El Diario de Ginny
by kmila
Summary: CAPÍTULO 26 ARRIBA! Ginny tiene un Diario de nuevo y las cosas comienzan a complicarse para ella... amistad, peleas, guerra, magia, visitas del futuro pero sobre todo amor... HG 100 dejen Reviews...
1. 1 Nuevo Diario

1-Nuevo Diario

02/09/2002

Hoy empieza un nuevo capitulo en mi vida (complicada) empezar a escribir en un diario luego de lo sucedido en mi primer curso en Hogwarts (**suspiro triste**) ha sido difícil, MUY DIFICIL para mi superar esto, y mas difícil sabiendo que con esto casi mato al que ha sido el amor de mi vida durante 7 años... Ayer fue mi primer día en el sexto curso en Hogwarts, y al ver por primera vez a Harry luego de todo un verano muy difícil he decidido usar este regalo por parte de Percy cuando cumplí quince años.

Mis problemas, los de siempre, insignificantes, un chico, no, no es solo un chico, es el chico con los ojos mas bellos que hay en todo el colegio, no, no en todo el colegio, si no en todo el mundo mágico, ya empecé a hablar de lo maravilloso que es el, cuando ni tan siquiera el me ha regalado una mirada desde que me vio ayer.

Es triste como ver, que después de haber pasado todo mi verano metiéndome en la cabeza, Virginia, no puedes seguir queriendo a Harry... y después de pensar que ya no significaba nada para mi, ayer al verlo todo volvía a ser igual, me puse igual de nerviosa, no, peor creo, porque vino mas lindo que nunca... los 17 le asentaron MUY bien

Lo que mas me duele de todo, es que se que el no siente lo mismo por mi, que yo se que es el equivocado y sigo queriéndolo mas que antes. Pero como dejar de querer a quien no te quiere?? Ya lo he intentado todo, hasta lo imposible, cada pensamiento mío es el, o tiene que ver en algo con el.

El año pasado mis sentimientos se suavizaron un poco, pero con todos estos problemas de Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado... me he preocupado tanto por el.

Es triste ver como pasan las horas, los días, los meses, los años, y nada, ni una bendita lechuza de su parte, ni un regalo, ni una palabra que me de algo de esperanzas, yo se que el no es de esas personas que demuestran mucho lo que sienten, pero ya es tiempo!

Desde quinto año empezamos a hablar más que antes, pero sin embargo, a finales de sexto nos hemos alejado bastante. Creo que llegamos casi al comienzo.

POR QUE TENGO QUE SER TAN FEA!! no levanto nada, me arreglo y nada... de verdad, mi mayor deseo fue gustarle algún día a Harry aunque sea un poquito... pero no, mi hermano me lo dijo hace dos semanas en la madriguera luego de esa discusión, lo recuerdo perfectamente Ginny entiéndelo, a Harry no le gustas, te quiere como a mi hermanita, nada mas! 

Malgastar mis pensamientos en el, no, ya eso tiene que acabarse, no puedo pensar en alguien que no piensa en mi como yo en el. Voy a Empezar a buscar personas que me merezcan, ya, tengo que tener buen sentido de búsqueda.

Yo, yo soy la que tengo que escoger al chico, escoger entre varios al que quiero, no ellos a mi... eso esta mal, el me debería rogar, no yo a el... pero que son esos pensamientos Ginny, tu no piensas así... pero es que ya estoy harta de tanto sufrir, de tanto llorar en silencio, todas las noches por un hombre.

Mis amigas, son las mejores, pero ya lo he decidido, no les contare mas nunca nada a ellas, porque no es porque ellas sean chismosas o algo por el estilo, si no que ellas se encargan de meterme cosas en la cabeza de las cuales no estoy segura. Como el año pasado, ir al baile con Dean, No Ginny, espera, puede que Harry a ultimo momento te diga que si quieres ser su pareja no, pero ellas me metieron en la cabeza que era mejor ir a lo seguro, y plaf!! ahí esta me paso lo mismo que en tercero...

Claro, eso a ellas no se los reprocho, es malo ser el segundo plato de la gente, ni siquiera el de Harry, pero igual, como esa vez hay muchas otras veces, y es mejor tener uno sus secretos y ser más interesante. Y si tu "Mi Diario" eres el que vas a saber todo lo que pase en mi vida, o lo que pase por mi cabeza, ya que tú guardaras mis secretos, si, no me aconsejas como el anterior, pero tampoco quiero que lo hagas, lo único que quiero es que me permitas despejar mi mente en tus hojas.

Mañana, mi primera clase, Pociones, que mal, yo con esta Depre. Espero que a Snape le de una varicela, y no pueda asistir... lo odio, LO ODIO!! ¬¬ (sin que me quede nada por dentro) admito que quisiera ver clases en el curso de mi hermano, para así ver a Harry... Bueno Virginia, ya deja la bobería.


	2. 2 Una extraña nota

**2-Una nota extraña**

03/09/2002

Hoy después de todo no paso lo que me imagine que iba a pasar en un día cualquiera, baje en la mañana y la pase como de costumbre en las clases con Snape, nos enseño a hacer una poción reveladora, Luego fui a Herbólogia, no es la mejor clase, cuando iba llegando al Gran Comedor choque con Harry, al fin, una mirada, un saludo.

 Hola Ginny, disculpa, estaba algo distraído…

Aunque se veía algo abatido, triste y cansado… me dedico una media sonrisa.

No se ni porque me emociono tanto, es un simple saludito, pero un saludo con sonrisa incluida, ay, bueno, me senté junto a el en la comida luego de meditarlo mucho, ya que cada palabra que salía de su boca hacia como si mil mariposas se despertaran en mi estomago, pero ni siquiera me pude unir a su conversación con Hermione, ya que hablaban demasiado bajito, y dígame cuando llego mi hermano, ay si menos que pude hablar, porque se empezó a pelear con Hermione, como cosa rara, y espantaron a Harry que se fue muy rápido.

Me preocupa mucho, lo veo algo mal, muy apagado, me pregunto que le pasara?

De resto estuve con las muchachas en el patio en todos los demás descansos, paso un chico de Ravenclaw que en mi vida había visto, OH, pero dios, que hermosura de chico… *_* casi me da un mal, alto, cabello marrón largo, ojos marrones, y aquella sonrisa (N/A: yo me lo imagine como en la película el diario de una princesa, que queda con MIA al final… si quieren una foto de el, me mandan un e-mail, y yo con gusto les mando una), es primera vez que veo a otro chico que no sea Harry así, y si mi vista no me engaña que el también noto mi existencia, estaba con una catire muy bien parecido… ese le gusto a Vanessa, creo que se llama Sebastián Dyurke... claro, ninguna de ellas sabe que me gusto dicho chico, por lo que me propuse a mi misma ayer.

Bueno, mi mama me mando una lechuza hoy en la mañana, me dijo que tenia que cuidarme ahora mas que nunca, ya que los chicos me querrían para otra cosa, no entiendo porque me manda eso en una lechuza si me lo pudo haber dicho en persona, claro, seguro fue que le dio pena, o le incomodo el hecho de que ya yo no fuera una niña… o simplemente se le olvido por la tarea que le encomendó Dumbledore, ellos creen que yo no se, pero hasta el mas idiota se daría cuenta y mas si tienen 3 años en ella O_O.

Pero lo mas extraño de todo fue que me llego una lechuza anónima, me tiene bien asustada…

CUIDATE, porque la gente sabe que eres la llave de la felicidad de alguien, solo que esa persona aun no se ha dado cuenta…

Ya listo, pegué la nota acá en mi diario, porque es un pergamino muy chico, y se me puede caer, no creo que sea conveniente que le comunique a alguien sobre esta nota, ha de ser una broma pesada que ha jugado o el idiota de Malfoy, o alguno de Slytherin.

Dumbledore informo hoy que es muy importante que los alumnos nos mantengamos en alerta permanente, y que no podemos acercarnos mucho al bosque prohibido. Eso me entristece un poco, después de todo el año pasado había entablado una bonita amistad con Hagrid, y me duele no poder visitarlo con frecuencia… aunque ya me mando una nota diciéndome que saldrá por unos cuantos meses, espero que su sustituto sea un buen profesor. 

Hoy casi me muero al ver quien ha regresado a ser nuestro profesor de defensas, si Lupin, que emocionante, el era muy buen profesor, y según lo que le escuche a mi hermano fue muy amigo del padre de Harry… ^ ^ Así que si me la llevo bien con el estaremos como en la familia (eso sonó ridículo Ginny) ah pero que mas da, fue lo que se me acaba de ocurrir T_TU…

Creo que después de Fleur cualquier profesor estaría bien, y mas si es tan bueno como Lupin… Que mal lo que le paso a la profesora Delacour, después de todo era muy joven.

Bueno me voy rapidito… porque si no voy a llegar tarde al compromiso con las muchachas… si, ya se que es loco ir a la torre de Astronomía para hacer el hechizo de quien será nuestra alma gemela, pero la respuesta no llega rápido así que mientras mas rápido lo hagamos mas rápido sabremos quien es ^ ^


	3. 3 Segunda nota

**3-Segunda Nota**

05/09/2002

OH, por Dios, me acaban de presentar a Sebastián, y si, es un encanto, como me lo he venido imaginando desde hace varios días, me lo ha presentado Claudia, ^^ me puse muy nerviosa cuando le di la mano (Y estaba temblando!), y además de mis nervios por darle la mano, el llega y me atrae hacia el dándome un beso en la mejilla, y me dijo.

A sido un placer conocerte al fin! *o* 

Me puse tan roja que mis amigas me han estado molestando hasta que llegamos al cuarto, pero me he trancado en el baño para ver si se me bajan los colores, y así aprovecho y escribo un poco…

También me dijo que esperaba que nos viéramos mas seguido… ^^ yo casi ni podía responderle, pero mis amigas rápidamente le dijeron que claro… que yo encantada, y yo muerta de la pena, pero aquí donde me ven les agradezco que hallan intervenido por mi.

Me pregunto que hará Harry al ver que ya no es el, el único dueño de mis miradas… ah, ese ni lo notara, como vive pensando en otras cosas mas importantes que mis sentimientos, yo creo que el pobre no ha de tener chance ni para ocuparse de los de el, me entere por buena fuente que ayer fue a hablar bien tarde en la noche con el profesor Lupin, y que no estaban solos ellos dos, si no que había un perro negro bastante grande con ellos… me extraña, no sabia que Harry tenia un perro, o tal vez sea del profesor…

Ron y Hermione, no se, yo creo que se gustan, aunque si me hermano sabe que escribo esto mínimo me quema el diario… (**Risa por parte de Ginny**) lo se porque se le nota, cada vez que Vícktor le envía una carta a Hermione se pone muy celoso, yo se lo dije.

Ron, estas celoso de Krum?

Que! Yo celoso, no seas ridícula Ginny, solo que ese es un aprovechado y me da rabia…

Si claro, aprovechado, de que? De querer a Hermione? Pssssss ese lo que esta es mas celoso que el cocui… ^^ y me da mucha risa, porque estoy casi segura que Hermione siente lo mismo por el, lo mira mucho y se ríe sola cuando el dice sus cosas típicas (Ron me explico), además quienes se pelean se aman. No creo que ninguno de los dos lo admita nunca, o al menos no me lo dirían a mí.

Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea, le voy a preguntar a Harry si Ron le ha dicho algo, seguramente que el también se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa entre ellos dos, tan despistado no es… y debe haberle comentado algo a Ron.

**********************************************************

**-Ginny, será que te trago el inodoro o que? –grito Vanessa tocando la puerta.**

** -Te recuerdo que ese baño es publico –dijo mas atrás Claudia –ósea, que todas lo podemos usar…**

** -Si, ya voy –dijo Ginny guardando una pequeña libreta plateada en su bolso –disculpen la demora –dijo al salir del baño dedicándoles una sonrisa a sus amigas que la miraban formando una sonrisa.**

** -UPA Ginny, viste lo que te dijo Sebas –dijo Claudia picándole el ojo y dándole en el brazo de Ginny con el puño suavemente.**

** -Ya, por eso mismo no quería salir del baño…-dijo Ginny molesta.**

** -Pero es que Virginia, tienes que entender que es imposible dejar de molestarte si te pones roja al solo escuchar Sebastian… -dijo Vanessa riéndose por la cara de Ginny que había inflado los ojos y se había ido de aquel lugar dejando a sus dos amigas bien plantadas.**

** Las tres llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en uno de los extremos de la mesa, Ginny tenía mucha hambre así que se sirvió de todo un poco (mucho mejor dicho).**

** Por la puerta del Gran comedor entraban Harry y Ron seguidos por Hermione que venia muy entretenida con un libro.**

** -Hola Ginny –la saludo Ron sentándose a su lado.**

** -Hola Ron –respondió la misma.**

** Sus amigas se le habían quedado embelesadas viendo al pelirrojo, les encantaba Ron, y también Harry, solo que no se lo decían a Ginny.**

** -Y esa hambre tuya? –pregunto Ron extrañado al ver el plato de comida de Ginny.**

** -Es que no desayune –se explico Ginny sonriéndole a su hermano y proponiéndose a Comer, lo había logrado, no había mirado a Harry mientras estaba ahí, eso era un gran avance.**

** -Eso es bueno Ron, que coma para que engorde un poco, esta muy flaca –dijo Hermione mientras dejaba el libro a un lado.**

** -Eso es porque no la has visto en traje de baño! –dijo Ron despectivamente como si no hubiese dicho nada.**

**Pero no era así, Ginny rápidamente agarraba el color de la bandera de Gryffindor y todos los que estaban cerca se comenzaron a reír descontroladamente, y entre esos estaban Vanessa, Claudia, Harry y Hermione, a Harry le había tomado tan de sorpresa el comentario de su amigo que se atoro con lo que acababa de comer, mas no se dejaba de reír.**

**-Ja, ja, que gracioso Ronald –dijo Ginny secamente apartando el plato de comida.**

**-Nooo –dijo Ron al ver que Ginny se iba a levantar –come, Ginny de verdad que estas flaca, era tan solo una broma.**

** -No, si estoy gorda es bueno que deje de comer –dijo todavía entre roja y molesta.**

**-No, no estas gorda Ginny, de verdad come –esta vez el que lo había dicho era Harry, y la miraba preocupado.**

**-Bu-Bueno –fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny acercándose el plato, Harry estaba preocupado por ella, todo lo que había avanzado lo había retrocedido en unos segundos.**

**Al rato las chicas caminaron rápidamente a su próxima clase, Transformaciones, y se tenían que apurar ya que iban un poco atrasadas.**

Se ha preocupado por mi, se ha preocupado por mi!!, cónchale, definitivamente estoy grave, es normal que se preocupara, pero que pena me acaba de hacer pasar mi idiota hermano, casi me muero… a ver si yo le digo que el sol es gratis al frente de todos en especial de HERMIONE a ver como se pone.

Bueno, acabo de salir de clases con McGonagall, a estado divertida a mi parecer, Colin a transformado la maceta en un ratón y todas las chicas se han vuelto como locas, no las entiendo, yo estuve conviviendo toda mi vida con Scabbers y no me parecen unos animalitos feos, mas bien son lindos ^^… bueno, estoy en el patio del colegio, sola en un banquito (me he librado de mis tormentos unos segundos), espero que milagrosamente venga Harry se me siente a mi lado y me cuente sus cosas (que me tenga confianza es suficiente para mi).

*******************Una lechuza parda se le acerca a Ginny mostrándole un pequeño pergamino que tenia en la pata, Ginny lo desato rápidamente examino que nadie conocido estuviera cerca y lo abrió***************************

_CUIDADO, una persona quiere hacerte daño, y cada vez se acerca mas a ti, es el equivocado, tienes que hacer que el correcto se de cuenta de que tu eres la llave_!

**-Pero no entiendo esto –susurro Ginny confundida mientras releía el pergamino escrito en letra corrida de color púrpura, no reconocía la letra –Que broma de mal gusto es esta? –se pregunto enfadada.**

*******************************************************

Me acaba de llegar otra de esas extrañas notas, es la segunda, pero esta ultima es mas larga que la anterior, ya el gracioso que me las manda se esta pasando… como creer que esto es verdad?

Bueno, tengo que ir sacando conclusiones, la próxima vez, tendré una nota a la mano, para mandársela al que me escribe, esto me preocupa, quien será el equivocado? no entiendo, alguien se esta acercando a mi? Quien?

Bueno, me voy a la sala común, estoy realmente agotada, esta nota me amargo el día, porque querrían hacerme daño, que quiere decir que soy la llave?

Muchas preguntas se están pasando por mi cabeza, pero si yo nunca he sobresalido en nada, porque ahora alguien querría hacerme daño?

*********************************************************

** -Eh, hola Ginny –dijo Harry sentándose al lado de la chica de cabello rojo.**

** -Hola –dijo Ginny guardando la nota rápidamente en el diario, guardando el mismo en el bolso y volteando a ver quien era el que se había sentado a su lado**

** -Que es eso? –pregunto señalando el bolso con curiosidad.**

** -Ahh –dijo Ginny nerviosa, su pulso se había acelerado, y de nuevo se había sonrojado –es mi bolso.**

** -Si, yo se –dijo riendo de lo que había dicho Ginny –lo que acabas de guardar…**

** -Ah, mi diario –dijo mirando el suelo, ella sabía que el era el que la había salvado del Basilisco, por culpa de su diario habían pasado muchas desgracias.**

** -Ah, tu diario –dijo Harry como entendiendo la cara de Ginny y sonriéndole.**

** -Si –**

** -No te pongas así, es bueno tener su diario, a mi me gustaría tener uno –comento Harry moviendo la cabeza levemente al lado derecho.**

** -Si? y porque no lo tienes? –pregunto Ginny interesada.**

** -No soy bueno, puedo escribir una vez y lo dejo, porque no sigo un patrón de escribir todos los días –dijo Harry sonriéndole –tu amigas me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo.**

** -Si? –dijo Ginny pensando en varias formas de cómo matar a sus amigas y rápidamente pensando que era lo que ella podría decirle a Harry para no quedar mal.**

** -SIP, era mentira? –pregunto arqueando las dos cejas O_O.**

** -No, no vale, era que quería decirte que…- dijo moviendo la mano derecha haciendo círculos, pero las ideas no le llegaban, pero se acordó que quería comentarle sobre la relación de Ron y Hermione –que si has notado que Ron y Hermione se quieren?**

** -Pues claro que se quieren, son muy amigos –dijo Harry sin notar que tan urgente podría ser eso.**

** -No si, por eso también, pero ellos dos se gustan –**

** -Te lo dijeron? –le pregunto Harry sorprendido.**

** -No –**

** -Ah-**

** -Es que se les nota, a los dos, y quería preguntarte si tu sabias algo –dijo Ginny algo apenada.**

** -No me han dicho nada, pero si me lo dijeran creo que no te lo podría decir –dijo algo más serio.**

** -Si, te entiendo –le dijo Ginny, ella entendía que el no le pudiera decir nada, era un secreto.**

** -Pero, yo también creo que se gustan si es por eso…-dijo sonriéndole lo que hizo que Ginny se sofocara –bueno Ginny, me voy, estamos hablando, me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo.**

** -Si, igual –le dijo Ginny pensando que le había encantado.**

** Ginny saco rápidamente el librito plateado y escribió todo lo que le acababa de pasar con Harry.**


	4. 4 Diana Volrid

**4-Diana Volrid**

Son las 12:30 PM, ahorita voy a la comida, primera hora, Herbólogia, para morirse del aburrimiento, luego clase con Hagrid, me dijo que partía en dos semanas (;_;) que mal, me prometió que pronto me mandaba una lechuza avisándome cuando será el día de su despedida, si así es, según el, Hermione esta planificando un pequeño adiós al cual asistiremos, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore y yo… los mas cercanos a el. Yo se que suena bobo y todo estar temiendo ir a un lugar sin mis amigas, pero a de ser la costumbre.

Ayer, como hice para no estrangularlas luego de saber que las muy desgraciadas… (Sorry la palabrota ^^) le dijeron a Harry que yo quería hablar con el… la excusa cual fue:

Ay Ginny, cuanto lo lamento, es que pensábamos que como estabas tan solita esperabas a que el por arte de magia se te apareciera al lado a hablarte…

Pero dios, que tan acertadas estaban (T_T) un 100%, porque eso era realmente lo que pensaba en ese momento… Por otro lado, vi a Sebastián hoy hace mas o menos un cuarto de hora, paso me saludo, pero no con un beso en la mejilla, si no que estrecho mi mano (delicadamente) pero igual me dejo Fly ese comportamiento, solo que lo vine a entender, ya que luego cuando soltó mi mano me dejo una nota en la misma, espere un rato, hasta que pude entrar al baño a "bañarme" para así poder escribir y leerla.

Y acá estoy, sin poder dejar de escribir, aunque las ganas de leer la vendita nota me matan… bueno aquí voy…

Hola Ginny, como estas? Espero que bien, bueno, espero que leer esta nota no sea una molestia, solo que quería hablar contigo a solas, para conocerte mejor, porque me interesa mucho saber como piensas… no pienses que me estoy queriendo aprovechar porque estoy un año mas arriba que tu, de verdad me interesa conocerte, solo que quiero un poco de privacidad en este momento (disculpa si suena cursi) ahora, nos vemos el sábado en el patio principal a las 7 de la noche, no faltes…

Con Cariño, Sebastián 

Pues claro que no faltare (escribió rápidamente Ginny) que hago? Como hago para responderle, se lo digo personalmente o se lo escribo?, pero mi pregunta es, porque no me lo ha dicho el personalmente?… pues claro, me lo dijo en la nota, quiere que sea privado ^^ (**Ginny se pone muy roja y suspira mientras abraza la nota junto con el diario) bien… ahora, que le pongo en la nota?**

_Querido Sebastián: ___

_Me alegra mucho que quieras conocerme porque yo también lo deseo…_

** -No Ginny, muy formal –dijo la misma arrugando un pedazo de pergamino –así pensara que me tiene comiendo en la mano.**

_Hola Sebastián, me ha sorprendido mucho encontrar esa carta en mi mano, a mi también me gustaría conocerte mejor, y si, te espero entonces a la siete en el patio principal... NO FALTES_

_Besos Ginny_

** -Pero así no sonare muy lanzada? –Pensó Ginny releyendo la carta –no Virginia, así esta bien… -dijo y le sonrió al papel.**

Le acabo de escribir a Sebastián, espero que todo salga bien, y que Harry se ponga celoso je je(si, si, lo admito estoy soñando despierta, pero como dicen por ahí, soñar es gratis!) primero lo primordial, no quedar como una niña inocente e ilusa, tengo que asegurarme que esto no sea una broma, después de todo ser cuidadosa nunca esta de sobra… porque de la noche a la mañana, un chico guapo, se me acerca y de pronto me quiere conocer, esta en 7mo, y según las buenas fuentes es muy aplicado en sus estudios.

Bueno, ya estoy paranoica, ahora que, un chico no puede gustar mío acaso, después de todo yo no soy una chica normal, tengo mis virtudes… como saber pintar, soy buena amiga y compañera y bueno, tengo otras virtudes, solo que no las recuerdo por los momentos.

Bueno, mejor me voy a bañar, si no las chicas pensaran que me desmaye en la ducha o algo por el estilo, esas son muy exageradas en cuestiones del tiempo.

** -Ginny, tardaste siglos –se quejo Claudia mirando a su amiga.**

** -Disculpen, es que el agua estaba muy rica –dijo Ginny tratando de excusarse por su tardanza.**

** -Si, para la próxima te dejamos, y nos vamos a comer sin ti, mira que nos estamos muriendo del hambre –dijo Vanessa algo seca pero a la vez en tono de sufrimiento.**

** -Vale, vale, les prometo que no lo volveré a hacer mas… -dijo Ginny sonriéndole a sus amigas mientras se peinaba el cabello mojado.**

** -No, y además te vas a peinar –se quejo Claudia frunciendo el ceño.**

** -Claro, no pensaras que voy a bajar toda despeinada –dijo Ginny como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.**

** -Bueno, yo las espero en la sala común –dijo Vanessa saliendo del cuarto como un bolido.**

** -Pero y que le pasa a Vane? Porque el apuro? –pregunto Ginny confundida, su mejor amiga nunca la dejaba sola, siempre la esperaba, a menos de que Ginny le dijera lo contrario.**

** -Es que ayer, cuando hablabas con el chico de ojos verdes, nos presentaron a una chica de 5to de esta misma casa que es bien chévere, se llama Diana Volrid… -explico Claudia.**

** -Ah, y como es ella, nunca había escuchado de ella –dijo pensativa Ginny.**

** -Tampoco nosotras, pero es muy chévere –dijo Claudia encogiéndose de hombros.**

** Ginny se peino y bajo junto con Claudia a la sala común, donde Vanessa se reía acaloradamente junto con una chica de cabello bastante oscuro (de un negro azabache muy parecido al de Harry) y los ojos bastante grandes azules, con una bonita sonrisa. Ginny se extraño aun más, la chica era muy bella, pero nunca la había visto.**

** -Ah, muchachas al fin bajaron –dijo Vanessa levantándose de la silla y acercándose a Ginny.**

**-Virginia, ella es Diana Volrid –Ginny estrecho la mano de le chica que le sonrió.******

** -Un placer Virginia, Vane me ha hablado mucho de ti –dijo y le soltó la mano, un calor recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny, le había molestado que esta tal Diana tuviera tanta confianza con Vanessa.**

** -Ginny, dime Ginny –le dijo y le sonrió.**

** -OK, un placer entonces Ginny, bajamos? –dijo la chica mirando a Vanessa en señal de pregunta.**

** -OH, si vamos –dijo Vanessa y se aproximo al retrato.**

** -Ah, aguántense un momento, olvide algo… -las llamo Ginny recordando que había dejado el diario encima de la cama.**

** -OH, Ginny, parece que no quieres dejar que vallamos a comer –dijo Vanessa molesta, Ginny se sorprendió mucho, nunca antes (3 años de amistad) ella le había hablado así (Vanessa y Ginny eran amigas desde 3cer año).**

** -Bueno, perdón, si quieren van bajando…**

**-Me parece bien –dijo Vanessa sin dejar terminar de hablar a Ginny.******

** -Si, quieres yo te acompaño Ginny –sugirió Diana amablemente, a Ginny no le agrado mucho la idea, pero no quería parecer descortés así que acepto.**

** Diana espero en la sala común a Ginny quien busco su maletín y metió la pequeña libreta plateada.**

** Las dos bajaron al Gran comedor, y se sentaron junto a las dos chicas que ya estaban comiendo, al parecer Vanessa le estaba diciendo algo de Ginny a Claudia, ya que cuando iban llegando la misma escucho Es que a veces no la soporto, Ginny se pone cada vez mas insoportable!**

** Esa había sido su mejor amiga? El corazón de Ginny se volcó, le dolió mucho ese comentario, sabia que Vanessa desde hace unos días estaba extraña con ella, pero no sabia porque, y nunca sospecho que el problema fuera ella.**

** Por lo visto Ginny se había quedado como dormida, ya que Harry se había sentado junto a esta y la llamaba.**

** -Disculpa, Ginny… Ginny –la citaba mientras la movía suavemente.**

** -Ah, si? –pregunto volteando hacia Harry y poniéndose bastante roja –Harry!**

** -Si, hola, como estas? –dijo este riéndose apenado por la cara que había colocado la pelirroja.**

** -Bien… disculpa, estaba algo distraída –dijo le sostuvo la mirada.**

** -Eh, si me di cuenta –dijo sonriéndole –eh, me pasas el salero?**

** -OH, claro… -Ginny examino a ver quien tenia el salero y se dio cuenta que Diana lo estaba usando –Diana –la chica la miro –le puedes pasar el salero a Harry?**

** -Si claro –dijo acercándole el salero rozando la mano con la de el, la chica lo miro a los ojos y se sonrojo bastante al igual que Harry, los dos intercambiaron miradas aproximadamente por medio minuto sin pestañar, cosa que Ginny noto e hizo que le hirviera la sangre.**

** -Ah, Graa-gracias –dijo Harry muy nervioso mirando al plato con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

** -De nada –dijo la chica igual de apenada.**

** Ginny estaba indignada, se habían gustado, ella lo había notado, eran demasiado obvios, después de eso, no se dejaban de mirar, y ella lo notaba porque Diana estaba al frente de Harry y el estaba al lado de ella.**

** -Disculpa, Harry –dijo triste –me pasas el salero?**

** -Si, claro Ginny ten –dijo pasándoselo, Ginny se disponía a echar la sal en la comida, cuando en un segundo vio a Sebastián salir del Gran comedor, era su oportunidad, tenia que darle la respuesta, igual ya no tenia hambre.**

** Se levanto de la mesa y corrió hacia donde el chico de cabello marrón acababa de salir.**

** -Sebastián –grito jadeando ya que este se había adelantado bastante.**

** -Ginny, hola –le dijo este bastante emocionado y a la vez sorprendido.**

** -Necesitaba darte esto –dijo extendiéndole el papel este lo agarro rápidamente y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.**

** -Hola Ginny –la saludo el catire amigo de Sebastián –mi nombre es Jesús –dijo y le dio la mano a la misma.**

****

** -Un placer Jesús, bueno, yo me voy –dijo ya nerviosa –chao…**

** -Pero te vas sin despedirte? –pregunto Jesús picaramente.**

** -Mm, no –dijo Ginny mas roja que nunca dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y camino hacia el patio principal y se sentó en uno de los banquitos, saco su libreta y empezó a escribir**.

**********************************************************************

No se si llorar o brincar de la alegría, pero yo creo que en mi corazón hay mas tristeza que cualquier otro sentimiento, me acaban de presentar a un tal Diana Volrid, si, a mi me parece que me esta quitando a mi amiga, y estoy segura de que me quito a Harry, cualquiera que hubiera visto esas miradas y tuviera 4 dedos de frente se daría cuenta de todos los sentimientos que les nacieron al verse… fue como un amor a primera vista, como el mío hacia Harry, pero esta vez reciproco, dolor, eso es lo único que llena mi corazón por ahora.

Es difícil admitir lo que yo voy a hacer ahora, he perdido a la persona a la que mas quiero, Harry Potter, porque por fin me he dado cuenta que soy especial para el, pero no lo suficiente, que ya no podía llegar mas lejos de lo que estaba, y me tendría que conformar en este lugar que ocupo en su corazón, que para mi es mas que suficiente, aunque quisiera mucho mas, y si, renuncio, pierdo toda fe, y me siento feliz porque yo lo quiero, y me alegra que halla conseguido a una persona que lo vea de igual forma justo como el la ve, y me resignare, a amarlo en secreto…

Una lechuza se había posado justo del lado derecho de Ginny y le extendió la pata que tenia un pequeño pergamino, lo había olvidado, no había escrito algo a la persona que le enviaba esas notas.

Ginny arranco rápidamente una hoja de su preciado diario y escribió rápidamente.

_Por favor dame otra pista, estas notas, hacen que le de vuelta a algo que no puedo entender, escríbeme mas, quien eres? Nos podremos ver? Como es eso de que soy la llave? Por favor no me dejes con la duda…_

Ginny Weasley 

**Tomo rápidamente la nueva nota y le dio la de ella.**

**-Bueno, envíasela a la persona que me envió esta –dijo mostrándole la nueva carta y le hizo un cariño a la lechuza que partió en el instante.**

** -Pero que boba Virginia, hubieras esperado a leer la nueva y así le hubieras entregado las dudas de esta… -se dijo Ginny en voz baja pensando que había sido muy tarada –dígame si no es el o ella! –abrió los ojos tanto que le dolió al poco tiempo, eso siempre le pasaba por apurada, siempre se apresuraba a hacer las cosas.**

Se acercan a ti, y tú no te das cuenta, y cuando te des cuenta del peligro que corres será demasiado tarde… TU VIDA ESTA EN PELIGRO! Y la Teroh es la clave para salvar al mundo mágico…CUIDADO, logra que se de cuenta de que tu salvaras su felicidad, antes de que caiga en el mundo de la sombras.

**********************************************************************

Desconcertada, eso es lo que estoy, si las otras notas me habían confundido, esta ha logrado que eso se doblegue, después de todo, si era la persona correcta, que es la TEROH?? Seria conveniente que le preguntara a Hermione al respecto, seguro que ella sabe.

Me siento mal, creo que me esta dando como asma, mejor voy a caminar un poco para respirar un poco de aire fresco…

**********************************************************************

** Ginny guardo el diario en el bolso y se entre cruzo el mismo en la espalda, pero cuando se paro el piso se le movió de repente, cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir pensó que todo avía pasado.**

** Pero entonces el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, rápidamente se puso la mano en el pecho y se arrodillo en el suelo, no escuchaba nada, de repente la vista se le iba, todo estaba nublado, no tenia aire y un ardor en el pecho crecía con cada intento de tomar aire para poder vivir un segundo mas.**

** -Dios, no me dejes morir, no sin antes ver una vez más sus ojos –pensó derramando una lagrima y cayendo inconsciente.**


	5. 5 Un extraño desconocido

**5- Un Extraño desconocido**

Si, han pasado muchos días desde que escribí la ultima vez, tres días, pero algo muy extraño me paso, de repente me enferme, y acabo de recuperar el sentido, bueno eso es sardónicamente, lo recupere totalmente hace una hora, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que hora es, lo que si se es que pase varios días inconsciente en la enfermería de Hogwarts, tengo un montón de dulces y cosas en las mesitas de noches, pero no he tenido suficiente fuerza para ver de quienes son, aun nadie ha venido a verme, pero por los momentos no me importa, tengo suficiente con poder desahogarme contigo "mi diario". Alguien me lo trajo temprano en la mañana, pero no logro recordar quien fue, lo que si recuerdo fue que me trajeron todo el bolso y recordé que ahí tenía mi preciada libreta.

Tuve el sueño mas extraño que he podido tener, no se que noche fue que lo tuve, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente, abrí los ojos un poco, y ahí había una figura, un hombre muy alto mirándome, tenia una túnica negra que no permitía que le viera la cara, solo recuerdo que me dio mucho miedo al verlo, pero en ese momento el me dijo que no temiera, que el no quería hacerme daño, que solo quería ayudarme, porque yo era muy importante en el futuro, y muy importante para el… (**Suspiro de confusión**) no se, pero al oír su voz me sentí tan tranquila, protegida, me pareció que ya lo conocía, pero es imposible, era algo mayor como de 35 años, lo reconozco por su voz y además era tan alto… no conozco a nadie así, a excepción de mis hermanos mayores, y no era esa tranquilidad la que me daba, era mas bien, no se confianza (algo muy extraño) pero seguramente era un sueño, me pareció tan familiar (bueno, bueno Ginny deja ya este asunto de tu imaginación hasta acá), pero hubo algo en su voz que me tranquilizo y calmo el dolor en el pecho que tenia, tanto el físico como el sentimental, y logro hacer que yo durmiera placidamente.

Tenia un aroma muy peculiar y rico, como a… un momento, los sueños no tienen aromas, entonces es verdad, de verdad vino un señor y me hablo una de las noches en las que estuve inconsciente, pero quien seria este? Recuerdo también que cuando la enfermera entro al cuarto porque escuchaba unas voces dicha persona desapareció, *.*, pero como lo hizo? Tendría que ser un mago muy poderoso para hacerse invisible, o quizás solo se apareció… si, eso es lo mas seguro.

Estas cosas extrañas que me están pasando no me gustan en lo absoluto, la ultima nota si me dejo confundida, que es el TEROH? Y si, ha de ser muy importante si es la única cosa que puede salvar el mundo mágico, pero de quien? De Quien nosotros sabemos… se me eriza la piel solo pensar remotamente esto, tampoco se me ocurre quien será la persona a la cual le tengo que demostrar que yo soy el camino a su felicidad.

Por otro lado, todavía no me han dicho que fue lo que me dio, pero al parecer, según lo que me dijo La señora Pomfrey (N/A: disculpen si no se escribe así) fue una especie de veneno que hizo un efecto retardado, que según ella estaba en mi piel. Les costo mucho salvarme la vida, y todavía me siento muy débil, mis brazos tienen unas especies de manchas rojas y mi piel esta mas blanca que nunca, he tratado de hablar, pero la garganta me duele mucho y la voz la tengo muy ronca. Esto es lo peor que me ha podido dar, me pregunto cuando podré salir de este lugar.

Pero por dios, hoy es sábado O_O ahora que saco cuentas, tengo que verme con Sebastián, y tengo que asistir, tengo que mejorar en unas cuantas horas, lo tengo que ver, no puedo perder esta oportunidad, pero si ni siquiera me puedo parar, como voy a ir a verlo a las 7 de la noche. Espero que el sepa en que estado estoy y que no se moleste.

****

** -Ginny, que haces? –pregunto la señora Pomfrey arrebatándole el diario de la mano de esta.**

** -Pues escribo –dijo Ginny algo molesta –trato de distraerme en algo.**

** -Si, yo lo se querida, pero es que tienes que ahorrar todas tus fuerzas, no las puedes desperdiciar en nada, ni tan siquiera en escribir –le dijo mientras le acariciaba en rojo cabello a la chica que era lo que tenia mas vivo en ese momento.**

** -Pero porque, que energías puedo gastar escribiendo? –pregunto Ginny sin entender.**

** -Ginny, parece que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto, casi te nos vas querida, todos estábamos muy preocupados, porque te envenenaron con la sangre de un pegazo negro, casi nadie se salva a esto –dijo la señora Pomfrey sacando la varita y apuntando a un pequeño frasquito, dijo unas palabras y de ella empezó a salir un liquido rosa.**

** -Que que? –pregunto Ginny bastante sorprendida, ella había escuchado acerca de ese poderoso veneno, como había sobrevivido? –y como es que estoy despierta?**

** -Pues, eso es muy sorprendente, al parecer te han dado el único antídoto, este es muy costoso, y no es 100% seguro recuperarse –dijo la enfermera –tus papas estaban buscando recursos para poder comprártelo, pero te despertaste milagrosamente.**

** -Ah? –dijo Ginny pegando un gritito que hizo que se mareara de nuevo –que alguien me dio el antidoto? Pero quien?**

** -No lo se querida, Dumbledore esta trabajando en eso –dijo –estamos muy agradecidos a la persona que lo hizo igual.**

** -Pero y cuando podré salir? –pregunto interesada, aunque sabia muy bien que esto seria en bastante.**

** -No lo se, cuando estés totalmente bien, y por ahora no lo estas! –Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo –ahora tomate esto –dijo extendiéndole el frasco con el liquido rosado.**

** -Y nadie me podrá visitar? –pregunto Ginny tomando un poco de aquel liquido que tenia un rico sabor a fresa.**

** -No Ginny, no deberías ni hablar, solo acuéstate, tienes que recuperar fuerzas –dijo la enfermera –pero no te preocupes que ese liquido que te acabo de dar te ayudara al respecto.**

** -Pero… -Ginny no pudo hablar mas, sus ojos se le cerraban.**


	6. 6 Una pequeña visita del futuro

**6-Una pequeña visita del futuro**

26/09/2002

Acabo de llegar a mi dormitorio, al fin pude salir de la enfermería, me siento mucho mejor, ya he recuperado las fuerzas por completo, bueno, aunque la señora Pomfrey le encargo a mi hermano que no me dejara ni un momento sola, y así fue, el me busco (acompañado con sus secuaces) me dejaron en mi habitación y seguramente me estarán esperando para bajar al Gran Comedor. Es sábado así que hoy no hay clases, cosa que me pone un poco triste porque me encantaría ver clases (eso suena bastante extraño si es pensado por mi) ^_^

Mientras estuve enferma recibí seis cartas y varias cajas de dulces (-_-`) será que me quieren ver como una bola o que? Bueno, una de las cartas era de Hermione…

Ginny, cuanto lamento lo que te ha pasado, casi nos da un infarto cuando nos dijeron, Ron y Harry se preocuparon mucho (yo también claro esta) he buscado en todos los libros cual puede ser la cura, pero solo hay una, y es muy costosa, parece ser sangre de unicornio, mezclada con la de un pegazo blanco y unas hojas que solo se encuentran en el mundo de las Hadas… me alegro tanto saber que alguien gentilmente te ha dado este antídoto, esa persona debe quererte mucho, Harry se a extrañado mucho por esto, dice que tuvo un sueño muy extraño esa noche acerca de esto, nada de otro mundo, bueno espero que te mejores… con todo el cariño

_Besos y Abrazos Hermione Granger._

Pues, a mi si me parece bien extraño el sueño de Harry, y me gustaría saber de que se trato, quizás eso me ayudaría a descubrir este gran enigma, hablando de Harry, cuando me fueron a recoger en la enfermería me a pegado un abrazo 0.0 y me dijo… Ginny, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba… digo estábamos y se puso tan rojo que me costo creerlo.

Las otras cartas fueron de mis hermanos, y mis padres, una de Sebastián, una de Dumbledore y una de escritor secreto… lo pongo en ese orden, porque en ese orden fue que me llegaron.

Ginny, me entere de lo que te ha sucedido, y me alegra mucho que hayas despertado, no te preocupes por nuestra cita, solo recupérate para que puedan haber otras oportunidades…

Con cariño Sebastián.

****************************************************************************

_ Virginia, tus padres y la directiva del colegio estamos muy preocupados por tu salud, así que no te podrás alejar de cualquiera de tus hermanos por razones de seguridad, la persona que trato hacerte daño lo hizo con todo… buscamos también quien fue tu salvador._

_ Atentamente_

_Albus Dumbledore_

No se, pero sonó como en los cuentos de Hadas, MI SALVADOR, algo muy extraño me dice que el que me ayudo fue el señor que vi en la enfermería, claro tiene que ser el!, pero quien es el?

*****************************************************************************

La persona de la que te he advertido a dado su primer paso, ya intento hacerte daño la primera vez, cuídate, por favor, y descubre que es el TEROH, para que te des cuenta de todo lo que te digo, no te puedo decir quien soy ni nos podemos ver, porque podría afectar todo lo que conocemos como el presente o el futuro, lo único que te puedo decir es que te conozco, y que se que si no te cuidas te pasara algo, que nunca me perdonare, o nos perdonaremos, porque nos dolerá, aunque nos daremos cuenta solo cuando a ti te pase, a menos que tu lo impidas…la próxima vez no fallara!

OK, si esto fue lo que el pensó que iba a aclarar mis ideas, estaba tan equivocado… bueno, tendré que decirle a los muchachos que me acompañen a la biblioteca, o le preguntare a Hermione. Si me conoce, entonces el de la otra noche efectivamente me era familiar por ello, claro!, y si me dice que puede afectar el presente o futuro, significa que… no se, eso si no lo entiendo.

** -Ginny, te pasa algo? –pregunto Hermione preocupada detrás de la puerta.**

** -No, Mione, estoy bien, pasa un momento –le dijo Ginny guardando el Diario en la gaveta de la mesita de noche.**

** Hermione entro al cuarto examinando cada uno de los rincones, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera en el, y sentándose en la cama se cruzo de brazos.**

** -Que paso Ginny, te sientes mal? Porque no bajas? –**

** -No, me siento muy bien –dijo esta sonriéndole a su amiga –solo que te quería preguntar que es el Teroh…**

** -El Teroh!? –dijo Hermione alzando las dos cejas mientras su amiga afirmaba –bueno, según las antiguas mitologías mágicas, el Teroh, era la llave para salvar en un futuro al mundo mágico y que reencarnaría en una persona, es muy extraño, sabes, en el libro en el que lei que es el Teroh decía que esta persona moriría antes de salvar todo lo que se conocía como la tierra mágica, ya que la persona que la liberaría nunca lo hizo, o sabia que lo tenia que hacer, y que caería en una depresión grande al saber de su muerte, creo que se volvería un mago oscuro o algo por el estilo, y el mismo acabaría con todo… **

** -OH –fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny, muchas de sus dudas se habían aclarado.**

** -Pero eso es solo un mito Ginny, no te preocupes por eso, porque me haces esa pregunta? –pregunto Hermione interesada.**

** -Es que tuve un sueño –mintió Ginny.**

** -Que raro, te recuerdas que en la carta que te envié, que te dije que Harry había tenido un extraño sueño, bueno el soñó que el mismo del futuro venia y le decía que encontrara la llave para salvar el mundo mágico, ósea el Teroh, porque si no, su felicidad se vendría abajo, porque el Teroh era su verdadero amor… -dijo Hermione algo asustada –por eso fue que nosotros averiguamos que era la fulana llave esa, Harry esta muy asustado, porque si esto es verdad, el terminaría destruyéndolo todo… Dumbledore esta realmente desconcertado, y además paso lo tuyo, Harry estaba muy mal por eso.**

**Ginny había palidecido tanto que se podría confundir con la pared del cuarto fácilmente, inflo los ojos y abrió la boca, ella era la llave, y seguramente el Harry del futuro era el que le había estado escribiendo, por eso ella no lo podía ver, por eso no le podía decir quien era, y a la persona a quien tendría que salvar era Harry, y una persona trataba de hacerle daño, era porque ella era la que salvaría al mundo mágico.******

** -Te pasa algo Ginny? –pregunto Hermione preocupada.**

** -Hermione, tu sabes donde esta Dumbledore en este momento? –pregunto Ginny casi sin pensarlo –Harry, tengo que hablar con Harry! –ni siquiera sabia con cual de los dos Harry`s quería hablar primero, pero ya todo era tan claro… todo se le había despejado en un momento.**

** -Que!?, pero para que? –pregunto Hermione confundida.**

** -Solo dime! –dijo Ginny parándose de la cama buscando su diario.**

** -Bue-bueno, si es así, Harry esta abajo en la sala común con Ron, y Dumbledore a de estar en el Gran Comedor…**

** Ginny no espero mas, solo salió del dormitorio y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, al verla, los dos jóvenes se pararon y caminaron hacia ella, ya que ella venia bastante blanca y con cara de susto.**

** -Harry, necesito hablar contigo! –le dijo, agarrando al joven de cabello azabache por la mano y alejándolo de su hermano.**

** -Que sucede Ginny? –pregunto Harry impaciente.**

** -Harry... –dijo lo miro a los ojos, se veía tan preocupado, ella era su verdadero amor y el todavía no se había dado cuenta, algo muy adentro de si no le permitía decirle al chico que tenia al frente todo lo que sabia.**

** -Que paso Ginny, te ha pasado algo, te sientes mal? –pregunto angustiado **

** -Eh, Harry, tu sabes quien fue el que me llevo a la enfermería? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero al parecer funciono, porque Harry se había puesto bastante colorado (como nervioso a decir verdad)**

** -Si, fui yo, es que te vi salir como muy apurada, y creo que algo me dijo que estabas en peligro y cuando te encontré te estabas cayendo del banquito, te veías muy mal, así que rápidamente te subí a la enfermería –dijo rascándose la cabeza.**

** -Ah –dijo Ginny –bueno gracias Harry, me has vuelto a salvar la vida, debo ser una verdadera molestia –dijo triste bajando la mirada, Harry la miro y se rió del comentario de Ginny.**

** -Como puedes decir eso, no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir haberte podido ayudar... aunque sea en eso –dijo**

** -No es solo eso Harry... es muy importante para mi –volvieron a intercambiar miradas, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Ginny aspiro y pudo tomar su olor, si, era el mismo al de la otra noche en la enfermería.**

** Ese momento fue interrumpido por Vanessa, Claudia y Diana que acababan de entrar a la sala común, las tres corrieron hacia Ginny , pero Vanessa se adelanto, pegándole un abrazo a Ginny dejándola fuera de base ya que estaba totalmente distraída.**

** -Ginny, no me vuelvas a pegar ese susto, me has hecho enojar, casi me muero –su amiga comenzaba a llorar y a mojar el hombro de Ginny.**

** -Discúlpame... –**

** -No me vuelvo a separar de ti ni un momento –dijo de nuevo dejando a Ginny sin aire –puede que te maten! –continuo horrorizada.**

** -Si no lo haces tu primero –dijo Harry con una risita mientras Vanessa soltaba a Ginny que se había comenzado a poner morada.**

** -Je je je –se rió nerviosa –discúlpame, es por la emoción del momento.**

** Claudia abrazo de igual manera a Ginny y luego Diana, Ginny hablo un poco con ellas, quienes la pusieron al día de todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts, entre eso le comentaron que Sebastián había estado preguntando mucho acerca de Ginny, y que había estado muy pendiente, Harry que había estado escuchando de cerca la conversación hablo al fin.**

** -Pero, y ese Sebastián, si es... bueno ustedes me entienden... –dijo como sin saberse explicar.**

** -No, no entendemos –dijo Diana algo vacía –explícate**

** Claudia y Vanesa miraron a Ginny y le sonrieron y esta entendió porque, pareciera como si Harry estuviera celoso... eso ya era un avance.**

** -Bueno, si querrá algo serio con Ginny? –**

** -Como saberlo, se están conociendo –dijo Claudia y se rió mientras Ginny se ponía bastante roja.**

** -Pero, y desde hace cuanto lo conoces Ginny? –volvió a preguntar Harry **

** -Desde hace un mes mas o menos... o tres semanas –respondió**

** -Pero, y que tal te la llevas con el? –**

** -No se, por ahora bien –**

** -Ah... –**

** -Porque preguntas? –pregunto Ginny viendo detenidamente la cara de Harry.**

** -Pues solo por curiosidad –dijo nervioso –eh, voy a hablar con Hermione y Ron... chaito**

** Las cuatro chicas esperaron a que este se alejara lo suficiente y volvieron a mirar a Ginny quien tenia una mirada de triunfo en la cara que nadie se la quitaba.**

** -Pues yo creo que no era solo por curiosidad –dijo Claudia con una sonrisa.**

** -Si, a mi tampoco me pareció, me parecieron como celos... –dijo Vanessa **

** -Quizás si era curiosidad después de todo –comentó Diana y tres miradas se centraban en ella –bueno, es solo una opinión...**

** -Si –dijo Claudia levantándose de la silla –Ginny acompáñame a dar una vuelta, tengo que pedirle algo a Daniela.**

** -Las acompaño –dijo Vanessa rápidamente mientras se levantaba también seguida por Diana.**

** -No –dijeron Ginny y Claudia a la vez mirando a Vanessa significativamente.**

** -Ah –dijo esta entendiendo –vallan, ahora que recuerdo tengo que hacer unas cosas en la biblioteca, me acompañas Diana?**

** -Claro, vamos –dijo esta alejándose junto con Vanessa.**

** -Ginny, se ha vuelto en una pesadilla, es muy pesada después de todo –comento Claudia sentándose de nuevo seguida por Ginny.**

** -Y porque siguen con ella? –**

** -Porque no sabemos como sacarle el cuerpo, tu sabes que no somos buenas para eso –**

** -Si, lo se... –**

** -Vane la aguanta mas que yo –**

** Claudia se fue con su novio de Ravenclaw al los pocos minutos así que Ginny se quedo un rato pensando que haría ahora, tendría que hablar con el Harry del futuro, eso era muy importante, saco el diario y una pluma y comenzó a escribir.**

Acabo de descubrir quien era la persona que me escribía y me advirtió, y también se a quien era a quien tenia que salvar, a Harry, y me ha dado una fuerza, una luz, la luz que necesitaba para seguir amándolo, para seguir a su lado, seguir adelante con este amor que se que es reciproco aunque el no se halla dado cuenta aun, no se porque cada vez que me mira siento como una pequeña parte de mi se va con cada cielo que encierra su mirada, pero es así, eso es lo que me pasa.

Hoy estaba decidida a decirle todo, pero si es verdad que lo tengo que salvar seria poco lógico que se lo dijera, tengo que ayudarlo a darse cuenta de que es lo que el siente por mi... pero que hago con estos deseos incontrolables que me dan al verlo, y que ahora son mas grandes al saber que el también lo siente. Pues tendré que esperar...

Le voy a enviar una carta al Harry del futuro, con el si necesito hablar, con el es el único, el me tiene que explicar que paso con mi futuro, que paso con el, que me diga quien es la persona que intenta hacerme daño... el es el único que sabe esas respuestas.

_ Querido Harry, no sabes como me alegra al fin saber que eres tu quien me ha estado escribiendo esas notas, hoy lo he descubierto, y Hermione me a ayudado mucho, no se si fue que tu dejaste todas estas pistas para que lo supiera o fue solo por error, igual lo agradezco, necesito que nos veamos, hablar contigo del asunto, es muy delicado y lo entiendo... también quiero que sepas que no he informado a NADIE acerca de esto, y que así seguirá siendo..._

_Con todo mi cariño y amor _

_Ginny Weasley_

** -Harry –llamo al chico de Cabello negro que veía entretenido el juego de ajedrez entre Ron y Hermione**

** -Dime –dijo acercándosele a esta.**

** -Me prestas a Hedwig para enviar esta nota a un amigo? –le pregunto rogativamente.**

** -Claro, vamos a mi recamara –dijo caminando hacia las escaleras Ginny lo siguió algo apenada, sabia que estaba prohibido entrar al cuarto de chicos y mas sola.**

** -Gracias –**

** Ginny tomo a Hedwig y le dio el pergamino enrollado y robándola suavemente le dijo bien cerca de "su oído" -.- **

** -Llévasela al otro Harry, al del futuro por favor, es muy urgente –en ese mismo instante la lechuza salió de la habitación dejándolos a los dos solos, los dos se acercaron y comenzaron a hablar entretenidamente hasta que Neville los interrumpió.**

** -AMM, disculpen, interrumpo algo? –**

** -No, ya íbamos bajando –dijo Harry levantándose de la cama ofreciéndole la mano a Ginny para que se levantara.**

**Ginny y Harry bajaron hasta la sala común y se sentaron en uno de los grandes sillones al frente de la chimenea luego de examinar detenidamente que Ron y Hermione no se encontraban en esta.**

** -Me tenias preocupado- dijo finalmente Harry tras pensarlo mucho mirando a la chica de cabellos rojo que se encontraba a su lado.**

** -Cuando –pregunto Ginny sin entender aunque sintiéndose bastante alegre, el se preocupaba por ella.**

** -Cuando te vi tirada en el suelo... –dijo con un aire de tristeza impresionante.**

** -No lo sabia –dijo Ginny mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro pero me alegra! pensó -es normal que te hallas preocupado, por algo eres mi amigo- Le dijo Ginny sosteniéndole la mirada.**

** -Si, lo se –dijo Harry bajando la mirada como algo apenado, Ginny no lo podía creer, se habían intercambiado los papeles hay estaba el chico tímido de quien ella estaba enamorada –estabas tan pálida, de verdad me puse muy mal al pensar que te podía pasar algo**

** -Pero acá estoy, y todo gracias a ti... –le dijo Ginny y con un impulso le pego un abrazo a Harry, luego al darse cuenta se alejo de el rápidamente.**

** -Y no sabes lo que me alivia poder escucharlo de tus labios- dijo luego de pasar la impresión por el abrazo, le dedico una sonrisa tierna, como nunca lo había hecho, eso hizo que Ginny se sintiera mejor que nunca.**

** -Sabes Harry, que fue lo primero que pensé antes de perder el conocimiento –no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero lo tendría que hacer, sentía que era lo mejor –o mejor dicho, en que fue en lo único que pensé...**

** -Que cosa? –pregunto interesado.**

** -En poder ver tus ojos una vez mas –le dijo Ginny sin mirarlo a la cara, su pena natural había vuelto al cuerpo, sintió como un hormigueo subía desde la boca del estomago hasta la cara y esta se comenzaba a arder... los dos se habían puesto muy rojos.**

** -Porque le has dicho eso! Estas loca Virginia... -peso Ginny llevándose la mano a la frente sin poder creerlo todavía.**

** Pasaron varios segundos para que Harry pudiera articular palabra, este estaba muy nervioso, y paresia haber estado pensado algunas cosas antes de poder hablar.**

** -Me hace sentir muy especial... –dijo como si eso no fuera lo único que pensaba.**

** -Si, gracias... –**

**************************************************************************************

Ahora acabo de hablar con Harry en la sala común, bueno fue la charla mas larga que había tenido con el en todo lo que va de año ^^, estoy tan emocionada por esto!, hablamos aproximadamente una hora sin parar, y yo creo que hubiéramos seguido si Hermione no hubiera llegado muy asustada a decirle a Harry que tenia que ir con ella...

Harry le ha sucedido algo a Hocicos... ven conmigo rápido!

Nunca había visto a Harry tan pálido, ni siquiera se despidió, debió ser algo muy importante, Quien será Hocicos?, bueno sea quien sea espero que no sea nada grave... 

Bueno, se estuvieron aproximadamente dos horas afuera y yo me tuve que quedar en la sala común, si, tengo que hacer caso a las advertencias de Harry, es necesario que me cuide, y no puedo salir por ahí sola, por eso me paso lo que me paso... mis amigas me habían dejado, pero regresaron hace un rato, hable con ellas y me dijeron que Sebas quería hablar conmigo, y que me había citado para mañana a las 7 en el patio principal, igual que la vez anterior.

Ya estoy por acostarme, tengo un cansancio que en realidad no entiendo de donde sale, si no he hecho nada... mañana espero recibir noticias de Harry (del futuro) espero verlo pronto, me muero de la curiosidad por ver si tiene la misma mirada, si es igual de encantador o solo me muero por escuchar algo de su boca, me pregunto que hará al verme? Sentirá lo mismo que yo?... bueno eso es mejor que lo deje para mañana, si no me voy a angustiar mucho y no voy a poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Es impresionante como de nuevo el peligro y las cosas emocionantes me siguen al empezar a escribir en un diario, no se si es mejor o peor, lo que si se es que ahora me la paso mas entretenida... quizás sea solo una coincidencia pero es muy raro.

Bueno, ahora si me despido, Claudia acaba de salir del baño, y si me ve escribiendo me va a preguntar que tanto escribo y le va a dar mucha importancia a mi diario... (Y MEJOR QUE ESO NO PASE!!)

*******************************************************************

** Era un cuarto con cinco chicas en el, solo una, no podía conciliar un sueño lo suficientemente profundo para que nada la despertara, muchas cosas la preocupaban en ese momento, ya se había despertado 6 veces en la noche y apenas eran las 2 de la mañana.**

** Una corriente de aire entro en el cuarto, haciendo que Ginny abriera los ojos de nuevo, lo primero que vio fue cada uno de sus lados, en los cuales se encontraban sus dos mejores amigas dormidas, e igual se encontraban sus otras dos compañeras de cuarto.**

** Pero esta vez hubo algo que llamo su atención, la ventana estaba abierta, ella que se había levantado ya varias veces y la había visto cerrada la ultima vez, se levanto de la cama y camino hasta esta con mucho silicio para no despertar a sus camaradas, el piso estaba increíblemente helado, ya se acercaba el invierno y en Hogwarts hacia mucho frió, tomo el marco de la ventana y cuando lo iba a cerrar un cuerpo apareció a su lado.**

** Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía gritar, no quería gritar, estaba muy impresionada, siempre había estado al lado de ella, y no se había dado cuenta, tenia una capa muy vieja en su mano... debía ser una capa de invisibilidad... Ginny iba a decir algo pero un dedo se poso en sus labios con delicadeza y la figura que estaba al frente de esta le negó con la cabeza, ella supuso que no podía hablar. **

** La tomo por el brazo y la acerco hasta el, quedaron a muy corta distancia (MUY CORTA) el corazón Ginny comenzó a palpitar muy rápido, era el, era el! la había ido a buscar, eso tenia que ser un sueño... Cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir cuando la persona se había alejado de ella, no estaba en el castillo, estaba en... En un bosque?**

**Miro a su alrededor, no conocía aquel lugar, estaba en un bosque, lo sabia... porque habían árboles por todos lados, de increíble altura, y a unos aproximadamente 3 metros no se veía mas, era muy oscuro, y Ginny no alcanzaba a ver sus pies por la espesa neblina que había en el suelo del mismo.**

** -Estamos en el bosque prohibido? –pregunto muy apenada sin poder mirar a la persona que estaba frente a ella.**

** -No –dijo serio.**

** -Ah, Harry... –empezó a decir esta pero el la interrumpió.**

** -Ginny, te estas cuidando? –pregunto acercándosele muy preocupado.**

** -Eso creo... no se si me estoy cuidando, porque no se de quien me tengo que cuidar –dijo mirándolo, lo detallo, sus mismos ojos, que aunque estuvieran a oscuras los vio tan claros, con un deje de preocupación, el cabello igual que siempre, desordenado, aunque se le veía un poco mas largo y algo mas despeinado, le llevaba una cabeza exacta, y se veía mas fuerte, sus labios, su rostro perfecto... y la cicatriz, si ahí estaba, en la frente, no se había movido, tenia una túnica negra que no permitía ver detrás de ella.**

** -Pero es que no puedo decirte de que te tienes que cuidar... me estaría metiendo mas de lo que ya lo he hecho... –dijo triste mientras bajaba su mirada, los lentes, no tenia los lentes... donde estaban?**

** -Pero Harry, intervenir poco, intervenir mucho... cual es la diferencia –dijo Ginny sin entender.**

** -Mucho Ginny, de eso depende el futuro, lo tienes que descubrir sola... ya te he dado muchas pistas –dijo alzando la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos azules que lo detallaban, le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.**

** Aun el la oscuridad, ella pudo detallar como las mejillas del chico se tornaban a un Rosado tenue, y lo mismo le ocurría a ella, estuvieron un momento en silencio, donde solo se escuchaban los insectos de aquel extraño bosque.**

** -Porque has venido Harry? –pregunto Ginny al fin.**

** -Porque de ti depende el futuro –respondió luego de una pausa.**

** -Solo por eso? –pregunto decepcionada, esperaba que le dijera algo como en los cuentos de Hadas.**

** -No Ginny, no pareces entender la magnitud del asunto –dijo Harry cerrando los ojos –lo destruyo todo Ginny, todo...**

** Hubo un silencio...**

** -No puede ser, como? –pregunto Ginny sin comprender.**

** -No se como fue, paso de repente, salí al patio y te vi ahí tirada, inconsciente, me entro una desesperación horrible, te lleve a la enfermería y al día siguiente la enfermera salió a decirnos que no podrían hacer nada por ti, que la única cura era muy costosa, y cuando tus padres la lograron conseguir era muy tarde –la voz de Harry se quebró y al abrir los ojos estaban vidriosos –a los pocos meses una oscuridad me invadió... y ya nada me importaba, quería conseguir todo a como diera lugar... y en ese momento llego Voldemort, y me ofreció lo que no pude negar, y al poco tiempo, ya era invencible...**

** -No te preocupes Harry, ya paso –dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry.**

** -No lo entiendes Ginny, todavía estas en peligro, yo lo se... tienes que cuidarte, por ti, por en mundo mágico, por nosotros... –lo ultimo hizo que Ginny se separara de Harry y lo viera a los ojos, que había dicho, había dicho, por nosotros?**

** -Por nosotros? –**

** -Si –dijo Harry con dulzura tomándole la quijada de la joven –no sabes cuanto desee ver tu cara todos los días, era lo que mantenía mi alma viva.**

** Ginny no aguanto mas y comenzó a llorar, eso no estaba pasando, Harry le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas en ese momento... pensaba, los pensamientos atravesaban su cabeza velozmente:**

** Ahora que hago? Me quedo así? Que me dirá? Que va a hacer?**

** -Harry, no sabes lo que he esperado escuchar de ti esas palabras –dijo Ginny lo mas dulce que pudo (Y eso es mucho, imagínense a Harry diciéndoles eso)**

** -Es que fui tan ciego Ginny, después cuando desperté de mi trance, fue porque una noche entre a las ruinas de la madriguera, y encontré entre tus cosas una pequeña libreta plateada, la leí, y desperté, de una vez viaje hasta acá, para impedir que el mundo mágico volviera a caer en la oscuridad...**

** -Las ruinas? –pregunto Ginny aterrorizada.**

** -No me hagas contarte por favor –dijo Harry dejando salir de sus ojos unas lagrimas –me siento muy mal, siento como si tuviera un Dementor a mi lado siempre.**

** -Déjalo así –dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas –no eras tu, yo no podría nunca molestarme contigo, porque te amo. **

** Harry tomo a Ginny por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, el corazón de Ginny empezó a latir velozmente, pero se dejo llevar**

** Será mi primer beso? Siii, si lo va a ser!**

** Harry acerco su cara a la de ella, y se le quedo viendo sin pestañar, Ginny se sentía muy segura, era Harry, un poco mas grande o un poco mas pequeño no importaba, seguía siendo el, estaban a unos pocos centímetros y podía sentir su respiración, tranquila.**

** Cerro los ojos y unió sus labios con los de ella, Ginny lo imito, era un beso dulce, la abrazo pegándola completamente a su cuerpo, haciendo así un beso mucho mas profundo.**

** Pero que bien besa!! –pensó en el momento siguiendo con el beso, no lo podía creer, su primer beso... después de todo si era tan bueno como lo pintaban **

** Harry estuvo un momento así hasta que se alejo rápidamente de ella.**

** Pero que paso? –pensó Ginny bastante cortada, pero disimulando**

** -No, esto no puede haber pasado Ginny, discúlpame, me deje llevar –dijo muy apenado llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza.**

** -No te preocupes yo también –dijo Ginny muy apenada, pensando que hubiera preferido que se quedaran así toda la noche.**

** -Es que siempre estuve esperando que esto pasara, durante cinco años –dijo mirándola a los ojos.**

** -Yo durante siete –dijo sonriéndole y este le devolvió la sonrisa Tiene 22 años! **

** -Has que me de cuenta de que te quiero... por favor –le dijo Harry a Ginny con una mirada picara.**

** -Por que lo dices? –pregunto esta tratando de poner una voz seria aunque tenia una sonrisa plantada en la cara.**

** -Vamos... –dijo el poniendo la cara como si fuera muy obvio –seré muy bobo si me pierdo de esos besos un día mas...**

** La cara de Ginny alumbraba, estaba demasiado roja, pero se reía de lo que acababa de decir Harry, fácilmente se podría confundir con el Harry que debía estar durmiendo en su habitación, al lado de su hermano.**

** -Vamos no juegues –dijo Ginny aun apenada –epa Harry tu sentiste algo por Diana alguna vez?**

** -No, nada, quizás me gusto el día que te envenenaron, pero nunca mas, y ella me seguía a todos lados... –Harry se había puesto serio.**

** -Pero y ella que se ha creído –dijo Ginny bastante molesta.**

** -No se –dijo Harry todavía serio –de verdad Ginny, no le digas a nadie de que sabes que yo estoy acá, me puedes escribir cuando quieras, yo te seguiré escribiendo, pero no se lo menciones a nadie.**

** -Ni a Dumbledore? –pregunto con interés.**

** -No, a nadie... –dijo Harry –prométemelo Ginny.**

** -Te lo prometo –dijo Ginny alzando su mano derecha –Harry, quien es Hocicos?**

** -Por que lo preguntas? –pregunto sorprendido.**

** -Es que hoy Hermione entro a la sala común, y le he dicho a Harry bastante asustada que a Hocicos le había pasado algo –explico Ginny.**

** -Ya la historia esta cambiando –dijo Harry preocupado –Mira Ginny Hocicos es Sirius Black.**

** -Que!!!! –**

** -Si, si, pero el no es el asesino que todos creen –explico Harry y Ginny no entendía nada –el es mi padrino, y...**

**         Sirius Black aun no había sido liberado de sus cargos, pero había estado trabajando en La Orden del Fénix durante los últimos 3 años, junto a Remus Lupin, quien ahora poseía el cargo de Profesor, para tener a un Auror en la fortaleza de Hogwarts, ya que se había descubierto gracias a el mismísimo Sirius. **

**         Peter Pettigrew seguía vivo, por lo que la Orden no había logrado probar su inocencia.**

** Harry le narro todo a Ginny que al final lo entendió muy bien, quedaron en que Ginny hablaría mas con Harry (del presente) para que le tomara mas confianza y le contara sus cosas, Ginny estaría encargada de investigar que le había pasado a Sirius.**

** -Bueno, entonces quedamos así? –pregunto Ginny por ultima vez.**

** -Si –dijo Harry –y recuerda, cualquier cosa, nos comunicamos por cartas, no se te olvide Ginny, comunícame todo.**

** -Si Harry, tranquilo –dijo Ginny.**

** -Bueno, sujétate –le dijo Harry acercándose a ella y abrazándola.**

** -Harry, espera un momento –pidió rogativamente Ginny mientras dos ojos verdes esmeralda se clavaban en los suyos.**

** -Que sucede Ginny? –pregunto paciente.**

** -Harry, no quiero despedirme de ti... no puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? –pregunto muy segura.**

** -Ginny, yo quiero tanto como tu que te quedes junto a mi –dijo dulcemente apartando un mechón que esta tenia en el rostro –pero no creo que pueda contener mis deseos de estar mas que cerca de ti... si pasaras conmigo toda la noche, créeme lo he intentado, y me es casi imposible, no besarte o acariciarte.**

** -Entonces no te lo impidas –dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras este le sonreía.**

** -Nunca me lo perdonaría Ginny –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla –no me obligues a obedecer a mis instintos...**

** -Bueno –dijo Ginny bajando tristemente la mirada –te he decepcionado verdad?**

** -Eso nunca Amor, oíste, nunca mas lo vuelvas a pensar, yo nunca podré dejar de amarte –dijo dándole esta vez otro beso mas cerca de los labios.**

** -Entonces no me digas que no –**

** -No puedo decirte que si –**

** -OK –dijo Ginny bajando la mirada de nuevo –vamos pues.**

** Harry se quedo un rato pensando, y le subió la cara a Ginny con una de sus manos, acercándosele lentamente dándole un beso, que luego se transformo mas apasionado, poso sus manos en la cintura y Ginny comenzó a acariciar su espalda y en menos de un segundo Ginny ya no tenia mas frió, un calor extraño había recorrido su cuerpo.**

** La sensación le agradaba, es mas, nunca se había sentido tan bien, quería que Harry la siguiera acariciando, ya que las caricias de este se habían hecho mucho mas profundas, pero todo paro en el momento.**

** -Ginny, te deseo, con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo –dijo muy decepcionado –no podría dejarte en este lugar, me querría quedar, acá, amarrado a ti, o llevarte conmigo... **

** -Bueno, te entiendo –dijo Ginny entre cortada (MUY CORTADA) y triste, una gota salada salió de cada uno de sus ojos, pero lo entendía, lo entendía muy bien, ella querría vivir eso con el, pero no seria lo mismo vivirlo con el Harry del futuro y luego con el del presente, no seria lo mismo.**

** Harry llevo a Ginny a la habitación de chicas, eran las 5 de la mañana, ya dentro de poco amanecería, ya la noche estaba mucho mas clara, y las ideas de Ginny también, tenia claro en ese momento que esa noche había sido la mejor entre todas...**

** -Buenas noches mi ángel -le dijo Harry dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios –espero tu carta mañana...**

** -Y yo la tuya –dijo Ginny con una sonrisita y luego lo vio desaparecer.**

** Ginny se fue rápidamente a la cama, y se acurruco entre las cobijas, recordando con lujos y detalles cada una de las caricias que hacia unos pocos minutos habían estado recorriendo su cuerpo, olvidando esa noche todos los problemas que tendría la mañana siguiente.**


	7. 7 Voldemort

**7-Voldemort**

27/09/2002

Son las dos y media de la tarde, si, era lógico que me despertara tarde luego de lo de ayer...^^ no, todavía no lo puedo creer, en serio pienso que fue un sueño, bueno lo creería si al levantarme no me hubiera topado con unos pies llenos de lodo -.-, y aunque parezca raro desperté con su aroma... si, yo se que solo fueron dos besitos... pero que besos *.* créanme, no se si es el amor, pero no cambiaria eso por nada.

Bueno, acabo de llegar a la biblioteca, estoy esperando a que Hermione saque un libro que al parecer le hace falta para hacer uno de sus deberes, yo en realidad creo que los de ella ya los hizo, pero se ha empeñado en obligar a Harry y a Ron a que ellos los hagan dos días antes de entregarlos. No he visto a Harry, y no se que haré al verlo, creo que todos los recuerdos se me vendrán a la cabeza, que extraño se debe sentir, en realidad no se si quiero verlo!

Vamos, pero que digo, me muero por verlo, no se a cual de los dos, pero ya me hace falta, bueno, hoy me voy a ver con Sebastián a las 7 en el patio principal, si aunque parezca increíble, no lo he olvidado... creo que no me voy a sentir incómoda con el, pero nada pierdo, total es una cita para conocernos mejor.

No he podido averiguar aun que le paso a Sirius, y Hermione no ha dicho nada al respecto, y como no he visto ni a Harry ni a mi hermano en el día no puedo saber nada... tendré que idear un plan, y rápido, me tiene intrigada, ojala y nada malo le halla pasado.

**************************************************************************************

** -Ginny vamos –dijo Hermione junto a Ginny quien rápidamente cerro el diario y se levanto de uno de las sillas de la biblioteca.**

** -Lo tienes? –pregunto viendo un pequeño librito que Hermione tenia en la mano.**

** -Sip –dijo alzándolo para que esta lo viera.**

** -Ok, y que hacemos ahora? –indago Ginny.**

** -Pues creo que debemos buscar a los muchachos, y si quieres vamos luego a buscar a tus amigas, querrás hablar con ellas verdad? –dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Ginny.**

** -Si, me gustaría enterarme de los nuevos chismes de Hogwarts –dijo empezando a reír seguida de Hermione.**

** No paso mucho hasta que se encontraron con Harry y Ron, ambos iban saliendo de la sala común.**

** -Hola... –dijo Harry saludando a Hermione y luego saludo a Ginny, a ambas con un beso en la mejilla.**

** Ginny, no sabia que hacer se puso mas roja que nunca, sus piernas temblaron, en esos segundos todos los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, y al parecer los tres se habían dado cuenta.**

** -Te sucede algo Ginny? –pregunto Harry preocupado.**

** -Vamos Harry, eso es normal en ella, parece como si no estuvieras acostumbrado –dijo Ron y luego se cayo al ver las dos miradas asesinas que se habían posado en el.**

** -Vamos Ron, no tienes porque hacerme quedar mal en frente de Harry –dijo Ginny molesta.**

** -Bueno, déjalo tranquilo Ginny, que el también se pone rojito cuando Hermione le da un beso –dijo Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le picaba el ojo a Ginny quien se comenzaba a reír por lo dicho.**

**Ron y Hermione se habían puesto muy rojos, ahora se habían intercambiado los papeles, pero ninguno dijo nada, se estuvieron un rato en el retrato hasta que Hermione empezó a bajar... todos la siguieron. **

**-Todo esta listo –dijo Hermione.**

**-Para que cosa? –pregunto Ron.**

**-Hoy, la reunión para Hagrid, parte en tres días, que creían? –**

**-Me parece bien –dijo Harry algo triste –vienes Ginny?**

**-Claro, no me puedo perder eso –dijo esta nerviosa –a que hora?**

**-A las 7 de la noche –dijo Hermione –va a ser una reunión corta, porque mañana hay clases, pero igual, es importante...**

**-A las 7!! –dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos O_O**

**-Si, que sucede, algún inconveniente? –pregunto Hermione**

**-No, no ninguno –dijo Ginny viendo de reojo a Harry quien la miraba confuso.**

**Llegaron a el patio principal, donde se encontraban las muchachas, Ginny corrió hacia ellas saludándolas con un abrazo, a todas menos a Diana a quien la saludo con un simple "hola", los muchachos llegaron al poco tiempo, saludándolas a todas, Diana por su parte se quedo pegada al cachete de Harry como por una hora... o al menos eso le pareció a Ginny quien ya se estaba planteando pegarle un puntapié.**

**-Si Diana, sabemos que lo quieres, pero lo vas a dejar sin mejilla –dijo Ron riéndose de la cara de Harry.**

**-Si, perdón –dijo esta muy apenada alejándose de el.**

**-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, ya quedas segura –dijo Ron dándole a Ginny unas palmaditas en la espalda –nos vemos ahora.**

**-Si, hasta luego–dijo Ginny despidiéndose de ellos.**

**Los tres se alejaron, pero Ginny (quien estaba muy pendiente logro escuchar a Hermione decir) Hocicos, ya mejor?, no pudo saber que era lo que habían respondido, porque ya se habían alejado notablemente.**

*************************************************************************************

Son las seis de la tarde, y estoy muy nerviosa, no pude ver a Sebastián en todo el día, y en realidad si me quiero ver con el, quizás para decirle que seremos buenos amigos, pero no mas, así que lo he decidido, haré las dos cosas a la vez, iré a la reunión, inventare una excusa, y me iré a verlo y así estaré, o quizás lo lleve para la reunión... pero en que piensas Ginny, estas loca, será para que Harry se decepcione, y el otro Harry me mate...ok, bueno entonces haré así, es mejor que me arregle entonces.

Listo, me puse un blue Jean, algo ajustado, y una franelita blanca bastante ajustada diría yo, y en el cabello una cinta del mismo color que la franela, me voy muy sencilla, lo se, pero en realidad no veo porque me deba arreglar mucho.

Ok, bueno ya llegaron las muchachas, me tengo que ir, deséame suerte... pero dios, es un diario, no lo puedes hacer ^^...

**Ginny bajo junto con sus amigas hasta el gran comedor, en el que todos la miraron algo extrañada por como iba vestida, mas bien a los muchachos les encanto ese cambio, casi se la devoraban con la mirada.**

**-Hola Ginny, lista para la reunión? –pregunto Harry con una sonrisita. **

**-Así es –dijo esta devolviéndosela.**

**Ginny, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de las muchachas y salieron de el gran comedor, Ginny estaba notablemente nerviosa, a veces hasta se llevaba la mano a la boca y comenzaba a morder sus uñas.**

**Pero a que se deben estos nervios?- se pregunto extrañada**

**-Ah muchachos, ustedes adelántense un poco, ya yo los alcanzo –dijo Ginny mirando hacia el patio principal, tenia que hablar con Sebastián rápido.**

**-No Ginny, en tal caso que Harry te acompañe –dijo Ron mirándola severamente.**

**-No, Harry no! –gimio Ginny.**

**-Bueno, tranquila Ginny, si no quieres no te acompaño –dijo Harry mirando el suelo por unos segundos.**

**-No, por mi no hay problema –que! Estas loca, te has atado la soga al cuello!.**

**-Bueno entonces quedamos así –dijo Ron con unas sonrisa –tengo que hablar con Hermione de cualquier manera...**

**Hermione lo miro algo desconcertada pero le sonrió, ambos se alejaron hablando entretenidamente mientras Harry y Ginny los observaron retirarse hasta que Harry se volvió hacia esta.**

**-Vamos? –pregunto algo confuso.**

**-Si –dijo Ginny sudando frió –eh, pero antes quiero decirte que voy a ver a alguien.**

**-Como así? –pregunto Harry sin entender.**

**-Es que había quedado con alguien para verme a esta hora por acá –dijo Ginny mientras ambos caminaban en el patio principal de Hogwarts.**

**-Con quien? –pregunto Harry.**

**-Con un amigo, es que me quería conocer mas, pero le diré que vamos a ser solo amigos... –**

**-Y quien es? –**

**-Se llama Sebas...**

**Pero algo no la dejo terminar, Harry pego un grito de dolor impresionante y se agarro la cicatriz, Ginny lo vio y se agacho junto a el a ver que le pasaba, pero justo en ese momento alguien estaba parado a unos pocos metros de ella, levanto la vista, y había una persona, la capa no dejaba que se viera su rostro, pero igual hizo que a Ginny le temblara todo el cuerpo, Harry no dejaba de gemir del dolor, y trataba de decir algo, pero no se le entendía.**

**Ginny no podía decir nada pero abrazo a Harry y lo movía para que este se parara cuando le pudo entender, escucho cuando dijo.**

**-Ginny corre, es Voldemort!! –grito Harry haciendo un ademán de levantarse.**

**-Harry, no me puedo ir sin ti –dijo Ginny desesperada tratando de ayudarlo a que se levantara.**

**-No Ginny, no te preocupes por mi, vete...**

**-No...**

**-_Cruciatus –pronuncio el cuerpo negro._**

**Una luz los cegó a ambos, y Ginny sintió como mil cuchillos se le enterraban en su piel, mira hacia su lado preocupada por su compañero, confidente y estaba Harry mirándola, en la misma condición.**

**Un dolor increíble en cada una de sus partes...**

**-No creerás Potter que esta vez te escaparas –dijo la persona que estaba al frente con la voz mas fría que Ginny habría podido escuchar.**

**-No, pero ella no tiene nada que ver... no le hagas nada–dijo Harry forzosamente con un gran dolor (n/a: se que suena a mucha película, pero ejem… así fue que me lo imagine).**

**-Te propongo algo –dijo Voldemort con una risa -La vida de ella a cambio de la tuya...**

**Ginny estaba aterrada, mataría a alguno de los dos... no podía ser, no lo podía permitir, pero que haría para evitarlo, como se salvaría de esto? No quería morir, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no quería morir al lado del amor de su vida, no quería que el muriera... empezó a llorar, no solo por el dolor que tenia debido a la maldición que le acababan de lanzar, si no por temor, temor a perderlo a el, a Harry mas que todo, prefería dar su vida que perderlo.**

**-Ginny... –dijo Harry –Ginny, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, pero...**

**-No te preocupes Harry no importa, te entiendo –dijo Ginny con un dolor muy grande en el pecho, sabia que moriría joven lo sabia, algo se lo decía –prefiero morir yo, que perderte a ti.**

**-Te amo –dijo Harry dedicándole una sonrisa llena de dolor, dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.**

**-Co-como? –**

**-Te amo, perdóname por abandonarte ahora –dijo Harry mirando a Voldemort –pues yo no acepto el cambio, prefiero dar mi vida mil veces que verla morir a ella... **

**La risa mas fría que se pudo escuchar en Hogwarts sonó, Voldemort alzo la varita y apunto a Harry quien en ese momento se ponía de pie obligatoriamente, mientras y miraba con cariño a Ginny a quien le faltaban fuerzas para poder levantarse.**

** -Avada Kedavra –pronuncio Voldemort lentamente, un rayo verde salió de su varita y se aproximo rápidamente a Ginny.**

** -Noooo –grito Harry al ver a quien se dirigía corriendo hacia ella.**

** Ginny no tuvo chance ni de reaccionar, en un momento todo fue muy rápido y confuso, estaba intentando ponerse de pie, y un rayo verde rápidamente le cubrió su cuerpo, sintió como su cuerpo pesado caía al suelo, pero por alguna extraña razón ella seguía ahí, viéndolo todo.**

** -_Estoy muerta_? –se pregunto horrorizada al ver que Harry se arrodillaba al lado de su cuerpo y tomaba su mano desesperado.**

** -No Ginny, no te vallas –decía entre sollozos, mientras Voldemort miraba la escena divertido.**

** -Ya no puedes hacer nada Harry Potter, después de todo, veo que si preferías morir...-y con un movimiento hizo aparecer a una espantosa calavera con una serpiente en la boca y desapareció de ahí, sin decir nada mas.**

** _-No Harry, estoy acá _–dijo Ginny o lo que era acercándose a Harry quien levanto la cabeza rápidamente con una mirada de odio en los ojos que Ginny nunca había visto.**

** -No puedo dejar que te me vallas... –dijo entre dientes –no ahora –otras dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.**

** -No_ Harry, estoy acá _–dijo Ginny bastante desesperada.**

** Ginny intento tocar su cuerpo, pero no podía, no tenia mano, no tenia cuerpo... que era? Que era ella... donde estaba.**

** -_Que puedo hacer? –se pregunto –no puedo hacer nada –dijo comenzando a llorar junto a Harry quien no había soltado la mano del cuerpo sin vida de la chica pelirroja_.**

** Pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos para que llegaran los directivos del colegio llegaran a la escena del crimen, Dumbledore se acerco rápidamente a la pareja y examino a Ginny, luego miro el cielo y dijo el encantamiento para que esta desapareciera, ya que se habían escuchado muchos gritos desde el castillo.**

** -Harry, permiso –dijo poniendo la mano en el hombro del chico quien negó con la cabeza.**

** -No, yo no la puedo dejar... no puedo –dijo mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos.**

** -_Si, no deje que me deje –grito Ginny exasperada viendo la situación_.**

** -Harry, no la vas a dejar, te lo prometo, pero deja que la llevemos a la enfermería –dijo pacientemente el hombre mayor.**

** Harry se aparto rápidamente de Ginny permitiendo así al director del colegio acercársele, mas atrás vino McGonagall quien paso su brazo alrededor de Harry para apoyarlo.**

** -No te preocupes Harry... ya veremos que haremos con la joven Weasley –dijo aunque se veía que ella no creía mucho en esas palabras.**

** Harry asistió, en ese momento llegaron Ron y Hermione corriendo hacia ellos...**

** -Que sucede, Harry estas bien? –pregunto Ron llegando hacia el preocupado, la profesora McGonagall lo vio muy triste y le dijo.**

** -Si, señor Weasley, el señor Potter se encuentra bien... pero... –dijo esta mirando al cuerpo de Ginny en el suelo.**

** -No, Ginny no! –Grito Ron tumbándose al lado de su hermana empezando a llorar.**

** -_No Ron, estoy bien... no se ni porque hablo, si se que no me escucha... –dijo Ginny derramando una lagrima –Ni siquiera tengo cuerpo... como voy a estar bien._**

** -Señor Weasley, apártese que vamos a llevar a su hermana a la enfermería –dijo Snape, que se veía preocupado.**

**-Mobilicorpus! –dijo el director del colegio mientras el cuerpo de Ginny se iba tras ellos.**

**Llegaron a la enfermería, los tres amigos lloraban, y al rato llegaron los gemelos bastantes preocupados, Harry sentía un gran vació en sus adentros, un dolor, justo en el pecho que no se iba, derramaba otras lagrimas mientras apretaba los puños... ella no podría morir...**

**No podría perder a los seres que mas quería en la vida... no ahora, ya había perdido a sus padres, ya había pasado lo de Sirius, que por un milagro se había recuperado, pero Ginny no, era imposible que se recuperara, y el lo sabia, esa maldición no tenia reversión, se la habían tirado a sus padres, y ahora a su vida.. por que si, Ginny era eso ahora, su vida.**

El ambiente en el pasillo de la enfermería era muy tenso y triste, pero no se igualaba al que había dentro de la enfermería, la profesora McGonagall lloraba silenciosamente al ver a la señora Weasley desesperadamente tratando de animar a su hija, y lo mismo le ocurría a Arthur quien caminaba por toda la enfermería susurrando algo por lo bajo...

** Y Dumbledore, hablando con Pomfrey, mientras esta buscaba por todos los estantes de la enfermería frascos que después los echaba en un caldero.**

** -Albus, no se para que hacemos esto! –dijo la enfermera bastante apesumbrada.**

** -Es necesario tratar Poppy –dijo el viejo director mirando el cadáver de la joven en la camilla –nada se pierde... hay un joven afuera que perdería la vida si no lo intentamos, lo vi en sus ojos hoy...**

** -Habla de Ronald Albus? –pregunto la enfermera.**

** -No, hablo de Harry... –dijo el director mirando hacia la ventana de la enfermería, y quedándose un rato viendo hacia esta –parece que moriría si ella muriera...**

** -Pero Albus, el alma de la señorita Weasley no esta en el cuerpo, que podemos hacer? –pregunto la enfermera.**

** -No esta en el cuerpo, pero esta por acá, no se porque, pero lo presiento –dijo el director mirando cada rincón de la enfermería.**

**_-Si, si, acá estoy –dijo Ginny al frente del director –acá estoy!._**

**-No se Albus, quizás sea de esas veces en que el alma queda en pena... –opino la enfermera.**

** -No Poppy, esta vez es diferente, creo que ella esta acá de una manera diferente –dijo llevándose la mano a la quijada –creo que hay una forma de hacer que el alma vuelva al cuerpo.**

** -Pero Albus eso es imposible –dijo La profesora McGonagall que había estado escuchando.**

** -No si el alma no se ido de acá, y si es lo que yo creo.. –dijo el directo bastante pensativo –me tengo que ir a buscar la solución, no dejen que el cuerpo se enfrié... y es bueno que el joven Potter entre aunque sea un momento a saludarla... creo que le gustara.**

** -Que le gustara a la chica Albus? –pregunto McGonagall incrédula –la chica no esta acá, no le puede gustar nada.**

** -Eso es lo que crees Minerva... –concluyo el director saliendo de la enfermería, afuera muchas preguntas le cayeron encima, pero este con una sonrisa les dijo que esperara.**

** En un rato la enfermera mando a salir a los padres de Ginny, y McGonagall fue a dar la noticia a la casa de Gryffindor, Ginny permanecía al lado de su cuerpo, desesperada, a veces hasta creía escuchar voces, muchas voces a la vez, le daba miedo, porque se escuchaban aterradoras.**

** _-Quien es!? –pregunto aterrada –déjenme tranquila_!**

** -_Este no es tu lugar Virginia –dijeron varias a la vez, y cuando terminaban quedaba un leve eco, Ginny comenzó a llorar._**

** -_Si, este es mi lugar... yo no pertenezco a ningún otro –dijo entre el llanto acercándose mas a su cuerpo._**

**Pero algo llamo la atención de Ginny en la ventana había aparecido una persona, de cabello azabache bastante alborotado, se veía muy mal, se acerco hasta Ginny no sin antes inspeccionar que nadie viniera y le tomo la mano.******

** -Ginny... –dijo soltando dos lagrimas acariciándole su largo cabello rojo –me has dejado de nuevo.**

** _-No mi amor, no te he dejado, acá estoy –dijo Ginny acercándosele a Harry._**

** -Voy a buscarlo, y a matarlo –dijo Harry con una mirada llena de odio, tanto así que hasta Ginny se asusto –te lo prometo!**

**No Harry, no te enfrentes con el, yo estoy bien, en serio, Dumbledore va a buscar la solución... el sabe que yo estoy acá... –**

**            -Ginny, pase lo que pase, no puedo dejar que me vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo, y lo se, afuera donde estoy, me estoy muriendo, mi alma se esta muriendo... y no lo puedo dejar así, voy a lograr revivirte, y podremos ser felices –dijo Harry dándole un beso al cuerpo de Ginny en la frente y caminando hacia la ventana.**

** -Nooo Harry, si tanto me quieres no lo hagas, me moriría si te pasara algo –Exclamo Ginny desesperada, aunque sabia que era en vano, sabia que nadie la escuchaba.**

** -_Es Inútil Virginia –Le volvieron a decir las voces –El no puede escucharte... no puede verte, solo eres la esencia que dejaste al morir... estas perdida, atrapada entre los dos mundos.._**

**_-Ya, cállense, me asustan –Grito Ginny espantada acercándose hacia donde Harry había desaparecido._**

**_-Ja ja ja, no estamos para asustarte –Volvieron a decir las voces –Estamos para guiarte..._**

**-_Yo no quiero que me guíen a ningún sitio... solo quiero que se vallan –grito Ginny espantada._**

**-_No puedes hacer nada, tienes que seguir adelante con tu destino –dijeron molestas_**

**_-Mi destino esta acá, junto a Harry –dijo Ginny decidida - y nadie... inclusive ustedes me podrán sacar de acá..._**

**_-Es inútil, cuando quemen tu cuerpo, tu esencia morirá, y no podrás reencarnar.._.**

**-_No me importa vivir otra vida si no es junto a Harry –dijo Ginny llorando –no quiero vivir otra vida si no es con Harry!_**

**-_Es testaruda, no escucha –se dijeron entre ellas las voces_**

**-_Si, soy testaruda, y no escucho, pero así es... no me iré –eso fue lo ultimo que Ginny dijo, porque una fuerza mas halla de lo que ella se imagino la golpeo con tal fuerza que la expulso fuera del castillo._**

**Mientras tanto en el pasillo de la enfermería, toda una familia de pelirrojos lloraban en la entrada de la enfermería, las amigas de Ginny incluyendo a Diana se encontraban ahí también, derramando lagrimas, y Hermione, se apoyaba del hombro de Harry, este ultimo tenia los ojos rojos, pero no lloraba, muchos pensamientos se le pasaban por la mente.**

**Porque a Ginny y no a mi? El siempre quiso matarme, y a preferido matarla a ella No, algo me dice que no ha muerto, no, no ha muerto**

**-Harry –dijo el profesor Dumbledore que salía de la enfermería acompañado con la profesora McGonagall y la enfermera –le agradecería que me acompañara, le tengo una noticia...**

**Harry lo siguió, hasta que llegaron al despacho del mismo, Harry se acomodo en uno de los cómodos sillones... miro a Dumbledore interrogante quien le sonrió, cosa que extraño a Harry.**

**-Disculpe profesor –dijo Harry cortésmente –pero a que se debe la alegría?**

**-Harry, me dijiste hace unas semanas, si mal no recuerdo, que habías tenido un sueño... que Harry del futuro venia y te decía que?**

**-Que tenia que encontrar la llave para salvar al mundo mágico, porque si no mi vida se vendría abajo, que el Teroh era mi verdadero amor... pero a que se debe todo esto, eso es imposible porque yo amo y estoy seguro de que nunca la dejaría de amar...**

**-A quien Harry, a quien amas? –pregunto Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa.**

**-A Ginny –dijo Harry apenado –pero a que se debe todo ess... –pero Harry no termino, había palidecido por completo y miro a Dumbledore quien le asistió –no fue un sueño?**

**Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.**

**-Ginny es la llave? –Pregunto Harry que se sentía tan estúpido al no darse cuenta antes –por eso Voldemort la a matado a ella, igual yo iba a morir...**

**-NO morir Harry, la profecía del Teroh se cumpliría, tu destruirías todo –dijo Dumbledore Harry inflo aun mas los ojos. **

**-Y como sabe que no fue mi sueño? –pregunto Harry aun sin creerlo.**

**-A veces es mejor no saberlo todo, y confiar en lo que te dice un viejo con experiencia...**

**-Pero profesor, esto es importante, como sabe que he venido del futuro?–**

**-Digamos que vi a un joven muy parecido a ti en la enfermería –**

**-Y que se supone que debo hacer? -**

**-Lo único que puedes hacer para salvar a Ginny es ir al mundo de las Hadas, con el otro Harry, contarles lo que sucede, y pedirles que con sus poderes místicos ayuden a regresar a Virginia –explico detenidamente Dumbledore –pero eso solo funcionaria si Ginny no se ha ido...**

**-Lo haré, como puedo conseguir al otro Harry? –pregunto Harry levantándose de su silla.**

**-Harry hay un problema, si ya a partido, las hadas querrán tomar tu alma y la del otro Harry, por precio a desperdiciar su magia, las hadas puedes ser muy crueles a veces...**

**-Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, yo igual siento que sin ella aquí, podría morir, lenta y dolorosamente –dijo Harry pasándose su mano derecha por en cabello despeinándolo aun mas –como puedo localizarme?**

**-Mándale una lechuza... y mantenme al tanto... apenas te comuniques con el vienen a mi despacho, es necesario que les explique como llegar al mundo de las Hadas –dijo el director mientras acompañaba a Harry hacia la Gárgola.**

**Harry subió rápidamente a la torre de Gryffindor, tenia que apurarse, necesitaba localizar al otro Harry, para poder salvar a Ginny, le preocupaba donde estuviera, con quien estuviera.**

**Por otro lado, Ginny abrió los ojos, estaba en el lago, subió con todas su fuerzas, y se extraño, ya que al pesar de ser "una esencia de vida" se había agotado bastante. Estuvo en la grama aproximadamente durante media hora, tenia que subir a la enfermería, permanecer al lado de su cuerpo, no se podía alejar de el, pero no tenia fuerzas, ni siquiera sabia como podía andar por ahí.**

**Tardo mucho, según lo que le pareció a ella, paso entre las paredes del pasillo hasta la enfermería, no sin antes tratar de decirle a su familia que estaba bien, que ella buscaría la forma de volver a la vida... pero era inútil,, todos lloraban, Hermione y Ron sentados en el suelo, uno recostado al otro, los gemelos, nunca los había visto tan mal, sus amigas... Vanessa lloraba histérica, y decía que eso tenia que ser una broma, no lo creía... y Claudia, lloraba por lo bajo, no alzaba la cabeza, Diana, Ginny nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero se veía bastante abatida.**

**_-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo... –se dijo al entrar a la enfermería acercándose a su cuerpo, y viéndolo._**

**Había una pelirroja, acostada en la cama, con aspecto angelical, un leve maquillaje, el mismo que había tenido al salir de su recamara el la torre de Gryffindor, no lo entendía, como sabia Voldemort que ella iba a estar ahí.**

**_-No puede ser, Sebastián, de el era de quien me tenia que cuidar? Tiene que ser –Dijo Ginny sin poder créelo –tiene que ser, el era el único que sabia que iba a estar ahí, nadie mas lo sabia... _**

**En ese momento las palabras de Ginny fueron interrumpidas, ya que alguien había entrado a la enfermería, era Harry (del presente) camino rápidamente hacia ella, seguido de cerca por la enfermera.**

**-Ginny –dijo tomándole la mano y mirándola con una dulzura increíble –voy a ir al mundo de las Hadas, voy a salvarte, vamos a ir el otro Harry y yo, me imagino que ya sabias esto... creo que debiste decirme, todo hubiera sido mas sencillo... pero sea como sea voy a sacarte de donde estés.**

**-_Pero Harry, el mundo de las hadas es muy peligroso, ellas pueden ser muy desalmadas... tienes que tener mucho cuidado –dijo Ginny preocupada –no te lo podía decir, Harry me dijo que guardara el secreto -eso si sonó raro Ginny pensó Ginny locamente –yo no se ni para que te hablo, se que no me escuchas..._**

**-Nos vemos en poco tiempo –dijo Harry dando un pequeño beso en la mano de Ginny y limpiándose una lagrima rebelde que había salido de su ojo derecho.******

**Ginny nunca lo hubiera creído, eso era lo que ella siempre había querido, que Harry la quisiera, y ahora que era así, lo podía ver, pero no sentir, era tan deprimente... bueno, ella ya lo había sentido, pero seguro no era lo mismo... o seria igual?**

**-_No, no Virginia, este no es tu lugar –dijeron las voces de nuevo –tienes que irte...deja que te guiemos _**

**-_Eso nunca, que no entienden, yo no me voy de aquí, mi vida es con Harry, y si han de quemar mi cuerpo, pues lo quemaran, pero de aquí no me voy –Dijo Ginny _desesperada, no quería irse, no podrían obligarla, o si? Y si la obligaban…, no, no quería pensar eso.__**

**_-No quiere ir con nosotros, que hacemos? –Hablaron entre si las voces –démosle una segunda oportunidad, después de todo, ella es el Teroh._**

**_-Si, por favor, denme una segunda oportunidad –Grito Ginny muy feliz –por favor._**

**Ginny cerro los ojos ya que una luz cubrió la habitación, y tardo un poco en abrirlos, le pesaban los párpados, le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos, miraba el techo, estaría en su cuerpo? Trato de levantar lo que podría ser su mano, y así era, se las llevo rápidamente al rostro y tocándoselo, sonrió, si, estaba viva...**

**Nunca se había sentido tan débil y adolorida en su vida, pero aun así, se sentía mejor que nunca.******

**Tomo aire, nunca se había sentido tan llena de vida, nunca se había sentido tan bien por tomar un poco de aire, sonrió de nuevo, se levanto tan rápido que se mareo un poco, tenia que avisarle a todos.**

**Camino lentamente hasta la puerta, ya que parecía que nunca antes hubiera caminado, tropezaba con todo, abrió la puerta, y todas las personas del pasillo voltearon a verla, todos se quedaron tan sorprendidos que dejaron de llorar, ninguno decían nada, solo la veían algunos hasta con la boca abierta.**

**-Parece que hubieran visto a un espanto –dijo Ginny con una risita al final**

**-Ginny! –gritaron todos a la vez corriendo a abrazarla, en poco tiempo Ginny casi no podía respirar por los abrazos tan apretados que le daba la señora Weasley.**

**-Mama, si, mama, ya estoy bien –dijo Ginny sacándose de esta –donde esta Harry? –pregunto examinando los alrededores.**

**-Harry se acaba de ir, con Dumbledore, parecía importante –dijo el señor Weasley abrazando a Ginny.**

**-Que!! No me acordaba, va a ir al mundo de las hadas, yo ya estoy bien, ellas le van a cobrar algo por hacerlas mal gastar su magia –dijo Ginny atemorizada (a Ginny le encantaban las Hadas y por eso sabia tanto ^^)- papa, hace cuanto se fueron?**

**-Hace mas o menos 10 minutos, no deben estar lejos –dijo Ron acercándose a Ginny algo preocupado –dices que Harry va a ir al mundo de las hadas, a hacer que cosa?**

**-A pedir que me devolvieran la vida –dijo Ginny caminando rápidamente hacia las escaleras.**

**-Y como sabes eso Ginny? -pregunto Hermione que estaba detrás de esta siguiéndola. **

**-Yo escuchaba todo, veía todo, pero ustedes no me veían a mi –dijo Ginny caminando mas rápido.**

**-Ósea que si Harry llega antes que nosotros pueden reclamarle su alma –dijo Ron algo asustado –tenemos que encontrarlo, pero como?**

**-No se, pero antes de que sea tarde –dijo Ginny sintiéndose muy culpable, había perdido tiempo abrazando a la gente, en la cama, caminando lento, y Harry el amor de su vida, estaba yendo a "salvarla" que egoísta había sido.**

**En eso tres personas, dos hombres de cabello azabache, y un señor mayor de cabello plateado se acercaban al bosque prohibido, con el mismo pensamiento en la mente.**

**-Espero que todo salga bien –**


	8. 8 Juntos al fin

**8- Juntos al fin**

**Ginny los visualizo tan rápido que hasta para ella fue asombroso...**

**      -HARRY!! –grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero ninguno de los dos volteo, ni siquiera Dumbledore.**

**-Ginny los viste? –pregunto Hermione buscándolos con la vista.**

**-Si, míralos, se dirigen al bosque –dijo Ginny y se hecho a correr, Ron y Hermione la seguían –HARRY... PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE!! –volvió a gritar, los dos chicos que la acompañaban (saben a quienes me refiero, no?) la imitaron, pero ninguno los escuchaba.**

**-No nos escuchan –dijo Ron jadeando –estamos muy lejos, no vamos a llegar a tiempo.**

**-Claro que si Ron, no es que no vamos, es que tenemos que llegar –dijo Ginny.**

**-Es muy importante, les pueden quitar el alma a alguno de los dos Harrys, eso no puede pasar –dijo Ginny temiendo lo peor y Hermione palideció.**

**            -Que!! Ginny estas segura de lo que dices? –pregunto Mione con la voz temblorosa.**

**-Si Hermione, recuerda que van a el mundo de las Hadas –Hermione corrió mas rápido que Ginny y que Ron y empezó a llamarles.**

** En un árbol, Dumbledore se detuvo y diciendo unas palabras en un extraño idioma, en el mismo árbol se abrió una grieta dejando salir de el una luz muy blanca que los encandiló a todos.**

** -Nos vemos al otro lado –dijo el Harry del futuro haciendo el amago de entrar pero Dumbledore lo detuvo.**

** -Harry, estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto, puede ser muy peligroso –dijo el viejo razonablemente.**

** -Si –respondieron los dos muy seguros viéndose entre ellos.**

** Se miraron y se quedaron un rato así, Harry (del futuro) miro al joven, tan preocupado como siempre, por el amor de su vida, como el habría sido a esa edad, como fue, cuando tenia a todos sus seres queridos, amigos, antes de destruirlo todo.**

** -Porque me veré tan triste? –pensó Harry sin dejar de mirarse, seria cierto que destruiría todo, en realidad se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Ginny, le devastaba la idea de pensar que ella no estaría a su lado, recordó, como fue al verse a si mismo por segunda vez (en el tercer libro fue la primera) podría haber jurado que era su padre.**

******Flash Back******

Harry esperaba en el patio principal, había quedado verse con el mismo en poco tiempo, estaba muy nervioso, por todo lo que le ocurría, todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, era sin duda el peor día entre todos, miro el suelo, recordó, cuando el cuerpo de Ginny había caído sobre el, cerro los ojos con fuerza, no podía perderla, menos ahora.

Porque no le había dicho que había hablado con el Harry de futuro, las cosas se le hubieran facilitado mucho, esto no estuviera pasando, esas eran las cosas que pasaban por la mente de Harry, recordaba aun el aroma que tenia Ginny, por que le había tenido que pasar eso a ella.

Hubo un pensamiento que paralizo el corazón de Harry abrió sus ojos y palideció, Ginny y el... no abran hecho nada...?? pensó, No, eso no ha de haber pasado... pensó de nuevo sin dejar el temor No pienses en eso ahora Harry, no tienes porque sentir celos de ti mismo... y menos en este momento

-Harry –lo llamo una voz desde su lado izquierdo, volteo rápidamente, para encontrarse con el (era una sensación extraña) mucho mas alto, algo mas fornido, los mismos ojos, la cicatriz, no llevaba lentes... el pulso de Harry se acelero.

-Ho-Hola –tartamudeo Harry bastante nervioso (lo del Harry del futuro va a estar en Cursiva) todavía examinándolo o examinándose.

_-Como te enteraste de que estaba acá? –pregunto sentándose al lado de Harry confundido_.

-Me lo dijo Dumbledore, es que cree saber una forma para salvar a Ginny –dijo mirándolo con recelo, no sabia porque pero presentía que lo que temía había pasado.

-Dime que es! –dijo Harry bastante emocionado –lo que sea lo haremos, verdad?

-Si así es –dijo Harry dándole a el joven que estaba frente de el una sonrisa –ir al mundo de las Hadas, explicarles lo que sucedería, y pedir que le devuelvan el alma de Ginny a su cuerpo, pero eso es solo si Ginny no se ha ido, si no nos pueden quitar a nosotros el alma.

_-Eso es lo que menos importa, tenemos que hacerlo por ella, ella nos debe necesitar, donde este, Harry, tenemos que..._

-Salvarla, si, yo se, esperemos a Dumbledore, y vamos...

-Eso no hará falta, ya estoy acá –dijo el anciano –Harry, debo hablar con el –dijo señalando al Harry del futuro –déjanos solos un momento por favor.

-Bueno –dijo Harry caminando rápidamente hacia dentro del castillo –ya regreso –Harry corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la enfermería, entro, para encontrase con su ángel sin vida, decirle unas palabras, aunque sabia que no lo escuchaba, sentía la necesidad de decírselas antes de partir.

*******Fin del Flash Back******

Suspiro, pudo pensar que había sido el suspiro mas cargado de dolor que había tenido en toda su vida (estamos hablando del Harry del presente) miro el suelo, y se paso la mano por su cabello, quería salir de eso rápido, si no salvaba a Ginny prefería morir y estar junto a ella, pero no dejar de intentarlo, le daba miedo, terror, pero no se comparaba al que le daba al pensar que nunca vería sus ojos azules con ese brillo que desprendían al sonreír, que ciego había sido.

Algo llamo la atención de Harry alzo la vista y miro hacia el castillo, tres siluetas corrían hacia ellos, Harry se frotó los ojos, si, estaba claro, no sabia quienes eran, lo único que podía distinguir era que eran dos chicas y un chico... 

-Esperen –dijo Harry tocando a Dumbledore con la mano sin dejar de ver a las personas que se acercaban –alguien viene...

Dumbledore y Harry voltearon y se quedaron viendo a las personas que llegaban hacia ellos jadeando, casi sin poder hablar, estaban ya a cinco metros de ellos, Harry (del presente) abrió la boca, Virginia, su Ginny estaba hay... viva...

-Gin... estas viva –dijo Harry sin poder creerlo.

Ron y Hermione se habían quedado atrás, descansando un poco, estaban rojos, a Ginny no pareció importarle la falta de aire, lo cansada que estuviera, solo se lanzo hacia Harry dándole un abrazo, no quería soltarla/o, estaban tan bien juntos, al fin, sabían cada uno el amor que se tenían, ahora nadie ni nada los podría separar.

-Harry, no sabes todo lo que me alegra poder abrazarte al fin –dijo Ginny comenzando a llorar –temía no poder encontrarte a tiempo, no hubiera podido vivir si te hubieras ido de mi lado.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy –ya no existía nadie mas a su alrededor, solo ellos dos, en su burbuja, fundidos en un abrazo, lleno de amor, de esperanza.

El Harry del futuro veía la escena, no sabia si verla feliz o triste, no sabia que hacer, quería ser el, el que la abrazara, el que la besara, probar sus dulces labios de nuevo, pero el no podía, tendría que volver a su cruel realidad, a vivir en su mundo oscuro, sin nadie a su lado... pero ya había cumplido su misión, la que el mismo se había encomendado.

Ginny dejo de abrazar a Harry quedando los dos mirándose por unos momentos, Ginny se soltó de el y abrazo al otro Harry.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida –dijo entre el abrazo.

-No, gracias ti, por salvármela a mi –dijo este sonriéndole luego del abrazo.

-Te vas ahora? –pregunto Ginny con un deje de tristeza.

-Es necesario que regrese a mi mundo –dijo Harry –pero, pase lo que pase, nunca olvides todo lo que paso –dijo casi en un susurro que solo pudo escuchar Ginny –chao Ginny –dijo al fin entrando a el bosque, dejando a Ron y a Hermione muy extrañados, ya que ellos se acababan de dar cuenta que un Harry mas grande había estado justo al frente de ellos.

Pasaron unos segundos, en el que Ron y Hermione parecieron entender la situación.

-Ese era Harry? –pregunto Ron señalando el lugar por donde hace unos segundos un hombre alto había desaparecido –me he perdido de algo??

-Vamos y les explico –dijo Dumbledore sonriéndoles a ambos chicos, Hermione también rió picaramente mirando a la pareja que ahora se acercaban.

-Pero, es que no entiendo... –comenzó Ron sin entender porque Dumbledore quería ir adelante.

-Vamos Ron, el Profesor nos cuenta en el camino –dijo Hermione impaciente –no se atrasen mucho chicos –le grito a Harry y a Ginny quienes le vieron y le asistieron.

Harry se acerco a Ginny y tomo sus dos manos aun mirándola a los ojos.

-No sabes lo ciego que fui, y me sentí por un momento el hombre mas desdichado del planeta... no podía pensar en perderte, sin haber comenzado... –Harry estaba muy rojo, aun así no dejaba de ver a la chica a los ojos sentía que en esos ojos estaba su mundo, la chica también tenia un leve carmín el los pómulos –Ginny, hoy me he dado cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti... yo... yo te AMO –Harry veía con una dulzura que le había nacido desde sus adentros a Ginny, quien en un segundo se había puesto muy colorada y sonreía.

-Harry, creo que nunca esta de mas, decir que es lo que uno siente, pero lo importante es que lo demuestres –Harry bajo la mirada, acaso lo estaba rechazando? –pero tu hoy me has demostrado que en realidad me amas, sabes, cuando yo estaba "sin vida" podía escuchar y ver, todo lo que hacías, desde el momento en que la maldición me toco... y todo lo que hiciste por mi, demostró tu amor e hizo que mi amor por ti creciera... cada vez mas, y creo que ya mi corazón no da basto con todo lo que te quiero.

Harry le sonrió y Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos tenían ganas de hacer lo mismo, se sentían atraídos, como un imán, se acercaron, ya no habían nervios en medio, ni dudas, ni temores, todo lo que había era amor, del mas puro. 

Sus labios se rozaron, un escalofrió recorrió por toda la espalda de Ginny, no era lo mismo... era mejor, mucho mejor, no sabia porque, pero se sentía como una confianza que no tenia antes... otra sensación.

Harry hundió sus labios con los de ella, haciendo el beso mas profundo, con algo de timidez empezó a hacerlo mas largo, fueron juegos dulces, lentos y que se hacían las rápidos con cada latido. A un mismo ritmo, todo era perfecto, el mejor beso que le pudieron dar, que acabo, dulce como había empezado... con sonrisas de parte de los dos, la pareja se dispuso a subir al castillo.


	9. 9 El problema

**9-El Problema**

***************************************************************************************************************************

Harry hundió sus labios con los de ella, haciendo el beso mas profundo, con algo de timidez empezó a hacerlo mas, fueron juegos dulces, lentos y que se hacían las rápidos con cada latido. A un mismo ritmo, todo era perfecto, el mejor beso que le pudieron dar, que acabo, dulce como había empezado... con sonrisas de parte de los dos, la pareja se dispuso a subir al castillo.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Ginny no lo podía creer, Harry la había tomado de la mano y la alaba para no quedar muy atrás del grupo de tres que caminaba varios metros adelante, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en el rostro de los dos jóvenes, la chica no podía dejar de mirarlo, eso tenia que ser un sueño, era todo lo que había querido desde hacia varios años.

Harry le devolvía las miradas y le sonreía aun mas, creía que si un Dementor se le hubiera aparecido al frente hubiera podido hacer el patronus mas grande.

Por otro lado Dumbledore ya les había narrado a los dos chicos lo que había pasado con el Harry del futuro, y Hermione lanzaba de vez en cuando unas miraditas hacia atrás para asegurarse que los chicos no se habían quedado, aunque estaba muy feliz por ellos, le aterraba la idea de que algo les pudiera pasar ahora.

-Pe-pero profesor, no es muy inseguro que Harry y Ginny estén en el colegio ahora... El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado conoce el secreto del Teroh, los puede volver a atacar –dijo Hermione algo bajo, pensaba que si Ron la escuchaba podría empezar otra pelea, Dumbledore la vio sensatamente.

-Eso es verdad Profesor –dijo Ron bastante blanco, parecía realmente asustado –no se pueden arriesgar, se ve que Quien-Ustedes-Saben va con todo...

Hermione abrió la boca, realmente ese era Ron? No sabia porque pero sonrió al escuchar eso, que no era nada para reírse.

-Eso es muy cierto... ustedes tienen toda la razón –dijo Dumbledore bastante serio –pero por los momentos los muchachos deben quedarse en las instalaciones hasta que piense una mejor forma de resguardarlos... ahorita no hay un lugar mas seguro que Hogwarts

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerro enseguida, parecía que había querido decir algo, pero no se había atrevido a llevarle la contraria a su director que además se veía bastante serio.

-Pero es que ya van dos cosas seguidas que le han pasado a mi hermana, es realmente peligroso... –dijo Ron sin quitar su cara de terror, no quería que nada le volviera a pasar a su hermana.

-Lo se Ronald, pero por los momentos lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, yo voy a buscar una forma para mantenerlos seguros, por supuesto, no deben dejar a Harry ni un momento solo, y respecto a Virginia, hablare con sus amigas, estas no se podrán separar de ella –dijo Dumbledore pasándose la mano por la barba –seguramente Voldemort –los chicos se estremecieron –no perderá ni un momento, esta decidido a deshacerse del Teroh –Dumbledore se detuvo junto a el Ron y Hermione que permanecieron sin decir nada confundidos por su director, porque se había detenido?

-Su-sucede algo profesor? –pregunto Hermione tímidamente después de aproximadamente un minuto.

-Tengo que esperar a Harry y a Ginny –dijo este dándoles una sonrisa a Ron y a Hermione –necesito hablar con ellos al respecto a lo que harán... es por su seguridad –dijo este volviéndose a estos que ya estaban bastante cerca –ustedes por favor esperen en la puerta del castillo.

Ambos asistieron y caminaron hacia la puerta, los dos estabas asustados, temían por las vidas de Harry y Ginny, en realidad preferían mil veces estar con ellos en Hogwarts, pero era preferible que siguieran vivos.

Hermione miraba el suelo, tenia un nudo en el pecho, un dolor, se había asustado tanto por la vida de Ginny, no quería ni pensar en que partía de este mundo, y entonces sale de la enfermería, viva, dándoles una sonrisa a todos, una felicidad invadió su cuerpo, y luego pensar que no podría hacer nada para salvar a Harry que ya prácticamente tenia un pie en el mundo de las hadas... y luego verlos a ellos dos felices, como siempre había querido que estuvieran, juntos. Había tenido que consolar a Ginny en varias ocasiones, cuando lloraba por Harry, porque este no la miraba como otra cosa que a la hermana menor de Ron. Muchas emociones en poco tiempo le habían causado un revoltijo en el estomago, pero ella no se veía peor que Ron, este parecía apunto de un colapso.

-Que crees que le diga Dumbledore a Harry y a Ginny? –pregunto Ron mirándola con una mirada llena de confusión, dolor y rabia.

-No se Ron, pero seguramente algo que será por su bien... –dijo Hermione pensativa sin alzar la mirada, en realidad no quería que se le sumara a sus emociones revueltas lo que ella sentía al ver los ojos del pelirrojo... y mucho menos si este estaba triste.

-Pero que crees que suceda ahora? Pobre Harry –dijo Ron bajando también la mirada –no pega una, lo que falta es que Dumbledore le diga que no puede estar con mi hermana por cuestiones de su seguridad y la de ella, y también Ginny, los dos tienen las 7 plagas encima...

Hermione alzo la cabeza de una y miro a Ron –Tu crees que les diga eso –dijo como si le sonara incoherente –no creo... a menos que Dumbledore crea que hay como una especie de espía en Hogwarts, que le pasa información a Quien-Tu-Sabes.

Los dos se pararon en seco y se miraron entre ellos significativamente, eso era lo que Dumbledore pensaba, y tenia muchas razones para creerlo, la habían envenenado, y el toxico se encontraba en su piel, así que le debían haber tocado... y alguien le debió decir que Ginny saldría a esa hora.

-Eso es Hermione –dijo Ron volteándose hacia donde estaban Harry, Ginny y Dumbledore.

-No, espera Ron –dijo Hermione sujetando a su amigo que empezaba a caminar hacia el grupo –Dumbledore nos dijo que los esperáramos en la puerta, Harry después nos contara...

-Pero Hermione, es importante que digamos nuestra opinión –dijo Ron.

-Harry nos contara –dijo Hermione firmemente y alzando la mirada para ver a una Ginny que se ponía las dos manos en la cara y empezaba a llorar en el torso de Harry quien la abrazaba y le decía unas cosas al oído –vamos Ron, eso es decisión de Dumbledore, el sabrá porque lo hace.

El dúo camino hacia la puerta y esperaron a que el trío se acercara a ellos, Ginny venia caminado entre sollozos, Harry venia mas serio que nunca y no soltaba la mano de Ginny y Dumbledore miro a Ron y a Hermione y les dijo.

-Será mejor que valla a la enfermería a contar lo que paso –dijo pasando al castillo –y ustedes por favor suban a la sala común, es importante que estén en ella –y con esto ultimo se fue caminando rápido.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ninguno hablo, solo se escuchaban de vez en cuando algunos sollozos.

-Será mejor que subamos –dijo al fin Hermione algo incomoda.

-Espérate un momento Mione –dijo Ginny –es que Dumbledore nos dijo a Harry y a mi *sollozo* que luego de que pisáramos el suelo del castillo, deberíamos actuar, como si nada hubiera pasado –dijo al fin Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-QUE! –gritaron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

-Shhhhh – los callo Harry –el problema es que Dumbledore cree que hay un espía en Hogwarts, y que esta muy cerca de nosotros, puede ser cualquiera –dijo Harry casi en un susurro luego de haber examinado los alrededores –tendremos que actuar como si lo de Ginny fue un accidente, y que no le lanzaron el Avada Kedavra si no que le lanzaron un maleficio roba alma, para que pareciera que en realidad había perdido la vida –Harry paso su mirada desde Ginny y termino en Hermione –esa tiene un contra-hechizo, entonces tendremos que olvidar todo lo que paso aquí afuera... y...y... nuestros sentimientos –lanzo una mirada fugaz a Ginny, tenia un gran dolor en el pecho, quería llorar, sabia que se querían, y no podrían estar juntos.

-Pe-pero el no les puede pedir que dejen de quererse, eso es irrelevante –dijo Hermione furica –Dumbledore no les puede pedir eso!

-No, no es olvidar que nos queremos –explico Ginny que se había calmado un poco –es mostrar a los ojos de los demás que no tenemos nada mas que una amistad, para que el espía crea que en realidad no hay nada aun, y se muestre... Dumbledore va a buscar la forma de protegernos a Harry y a mi... pero mientras tanto los dos no podremos tener una relación además de una amistad, y no le podremos confiar nada de esto a nadie.

Ron miro el suelo y Hermione no dijo nada, ambos sentían una pena terrible por la pareja que tenían al frente, no habían empezado y ya se les obligaba a alejarse.

-Dumbledore cree que Voldemort no va a acercarse aun... si no su espía intentara hacerle algo a Ginny, dice que Voldemort no aceptara tan fácil que le hallan quitado una muerte tan importante de las manos, después de todo el mismo vino a matarla –Harry miro a Ginny y la paso un brazo por su espalda –buscara la forma de vengarse mas fuerte, mientras tanto el espía tratara de hacerle algo, ya que no sabemos quien es.

-Y ustedes aceptaron esa propuesta de Dumbledore, a que no? –pregunto Ron esperando escuchar lo contrario.

-Si –dijeron al mismo tiempo –preferimos alejarnos a los ojos de los demás, que perdernos de nuevo –dijo Ginny, los ojos de Hermione se aguaron, le sonaba entre lógico y no los pensamientos de Dumbledore, si, ella pensaba que a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no le gustaría que le quitaran esa muerte, pero también era verdad que si ellos seguían en Hogwarts este los encontraría mas fácil, y se vengaría.

-Bueno, nosotros respetamos su decisión, espero que sea lo mejor –dijo Hermione bastante seria –Ron, entremos, ellos necesitan estar solo unos cinco minutos mas... –les dedico una mirada llena de dolor y luego la cambio por una mirada severa parecida a la de McGonagall.

Ron asistió y entro al castillo con Hermione, ambos se recostaron a la pared esperando a que la pareja entrara.

-Crees que con que ellos se alejen cambiarían las cosas? –pregunto Ron, no había comprendido bien, a el no le parecía que eso fuera a cambiar la realidad.

-Bueno, yo creo... yo creo que si va a cambiar, Quien-no-Debe-Ser-Nombrado va a enfurecerse, el espía se confundirá, porque su amo seguramente le dijo que Ginny y Harry estarían juntos, y ellos van a hacer lo contrario... puede que resulte –concluyo.

-Eso espero –dijo Ron en un suspiro.

            Hermione y Ron lanzaron una breve mirada a Ginny y a Harry quienes se abrazaban.

**********************************************POR OTRO LADO*****************************************************

Ginny y Harry miraron a Hermione y a Ron entrar al castillo y se miraron, dolor había vuelto a sus miradas, o mejor dicho nunca los había abandonado.

-Ginny, no te preocupes, nos seguiremos viendo en las noches –dijo Harry tomándole las manos como lo había hecho hacia mas o menos media hora –yo te voy a buscar a tu habitación, tus amigas no se darán cuenta... recuerda Ginny no les digas a ninguna lo que pasa... y diles lo que Dumbledore te dijo...

-Harry, aunque actuemos en el día, no significa que nuestro sentimiento se halla ido –dijo Ginny pasando sus manos por el cuello drásticamente, Harry se impresiono un poco pero luego respondió al abrazo.

-Te amo –

-Y yo a ti cariño –dijo Ginny viéndolo a su cara, Harry le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente de la chica y se apresuro a entrar.

-Vamos, tenemos que subir rápido –dijo, ambos entraron al castillo soltándose de las manos al instante.

Los cuatro llegaron a la sala común, donde como aproximadamente 20 personas estaban en ella, y comenzaron a interrogarlos acerca de lo sucedido, los cuatro contestaron lo mismo No era nada, solo un gracioso tratando de lucirse como Mortifago... decía Ron No era una verdadera maldición, capaz y ni sabe hacer un Avada Kedavra verdadera decía Hermione dirigiéndose al cuarto de las chicas Nos asustamos mucho, pero menos mal y no era nada decía Harry sentándose al frente de la chimenea No me paso nada, pero sin embargo quede muy agotada, me quitaron gran parte de las energías, la enfermera dijo que debía descansar dijo Ginny y con esto subió a su cuarto, con un gran pesar en su mente, no sin antes dirigir una ultima mirada a Harry quien también la estaba mirando.

Ron se sentó al lado del chico de cabello azabache, este trato de consolar a su mejor amigo, pero no tuvo éxito, Harry parecía realmente devastado, realmente había sido el peor día entre todos.

-Hola –Dijo Vanessa sentándose al lado de los chicos con una sonrisa en el rostro –Ginny me asusto mucho, menos mal y no era realmente un Avada Kedavra.

-Si, ese Mortifago realmente nos asusto –dijo Claudia sentándose del otro lado.

-Nos aterrorizo pensar que ya no podríamos ver sus ojos de nuevo –dijo Diana.

-Disculpen chicas, estoy realmente agotado, y mañana tenemos clases a primera hora, es mejor que me valla a dormir... buenas noches –dijo Harry tristemente y camino hacia las escaleras, dejando a Ron entre las hienas, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que dos de las chicas comenzaban a coquetearle, pero desapareció al ver que Diana lo miraba, así que se apresuro a subir, aunque sabia que era difícil que pegara un ojo en toda la noche.

Al llegar a la habitación se cambio y camino hacia la ventana, se asomo por esta, Hogwarts se estaba tornando bastante frió, la nubes espesas tapaban una luna creciente bastante brillante, la grama se veía casi negra, y el bosque parecía mas aterrador que nunca.

-Porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil? –se pregunto Harry en voz algo baja –donde estarás ahora Harry? –se pregunto mirando por donde el Harry había partido, y con esto se fue a la cama, le costo menos de lo que pensaba dormirse, ya que al parecer estaba mas cansado de lo que el se imaginaba.


	10. 10 Una magnifica noche

**10 –Una magnifica noche******

Los días pasaban rápido, y Harry y Ginny aun permanecían casi sin hablarse, solo hablaban en las horas de las comidas, con muchas personas a su alrededor, hablaban de cosas como el Quidditch, los exámenes que se avecinaban, lo imbecil que era Snape... y a veces hablaban de lo que había pasado hacia varias noche. El incidente de Ginny había uno de los chismes de pasillos durante varias semanas, lo que había hecho que la pareja se alejara un poco mas.

Comentarios que Ginny escuchaba frecuentemente, mas que todo por parte de los Slytherin, mas que todo un rubio pálido que se acercaba a la pelirroja con aire de superioridad, acompañado con sus dos guardaespaldas y decía cosas como:

Es normal que la gente de baja clase trate de llamar la atención con teatros baratos... o Queriendo llamar la atención del niño que vivió Weasley?

A Ginny eso le molestaba mucho, pero lo que mas le molestaba era todo lo que Diana podía aproximársele a Harry en un día sin que este hiciera nada por evitarlo, ya había pasado varias veces que llegaba de una clase y la veía abrazándolo en la sala común, no podía evitar sentir unos celos terribles, cosas como Claro y el triste!! o Que se ha creído la enana esta! pasaban por su mente. Definitivamente los días de Ginny no eran los mejores, según lo que a ella le parecía Harry no se veía tan mal como ella lo estaba.

A Dumbledore se le veía mucho menos que antes, muchas veces ni asistía a las comidas, ya se acercaba Halloween y al parecer se estaba planificando un baile para navidad, lo que mas temía Ginny, no quería ir a un baile, sencillamente no estaba de animo.

Por otro lado Voldemort había asesinado a 20 Muggles en un "accidente" de tren como decían los mismos, lo que había tranquilizado el Ministerio de Magia un poco. Harry, Ron y Hermione dedujeron que lo había hecho por el fallo de la muerte de Ginny.

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos, salía de Transformaciones, había dejado a Vanessa, Claudia y Diana discutiendo atrás... no estaba de ánimos para pelear con ellas.

-Diana, tienes que disimular con Harry, no ves que Ginny también lo quiere –le decía  Vanessa paciente.

-Yo no tengo la culpa –decía Diana molesta –el tiene que decidir y Ginny estará de acuerdo conmigo, a que si?

-No lo creo –dijo Claudia mirando como Ginny aceleraba el paso –no pareces entenderlo, a ella le gustaba antes que a ti!

       -Eso no tienes que ver, ni que fuera de su propiedad o algo por el estilo –dijo Diana.

            Esto ultimo había colmado la paciencia de Ginny, que no era de su propiedad? Bueno en realidad no lo era, pero era su novio! Ella no podía pretender estar así con su NOVIO. Igual parecía como si el lo hubiese olvidado.

Miraba el suelo tratando de disimular una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla, llorar, ahora era lo que siempre hacia, incluso el suelo le parecía mas interesante que mirar al frente o escuchar las criticas de sus amigas a Diana por acercársele a Harry, seria verdad que Harry le demostraba sentimientos mas que amistad a Diana?

Actuar, eso era lo que tendría que hacer el resto de su vida? Seria que nunca mas podría abrazar a Harry, besarlo, o decirle cuanto lo amaba? No, eso de nada serviría, el parecía tan feliz como siempre.

Se acomodo el bolso que caía por su hombro y volvió a mirar al frente, pero fue tarde, alguien había chocado con ella, venia corriendo al parecer.

-Ayyy –dijo Ginny cayendo al suelo, todos los libros quedaron regados por el pasillo, y ella se llevo las manos a la cara se limpio las lagrimas y miro al la persona que la había tumbado –déjeme decirle que por los pasillos no se debe correr... –dijo bastante molesta –Harry! –dijo sorprendida, el chico le había tendido la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, parecía bastante preocupado al ver a Ginny llorando.

-Gin..Ginny, estas bien? –dijo cuando esta ya estaba de pie.

-Nunca he estado mejor! –dijo Ginny de un tono levemente sarcástico y se agacho a recoger los libros, lo que le faltaba, chocar con el en ese momento.

-Harry!! –grito Diana corriendo hacia el, y abrazándolo –donde estabas?

-En clase –dijo Harry incomodo, Ginny chasco la lengua mientras terminaba de coger los libros –Ginny, tengo que hablar contigo un momento... algo que me ha mandado a decirte Dumbledore... –dijo Harry mas bajo para que las chicas no sospecharan, aunque estas en realidad no le prestaban atención a eso, ya que Vanessa y Claudia movían la cabeza negativamente viendo a Diana, y la ultima veía embobada a Harry...

-Mejor en otro momento Harry... veo que estas algo ocupado –dijo Ginny mirando a Diana y luego al chico de cabello desordenado –tengo que ir a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo de McGonagall, nos vemos –concluyo y camino rápidamente hacia la biblioteca.

-No Ginny –dijo Harry zafándose de Diana y corriendo hacia esta –es importante, de lo contrario no te lo diría –dijo Harry.

-No pues ya veo –dijo esta bastante molesta ni siquiera podía mirarlo –si no es porque te mandan a hablarme ni hola me dices –Ginny al fin estaba diciendo lo que sentía, sentía que un gran peso estaba desapareciendo de su corazón, aunque quedaba el dolor.

-OH Ginny –dijo Harry como entendiendo a su novia –Vamos Ginny no te molestes conmigo, yo quiero estar contigo –Harry se quedo callado al ver que unos Ravenclaw pasaban y se quedaban viéndolos con sonrisas picaras.

-No, pues de eso me doy cuenta –dijo Ginny secamente, en realidad le importaba muy poco lo que vieran las demás personas.

-Ginny baja un poco la voz, por favor –pido Harry en susurro –vamos a hablar.

-Tu prefieres hablar con Diana... quédate con ella –una gota salada salió de cada uno de sus ojos azules, a Harry una desesperación muy grande le entro, sintió como su mundo se venia abajo, la tomo de una mano y la metió en un aula desocupada.

-Mira Ginny, yo no prefiero a Diana... no la puedo preferir a ella, porque te amo es a ti –Harry paso su mano delicadamente por el rostro de la chica que lo miraba limpiándole las lagrimas –te quería decir que hoy te voy a buscar a tu habitación como a las 9 o 10 de la noche... no te duermas, solo finge que lo estas –y con esto ultimo Harry salió del salón, dejando a Ginny ahí parada, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Ir a la biblioteca fue perdido, al fin después de mucho tiempo podría estar con Harry sin necesidad de disimularlo todo, con respecto al trabajo de transformar un pupitre en una paloma  y luego hacer que se volviera agua no avanzo mucho (10 líneas como mucho). Al salir de la biblioteca se dirigió al Gran comedor, los nervios no la dejaron probar bocado, y mas al darse cuenta que su chico la miraba dulcemente.

Subieron las cuatro como todos los días hablando de lo fríos que se encontraban los días en Hogwarts, y también del baile el 31 de octubre, Vanessa les decía que se iba a colocar una túnica fucsia que se le veía muy bien, Claudia decía que se iba a colocar una violeta y Diana una gris. Ginny no sabia que se iba a colocar, la túnica del año pasado le quedaba chica.

-Yo tengo que comprarme una nueva –dijo Ginny –la del año pasado me queda chica...

-Bueno, este sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade, ahí te la puedes comprar –comento Diana.

-Bueno –dijo Ginny amargamente.

Desde la tarde Ginny había evitado intercambiar palabras con la chica de cabello negro, pero era casi imposible, ya que a esta al parecer no se daba cuenta de todo lo que le dolía a Ginny que ella estuviera con Harry.

-Estas brava conmigo? –pregunto inocente.

-No –

-Eso pareciera –dijo Claudia y Vanessa permanecían en silencio, sabían muy bien la que se iba a armar si Diana seguía preguntando.

-Pues no –dijo Ginny –estoy algo cansada, que hora es? –dijo viendo a Vanessa.

-Son las 7:30 –respondió la chica.

-Me voy a bañar para luego acostarme... nos vemos –dijo Ginny y subió las escaleras.

En el baño no tardo mucho, se coloco la pijama y se metió entre las sabanas de dosel rojo... cerro los ojos y suspiro, en tan solo una hora estaría con Harry.

Las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny fueron entrando y acostándose en sus respectivas camas, Ginny estaba ansiosa, solo faltaba Claudia, donde estaría?

Al rato Claudia, una chica de cabellos castaños, y ojos verdes entro a la habitación y se acostó, Ginny suspiro aliviada.

-Tu crees que lo que nos dijo Diana sea verdad? –susurro Claudia a Vanessa, Ginny se quedo paralizada.

-No creo, sabes, ya me estoy hartando de estar con ella, me molesta que ande con Harry sabiendo lo de Ginny –dijo Vanessa molesta.

-Yo también –dijo Claudia –ya le hemos dicho cantidades de veces que no se acerque a Harry... tiene que respetar si quiere seguir con nosotras…

-Y ella insiste que el no quiere a Ginny –dijo Vanessa triste –tu que opinas de eso?

-No quiero meterme en eso, pero ya que Ginny no nos escucha, yo creo que Harry no siente nada por ella, y por Diana si –eso fue una puñalada por la espalda a Ginny, como podrían sus dos mejores amigas pensar eso de su novio? Bueno era verdad que ellas no lo sabían pero igual –Tu le crees a Diana?

-Ya te dije que no –dijo Vanessa –no creo que Harry y ella se hallan besado... en que momento?

Eso fue como si una cubeta de agua fría cayera encima de Ginny, como era eso de que Harry y Diana se habían besado? Un calor subió desde la boca de su estomago hasta llegar a la cabeza, inconscientemente apretó los puños.

-Pero es que como lo contó... eso de que le agarro la cara y le dio un beso dulce y apasionado –dijo Claudia con tono soñador –no me imagino a Harry en eso.

-Claudia!! –no pienses en que eso esta bien –dijo Vanessa molesta –primero no esta bien nada, no paso nada, Diana es una mentirosa para que se lo dijéramos a Ginny y Ginny estuviera peor de lo que esta... viste como se puso hoy cuando chocaron –dijo Vanessa.

-Si, estaba muy celosa –dijo Claudia –y Harry como que se dio cuenta, que seria lo que le tenia que decir??.

Respira... el no se ha dado nada con ella... pensaba Ginny, los ojos se le aguaron pero esta vez de la rabia.

-No tengo idea, ha de ser algo bueno porque después cargaba una sonrisa que nadie se la quitaba, mejor acostémonos... mañana hay clase –dijo Vanessa –buenas noche Clau.

-Buenas noches Vane –dijo Claudia.

Y con esto ultimo Ginny espero aproximadamente 10 minutos, entreabrió un poco la cortina de su cama y vio que la de Vanessa a su lado estaba corrida al igual que la de Claudia, camino hasta su baúl con silicio saco una túnica del colegio, un pantalón y una franela, se las puso y se sentó en su cama, mirando directamente a la puerta, que en ese momento se abrió, pero para sorpresa de Ginny nadie paso por ella.

Ella se paro y se aproximo a la puerta bastante extrañada, cuando sintió que algo la tomo por el brazo, volvió en su dirección y ahí estaba Harry sonriéndole, se sorprendió mucho pero Harry le hizo una seña para que no gritara.

Salieron de la habitación despacio...

-Ginny, mira, esta es mi capa de la invisibilidad –explico Harry mostrando una capa vieja que ella ya había visto antes –nos la vamos a poner, para poder salir sin que nadie nos vea...

Ginny asistió, se la colocaron y abrazados salieron de la sala común en la que se encontraban unas chicas de primero y segundo.

-Vamos a esperar a que alguien entre o salga –susurro Harry.

En ese momento los gemelos entraron a la sala común con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. La pareja salió y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, Harry verificaba de vez en cuando un pergamino bastante viejo y desgastado que con pequeñas motitas de tinta indicaban donde se encontraban las personas. 

-Para donde vamos Harry? –pregunto al fin Ginny luego de pensárselo varias veces.

-Vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid –explico Harry mientras se dirigían a la entrada del colegio.

-Pero Hagrid no esta –dijo Ginny sin entender –recuerdas se fue...

Harry la miro y le sonrió, Ginny entendió, quería estar solo con ella, ella también le sonrió aunque una sensación de nervios invadió su cuerpo.

Llegaron mas rápido de lo que ella se pudo imaginar a la cabaña, Harry saco de su túnica una llave bastante grande y oxidada y abrió la puerta, Ginny entro y luego lo hizo el cerrando la puerta tras el, todo estaba bastante oscuro.

-Lumus –dijo Harry y de su varita salió una luz blanca, Harry alcanzo una lámpara y la prendió, Ginny permanecía de pie en la puerta tan nerviosa como para caminar –solo podemos tener esta prendida, porque ni no se pueden dar cuenta –dijo cerrando muy bien las cortinas (que eran de un marrón oscuro)

Al final Harry suspiro como aliviado y se acerco a Ginny y la abrazo, Ginny le devolvió el abrazo.

-Al fin podremos hablar –dijo Harry sentándose seguido por Ginny quien no decía nada –quería disculparme... es verdad, me he alejado mas de la cuenta de ti, no nos hemos visto en las noches como lo prometí... discúlpame –dijo triste.

-No Harry, no te preocupes –dijo Ginny sonriéndole –lo importante es que te diste cuenta.

-Harry, donde esta Fang? –pregunto Ginny mirando por toda la cabaña, el perro no estaba.

-Hagrid no ha podido dejarlo... dijo que lo extrañaría y se deprimiría –dijo

Un silencio

-Gracias a ti, discúlpame por lo de Diana... es que no me la puedo zafar Gin -

-Ah Harry por cierto, sabes acabo de escuchar a Vane y a Claudia decirse entre ellas que Diana les había dicho que ustedes se habían besado –dijo Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo con una sonrisita, en realidad ella confiaba en Harry, no creía que el la fuera a engañar, lo que le daba rabia era que ella inventara.

-QUE!! –grito Harry –tu no crees eso, a que no? –pregunto Harry que parecía enfadado.

-Claro que no, yo confió en ti, me da rabia que invente cosas –dijo Ginny –eso es porque tu no haces nada para que se aleje de ti...

-Pero es que le voy a decir que porque ella anda diciendo esas cosas –dijo Harry mas enfadado –yo con ella nada de nada... yo te amo es a ti

-Bueno, pobre de ella que cree que tu la quieres –dijo Ginny sonriendo maliciosamente Harry también sonrió.

-Entonces ya no estas molesta? –pregunto tomando sus manos entre las de el.

-No Harry, yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo enfadada contigo –le sonrió –pero no lo agarres de costumbre... –dijo dándole con el dedo en la nariz de este.

Harry se rió, y reino el silencio de nuevo, tenían tanto tiempo sin estar juntos, querían abrazarse, besarse, nunca separarse, pero por otro lado, cada uno tenia miedo... tenían miedo de estar juntos, y no poder controlarse.

Ginny estaba tan nerviosa que sintió que debía hacer algo para ocupar su mente, ya que su cuerpo empezaba a sentir que había demasiada distancia entre ellos.

-Quieres te? –pregunto levantándose de repente. 

Luego de hacerlo llevo una taza bastante temblorosa a un Harry que no paraba de reírse, ya que Ginny había gritado varias veces por quemaduras con la tetera.

-Ay –grito Harry levantándose al instante limpiándose el te que había caído en su franela, aunque aun tenia una sonrisita.

-OH Harry, discúlpame, cuanto lo siento... –decía Ginny con voz temblorosa mientras lo ayudaba a limpiarse bastante roja.

-Tranquila Ginny, yo me puedo limpiar solo –dijo todavía riendo –que te sucede? –pregunto extrañado por los nervios de la chica.

-Nada, a mi no... –pero no pudo terminar ya que había abierto mucho los ojos y abierto levemente la boca. Harry se había quitado la túnica y la franela, un torso desnudo, bien formado, liso estaba frente a la pelirroja.

Harry la miro y se ruborizo un poco al ver como lo miraba Virginia, se acerco a ella y Ginny cayo en cuenta y se ruborizo también.

-Vale Ginny, estas rara –dijo Harry pasándole la mano delicadamente por el rostro de la chica, Ginny cerro los ojos mientras Harry acercaba su cara a la de la chica y le besaba la mejilla, luego daba un beso mas cerca de la boca, luego otro ya empezando el labio, y luego sello sus labios con los de el, los volvió a besar de nuevo, y luego prolongo el beso, paso su lengua lentamente por el labio inferior de la chica, Ginny abrió la boca, para encontrar así con ello un beso mas lindo y profundo.

Así estuvieron durante unos segundos o minutos, ya ni el control de tiempo se llevaban, no sabia porque un calor totalmente familiar para ella había cubierto su cuerpo, haciéndola desear mas caricias y mas besos... como lo que había sentido con el Harry del futuro, pero era distinto a la vez. 

Harry la empezó a tocarle cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras Ginny le acariciaba la espalda desnuda de este. En ese momento la ropa estaba de mas, ambos querían lo que estaba apunto de pasar. Cada prenda desapareció lentamente, acompañada de caricias... caricias mas profundas y bonitas.

Harry miro a Ginny tiernamente a los ojos, un ligero rubor había en sus pómulos, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con el cuerpo de una mujer... sonrió para mi si mismo y luego alzo la mirada sonriéndole a la chica que estaba bastante ruborizada... 

-Eres demasiado perfecta –dijo Harry dulcemente al oído de la chica comenzando a besar el cuello bajando... pequeños besos, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica que este acariciaba. 

Ginny cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio, no podría contener por mucho tiempo... eran demasiadas emociones juntas, y todas le gustaban, Harry había dejado su labor de besar el cuello y había vuelto a los labios, Harry la empujaba levemente hacia atrás, hasta que se separo de ella, para tomar aire, la vio con una dulzura tremenda y le sonrió... Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos sonrojados.

Parecía como en parte inseguro, apenado, no quería dañarlo todo, solo la miro, dándole así un momento para que ella lo pensara mejor, no quería obligarla a hacer nada.

Ginny tomo su barbilla con la mano y lo beso, cosa que Harry tomo como un si, Ginny no supo ni como ni cuando había llegado a la cama, eso era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento... estaba viviendo el momento mas importante y mas bonito, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió mucho al ver que no había techo, estaba el cielo, lleno de estrellas y una luna espectacular.

No estaba la luz de la lámpara, solo los alumbraba la luz de la luna, veía la piel blanca de Harry arriba de ella, este la miraba con una sonrisa y sus ojos mas brillantes que nunca (N/A: se había quitado los lentes ^^) y ella tendida en la cama, con el cabello sobre la almohada (como en los cuentos de hadas) y pequeñas luciérnagas entre la habitación, haciéndola parecer mas mágica que nunca, era como si ellos estuvieran en el cielo rodeados de estrellas.

-Te amo –le dijo Harry.

-Y yo a ti –dijo Sonriéndole.

Y con esto ultimo nació el mejor de todos los besos ya dados... y los dos cuerpos se hicieron uno solo.


	11. 11 El baile de Navidad

**11-Baile de Navidad**

27/10/2002

Hoy Harry me ha levantado bastante temprano, bueno casi no he dormido y como me estaba quedando dormida en plena clase de Transfiguración he decidido poner al corriente a mi Diario. Todos estos días habían sido terribles, después de que Dumbledore nos pido a Harry y a mi que nos mantuviéramos alejados en Hogwarts, Harry casi no me hablaba o me evadía, eso me tenia realmente mal y a eso le sumo que Diana no se aparta de el ni un segundo... Mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

Ayer prácticamente estalle cuando Harry choco conmigo y Diana empezó a abrazarlo, pero Harry me calmo cuando me dijo que esa noche nos veríamos... mi felicidad había vuelto, tenia tantos días sin poder estar con el, y ayer era mi noche... Pero después la conversación que escuche de las muchachas en la habitación, ellas creen que Harry siente es algo por Diana, y Diana anda diciendo que Harry la beso, definitivamente eso si me molesto, y ya hable con Harry al respecto, el tiene que hablar con ella y ponerle clara su posición.

Por otro lado, después del peor de los días, culmino con la mejor de las noches... Harry me llevo a la cabaña de Hagrid y ahí pasamos un inolvidable momento que me da pena narrar, mas o menos como a las 5 de la mañana me despertó porque teníamos que amanecer en nuestras habitaciones, pero solo pude dormir 4 horas, y para colmar mi sueño clases con McGonagall. Las muchachas no se dieron cuenta que no pase la noche en mi habitación, cosa que me tenía preocupada. Aunque si se dieron cuenta de que no dormí mucho por las ojeras que cargo y la cara de cansancio.

Que me pasara cuando vuelva a ver a Harry? (Ginny se sonroja y suspira) bueno pase lo que pase en mi cuerpo en ese momento lo tengo que disimular muy bien y entre esas cosas tengo que disimular la sonrisa que cargo desde que me levante.

Dumbledore ha estado hablando estos últimos días con Harry, pero no he podido hablar con el al respecto, al parecer el espía se ha alejado de nosotros, para volver a atacar cuando menos nos lo esperemos. Sebastián por otro lado ya casi no me habla, y mejor así, ya no me da buena espina hablar con el, después de todo yo creo que el es el espía de Quien No debe Ser Nombrado, porque el era el único que sabia que yo me iba a reunir ahí con el. Harry no sabe aun y creo que debería decírselo.

Algo que también me tenia mortificada es el Harry del futuro, espero que halla llegado a su época mucho mejor de cuando se fue, y que todo halla salido bien, creo que voy a extrañar las extrañas notas que me llegaban todos los días. 

EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD!! Eso también indudablemente me preocupa, yo tengo que ir al baile con Harry, ósea no es que tenga es que quiero, después de todo es mi novio, no soportaría el hecho de que el fuera con otra chica, pero creo que no queda otro remedio... me lo tengo que ir metiendo en la cabeza desde ya lo único que si es que no puede ser ni Diana ni Cho y yo, pues me quedare como siempre... esperando a que alguien me invite (Ginny suspira de nuevo)

No entiendo porque la vida tiene que ser así de difícil, es como si los problemas de repente nos siguieran y no dejaran que fuéramos lo suficientemente felices, y es como si después de sufrir mucho viene una luz que nos alumbra el camino y nos muestra un futuro realmente hermoso. El problema es que no se si llegara, espero que Harry no se fastidie de mis celos, que no se fastidie de una relación fantasma, que lo único que la mantiene es el gran amor que nos tenemos.

*****************************************************************************************************************

** -Weasley... Virginia Weasley –llamo la ultima vez la profesora, Ginny levanto la cabeza frente a ella estaba la profesora McGonagall viéndola severamente –señorita Weasley, me imagino que la clase le parecería bastante interesante, ya que no ha dejado de tomar apuntes.**

** Ginny asistió realmente nerviosa.**

** -Me imagino –dijo la profesora –entonces usted me respondería mejor que nadie, porque sigue aquí?**

** Ginny la miro confundida, pero luego se dio cuenta que el salón estaba completamente vació, y por la puerta se asomaban Claudia y Vanessa.**

** -OH –fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny y guardo el libro de Transformación, los pergaminos y el diario en el bolso –es que estaba copiando unos apuntes que me parecieron importantes –mintió rápidamente, la profesora levanto una ceja as que la otra.**

** -Como sea –dijo dándole la espalda a Ginny y caminando hacia el escritorio –la he notado muy distante estas ultimas clases Virginia –dijo ahora volviéndola a ver –se siente bien?**

** -Excelente –se apresuro a decir.**

** -Bueno, espero que en la próxima clase este mas atenta, y que por supuesto se ponga al día con las tareas.**

** Ginny salió rápidamente del aula para encontrarse con sus amigas que le pidieron mas de mil disculpas por dejarla ahí sentada, bajaron al Gran comedor, Harry ya estaba ahí, riéndose de algo que acababa de decir Seamus. Cuando vio a Ginny le sonrió y la observo hasta que se sentó, Ginny se sonrojo levente. La forma como Harry la miraba estaba cargada de un cariño inmenso y algo de picardia.**

** -Hola –saludo Ginny al grupo de muchachos que estaban viéndolas llegar.**

** -Hola Ginny –saludo Harry –como pasaste la noche?**

** -Mejor que nunca –dijo Ginny sonriéndole.**

** -No pareciera –dijo Neville preocupado mientras Harry se metía un bocado –pareciera que no hubieras pegado un ojo en toda la noche...**

** -No es eso, es que el baile me tiene algo preocupada... no es nada importante –dijo Ginny sirviéndose.**

** -Y ya tienes pareja? –pregunto Seamus con interés.**

** -No –respondió Ginny como sin darle importancia, en realidad si le daba importancia, pero el tema que estaba agarrando la conversación no le agradable en lo absoluto y peor del caso era que gracias a ella.**

** -Me entere de que varios chicos te han propuesto ir con ellos –dijo Dean Thomas.**

** -No, no es a mi, es a Vane –dijo Ginny sonriéndole a Vanessa que se ponía bastante roja.**

** -Es que ni los conozco! –se excuso la misma todavía roja.**

** -Otro que esta así es Harry –dijo Ron señalando con el dedo a Harry que estaba a su lado –ayer una chica de sexto de Ravenclaw nos siguió por todo el colegio para pedírselo.**

** Harry inflo los ojos y se llevo la mano a la cabeza y la movió negativamente.**

** -Vamos Harry, esa no era fea –continuo Seamus.**

** -Si, no lo era, pero no la conozco –dijo Harry evitando la mirada de Ginny.**

** -Y Diana? –dijo Claudia –a Diana si la conoces, que le vas a decir?**

** Vanessa le pego un codazo a Claudia por debajo de la mesa y Ginny alzo la mirada hacia Harry que ahora estaba muy rojo y también la miraba.**

** Harry no me dijo nada? pensó Ginny algo dolida.**

** -Diana te lo pidió Harry? –pregunto Neville como si no lo creyera –esa chica es muy linda, no deberías decirle que no.**

** -Pues no lo se...**

** -Vamos esa es una decisión de Harry –dijo Vanessa, Harry y Ginny volvieron a respirar –es algo que solo el debe decidir.**

** -Bueno eso si –dijo Dean –pero a mi me parece que a Harry no le desagrada del todo.**

** -Porque lo dices? –pregunto al fin Ginny.**

** -Pues porque el otro día los vi entrar tomados de las manos a...**

** -QUE RARO QUE HERMIONE NO A LLEGADO –dijo Harry bastante alto, Ginny sintió una punzada en la boca del estomago, que era eso? Entonces era verdad lo del beso?**

** -Si verdad –dijo Ron mirando a todos lados, aunque tenia el ceño levemente fruncido, eso el no lo sabia, seria que Harry estaba engañando a su hermana?**

** -Creo que se me quito el hambre –dijo Ginny levantándose, Harry la miro, sabia que era lo que ahora pensaba, estaba preocupado.**

** -A mi como que también –dijo Ron levantándose –voy a buscar a Hermione...**

** -Oye Ginny –la llamo Seamus.**

** -Dime –dijo la misma.**

** -Quisieras ir conmigo al baile? –dijo ruborizándose un poco, el color también subió a la cara de Ginny miro a Harry que se acababa de atorar y luego miro a Seamus y le sonrió.**

** -Claro –le respondió y salió del Gran comedor mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.**

** Entonces era verdad que Harry la engañaba con Diana, que ciega había sido, había confiado en el y el le había roto el corazón, todo lo que el decía que la quería era pura mentira.**

** Se sentó en uno de los banquitos del patio sin poder controlar las rebeldes lagrimas que le bajaban por sus blancas mejillas, le acababan de romper el corazón, después de todo su mama si tenia razón, los hombres ahora solo buscaban otra cosa... lo que ella le había dado la noche anterior.**

** -Ginny –la llamo Harry que se habia sentado a su lado –no creas que...**

** -No me digas Ginny –le dijo molesta –para ti soy de ahora en adelante Weasley –otras lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules.**

** Harry no dijo nada.**

** -De todas las personas que conozco, la que menos pensé que me iba a hacer algo así eras tu, de ti pude esperar besos, cariños, mas nunca una traición... y pensar que te lo di todo!**

** -No, no es lo que crees...**

** -No, si es lo que creo y tu lo sabes –se limpio las lagrimas y dijo lo mas frió que pudo –espero que disfrutes las ultimas palabras que de mi boca escucharas...**

** -Pero Ginny...**

** -Y –alzo la voz Ginny y Harry se cayo –disfruta las ultimas lagrimas que por ti derramare Harry Potter –y con esto ultimo se levanto y se fue a la sala común.**

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**El día del Baile**

** Sus compañeras de cuarto se median sus túnicas, solo faltaban tres horas para el baile, Ginny sin embargo tenia muy pocas ganas de asistir, a pesar de haberle dicho a Harry que eran las ultimas lagrimas que por el derramaría, todas las noche lloraba en silencio, o en la ducha, Ron y Hermione se habían enterado de la discusión de ambos, Ron estaba visiblemente molesto con Harry y no le hablaba, pero Hermione no parecía estar en lo absoluto molesta con el.**

** -Vamos Ginny, vístete –dijo Vanessa con intenciones de animar a su amiga –esa túnica que te compraste te va a quedar espectacular, y te vas a ver muy linda con Seamus.**

** -Tienes razón –dijo con un toque de tristeza empezando vestirse.**

** La túnica de Ginny era blanca y cuando la luz le pegaba se hacían unos pequeños reflejos azul claro, se le veía muy bonita, se hizo con magia un pequeño moño que solo le amarraba mitad del cabello (media cola) y le caía el cabello hasta media espala con pequeñas ondas en las puntas. Se hecho brillo en los labios y se pinto los ojos de blanco.**

** Las tres amigas bajaron para encontrarse con sus parejas, Seamus esperaba a Ginny al final de la escalera y parecía realmente feliz al ver a Ginny, Vanessa y Claudia se despidieron de la pelirroja ya que sus parejas las esperaban en la entrada del Gran Comedor.**

** Seamus le ofreció el brazo a Ginny y bajaron, Hermione y Ron iban justo detrás de ellos, el baile empezó como en el de 4to, porque a pesar de que era una tradición de Hogwarts hacer un baile en navidad todos los años, con los Problemas de Voldemort, habían sido pospuestos. **

**Ginny estaba realmente aburrida, y cada vez que alguien entraba al Gran comedor su corazón palpitaba muy velozmente, ella estaba esperando a Harry, ella lo sabia aunque no lo quería aceptar.**

** Para sorpresa de Ginny Diana entro tomada del brazo con un chico extraño para ella Que no venia con Harry? se pregunto. Pero no por más que busco y busco Harry no se encontraba en el salón.**

** -Ginny... Gin –la llamaba Seamus –quieres bailar?**

** -Aa Seamus, por los momentos no –le dijo –si quieres sacas a Lavender que anda aburrida también, parece que su parejo no baila.**

** Seamus le sonrío a Ginny y fue hacia Lavender que también le sonrió al chico.**

** Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny con una cerveza de mantequilla y estaba bastante roja, perecía que había bailado mucho.**

** -Hola Hermi –la Saludo Ginny con una sonrisa un poco apagada.**

** -Hola Ginny –dijo la chica –te veo algo apagada –dijo la chica alzando la ceja mas que la otra.**

** -No, estoy de maravilla –dijo sonriéndole.**

** -Vamos Ginny, te conozco, conozco la historia, se lo que te pasa –**

** -Donde esta el? –le pregunto la chica de cabello rojo.**

** -Me imagino que en su habitación, no va a venir –dijo Hermione –creo que debes hablar con el**

** -Que! Hermione, me engaño –**

** -Ya hablaste con el al respecto? –**

** -No, pero no hace falta... –**

** -Claro que si Ginny, el esta muy mal sabes, lo único que hace es pensar en ti, yo he hablado mucho con el últimamente y esta muy solo –Hermione miro a los ojos a Ginny –yo solo opino, pero no veo que confianza le tenias a el si a la primera le dices todo lo que le dijiste y matas el amor.**

** Ginny se quedo callada, eso que acababa de decir Hermione le había dolido, le había molestado.**

** -Tu no puedes decir eso –dijo molesta –no sabes todo lo que me duele, no puedes entender porque a ti no te ha pasado.**

** -No quiero que me veas como a tu enemiga Ginny, solo te digo lo que pienso, yo he hablado contigo y con el... y veras yo si creo en Harry, y me parece que si tu no crees en el, entonces no vale la pena que el este arriba sufriendo mientras tu estas aquí tratando de olvidarlo.**

** Ginny bajo la mirada –no puedo hablar con el, de verdad, yo escuche a mis amigas...**

** -Ginny, lo de ustedes no es cualquier cosa, ósea ustedes dos no se quieren como tus amigas pueden querer a sus novios, ustedes están predestinados... si tu prefieres creer en tus amigas que en tu corazón, pues entonces estas mal amiga –y con esto ultimo Hermione se levanto de la mesa.**

** Que haría ahora? Tenia ganas de hablar con el, pero aun no estaba preparada para hacerlo. Que debía hacer?**

** -Seguir tu corazón –**

**Ginny Volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos azules, detrás de unas gafas de media luna.**

**-Perdón? –pregunto la chica aun sorprendida.**

**-Virginia, yo se que yo soy el culpable de que tu y Harry estén así ahorita... y temo decirlo pero es así, veras, lo que les pedí el otro día era por un corto plazo mientras veíamos quien era e espía de Voldemort, el cual aun no se a mostrado –el viejo se quedo mirando la mesa –era para probar el amor de ustedes, creo que me he tardado un poco, pero si dejas a Harry ahorita sumido en su oscuridad, es lo mismo, el te esta viendo morir para si mismo... y luego ni tu podrás salvarlo – silencio -no te alejes de el Ginny.**

**-Yo no me quiero alejar de el, Director, es solo que...**

**-Que has entrado en un juego de adolescentes –el viejo le pico el ojo a Ginny y se levanto de la mesa –es bueno que hables con el, y luego vengan ambos a mi oficina.**

**Ginny asistió y también se levanto de la mesa y corrió hasta la sala común de Gryffindor.**

**-Unicornios dorados –dijo y la señora gorda la dejo pasar.**

**Justo en el sillón frente de la chimenea había un chico de cabello azabache mirando fijamente el fuego que volteo a verla y se quedo algo impresionado.**

**-Harry necesito hablar contigo –dijo Ginny jadeando –puedo?**

*******************************************************************************************************

Uff, como me he tardado con este capitulo, bueno a mi me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes también, y bueno espero que me dejen reviewss, gracias de nuevo.


	12. 12 Reconciliaciones

**12-Reconciliaciones**

**Harry no dijo nada, solo le dio un espacio en el mueble, Ginny se sentó junto a el y puso sus manos en las piernas, no sabia como empezar, no sabia que decirle, lo miro de reojo y el también la miraba.**

** -Harry yo... yo necesito hablar contigo –dijo al fin la pelirroja apretando su pierna nerviosamente –entiendo si no lo quieres hacer.**

**En la cara triste de Harry se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa que Ginny tomo como un si, se sentía tan mal por no haberlo escuchado.**

** -Yo quería disculparme por haberme enfadado así el otro día, pero es que la impotencia subió a mi corazón y...**

** Harry volvió a sonreír, sus ojos parecían que en cualquier momento se iban a romper en muchas lágrimas, una mirada triste era lo único que se podía ver en ellos.**

** -Perdóname tu a mi –dijo en un hilo de voz, un lagrima salió desde su ojo derecho y el no hizo nada por evitar que recorriera su mejilla –yo... yo otra vez he sido un estúpido y lo he arruinado todo.**

** -No, no es verdad –dijo Ginny limpiando su lagrima mirándolo también cargada de culpa y de tristeza –yo soy toda la culpable, deje que solo un simple rumor cegara a mi amor y no te deje explicarme...**

** -No Ginny, es que yo te he ocultado tantas cosas –dijo Harry apoyando su cara en sus manos, como evitando que ella lo viera llorar –el día en el Gran Comedor me di cuenta que se me había olvidado decirte que Diana me había invitado al Baile y me pareció que si te lo decían ellos se iban a complicar las cosas –Harry alzo la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron –ella vino un día a mi y me dijo que tenia que hablar algo muy importante conmigo y pues yo fui... ahí fue cuando nos vieron, ella me dijo que fuera al baile con ella... y yo le invente que no sabia si iba a estar en las fiestas...**

** Ginny se sintió tan estúpida, de sus ojos salieron varias lagrimas pero no de dolor si no mas bien de la rabia, de la impotencia que se tenia a ella misma, lo había hecho sufrir en vano.**

** -Soy lo peor que existe Harry –dijo Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas –perdóname.**

** -Yo nunca he estado molesto contigo –dijo el mirándola con una dulzura, Ginny no aguanto mas y se arrojo en sus brazos, eso tomo por sorpresa al chico pero luego de un momento le beso la frente y la rodeo con sus brazos.**

** -Dumbledore me dijo que quería hablar con nosotros –dijo Ginny luego de un momento de silencio –tu crees que halla descubierto algo nuevo del espía?**

** -No creo –dijo Harry serio mientras jugaba con el cabello de la chica –he hablado con el, me dice que tengo que estar en alerta constante, que el sabe que el espía esta mas cerca de lo que creemos.**

** -Harry –lo llamo Ginny.**

** -Dime? –**

** -Yo tengo una sospecha –se aventuro la chica, Harry dejo de jugar con su cabello para mirarla directamente a los ojos.**

** -Como dices Ginny? –le pregunto aturdido.**

** -Que creo saber quien pudo haber sido –dijo la chica sonrojándose levemente –creo que es Sebastián...**

** -Sebastián? –le pregunto Harry –el chico que estaba tratando de...**

** -Si ese –dijo Ginny aun mas roja que antes, Harry sintió una punzada en la boca del estomago.**

** -Como sabes? –le pregunto al fin.**

** -Pues el era único que sabia que iba a estar ahí en ese momento porque me iba a ver con el precisamente –dijo Ginny mirando hacia el suelo –y pues, no puedo imaginarme quien mas pudo haber sido.**

** Harry pareció estarlo meditando por unos momentos, se veía muy pensativo, el corazón de Ginny se acelero, era muy peligroso estar ahí, tan abrazados, y si entraba alguien?**

** Ginny se separo de Harry rápidamente y este pareció observarla confundido, lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.**

** -Que paso? –pregunto extrañado.**

** -Es que es peligroso estar aquí así, puede que alguien entre y nos vean juntos... –dijo Ginny –además he dejado a Seamus solo abajo, quizás venga a buscarme...**

** El estomago de Harry dio un giro, un calor subió desde la boca de su estomago hasta su cara, una rabia se apodero de su corazón, muy tenue pero rabia en fin.**

** -No es bueno que le dejaras solo –dijo Harry arrastrando un leve tono de rencor.**

** Aunque con su mirada lo decía todo, esa voz le dio a entender a Ginny todo lo que sentía su novio así que dedicándole una sonrisa lo abrazo.**

** -No tienes porque estar celoso Harry –dijo la chica besándole la mejilla.**

** -No, no lo estoy –dijo este como riéndose de si mismo –Ginny, es muy peligroso que andes por ahí así, debes cuidarte un poco mas, tu tienes un presentimiento de que es el, pues yo no se que pensar... no confió en nadie que este fuera de nuestro circulo.**

** -Ni en los de Gryffindor? –pregunto Ginny sorprendida.**

** -Ni siquiera en ellos –dijo Harry serio –es bueno que hablemos con Dumbledore lo antes posible, seguramente ya encontró alguna forma de ayudarnos, así estamos muy fáciles para nuestro enemigo.**

** Ginny no dijo nada, solo lo miro y asintió, sabia que todo eso era muy cierto, pero lo mas importante era que ahora estaban juntos... y no quería que tuviesen mas problemas.**

** -Es bueno que bajes ya –le dijo Harry con un deje de tristeza –Seamus se va a preocupar...**

** -Y tu que vas a hacer? –le pregunto Ginny abrazándolo.**

** -Voy a subir a leer un libro que retire de la biblioteca hace unos días, así adelanto un poco de trabajo de historia de la magia... que te valla bien –dijo Harry –y cuídate.**

** Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que Ginny venció la pena y junto sus labios rápidamente.**

** -Me voy, buenas noches Harry –dijo la chica con un leve rubor en sus pómulos al igual que Harry que solo se limito a asistir con una sonrisa en los labios.**

** Salió rápidamente de la sala común de Gryffindor, sintiendo como si en realidad nunca la hubiese dejado, se sentía realmente vacía, pero por otra parte bastante alegre. Menos mal y tenia amigas como Hermione que hacia que abriera los ojos justo antes de caer por un abismo.**

**Sonrió, rió llena de alegría, llena de entusiasmo por respirar de nuevo, de ver la nieve que adornaba el patio con una espesa capa, miro la cabaña de Hagrid y recordó la hermosa noche que había pasado ahí, su tez se estremeció al recordar el contacto de sus pieles, de sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos... de las caricias.**

** Entro al Gran Comedor y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, buscando a Seamus, este se encontraba en una mesa sentado, parecía bastante aburrido.**

** Se acerco rápidamente, pensando en la excusa que le daría, pero nada se le venia a la mente, nunca serviría para inventar buenas excusas y de eso era bastante conciente.**

** -Hola –dijo llegando hasta el, el chico de cabello marrón y ojos azules la miro sorprendido.**

** -Ginny? –dijo levantándose –pensaba que te habías aburrido porque te había dejado sola mucho tiempo y te habías ido, menos mal y no –dijo con una sonrisa, Ginny suspiro aliviada, que fácil había sido eso.**

** -No te preocupes –dijo evitando una risita tonta –no te iba a dejar solo toda la noche.**

** -Gracias –dijo aliviado –bailamos?**

** -Vale –dijo Ginny sonriendo ampliamente.**

******************************************************************************************************************

24/12/2002

Hoy me levante con algo de pereza, después de todo ayer fue un día bastante ajetreado para mi, lo importante es que ya arregle todo con Harry, eso me tenia muy preocupada y triste.

Con respecto al baile, pues yo creo que empezó mal y termino bastante bien, Ron y Hermione parecían estar muy felices sin la compañía diaria de Harry, y mi hermano parecía bastante complacido de que hayamos arreglado todo.

Salió con un típico comentario de el _yo sabia que Harry no era así y te lo dije Ginny _

Ja, puro para quedar bien con Mione, quien mas bien dio un respingo y cambio el tema, yo creo que su relación se dirige hacia un buen camino, cada vez pelean menos y cada vez se tragan mas su orgullo para pedirse disculpas. Estoy segura que en poco tiempo tendré una cuñada nueva.

Por otro lado hoy Harry y yo iremos a hablar con Dumbledore, es muy importante que aclaremos esto de una buena vez, porque Harry y yo corremos mucho peligro en Hogwarts, creo que Dumbledore o nos va a sacar o tiene alguna idea entre manos.

No se porque la idea de que nos saquen a ambos del colegio se me viene a la mente y me lleno de una felicidad, es muy extraño, el lugar en el que siempre deseo estar es en mi colegio, pero ahora el solo imaginarme en un lugar yo sola con Harry me hace sentirme tan bien.

Me han regalado un montón de cosas, un reloj, un jersey azul claro (y debo admitir que mi mama se boto al hacérmelo) **"Ginny miro al retrato de la señora gorda, por el entraron varias chicas de 7mo", **unas novelas cortesía de Hermione, Hagrid me escribió...

Hola Ginny, feliz navidad, espero que estés mejor, los últimos días te vi un poco mal y mas con el incidente que tuviste, menos mal y no fue una verdadera maldición... Harry me ha dicho que estas mejor, no sabes cuanto me alegra, lamento no poderte responder todas tus cartas, pero estoy en algo bastante importante. Bueno solo quería decirte eso y desearte una feliz navidad.

Con mucho Cariño Hagrid

**Ginny sonrió y pego la carta en su diario**

Ayer le comente a Harry acerca de mis sospechas por Sebastián, no se porque pero no me parecía que el estuviese muy convencido de eso, mas bien creo que el cree que es alguien mas cercano a mi, y en realidad me preocupa, porque si no es el, no se quien pueda ser...

Bueno, acaban de bajar Vane y Claudia, me voy al Gran Comedor entonces.

*************************************************************************

** Las tres muchachas salieron de la Sala Común hablando de la noche anterior, Ginny escuchaba entretenida los cuentos que Claudia estaba narrando, acerca de Malfoy y Pansy.**

** -No lo puedo creer –dijo entre risas Vanessa –que Malfoy dejo a Pansy esperándolo todo el baile mientras el estaba con Carla Mistrang.**

** -Así es –dijo Claudia –es mas yo misma los vi con estos ojitos...**

** -Pobre Pansy –dijo Vanessa riendo aun mas –vamos a ver si hoy va a estar con aires de grandeza por ahí.**

** Ginny tenia una sonrisa en la cara, le daba un poco de cosa con Pansy, pero después de todo era una Slytherin insufrible.**

** -Hola Harry –dijo Claudia con una sonrisa al chico que llegaba junto a ellas poniéndose la túnica.**

** -Hola, como están? –dijo Harry mirándolas a todas rápidamente.**

** -Muy bien –dijo ahora Vanessa mirando a Ginny con una sonrisa, la chica de cabello rojo se sonrojo levemente.**

** -Y eso que no estuviste ayer en el baile? –pregunto Claudia curiosa.**

** -EE, es que no soy bueno bailando –respondió Harry nerviosamente mirando a Ginny fugazmente –ya encontré a Hermione, hablamos después –dijo alejándose de ellas rápidamente, sentándose junto a Hermione quien le había hecho señas para que se sentara junto a ella.**

** -Eso si no me lo creo –dijo Claudia pensativa –pobre Diana –dijo y luego miro a Ginny como recordando que estaba junto a ella –digo, es que ella lo invito... y el le rechazo la invitación...**

** Las tres se sentaron.**

** -No te preocupes Claudia, no me molesta que lo digas –dijo Ginny, aunque en realidad le había molestado bastante –el otro día las escuche hablar.**

** Ambas palidecieron y miraron a Ginny significativamente.**

** -Nos escuchaste decir que cosa Ginny? –pregunto Vanessa nerviosa.**

** -Que creían que a Harry le gustaba era Diana y que les molestaba que ella estuviese por ahí coqueteándole frente a mi, pero que igual pensaban eso –les respondió Ginny mirándolas fijamente.**

** -Bueno Ginny... –empezó Claudia.**

** -Lo que pasa es que vemos como si el estuviese mas pendiente de ella, eso es todo, pero nosotras no sabemos –termino Vanessa.**

** -No se preocupen, no me tienen que dar explicaciones –Ginny comenzó a comer, mirando de reojo a Harry de vez en cuando, quien hablaba con Ron y Hermione por lo bajo.**

** A veces me gustaría saber que tanto hablan pensó Ginny sin dejar de mirarlos, sin darse cuenta que Harry se le había quedado viendo desde hace tiempito.**

** Ginny se levanto de la mesa luego de comer, era bueno que fuera a la biblioteca a hacer los trabajos que tenia pendiente.**

** Salió del Gran Comedor pero sintió que una mano le apretó duramente el brazo, haciéndole un increíble daño, volteándola. Ginny miro a la persona que había hecho eso bastante sorprendida su pulso se le acelero.**

** -Nerviosa Weasley? –le pregunto arrastrando las palabras.**

** -Eso nunca –dijo secamente haciendo un ademán de soltarse sin éxito –suéltame Malfoy, que me haces daño! –grito.**

** -Como podría hacérsele daño a la basura? –pregunto riendo irónicamente –no podría o si?**

** Ginny lo miro con un odio indescriptible, intentando soltarse de nuevo.**

** -Suéltame –volvió a decir mas intranquila, por el pasillo no pasaba nadie y se comenzaba a preocupar, miraba todos lados en busca de una señal de vida –si soy una basura porque no me sueltas y evitas ensuciarte?**

** -Solo quiero hablar contigo –dijo sonriéndole indiferentemente -te crees algo especial desde que el que no debe ser nombrado esta detrás de ti, eh?**

** Ginny tembló al solo recordar aquel día, Malfoy le apretó mas el brazo, haciendo que Ginny dejara escapar un gemido de dolor.**

** -Suéltame, que me duele –dijo mientras su vista se nublaba debido a las lagrimas.**

** Virginia cerro los ojos para contener las lagrimas aguantando el dolor, tratando de patearlo, pero el estaba muy cerca de ella para poder proporcionar algún movimiento.**

** Ginny callo al suelo por un movimiento brusco.**

** -A dicho que la sueltes! –escucho un grito y al abrir los ojos vio a Harry tomando a Malfoy de la túnica levantándolo del suelo, este parecía tener miedo.**

** La mirada de Harry estaba llena de furia, Ginny se levanto rápidamente y acercándose a Harry para calmar un poco las cosas, pero fue en vano porque Harry había lanzado a Draco contra la pared, este había quedado un poco aturdido al comienzo, pero luego se levanto y le proporciono a Harry un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.**

** -No Harry –lograba decir Ginny desesperada, ya que los golpes se habían hecho mas duros.**

** -Que te pasa Potter –dijo Malfoy levantándose del suelo con una mano en el estomago, mientras con la otra se limpiaba en labio ensangrentado –ahora sientes algo por la Weasley?**

** Y al decir esto se lazo contra Harry, golpeándole fuertemente haciendo que este cayera al suelo.**

** -Basta –dijo el profesor Binns llegando hacia ellos con cara preocupada- que sucede aquí?**

** -Bueno –empezó Ginny.**

** -Y tiene que ser una buena explicación –la interrumpió el profesor.**

** Harry y Draco se miraban con una rabia mayor a la que siempre habían acompañado sus miradas. La ceja de Harry estaba sangrando tanto que le caía por el rostro y sentía un dolor increíble en sus costillas le era difícil levantarse, Draco estaba muy similar a el, con el labio bastante hinchado, y un dolor fuerte en el abdomen.**

** -Profesor, yo me dirigía a la biblioteca cuando Malfoy me tomo muy fuerte por el brazo y no me soltaba... entonces Harry llego y me defendió –dijo Ginny nerviosa ante la mirada del fantasma.**

** -Eso es cierto señor Potter? –pregunto mirando a Harry y luego a Malfoy.**

** -Así es –dijo Harry –Ginny le decía que lo soltara y el no hacia nada aparte de insultarla.**

** Draco proporciono un bufido enorme y luego dijo:**

** -A mi no me interesa estar tocando algo tan sucio –y se rió.**

** -70 puntos menos para Slytherin por agredir a dos estudiantes, verbal y físicamente, también va a hablar con el director señor Malfoy –dijo el fantasma sin apartar la vista del chico pálido –y ahora diríjase a la enfermería...**

** Harry miro a Ginny preocupado mientras esta llegaba hacia el y le pasaba el brazo por la espalda para ayudarlo.**

** -Y, 20 puntos menos a Gryffindor, por continuar la pelea, también diríjanse a la enfermería –les ordeno mientras pasaba al lado de estos murmurando cosas como _en mi época esto nunca hubiese pasado! _o _este chico Malfoy tiene grandes problemas_**

****

** -Estas bien? –pregunto Harry sonriéndole dulcemente a Ginny aunque tenia fija en su cara una gesto de dolor.**

** -Si, no se que le paso a Malfoy, se volvió loco –dijo Ginny furiosa, mientras entraban a la enfermería.**

** Harry camino solo hasta una de las camillas mientras la señora Pomfrey llegaba a donde estaba Ginny y le decía que esperara afuera o viniera en una hora.**

** -Pero tan grave esta? –pregunto Ginny preocupada.**

** -No –respondió severamente la enfermera –pero Dumbledore quiere hablar con ambos y me dijo que también con usted señorita Weasley.**

** -OH –dijo Ginny entendiendo –bueno, yo vengo en una hora entonces.**

******************************************

** Harry permaneció acostado en la cama mientras la enfermera curaba sus heridas, estaba tan confundido, porque Malfoy quería atacar de esa forma a Ginny, apretó el puño.**

** Desde hacia varios meses que todo le resultaba tan confuso, no entendía que tenia que hacer en esta vida para que todo resultara mas fácil, o menos complicado. **

** Estaba tan seguro de tantas cosas, y sospechaba de tantas personas, tenia la idea fija de alguien...**

** Vanessa.**


	13. 13 Una tragica muerte

**13-Una Trágica Muerte**

**Caminaba por uno de los pasillos que llevaban al patio del colegio mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir, presentía que Malfoy quería decirle algo, porque si no, no se hubiera acercado a ella, el nunca lo había hecho antes.**

** -Estúpido –dijo Ginny acariciándose el brazo afectado, pensó en Harry, que le tendría que decir Dumbledore a el?**

** Estaba harta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todo era tan difícil, pensó en el espía de Voldemort, no sabia quien podría ser, pero todo le indicaba que era Sebastián, un calor subió por su cuerpo, le daba tanta rabia siempre ser la carnada para cualquier juego... todo por su inocencia, por eso Harry casi había perdido la vida en varias ocasiones.**

** En segundo año cuando ayudo a TOM a abrir la cámara secreta, soltó al Basilisco que casi mata a muchas personas inocentes, donde habían estado sus amigas cuando ella las había necesitado?**

** Su vista se nublo, dejando caer varias lagrimas, ahora que había conseguido estar con Harry al fin, no podía estar con el... porque los problemas los seguían, y ella sabia muy bien que Harry se culparía eternamente si a ella le sucediera algo.**

** -_Ginny_ –la chica se paro en seco a escuchar una voz familiar que venia desde su cabeza.**

****

** Volteo en todas las direcciones pero no encontró a nadie, todos estaban en clases. Siguió caminando mas rápido que antes, definitivamente se estaba volviendo paranoica.**

** -_Ginny –_escucho de nuevo mas cerca, era una voz muy perversa, muy fría, que hacia que su piel se erizara.**

** -Quien es? –pregunto con la voz temblorosa, mirando en todos los sentidos –quien es? –repitió.**

** Sentía que alguien la observaba y conocía bien quien era, ya antes había estado con el y nunca lo olvidaría... el día que su alma salió del cuerpo.**

** _-Ginny, crees que todo a acabado? –_pregunto la voz, no podía saber bien de donde provenía.**

** -Es mi imaginación –se aseguro mientras volvía a caminar.**

** Una risa bastante perturbable sonó por todo el pasillo. Pero Virginia Weasley estaba segura de que ella era la única que la podía escuchar.**

** -_Esto no es tu imaginación Virginia –_Dijo la voz mas cerca de ella –_estas tan equivocada... pero pagaras por hacer que mi victoria sobre los Potter se hiciera esperar, PAGARAS! –_grito la voz_._**

********

** Una luz verde alumbro el patio, Ginny volvió a pensar que era su imaginación pero tenia un muy mal presentimiento acerca de eso. Corrió frenéticamente por el pasillo, quedando helada al ver que en el cielo, flotando estaba una la calavera con una serpiente en la boca. **

** -No, no puede ser –se dijo a si misma mientras rápidamente por instinto sacaba su varita de la túnica.**

** Pero su corazón casi se le sale del pecho al ver que a unos pocos metros de distancia yacía un cuerpo en el suelo. Primero camino lentamente hasta él como si no diera crédito a sus ojos, pero luego corrió, la túnica tapaba su rostro completamente, y a su vez estaba amarrado por una enredadera con espinas, había un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo.**

** Ginny se desespero y se arrodillo frente al cuerpo tomando la cuerda de espinas con las manos, no le importo el dolor que le proporciono, no le afecto que su sangre se mezclaba con la que estaba en el suelo.**

** -No, no, no –decía mientras trababa de destrozar la cuerda sin éxito –no te mueras –dijo mientras lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas, sabia que esa persona ya estaba muerta, lo sabia, pero no quería entenderlo.**

** -_Cortus__ –dij_o mientras de su varita una luz azul cortaba la soga (N/A: si se que es poco original mi hechizo pero no se me ocurrió otro al momento ^^U).**

**Quito la túnica del cuerpo y quedo pasmada, el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, no podía ser... su vista se perturbó debido a las lagrimas que ahora salían de sus ojos, un nudo en la garganta y en el pecho, un dolor.**

** Tomo la mano de la persona, estaba muy fría, empezó a mover el cuerpo con intenciones de despertarlo, aunque sabia que era inútil.**

** -Despierta –dijo con la voz cortada –despierta –volvió a decir –esto no puede estar pasando -dijo acostándose sobre el cuerpo de la victima mientras cerraba los ojos y las lagrimas caían en la túnica de cadáver.**

** Sintió que algo ocupaba el bolsillo de la prenda, metió la mano sin dejar de sollozar, y saco una pequeña nota que estaba algo manchada de sangre.**

**********************************

_Hola Virginia, como estas? Espero que bien, se que hace mucho no te había escrito y mucho menos te había hablado, pero es que las ultimas notas nunca me las contestaste... por lo que no me atreví a acercarme a hablarte. Pero veras no dejo de sentirme culpable por lo que te paso la otra noche, yo llegue tarde como siempre y ya se había armado todo un revuelo a tu alrededor. Vi que Harry Potter estaba junto a ti bastante preocupado así que no me aventuré a acercarme._

_ Miro como extrañamente tus miradas hacia mi han cambiado y temo que hallas sospechado de mi en algún momento, la verdad es que yo no podría hacerte daño aunque quisiera._

_ Espero que creas cada una de las palabras que por cobarde no puedo decirte de frente, y espero que puedas perdonarme._

_Con Cariño Sebastián_

** Por impulso arrugo la hoja entre su mano derecha, se sentía tan culpable, se sentía tan mala, tan cruel, se quería morir, aspiraba desaparecer, por culpa de ella Sebastián había muerto... y ella siempre lo había creído culpable.**

** Se quedo paralizada un momento, ella nunca había recibido ninguna carta de Sebastián antes... nunca les había llegado.**

** _-Te sorprende no haber recibido las cartas de tu amigo –_Se escucho una voz con sorna.**

**-Interviniste mi correo maldito –dijo Ginny limpiando sus lagrimas.**

********

**_-Y esto es solo el comienzo Virginia Weasley... vas a morir lentamente al ver padecer a tus seres mas cercanos –_****Dijo una persona frente a ella, una persona con ojos rojos, Ginny se levanto con la varita en mano.**

** -Prefiero morir enfrentándote –dijo la chica valientemente.**

** -_Ja__ ja ja ja _–se escucho la risa fría –_No ganaría nada enfrentándome a ti –_dijo con desprecio_ -no tiene ciencia alguna, yo solo quiero ver morir al hijo del Heredero de Gryffindor y no hay mejor manera que matando sentimentalmente a su llave._**

******-Nunca podrás matar a Harry, el es mas fuerte que tu –dijo la chica de cabellos de fuego retando a el fenómeno que estaba frente a ella.**

** -_OH, eso crees_ –dijo Voldemort haciéndose el sentimental –_ todos los Potter morirán asesinados por estas manos –_dijo apretando el puño de la mano derecha –_Liliane__ Evans también tenia una magia especial, trate de persuadirla para que se me uniera con todos sus poderes... pero es inútil matar su amor así que no hay mejor manera que matar su vida interior..._**

** Ginny apretó ambos puños, mientras la risa sonaba de nuevo, detrás de Voldemort salieron dos personas, el corazón de Ginny se paro al verlas... No podían ser ellos... no podían ser, un hombre y una mujer frente a ella le sonrieron indiferentemente y luego ambos alzando sus varitas pronunciaron claramente.**

** -_Terminate__ suenios –_de la varita de ambos chicos salió una luz violeta que cubrió a Ginny completamente, esta lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir su rostro con sus manos mientras sentía como un poderoso poder bastante caliente le empezaba a quemar la cabeza.**

** _Harry te amo _pensó derramando una ultima lagrima antes de caer desmayada al suelo.**

******************************************************************************

****

** -Harry tendrá una buena razón para haber faltado a clases con McGonagall Hermione –dijo Ron algo fastidiado. Ambos bajaban las escaleras en dirección al Gran Comedor.**

** -No Ron –dijo Hermione bastante molesta –Harry estos últimos días a estado como en la luna sabes? No pone atención en clases... me preocupa.**

** -Vamos Mione, el pobre Harry esta viviendo unas cosas muy fuertes, yo lo entiendo muy bien, sabes al principio no me agradaba mucho la idea de que Ginny y Harry anduvieran, pero después de todo el es mi mejor amigo y se que la ama, por todo lo que hizo por ella –dijo Ron mirando a los ojos a la chica de cabello despeinado que lo veía incrédula –se que Ginny no estará mejor con nadie mas, Harry la cuidara mucho –concluyo.**

** -Ronald Weasley –exclamo sorprendida Hermione –parece que al fin has madurado –dijo al final con una risita picara a la cual Ron hizo una mueca bástate infantil sacándole la lengua.**

** -Además en parte es bueno que Harry nos deje solos por unos momentos –dijo el chico de cabellos rojos sonrojándose notablemente.**

** -Porque lo dices? –pregunto Hermione distraída**.

****

** -Pues, porque –dijo Ron nervioso –olvídalo...**

** -Ah no Ron, ahora dime –dijo**

** -Se me olvido en serio –**

**-No te creo –**

** La pareja fue sacada de su conversación por un grito aturdecedor que se escucho desde el patio del colegio, seguido por muchos mas, los chicos corrieron al lugar donde provenían los gritos.**

**-Santo Merlín! –dijo Ron aterrorizado viendo la calavera en el cielo –que habrá pasado?**

** -Mortifagos –aseguro Hermione mientras ambos corrían hacia donde la multitud se acumulaba.**

** Neville y Seamus sacaban a Ginny cargada, de la multitud antes de que Hermione y Ron llegaran a ella. Esta aun permanecía inconsciente.**

** -Que sucedió? –pregunto Ron bastante preocupado por su hermana ocupando el lugar de Seamus –Ginny esta bien?**

** -Hay que llevarla a enfermería Señor Weasley –dijo la profesora Sprout quien se veía bastante abatida –a su hermana le han hecho una poderosa maldición que le roba todos los sueños, es como si tuviera a una de esas horribles criaturas que cuidan Azkaban a su lado todo el tiempo.**

**Ron palidecido y apresuro el paso –Pero tiene cura?**

** -El tiempo es la cura, estar rodeada de bonitos recuerdos o de gente que le traiga felicidad –dijo la profesora –la enfermera le explicara mejor.**

** Hermione estaba impactada por la conversación de la profesora y su mejor amigo, estaba muy preocupada por Ginny si mal no recordaba de la maldición de la que hablaba la profesora era la _Terminate__ suenios_, pero sin duda a ella no había sido a la única que habían atacado. Volteo rápidamente y vio como el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall sacaban el cuerpo flotante de un chico de la multitud que los rodeaba. Miro rápidamente a la profesora de Herbólogia que se encontraba a su lado y se limpiaba una lagrima.**

** -Un chico de Ravenclaw –dijo la profesora – una muy buena persona, estudioso... es una verdadera lastima –dijo la profesora limpiando otra lagrima que le caía por el rostro -sin duda Hogwarts cerrara después de esto...**

** -No, Hogwarts no puede cerrar –dijo Hermione alarmada –es el lugar mas seguro...**

** -No lo se señorita Granger –dijo la profesora –han habido tres ataque en unas semanas, y una muerte, no podemos esperar nada.**

** Hermione miro a Ron quien también la miraba preocupado, ambos sabían que la pareja (Harry y Ginny) tenían que estar en protección todo el tiempo. Estando fuera de Hogwarts estarían propensos a cualquier ataque.**

** Sin embargo por las mentes de ellos pasaban una serie de ideas, Ron estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, sabia que Harry no tenia la culpa por nada de lo que le pasaba, pero no podía evitar por alguna extraña razón molestarse con el, pensar que si algo malo le pasaba a Ginny era por su culpa. También le preocupaba Hermione, hija de familia Muggle, sabia que Voldemort iría tras ellos primero. Y por Harry, cuantos problemas tendría que enfrentar su mejor amigo en ese momento, volver con los Dursley.**

** -Ron, Neville –los llamo Hermione mientras alzaba la mano con la varita empuñada –creo que mejor llevamos a Ginny mas rápido – _Movilicorpus__._**

********

** El cuerpo de la chica estaba frió, pero nada era tan malo y terrorífico como lo que ella estaba soñando en esos momentos.**

********************************************************************

_Caminaba por el patio del colegio, mirando bellas flores que crecían a su alrededor, todo estaba realmente hermoso, el día estaba soleado, diviso a lo lejos sentado en un banquito un joven que le sonreía y la saludaba con la mano. _

_ Le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo y camino hacia el, sentándose a su vez a su lado, hablaron de muchas cosas._

_ Eres muy especial para mi Virginia_

_ Ginny sonrió, el chico se volteo para tomar una flor detrás de el, Ginny la esperaba contenta, pero cuando el volteo, ya no estaba con su color habitual, tenia un color grisáceo verdoso en la piel (como si llevara muerto varios días), los ojos estaban completamente blancos, tenia la boca llena de sangre, y la cara también, tenia una flor marchita en la mano._

_ Por tu culpa he muerto dijo Sebastián al lado de ella._

_ Se levanto asustada del banquito y todo empezó a dar vueltas, todo el jardín estaba marchito, sentía como caía en un abismo. No sentía fuerzas en su cuerpo, no le llegaba la respiración._

_******************************************************************_

****

******Ginny comenzó a gritar mientras flotaba en el aire, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Hermione y la profesora Sprout la veían preocupados, la chica estaba sudando frió y parecía que no podía despertar de la pesadilla en la que estaba sumida.**

** -Tranquila Ginny, ya vamos a llegar –dijo Ron apresurando el paso mientras lo demás los seguían.**

** La profesora abrió la puerta dejando pasar a los chicos, un joven de cabello azabache se paro en el acto de su camilla preocupado por lo que veía.**

** -Ginny? –pregunto preocupado llegando audazmente a la camilla donde la habían colocado.**

** La enfermera se abrió paso entre ellos, encontrando a una Ginny revolcándose en la cama, sudando frió, como si no pudiera despertar de una fea pesadilla, y eso era realmente lo que le pasaba a Ginny.**

** -Oh por Merlín –dijo la señora Pomfrey tomándole la temperatura a Ginny –le han aplicado la maldición _Terminate__ suenios._**

********

******-Así es –afirmo la profesora Sprout.**

** La enfermera los vio a todos severamente, solo vasto con una seña para que todos salieran del cubículo y siguieran a Harry hasta su camilla, donde le explicaron todo lo que sabían.**

** -Todo es mi culpa –dijo en seguida Harry luego de terminar de escuchar el relato.**

** -No, no lo es Harry –dijo Hermione pasándole la mano por la espalda –créeme Harry, si tu no amaras tanto a Ginny ella ya se hubiera dado por vencida –Harry sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga.**

** Pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, Ron lo miraba de manera extraña y el por su lado no le podía sostener la mirada por mas de 6 segundos.**

** -Es verdad Harry –dijo al fin el pelirrojo –todo lo que le paso a Ginny no es tu culpa.**

** Esto ultimo si hizo que Harry se sintiera mejor, y lo que siguió lo tomo fuera de base, Ron lo había abrazado, eso lo había terminado de animar.**

** Paso poco tiempo para que por la puerta de la enfermería entrara Dumbledore realmente preocupado seguido de McGonagall, Snape y Lupin y se dirigieron hacia la cama de Ginny. Estuvieron ahí un rato y al parecer el mismo Director había aplicado un hechizo a la chica, quien ahora dormía placidamente.**

** -Eso no la curara Albus –dijo Minerva McGonagall al ver como la chica dormía tranquilamente.**

** -No, pero la hará pasar al menos una buena noche –el director suspiro, no tenia el mismo brillo en los ojos que siempre lo acompañaba, mas bien se veía serio, formal –hay que citar a todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor, temo que Hogwarts cerrara las puertas desde mañana... mañana en la mañana todos los alumnos partirán a sus casas.**

** -Pero Albus –protesto la enfermera.**

** -Ya esta decidido Poppy –dijo el Director –una muerte no es cualquier cosa.**

** -Y que pasara con la chica Weasley y Potter? –pregunto Snape secamente.**

** -Ellos dos seguirán su destino y harán lo que ya habíamos planeado para asegurar sus vidas –dijo firmemente.**

** -La cabaña en el bosque de los Elfos Nocturnos? –pregunto McGonagall.**

** El director asistió.**

****

** -No podemos enviar a Harry con los Dursley, Arabella esta en el frente de batalla, Voldemort no dudara en buscar ahí, lo mismo con Ginny –dijo el viejo.**

** -Y la familia Weasley? –pregunto la señora Pomfrey.**

** -Ellos se quedaran en el valle Godric por los momentos, los Aurores los protegerán, las fuerzas de El Señor Oscuro saben que es uno de los puntos débiles de la joven –respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

** -Y Black y Lupin? –pregunto Snape mientras fruncía el entrecejo.**

** -Nosotros estaremos con la orden del fénix Severus, en el frente de batalla –dijo el Licántropo calmado sin apartar la vista de la chica pelirroja –estaremos protegiendo a los magos con orígenes Muggles.**

** Snape tenia en el rostro una mueca que podría pasar como una sonrisa.**

** -Pensé que harían de niñeras con Potter y Weasley –dijo el profesor con sorna pero al profesor de defensa no le pareció molestar en lo absoluto.**

** -No, con los Elfos Nocturnos será mas que suficiente y ahí Voldemort nunca podrá llegarles –dijo Lupin**

**-Además estos están encargados de ayudar a Harry a explotar todos sus poderes –dijo Albus.**

** Ahora la mueca de Snape mostraba odio.**

** -Ahora jefes de las casas, están encargados de avisarles a sus alumnos, que nos reuniremos en el Gran Comedor en media hora –finiquito el Director dirigiéndose a la puerta –Remus me gustaría hablar contigo.**

** -Claro Albus –dijo el joven profesor –que será?**

****

** -Hoy hable con Harry –dijo el Director mas bajo cuando iban caminando por el segundo piso y llegaron a la gárgola –_Pie de Frambuesa_**

********

** La gárgola les abrió paso, mostrándoles así unas escaleras de caracol.**

** -Esta preocupado por Sirius, dice que no responde sus cartas, quiere saber como esta luego del ataque –**

** -Esta mucho mejor –dijo seriamente Lupin –fueron heridas muy graves –afirmo –lo torturaron mucho, pero a favor de nosotros, ninguno sabia que Sirius era un animago por lo que pudo escapar.**

** -Donde se encuentra ahora? –pregunto el director.**

** -En las afueras de escocia, con Hagrid, estaban llegando a acuerdos con los Gigantes de esa zona – respondió –es cuestión de avisarles que mañana cerraran las puertas el colegio para que partan a el bosque de los Elfos.**

** -Bien –dijo el Director satisfecho –por otro lado quería saber si estas preparado para enfrentar a tu transformaciones este mes?**

** -Si, he estado entrenando día y noche –testifico el profesor.**

** -La ultima te dejo muy mal Remus –dijo preocupado el director debes tener mucho cuidado.**

** -Lo tengo –**

**-Y por ultimo, quería saber algo muy personal de uno de tus mejores amigos –dijo Dumbledore mientras en sus ojos brillaba de nuevo esa luz.**

** -Que será –pregunto Remus con una pequeña sonrisa.**

** -Cuando James afrentaba sus poderes como el Heredero de Gryffindor, no sabes que cambios tuvo su persona? –**

** -Bueno, claro, los poderes que llego a tener eran muy grandes, pero sin embargo nunca tuvo un verdadero maestro, el solo fue descubriendo poder por poder –contesto Lupin –Me imagino que Harry tendrá mucho mas poder que James...**

** -Ese chico tiene un poder indescriptible Remus –contesto el Director –el es el único que nos podrá dar la balanza que necesitamos para ganar la guerra (N/A: si ya se que sonó mucho a Episodio I ¬¬ pero es la frase que se tenia que usar en esta parte)**

** -Pero Dumbledore, Voldemort perseguirá a Harry, el sabe que el chico representa un gran problema para el –dijo el profesor inquieto.**

** -Lo se, pero por ahora estará bien con los elfos, ellos saben que el es muy importante para esto –dijo pasando su mano por la barba peinándola –ser el hijo del heredero de Gryffindor y el mago mas poderoso según las profecías no es cualquier cosa.**

** -Pero Dumbledore, James aun siendo el Heredero no tuvo posibilidades contra Voldemort... –dijo tristemente Remus bajando la mirada.**

** -Nunca podremos saber con exactitud que paso esa noche...**

** -Bueno profesor, yo me retiro, tengo que ir a empacar todas mis cosas e ir a pedirle a Severus mi poción –y con esto ultimo el profesor salió del despacho del Director quien volteo a ver el Fénix que entono una hermosa melodía.**

** -Si Farwkes (no me acuerdo bien como se llama disculpen esa ^^) se que ya Ginny sabe quienes son los espías, ahora solo falta que se recupere de las maldiciones...**

**********************************************************************************************

Espero que les halla gustado el Capitulo, a mi por lo General me gusto bastante, no tiene nada de amor prácticamente, pero prometo que para los próximos tendrá mucho muchos, porque en los últimos capítulos no he colocado casi nada y ya es tiempo que nuestra pareja se den un tiempito. Bueno espero que les halla gustado mucho, tanto o igual que a mi, dejen Reviews y como quien dice esta historia esta en sus capítulos impactantes.


	14. 14 El bosque de los Elfos nocturnos

**14-El Bosque de los Elfos Nocturnos**

****

**_-Despierta Ginny, Virginia, despierta... –_****dijo una voz en su cabeza, era como si esa voz la sacara de sus pesadillas, le era extrañamente familiar _–despierta_**

**Sintió un dolor fuerte en la cabeza que luego en unos pocos segundos ocupaba su pecho, sentía su cuerpo realmente pesado, como si fuera una tabla, intento mover sus manos sin éxito. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo.**

** Abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro, estaba todo realmente borroso, llevo forzosamente sus manos a los ojos despejando su vista y examinando el lugar en el que se encontraba, estaba en la enfermería del colegio, se había transformado en el lugar mas visitado por ella en los últimos meses.**

** No se encontraba nadie en ella, miro hacia la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, sentía un gran peso en su corazón, recordaba a cada instante todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, sentía ganas de llorar pero su rabia no se lo permitía.**

** La puerta de la enfermería se abrió bruscamente, dejando pasar a su vez a tres personas seguidas de una mayor. Ginny sonrió al ver quienes eran.**

** -Señor Potter, señor Weasley, señorita Granger –decía la enfermera agitada mientras los seguía, ellos venían bastantes molestos al parecer –la señorita Weasley aun esta dormida –dijo la enfermera molesta –ella necesita des...**

** Pero la enfermera no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida.**

** -Ginny!! –grito corriendo hacia ella dándole un abrazo, Ginny se sintió completa cuando aspiro su aroma, era como si tan solo ese abrazo le hubiera recargado sus energías, le sonrió al chico de gafas que ahora la soltaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio.**

** -Hola Harry –le dijo con voz ronca y débil –hola chicos –dijo saludando a su hermano y a Hermione que la miraban alegres.**

** -Me preocupaste mucho Virginia –dijo Ron severo aunque luego le dio un abrazo bastante apretado –eres tal cual Harry –dijo luego en tono de broma mientras Ginny se sonrojaba tenuemente.**

** -Hola Gin –dijo Hermione ahora dándole un abrazo –como te sientes?**

** -Mejor que hace 5 minutos –dijo con una sonrisita –necesitaba verlos, me siento mucho mas tranquila, a veces escucho voces muy extrañas, me dan miedo...**

** Los tres la miraron preocupados, al fin Hermione hablo.**

** -Te lanzaron una maldición imperdonable Ginny –dijo seria.**

** Ginny no recordaba casi nada de eso, recordaba cuando una luz violeta la invadió, recordaba el cuerpo de Sebastián, recordaba...**

**   -Oh –Exclamo Ginny llevándose la mano al rostro –vi al los espías**

**  -Los? –preguntaron Harry y Ron al unísono.**

** -Si los –dijo Ginny –pero por mas que intento no puedo recordar sus caras... es imposible –dijo llorando amargamente –no sirvo para nada!**

** -No digas eso –dijo Harry molesto –es normal que no recuerdes nada, te lanzaron dos maldiciones muy fuertes a la vez, mas bien has despertado al día siguiente.**

**-Tenia que –dijo Ginny –no se porque pero algo me hizo despertar, Ginny los miro extrañada a los tres chicos que estaban al lado de su cama –porque no llevan el uniforme?**

**-Ah –dijo Ron triste –Nos envían a casa Ginny**

**-Que!! –exclamo sentándose de golpe, los tres se le acercaron al instante como si se fuera a quebrar –como que nos envían a casa? Y Harry? Y.. y...**

**-Han habido tres ataques y en uno un muerto Ginny –explico Hermione razonablemente –y por poco no ha habido dos... si no recuerdas te aplicaron el _Avada Kedabra_, tenemos que agradecer que estés con nosotros.**

**Ginny bajo la mirada, se sentía mal, en realidad no quería estar en Hogwarts, pero no se quería alejar de Harry, su familia correría peligro con ella cerca.**

**-El ministerio nos prestara una casa en el Valle Godric, y varios Aurores nos protegerán –dijo Ron.**

**-Harry viene con nosotros? –pregunto Ginny impaciente y preocupada.**

**-No –dijo Ron poniéndose serio de repente –ni tu tampoco Virginia.**

** -Como? –**

**-Harry y tu tienen que estar mas protegidos –dijo Hermione luego mirando a todos los lado y acercándose mas a Ginny (Harry y Ron también lo hicieron) –no nos dijeron a donde irían, pero al parecer es un lugar muy seguro –Hermione bajo aun mas la voz –seguramente los mandaran con criaturas místicas muy poderosas.**

**A Ginny se le estremeció la piel, mirando a Harry a los ojos que también la miraba, estaba realmente preocupada y el también, pero no podía dejar de sentirse bien por el hecho de que iban a estar mas juntos que antes y solos!**

**-Y tu Mione? –le pregunto Ginny a la chica.**

**-Yo me voy a mi casa, con mi familia –dijo la chica como sin darle importancia, aunque Ron la miro bastante preocupado –no te preocupes Ron, Lunático y Canuto estarán cuidándome.**

**-Como sabes? –inquirió Ron.**

** -Porque Dumbledore me lo dijo –eso basto para tranquilizar a Ron, pero muchas preguntas estaban en la cabeza de Ginny, sabia que Canuto era Sirius Back, por lo que le había dicho Harry (del futuro) pero y lunático? Seguramente era otro auror.**

**           -Y a que hora partimos? –**

**-Después del almuerzo –dijo Harry que al fin había hablado, Ginny inflo los ojos –Hermione empaco tus cosas –dijo sonriéndole, eso la calmo un poco.**

**-Según la señora Pomfrey estarás bien para ese entonces –dijo Ron –bueno, no totalmente bien, pero tendrás al menos las fuerzas para levantarte.**

** -Hablando de la señora Pomfrey –dijo Hermione volteando lentamente y hacia ellos se dirigía una señora algo mayor bastante furiosa.**

**-Ustedes tres –les dijo a los muchachos –ya les había dicho que Ginny necesitaba descansar, ya es suficiente visita...**

**La señora Pomfrey los empezó a empujar afuera de la enfermería, cada vez que Harry se alejaba mas, Ginny se sentía as insegura, la invadía un miedo, se le iban las fuerzas, Harry la miraba desde la puerta y evadiendo a la enfermera corrió hasta ella abrazándola.**

**Fueron cambios de emociones drásticos para Ginny, pero no le importo.**

**-No te preocupes, mas tarde te venimos a buscar –le dijo al oído y luego mirándola a los ojos acerco su rostro al de ella dándole un suave beso, Harry no tenia idea de cuanto Ginny necesitaba eso... se separaron y sonriéndole se empezó a alejar.**

**-No Harry, no te vallas –dijo Ginny mientras sus ojos se le cristalizaban –por favor, todo esta mal si no estas a mi lado.**

**Harry volteo preocupado a ver a Ginny, la enfermera se acerco a ella, tomándole la temperatura y luego de mirarla a ella y luego pasar a el.**

**-Bueno esta bien señor Potter, se puede quedar –dijo mirando como las dos personas que estaban afuera entraban a la enfermería –pero solo el señor Potter joven Weasley.**

** Ron chasco la lengua para luego mirar desaprobadoramente a la pareja.**

** -Gracias por quedarte Harry –le dijo Ginny mientras Harry tomaba su mano.**

**-Vas a ver que estaremos bien Gin... todo va a salir bien, Voldemort pagara por haberte hecho esto –dijo Harry apretando un poco la mano de Ginny y luego beso su frente –ahora duerme.**

**Harry se quedo observando a Ginny mientras dormía, se veía tranquila, ya sus mejillas recuperaban el color que habían perdido.**

**Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta quedar profundamente dormido.**

**_Estaba viendo todo como si volara, se preocupo un poco porque miro hacia su mano y ya no tenia de la mano a Ginny, estaba volando encima del Gran lago, algo llamo su atención, del bosque prohibido a los lejos salían aproximadamente 20 personas, con túnicas negras, a Harry no le dio buena espina, en lo absoluto mas bien sintió un nudo en la garganta._******

********

**_ -Mortifagos –_******

********

**-Harry, Harry –alguien lo traba de despertar –HARRY!**

**-Que, ah, ah, Mortifagos –dijo algo dormido.**

**-Eso es lo que he tratado de decirte Harry, los mortifagos están afuera, tenemos que irnos –la persona que estaba al frente de el le resultaba muy familiar, pero no recodaba de donde.**

**-Disculpe señora, pero la conozco? –pregunto formalmente, pero en las afueras del castillo se escucharon gritos de terror y algunas explosiones.**

**-Claro Harry –dijo Dulcemente la señora aunque se veía bastante preocupada –soy la señora Figg.**

** Ahora Harry lo vio diferente, frente a el había una señora como de 35 años, cabello rubio ceniso, una túnica verde esmeralda, lentes cuadrados que cubrían unos hermosos ojos grises.**

**-Señora Figg? –pregunto Harry incrédulo, otra explosión sonó y otro gritos.**

**            -Si, si Harry –dijo –Arabella, dime Arabella –la señora parecía asustada y con razones de sobra, Harry miro rápidamente la cama en donde debía estar Ginny y se encontraba vacía.**

**-Y Ginny? –pregunto exaltado.**

**-Ya esta afuera –dijo halándolo del brazo y llevándolo afuera de la enfermería, Harry estaba bastante aturdido, que diablos pasaba en aquel lugar? El sueño, no había sido un sueño...**

**La gente corría aterrorizada por los pasillos, algunos caían, mientras iban bajando las escaleras, Harry logro sujetar a una pequeña chica que casi cae por las grandes escaleras siendo empujada por los mas grandes.**

**-Porque subimos? –pregunto sin entender a Figg que iba con la varita en a mano.**

**-Porque si Harry, te explico cuando estés a salvo –dijo y al terminar d subir había un hombre con capa negra que la miro apuntándola.**

**-_Circo Marne tic –_Dijo el hombre, sin saber porque o como, Harry dio un paso al frente de la señora Figg y poniendo la mano al frente pronuncio.**

**_ -Armes desvaneció –_****La luz blanca que se dirigía hacia ellos se desvaneció en el aire, el hombre que les había lanzado el hechizo los miro bastante aturdido como si no creyera lo que acababa de pasar y en eso Arabella reacciono y pronuncio claramente.**

**-_Avada Kedabra –_el hombre callo frió al suelo, luego miro confundida a Harry y continuo caminando.**

**-Puedes hacer magia tan poderosa sin una varita Harry? –**

**-Me acabo de dar cuenta –dijo Harry que aun no salía de su asombro.**

**-No lo sabias hacer? –pregunto**

**-No, solo sentí que era lo que tenia que hacer y lo hice, fue mas como un impulso –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.**

**La pareja llego a lo que parecía un aula en una de las torres mas altas del castillo, el salón era circular y en el suelo (en medio del cuarto) había una estrella de siete puntas que señalaba cada una de ellas a hermosos vitrales con fénix de distintos colores y formas, a Harry no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones del enorme cansancio que tenia.**

**-Bien Harry –dijo la profesora jadeando –en un momento debe llegar la orden del fénix para trasportarlos a el bosque de los Elfos Nocturnos.**

**-Elfos Nocturnos? –pregunto imaginando que ellos seguramente eran los encargados de protegerlos.**

**-Si, ellos son los encargados de enseñarte a usar tus poderes –dijo la señora que miraba constantemente cada una de las ventanas, eran siete, Uno de los fénix le parecía extrañamente familiar.**

**-Esperamos a alguien? –pregunto Harry que no sabia porque exactamente estaban ahí.**

**-Si, a la orden –dijo la señora ahora mirándolo –somos siete, Dumbledore, es el encargado y jefe, Muggdugus (disculpen si no se escribe así ^^) que es el coordinador de acciones que la sociedad deba hacer, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black son primeros soldados en batalla y yo que soy la espía –concluyo.**

**-Pero dijiste que eran siete y solo nombraste a...**

**-Cinco, lo se, solo que no me acostumbro a decir que éramos siete, la orden no nos reuníamos desde hace 16 años –**

**-Quienes eran los otros dos? –pregunto con curiosidad Harry**

**-Tus padres –dijo la profesora, Harry sintió un vacío en el estomago, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo en pensar de eso porque por la puerta entraron cinco personas mas, Harry corrió a saludar a una que no había visto desde hace mucho, mojo la túnica de aquel hombre que también lo abrazaba.**

**-Auch!! –dijo el hombre, Harry se alejo de el y vio que tenia sangre en el abdomen y le había manchado el suéter.**

**-Sirius estas bien? –pregunto muy preocupado.**

**-Si Harry, solo es una cortada... no muy profunda –le respondió a su ahijado tratando de sonreír pero tenia una mueca de dolor en su ahora pálido rostro.**

**Harry miro preocupado a Dumbledore que estaba mas serio de lo habitual.**

**-Bueno Orden, estamos reunidos aquí para poner a salvo a Harry y a Ginny –Ginny se acerco a Harry tomándole de la mano –el colegio fue atacado por un grupo de Mortifagos que ahora están derrotados, pero Voldemort no se quedara quieto hasta conseguir lo que quiere.**

**Harry dejo de escuchar las palabras para fijarse al hombre que una vez había aparecido en la chimenea de la madriguera en el primer verano que paso en la madriguera.**

**-Ay que sacarlos rápido del castillo Albus –dijo aquel hombre que se veía preocupado.**

**Todos hicieron un circulo y se tomaron de las manos, Ginny miro algo confundida a Harry quien solo se preguntaba en esos momentos por sus mejores amigos.**

**Todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, Harry escucho la melodía de varios Fénix que lo calmaron, y aunque le pareció que fue solo su imaginación o un engaño de su vista, detrás de cada uno de los integrantes se encontraban enormes Fénix, ahí entendió de donde le parecía familiar aquel fénix del vitral, claro era el fénix de Dumbledore..**

**Harry cerro sus ojos y vio lo lejos a sus padres en la misma posición que los demás de la Orden y detrás de ellos unas hermosas aves también cantando. Y sonrió.**

**Al abrir los ojos alrededor de ellos estaban unas criaturas muy hermosas, parecidas a los humanos, pero el color de piel era azul claro, la boca roja oscura y el cabello azul índigo.**

**A Harry le pareció impresionante solo el hecho de estar ahí parados frente a ellos, el corazón se le acelero y mas cuando todos se acercaron a el y lo miraron evaluadoramente y al fin el mas alto y fornido de todos dijo claramente.**

**-Bienvenidos a nuestro bosque –dijo señalando a unos enormes árboles que no dejaban pasar ningún rastro de luz, y como brillando por luz propia habían casas (o eso parecían) en los árboles.**

**-Gracias por recibir a nuestros chicos aquí contigo –dijo Dumbledore dándole la mano al Elfo.**

**-El placer es mío mago anciano –dijo el Elfo –ya están a salvo, ahora ya se pueden marchar.**

**Dumbledore y el Elfo se pusieron a hablar en una extraña lengua, que seguramente era la délfica.**

** @»»»@**

**Sirius se acerco a Harry abrazándolo fuertemente y luego lo miro con ojos sensibles y dijo:**

**-Nada de esto es en vano Harry, recuérdalo, después de que termine toda esta pesadilla podrás venirte a vivir conmigo –y con esto ultimo Remus también se despidió de los chicos y la Orden se marcho.**

**Los Elfos ahora miraban a la pareja inquisidoramente.**

**-Les diré las reglas del bosque para que no hallan problemas –dijo el elfo que antes le había dado la bienvenida amablemente –no se permite enviar lechuzas ni ninguna señal, porque puede ser interceptada –ambos asintieron.**

**-Ambos van a vivir en una pequeña cabaña –dijo señalando a una casita que estaba mas cerca del suelo que las demás –donde encontraran sus pertenecías –ambos asintieron.**

**-Cuando suene el silbido de los elfos es que son las horas de las comidas, si escuchan el grito de guerra es que se acercan los enemigos y tienen que ir a refugiarse –dijo mirando mas que todo a Harry, como si supiera que su valor era muy grande, nosotros iremos a buscarlos para los entrenamientos.**

**Y con esto ultimo el elfo los dejo solos, la pareja se miraron confundidos, pero hacia ellos llego una joven muchacha (del mismo aspecto del anterior)**

**-Hola, mi nombre es Axzael –dijo la chica con una voz dulce –les mostrare la cabaña.**

**La chica les enseño la contraseña para entrar y luego les dijo la forma de colocarles la que ellos quisieran.**

**-Bueno, me ha dado gusto conocerte Virginia –dijo la chica despidiéndose d la pelirroja y al final miro a Harry de una manera muy extraña que hizo que se sonrojara cosa que a Ginny no le agrado –y Chao Harry, espero verte pronto.**

**Los dos entraron a la casa, que parecía estar hecha toda rustica de madera, como si estuvieran dentro de un árbol, pero todo estaba increíblemente impecable.**

**-De broma y no te come –dijo Ginny molesta a lo que Harry le sonrió.**

**-No te pongas celosa Gin –dijo este acercándosele y tomándola de la cintura mirándola a los ojos –yo solo tengo ojos para ti...**

**-Yo se, confió en ti, pero no en ella –dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry –ay Harry no tienes idea de lo preocupada que estoy.**

**-Y Ron y Hermione? –**

**-La Orden los envió a sus casas...**

**Harry suspiro mas tranquilo, ambos inspeccionaron la pequeña casita de árbol, que tenia un baño con unos símbolos muy especiales, dos cuartos y una pequeña salita.**

**-No quiero dormir sola Harry –dijo Ginny algo asustada –se que puedo sonar paranoica, pero ayer tuve sueños muy feos, y me siento segura contigo.. puedo...?**

**-No tranquila –dijo Harry sonriéndole –no tienes porque pedirme dormir conmigo, eres mi pareja y lo puedes hacer si quieres.**

**-Gracias –dijo Ginny dándole un tierno abrazo. **

**Ginny tomo la cara de Harry entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso, lo necesitaba tanto, y luego lo miro como si necesitara su permiso a lo que Harry respondió dándole un beso mas grande, que al rato se transformo en un beso apasionado en el que sus lenguas jugaban tiernamente. Se separaron un instante como para coger el aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones por lo cerca que se encontraban uno del otro.**

**Ginny mi miro dulcemente con la respiración agitada, le daba tanta vergüenza lo que estaba a punto de pedirle al chico, pero venció su pena, sin bajar la mirada se sonrojo bastante, Harry la miro confundido.**

**-Dime –dijo Harry mirándola algo extrañado, no entendía que le pasaba a Ginny, pero el solo quería sentirla en ese momento.**

**-Tócame Harry –le dijo al fin sonrojándose bastante, Harry (también sonrojado) solo le sonrió y la beso de nuevo, su mano a su vez subía por la pierna de Ginny, quien solo pronuncio un leve Gemido al causa del placer que una caricia de Harry le había hecho sentir en aquella parte que pedía a gritos algo mas.**

****************************************************************************************************************

**Hola, espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, al momento de publicar el anterior ya tenia escrito este, pero no lo publique para poder publicar este a los pocos días.******

****

** Agradezco a todos los lectores de esta historia, los Reviews que me dan ánimos de seguirla y les anuncio que ya faltan pocos capítulos para el final, lo cual creo que los aliviara, para que así sepan como acaba esta historia, o al menos la primera parte.******


	15. 15 Regreso desde el Futuro

**15-Regreso de alguien del Futuro**

**Un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, se acerco lentamente... Sebastián, con lagrimas de sangre corriendo por sus mejillas, haciendo juego con una cara de terror que estaba dibujada en su frió cuerpo. Una risa retumbo el lugar, unos ojos rojos aparecieron justo frente a ella... Dos personas a las cuales no les veía el rostro, pero la apuntaban con las Varitas y pronunciaban unas palabras demasiado rápido para que ella entendiera. Una luz violeta la encandilo.**

**            Ginny se incorporo rápidamente, bañada de sudor, estaba muy asustada, era horrible recordar todo aquello como si hubiese sido ayer.**

**            Tardo unos momentos en reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, un pequeño cuarto de madera rustica verdosa, las sabanas blancas cubrían completamente su cuerpo desnudo, en ese momento su ritmo cardiaco volvió a la normalidad. Suspiro aliviada, todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, o más bien un espantoso recuerdo.**

**            Tomo la fina sabana y levantándose de la cama cuido cubrir completamente su cuerpo, no había señal de Harry por toda la habitación. Comenzó a preocuparse, después de todo parecía que cuando estaba con Harry no-tenia pesadillas, y a ella ese sueño le pareció eterno.**

**            Desde cuando se había vuelto tan dependiente de el?**

**Camino vacilante hacia la puerta, algo le decía que no debía salir, su corazón palpito más rápido que antes.**

**                         Estaba aterrorizada, y se sentía algo estúpida por aquello, después de todo solo había sido una pesadilla, sabia que estaban protegidos ahí, confiaba en Harry y él confiaba ciegamente en el Director (ella también pero...)**

**                         Entreabrió la puerta y visualizo a dos hombres que hablaban de algo que parecía bastante importante sin importarles el tono de voz que usaban.**

**            Y fue en ese momento en el que todos los temores que existían en el corazón de la pelirroja desaparecieron.**

**                         -HARRY!! –grito felizmente mientras corría hacia él mas alto y lo abrazaba enérgicamente –Harry –repitió más bajito –que bueno que estés aquí.**

**                         El joven después de caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido (Ginny saliendo casi completamente desnuda de la habitación que hace poco Harry había dicho que era la suya, y lo había abrazado fuertemente.**

**                         Eran dos chicos completamente idénticos, a excepción de los lentes que uno llevaba y el otro no, y el que no llevaba lentes era mas alto y más fornido.**

**                         Ambos estaban muy incómodos, Harry del "futuro" lo único que hacia era mirar al suelo cuando ella se separa de el y por otro lado Harry estaba MUY ROJO y muy incomodo.**

**                         Se distinguían muy bien por la ropa que cargaban, Harry cargaba un vaquero bastante ancho, una franela gris y su cabello estaba mojado y se veía mucho mas despeinado que normalmente. Por otro lado el otro Harry llevaba una túnica azul oscura que lo hacia verse casi como un vampiro (N/A: Que sexy, se lo imaginan?? ^^, y si no imagínense a Neo de the matriz)**

**                         Ginny solo estaba sumida en aquel momento, ver a Harry de nuevo la había puesto muy feliz, incluso no había notado la presencia de el otro chico que estaba visiblemente molesto. Olvido su sueño, olvido sus problemas, olvido que estaba prácticamente desnuda frente a los dos.**

**                         Ambos Harry's se sonrojaban aunque por diferentes causas.**

**                         Harry carraspeo su garganta sacándola de sus pensamientos.**

**                         -Hola amor –saludo la pelirroja dándole un beso en a comisura de los labios.**

**                         -Gin... Gin. Ginny –susurro Harry que estaba bastante perturbado –Virginia estas prácticamente... –Harry no tuvo que terminar, solo la miro de arriba había abajo y ella entendió.**

**                         SE LE HABIA OLVIDADO VESTIRSE!!**

**                         Ginny sintió como un calor subía por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro, la pena la invadió, una presión en el pecho, ganas de desaparecer en ese momento... se volvió chiquitita.**

**                         Por la emoción de ver a Harry del futuro había olvidado algo muy importante, su estado.**

**                         -OH disculpen mi estado –balbuceo retrocediendo lentamente –ya vuelvo.**

**                         Pero volvería? Noooo, si fuera por ella se quedaría en su cuarto por toda la eternidad.**

**                         Lo más rápido que pudo la chica entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras ella fuertemente.**

**                         -QUE PENA!! –dijo Ginny con ambas manos en el rostro –la terminaste de poner como cosa rara... ahora mas nunca podré ver a Harry con los mismos ojos.**

**                         Ginny se sentó en su cama y trato de despejar su mente, en realidad todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido.**

**                         Y últimamente los problemas no dejaban de seguirla, suspiro resignada, ahora entendía a Harry, siempre despistado pero pendiente a la vez, tan sumido en todas sus cosas, serio... pendiente de todo a su alrededor, sin confiar en nadie, y como hacerlo?**

**                         Se sonrojo al recordar a Harry, había pasado simplemente una noche mágica, después de tantos días apartada de el, llego el día en el que sencillamente olvidaba todas las cosas malas.**

**                         Las cosas malas, estaba ahí en un bosque en medio de la nada, no sabia cuanto iba a estar ahí... sin saber absolutamente nada de su familia... de sus amigos.**

**                         Suspiro y se recostó en la cama pesadamente.**

**                         Que no podía dejar de pensar en ella un instante y pensar en el futuro de la humanidad?**

**                         Siempre pensando en sus cosas, en el amor, mientras todo el mundo en esos momentos estaba siendo destruido por locos que trataban ser los gobernantes... imponer sus creencias.**

**                         Esas experiencias la ayudarían a crecer mucho... como persona.**

**                         -Después de la tormenta viene la calma –se dijo a sí misma como tratando de convencerse a sí misma –siempre hay que verle todo lo bueno a las situaciones... por ejemplo esta lo bueno es que estoy con Harry... conociendo nuevas culturas, y aprendiendo.**

**                         Se levanto de la cama sintiéndose mucho mejor. Dirigiéndose hacia el baño.**

***************************************Luego del baño************************************

**                         Se envolvió con una toalla mientras se cepillaba los dientes.**

**                         En poco tiempo ya estaba lista, se había colocado un pantalón caqui (beish) ancho, una franelita bastante ligera azul celeste y una cola alta.**

**                         No estaba muy segura si salir o no, pero moría de hambre, así que se fue por el intermedio, pensó que se quedaría un momento mas a darles chance a los clones a salir y luego ella saldría, además tuviese que esperar el aviso.**

**                         Pero que haría mientras?**

**                         Escribiría.**

**                         Camino hasta su baúl, en el que luego de buscar entre todas sus cosas encontró su preciada libreta.**

_************_

            Hace tiempo que no escribía, las cosas se han salido de control aparentemente, en Hogwarts todo se volvió un caos, después de tantos años volvió a haber una muerte entre los terrenos del castillo, y para mi desgracia, Sebastián, y yo me siento terrible, aveces cuando recuerdo todas las veces que hable con él por notas, como me miraba, su sonrisa llena de vida... que lo considerara mi enemigo 2 minutos antes de encontrarlo muerto... me entran unas ganas terribles de llorar, porque todo es mi culpa, el esta muerto por mi culpa.

_**Unas lagrimas comenzaron a mojar el papel del cuaderno**_

_                         Fui atacada por Quien no debe ser nombrado, luego de que él (censurado) torturara a Sebastián hasta llevarlo a la muerte, ara luego darme cuenta que no era un espía si no DOS, quienes me lanzaron una maldición imperdonable... que se trata de que las pesadillas me van a dañar cada sueño, hasta apagar mi ultima gota de energía. Eso es lo que me merezco. Pero a veces cuando estoy con Harry todo vuelve a la normalidad. _

_                         Y por mas de que trate de recordar quienes eran no lo recuerdo, lo único que siento es una presión en el corazón._

            Por otro lado Hogwarts fue atacado por los Mortifagos y aunque las puertas del colegio iban a cerrarse, no sé que habrá pasado ala, lo único que se es que estaba en la enfermería cuando rápidamente Harry y yo fuimos trasladados por la orden del Fénix hasta el bosque de los Elfos Nocturnos. Son unos de los Elfos más antiguos de el mundo mágico, y según Dumbledore estos ayudaran a Harry a explotar todos sus poderes.

            Mi Familia fueron trasladados a una casa en valle Godric, y están protegidos por aurores.

            La orden del Fénix dijeron que seguramente Irán tras ellos para llegar a Harry o a mí, allí estarán mas protegidos, o al menos eso espero.

            Hermione esta en su casa, y esta siendo cuidada por el Profesor Lupin y por Sirius Black, solo espero que ellos también se encuentren bien.

            Ayer Harry y yo tuvimos una noche Mágica, que por un momento hizo que todo desapareciera... todos los problemas y dolores.

            Y hoy en la mañana cuando me he levantado me he encontrado con HARRY DEL FUTURO!, Valla madre sorpresa, me sentí muy bien al verlo así, diferente a la primera vez que lo vi, sin esa mirada de odio... Y ahora que lo pienso, a que habrá regresado?

            Eso me puso a pensarlo bien, algo no esta como debería estarlo.

            Hoy empiezan los entrenamientos, imagino que él ayudara a Harry con sus poderes, o al menos eso espero.

            Ya sonó el aviso para comer, me despido.

****************

****

**                         Justo cuando Harry iba a tocar la puerta y por ella salió Ginny, quien no le pudo sostener la mirada. Aun tenia demasiada pena con los dos, incluso con Harry que ya la había visto antes.**

**                         -Ya dieron el aviso –informo Harry mas serio de lo normal con ella.**

**                         -Si lo escuche –dijo Ginny en modo de respuesta.**

**                         -Será mejor que bajemos y expliquemos mi llegada –dijo Harry mirándolos a ambos –yo mejor me adelanto –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.**

**                         -Harry espera –lo llamo Ginny –esperen un segundo –dijo hablando más segura que antes –me voy a volver loca si los sigo llamando a los dos Harry, hay que hacer algo para diferenciarlos...**

**                         Ambos permanecieron en silencio.**

**                         -Porque te vas a quedar, no? –**

**                         -Así es –asintió Harry (del futuro) **

**                         (N/A: Y no solo Ginny, a mí me va a dar algo si no lo hago!)**

**                         -Bueno, entonces te diremos a ti por otro nombre... Mmmm –Ginny estaba tratando de pensar algún nombre, pero en realidad no se le vea ninguno a la cabeza, la ponía muy nerviosa que esas dos miradas estuvieran posadas en ella -... Lorenzo... –opino, "Lo Odio" pensó, mientras los dos chicos se miraban y soltaban una risita.**

**                         -Estas loca Gin? –pregunto Harry (del presente) dejando atrás por ese momento lo serio.**

**                         -OK, Lo admito, apesta... pero soy mala en eso –dijo Ginny sonrojada –que tal Santiago?**

**                         -Mmmm no lo sé –dijo el aludido –mejor me llamare...**

**                         -James –dijeron los dos a la vez –como papá...**

**                         Los tres en la habitación miraron a lados distintos, Ginny sabia que a los dos les dolía mucho hablar de James Potter.**

**                         -Bueno, entonces esta decidido –dijo Ginny sonriendo para liberar la tensión –te llamaras James, como tu segundo nombre...**

**                         -Si –dijo el mismo sonriendo, luego el ambiente se volvió a poner tenso –EEE... yo como que bajo... nos vemos ahorita...**

**                         Ginny y Harry se miraron. Esa mirada que Harry tenia la asustaba en cierto modo, no por miedo (como el que le tenia a Voldemort) si no mas bien temor a lo que él estuviese pensando de ella.**

**                         -Te sucede algo? –pregunto Ginny confundida.**

**                         -Por que lo estaría? –le pregunto sensatamente mirándola a los ojos sin pestañar.**

**                         -No creo, al menos no por mi parte –dijo ella, dudaba que Harry estuviese celoso de sí mismo... pero quería aclararlo, desde el incidente exhibicionista el estaba raro.**

**                         El chico le sonrió levemente.**

**                         -No eres tu Gin –dijo poniendo suavemente la mano en el hombro de ella –es solo que Ha... James –corrigió –me tomo por sorpresa, me dijo que todo en su época estaba cambiado... que Voldemort no estaba muerto.**

**                         Ginny palideció, que significaba eso? Con razón Harry estaba así, y no era para menos, y ella como siempre pensando que era por ella.**

**                         -Pero Harry... eso es... impo... –comenzó Ginny.**

**                         -Imposible? Lo sé, lo mismo pensaba, pero James me mostró tu diario, y todo cambiaba... todo empeoraba, volvió para ayudarme con los poderes, al parecer no los descubría todos  tiempo.**

**                         -Y él... como es que esta? –**

**                         -Con vida? –Ginny asintió lentamente.**

**                         -En tu Diario lo dice claramente, al parecer Vivian todos los aliados (ósea los del lado de Dumbledore) en unos bosques cerca de escocia  América del Sur, quedaban muy pocos, él era uno de ellos... Ron también, y Hermione estaba muy enferma.**

**                         -Enferma? –**

**                         -Si, una enfermedad Mágica que los Mortifagos les lanzaron, y afectaron a todas las mujeres... hasta a... a ti –Ginny se sintió terrible.**

**                         -Ósea que para cuando tu llegaste... –**

**                         -Ya estabas muerta Ginny... –dijo Harry.**

**                         -OH dios –dijo Ginny.**

**                         Se sentía mal, pero trato de verle el lado bueno al asunto, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar con sus vidas, ella no permitiría que volviera a suceder.**

**                         -No te preocupes Harry... James esta acá para ayudarte, nada va a salir mal, no si ya sabemos que lo podemos cambiar.**

**                         -Tienes razón –Harry se quedo observando los ojos de Ginny por unos segundos –pensaste que era por ti que estaba así??**

**                         Ginny asintió.**

**                         -No te preocupes Ginny, no estoy así por ti –**

**                         Él sentía un gran nudo en el pecho, tenia ganas de llorar, de salir corriendo, de simplemente desaparecer.**

**                         Por qué todo lo seguía? Por qué no podía ser simplemente Harry Potter, un chico mago de 17 años que vivía feliz con sus padres... con su novia... Por qué no podía ser un chico normal?**

**                         Pero no, tenia el peso de salvar a la humanidad en sus manos, cuando ni siquiera podía lidiar con su cabello.  **

**                         Ginny abrazo a Harry al verlo algo más distante, eso le lleno un vació, ella no tenia idea de cuanto la quería... ni el mismo podía saberlo, porque alcanzaba mas allá de su imaginación (N/A: Y de la mia que ya de por sí es bastante, jejeje)**

**                         -Mírame Ginny –le dijo Harry tomando su rostro en las manos, mirándola a los ojos –pase lo que pase, siempre lo superaremos juntos –Ginny asintió derramando una lagrima –Y nunca olvides que te amo.**

**                         -Acaso es una despedida Harry? –pregunto con temor, lo sentía muy distante.**

**                         -No –respondió el chico abrazándola –solo que no quiero que sea tarde para decírtelo.**

**                         -En ese caso –dijo separándose de el y tomando su rostro en las manos –Yo te amo a ti –y con esto ultimo le dio un beso.**

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**^-^ espero que les halla gustado, coloque mas de la pareja… **

            Bueno a continuación respondo los Reviews del Cáp. 14.

**Respuesta a Reviews de FF.net**

**V!rU§ P@()LÅ: **Hola, yo estoy bien, espero que tu lo estés también, bueno, primero que nada quisiera agradecerte por leer mi fic, en serio, es muy importante para mi que me dejen Reviews… En mi opinión en cuanto a las relaciones de ellos dos (ambas sabemos a cuales nos referimos) pues si, fue algo adelantado, ya me lo había pensado varias veces, y cuando recibí tu Review pues puse manos a la obra y reacomode todo el fic y lo hice porque me parece que ninguno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente maduro mentalmente como para hacerlo a los 14 y 15 años, porque a esa edad nadie esta preparado.

Sin embargo, también pienso que en cuanto a relaciones uno es el que decide si va a tener algo con la persona que ama o no, y en realidad yo no he estado en la situación de Ginny, pero imagino que cada quien puede reaccionar diferente, y pensar diferente, quizás tu no piensas igual, pero… bueno, a mi me parece que si dos personas se aman, pues ellos deciden que hacen con su vida (en este caso yo que soy la que escribo el fic ^^U)… de igual manera muchas gracias, es importante que uno diga lo que cree, y ves a mi también me parece que fue algo adelantado así que en estos caps, Ginny tiene 16 y Harry 17... espero que así si te guste.

**KaRLa: **Hola!, me alegro que te halla gustado mi fic ^^ que bueno!, pues aquí llego con dos Caps nuevos, a ver si te gustan, te adelanto que no falta mucho (alivio para ti y para mi! =.=) vieras mis ojeras tratando de verle un buen final… bueno mil gracias por dejarme Review.

**marianita_radcliffe: **Gracias por leerlo, espero que te guste este Cap… ^^

**Ginny Jo Weasley: **Hello!, gracias por leer mi fic, ya te agregué a mis contactos, y aquí sigo con la historia, y de una adelanto dos caps… ojala y te gusten… chau

**'Mione 17: **Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, en serio -.- es que soy una despistada, hay varias personas que me van a venir mandando un virus cibernético por no escribir rápido… me gusta mucho que a pesar de que los uní muy rápido te gusto, a mi por lo general no me gusta unirlos tan rápido, pero me desespero y lo hago ^^U … voy a tratar de escribir algo mas de Ron y Hermis en los próximos, el problema es que como no están juntos, ahora es algo mas difícil. Si no puedo en estos últimos, el ultimo q estoy pensando hacer un poco de casa cosa, pues coloco algo para todas las que me lo han pedido…. Bueno me despido, gracias por escribirme.

**Megera ex Ginny Potter: **Hola Megera!, Pues al fin que publico otro cap… hasta yo estaba exasperada, imaginate, bueno, falta poco para que termine… espero que no me maten, bye.

**Mar:** Al fin, acá te publico dos Caps, espero que hallan sido de tu agrado, y deja Reviews, please

**Lore: **Jijiji la responsabilidad me duro poco -.-U, cosa rara de mi, despistada e irresponsable, bueno, digamos que ahora si! Me he puesto las pilas a terminarlo, viste publique 2 de una vez ^^… bueno mil gracias por el Review.

**Naomi:** Me alegra que te halla gustado este cap, espero que te gusten los dos Nuevos…

**Merino:**** Hello!, pues aca te traigo al Harry del futuro, he estado pensando hacer en vez de la continuación de este (es que con las subidas de edad que les di no hace falta) hacer como la Historia de Harry del Futuro al llegar a su epoca, lo que siente cuando volvio, todo visto desde su punto de vista, que te parece?? Bueno espero que te gusten estos dos caps…**

**ginny132003:** Hola, no me has dicho que tal te parecieron los ultimos que te mande, espero que te hallan gustado… me despido, hablamos por MSN.

**Respuesta a Reviews de Harry Argentino**

**Issabel Weasley:** Hola!, bueno espero que te hallan gustado estos dos caps, a ver cuando subes tu los tuyos, ya me muero por saber que pasa… ^_^

**Cirse**: Ayyyy no me odiesssss i_i no ves que no es apropósito que dejo de escribir!, es que tengo muchas historias y no se cual continuar (ejem) yo se que no es excusa, pero prometo ponerme al día con mis historias, incluyendo al viaje a la isla Wizards… espero que leas mis fics, no los dejes de leer te lo ruego!

**LAURA_MISTIC: **Bueno podria empezar por pedirte… jejejeje no mentira… J no tienes que darme nada, solo tu apoyo, dejarme tu comentario en mi libro, leer mi fic y no detestarme… espero que te gusten estos dos nuevos caps que publique… gracias a tu comentario me he resistido de escribir unos nuevos que tengo en la mente i_i aaaa casi no me aguanto… no tenia idea que tenia a tantas personas al borde del colapso ^//^ como lo sabes?? Bueno disculpa la demora, ya le faltan pocos capítulos para terminar la historia.

**** **** Nikin: **Ay que bien que tambien te gusto este fic, creo que si, causa ese efecto desde el primer cap, dejarlo a uno asi 0.0 ojala y te gusten estos dos caps. **

**Karina: **Hola, tu comentario me ha subido el animo como no tienes idea, que bien que te halla gustado tanto, no se quien seria esta amiga tuya que te lo recomendo, como se llama?, le agradezco a ella tambien, ^^ que feliz me hizo sentir que me consideraras igual a Issabel, ella es MUY buena escritora, con años universitarios… tambien me tiene prendada de la pantalla… espero que te siga gustando y pues en realidad todo lo que escribo nace de mi cabecita, en serio no pretendia que se pareciera al señor de los anillos, solo los coloque porque son criaturas misticas, ^//^ y pues al momento no me acorde de ningun otro (toz toz toz)… gracias por leer mi hostiga me despido.

****


	16. 16 Cosas de Pegazos

16-Cosas de Pegazos  
  
Los días pasaban, y el entrenamiento ya había empezado, Harry y James se reunían desde temprano todos los días y comenzaban a hacer cualquier cantidad de hechizos (sin varita), Harry del futuro (James) ayudaba al del presente a dominar su poder, el elfo mas antiguo (el líder o Rey) se encargaba de vigilar todos los entrenamientos, y ayudar a ambos con algunas técnicas.  
  
Ginny por otro lado había estado presente en varios de los entrenamientos pero luego de varios días había considerado mas interesante recorrer el bosque. Varios días después Áxael era su compañera de visitas y recorridos.  
  
La chica Elfa era muy agradable, tenia gran energía, cosa que hacia reír mucho a Ginny en varias ocasiones, por lo loca que esta era. Echaba de menos a sus amigas en Hogwarts, pero había algo que le reprimía el corazón cuando pensaba en ellas, a menudo pensaba que era sentimiento de culpa por no preocuparse de que había sido de sus vidas.  
  
-Es impresionante todo el poder que tienen los dos! -dijo Áxael  
eufórica -Harry en tan solo MEDIA HORA aprendió ese poder Mico.Mico.  
-decía mientras hacia círculos con la mano derecha -Ahh ya ni  
recuerdo.  
  
-Micoraccio -corrigió Ginny, tantos días viéndolos combatir,  
algo tenia que aprender -si, eso fue realmente asombroso!  
  
-Tienes gran suerte Ginny -admitió la Elfa -a veces cuando el  
entrenamiento termina veo la expresión de Harry al ver que lo esperas  
luego de un día agotador.  
  
-Cual es su expresión? -pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.  
  
-Amor -dijo la chica con ojos brillantes, Ginny se sonrojo -es no se,  
felicidad.yo creo que el siente alivio que luego de estar pensando  
todo el día que tiene que salvar al mundo, al verte como que olvida  
todo eso.  
  
A Ginny se le ilumino el rostro.  
  
-Hace unos meses no hubiese creído lo que dices -admitió la pelirroja  
-hubiese creído que era un sueño o solo querías hacerme una tonta  
broma.  
  
-Lo dices en broma, no? -pregunto la chica sin poder creérselo.  
  
-Ojala y lo dijera en broma -dijo Ginny mientras negaba con la cabeza  
-pase tantas noches en vela por el. porque no me quería de la misma  
manera.  
  
-Lo importante es que ya lo hace -dijo -cuando escucho eso pienso que  
todo se puede dar. sabes? Todo.  
  
-Yo también creo lo mismo -dijo Ginny -solo espero que todo salga  
bien -dijo ya mas preocupada.  
  
-Todo saldrá bien Ginny, no te preocupes tanto, en mi vida no había  
visto magos tan poderosos como ellos dos.  
  
Ambas chicas voltearon y vieron a los lejos dos siluetas que luchaban  
entre si, una de ellas (la mas alta) lanzaba un poder de un dorado muy  
brillante a la otra, que caía al suelo.  
  
Ginny se preocupo bastante, era su Harry quien había caído al suelo,  
estuvo a punto de correr hacia el cuando una mano la detuvo.  
  
-Que vas a hacer? -pregunto la chica de tez azul que estaba frente a  
ella.  
  
-Ir a ver como esta Harry -dijo Ginny como si fuese lo mas lógico del  
mundo.  
  
-Ya lo se Virginia, y en todo este tiempo que llevan entrenando  
cuantas veces Harry a caído al suelo y tu has corrido a ver como esta?  
-dijo la Elfa mirándola severamente, eso le recordó mucho a Hermione.  
  
-Unas. 10 veces -dijo Ginny mirando al suelo apenada.  
  
-Agrégale unos ceros -dijo sin dejar de mirarla -Ginny es normal que  
Harry caiga, el otro Harry tiene demasiado poder. no le pasara nada,  
lo único que haces es interrumpir su entrenamiento.  
  
-Lo se -dijo la chica.  
  
-Entonces?? -Ginny alzo la mirada y vio como Harry se levantaba del  
suelo con dificultad.  
  
-Supongo que estará bien -dijo encogiéndose de hombros resignada, no  
podía hacer nada contra la decisión de la Elfa.  
  
-Así es -dijo soltándole el brazo -te voy a mostrar algo que te va a  
gustar -dijo Áxael corriendo rápidamente.  
  
A Ginny le costo mucho trabajo seguirla, ella era demasiado veloz, al  
fin llegaron al objetivo, frente a ella, había un especie de establo,  
muy extraño, Áxael miro a su alrededor, y cuando no hubo señal de vida  
entro rápidamente. Ginny la siguió, tenia la impresión de que no  
debían estar ahí.  
  
-Podemos estar aquí? -pregunto dudosa.  
  
Áxael negó con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Está prohibido -dijo mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba mas -solo  
pueden entrar los soldados y el Rey con una llave especial. -dijo  
mostrando a Ginny una gran llave -la tome prestada a mi papa (que era  
el Rey).  
  
-Deberíamos salir -dijo Ginny volteándose bastante nerviosa, se  
meterían en un aprieto si las encontraban.  
  
-Noooo -dijo la chica tomándola del brazo -solo quiero que veas algo.  
te va a encantar.  
  
Ginny no muy convencida se dejo llevar por su "guía", le daba  
curiosidad. Había un gran pasillo con pequeños establos a los lados,  
donde habían hermosos caballos blancos.  
  
Ginny estaba eclipsada por los bellos corceles cuando un fuerte  
chillido la saco de su pensamiento.  
  
Era un caballo y parecía furioso. Provenía de un establo que estaba  
completamente cerrado y su corcel no se veía.  
  
-Esta molesto -susurro Áxael -lo trajeron ayer por la noche, lo vi  
llegar, es hermoso.  
  
-Que es? -pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.  
  
-Lo veras por ti misma -  
  
Áxael en ese momento abrió la puerta de arriba dejando ver a un  
hermoso (si es que esa palabra alcanza para decir lo bello que era)  
Pegaso.  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos y la boca de la impresión, estos animales casi  
nunca se veían en el reino mágico, eran muy extraños.  
  
Y más este que era negro azabache, como el cabello de Harry, y los  
ojos eran de un anaranjado rojizo.  
  
-Hermoso no? -dijo Áxael sin dejar de mirarlo, el caballo las  
veía frenético.  
  
-Parece un demonio Áxael -dijo Ginny algo asustada -mejor nos vamos.  
  
Áxael ignoro lo último.  
  
-No seas tontita Ginny, es igual a los demás Pegazos, solo es el  
color. aunque este se ve algo diferente, parece a la vez no ser uno de  
ellos.  
  
-Que quieres decir? -pregunto Ginny fijándose bien en el  
caballo, ahora que lo veía bien era verdad, el potro mas bien  
parecía una persona.  
  
-Como te mira -dijo la Elfa, el caballo se había calmado, ahora solo  
respiraba agitadamente y las observaba con cautela.  
  
-No esta prohibido tomar Pegazos? -pregunto Ginny.  
  
-Así es -asistió Áxael -nuestra colonia es una de las principales que  
respeta esa ley, los Pegazos no son bestias para ser domesticadas o  
algo.  
  
-Entonces? -  
  
-Eso tampoco lo se -dijo Áxael confundida -y eso es lo que quiero  
averiguar.  
  
Ginny se quedo un momento mirándolo a los ojos, y entró en un trance,  
todo a su alrededor era negro, todo excepto el corcel que estaba  
frente a ella y también la miraba.  
  
Una voz tranquila y suave le hablo  
  
"Tienes muchos problemas Virginia."  
  
Dijo una voz que parecía estar dentro de su conciencia.  
  
"Te preocupas mucho por tus seres queridos. están en peligro y lo  
sabes, lo sientes..."  
  
"Como saber que están bien si estas encerrada en este bosque,  
tienes poder Virginia, un poder que ni tu te podrías imaginar,  
todo esta ahí"  
  
El corazón de Ginny se acelero, acaso la Criatura que estaba  
frente a ella le hablaba?  
  
"Te voy a ayudar con ello"  
  
De los ojos del hermoso pegazo que estaba frente a ella salio un  
pequeño humo de color rojo sangre, que pronto se introdujo por  
los de la pelirroja.  
  
Y en ese momento sintió como un escalofrió recorría cada milímetro de  
su piel, un dolor surgiera de sus huesos y a su vez una opresión en su  
corazón.  
  
Le costaba respirar  
  
Se le nublo la vista  
  
Que estaba sucediendo??  
  
-Ginny. Ginny que sucede? -Áxael la movía enérgicamente.  
  
-Que? Donde estoy? Áxael? -dijo Ginny enfocando bien a la figura  
frente a ella.  
  
-Que sucedió? -Pregunto la Elfa asustada -creo que no fue buena idea  
mostrártelo, te afecto mucho. los Pegazos dominan la mente de las  
personas.  
  
Áxael parecía bastante arrepentida, y se sentía mal, no sabia que le  
hubiese podido pasar a la pequeña bruja. Había sido muy irresponsable  
de su parte llevarla a ver a el caballo.  
  
Y más sabiendo que no era del todo normal.  
  
Ginny por su lado necesitaba un descanso, sentía como si todas sus  
energías le hubiesen sido arrebatadas de su cuerpo.  
  
-Creo que mejor voy a descansar un rato -dijo Ginny de repente  
cortando el silencio que las rodeaba.  
  
-Deberías comer algo -sugirió la chica.  
  
-No tengo mucha hambre -dijo Ginny.  
  
-No es una opción Virginia, ver al pegazo te hizo mal, y discúlpame,  
no te debí llevar hasta el, solo que creí por un momento que eras como  
yo.  
  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien -mintió Ginny.  
  
-No te creo -dijo mirándola a los ojos -leo tu mirada, tus  
sentimientos, es mi don.  
  
Ginny se sintió entupida, sabia que no la podía engañar.  
  
-Vamos a comer, encontraremos a Harry ahí -animo Áxael.  
  
-Bueno, esta bien -se resigno Ginny, si algo había aprendido era que  
si a la Elfa se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie se lo sacaría jamás.  
  
Además necesitaba ver a Harry, estaba segura de que el Pegazo solo  
había manipulado su mente, pero sentía un mal presentimiento acerca de  
todo.  
  
Al llegar al comedor, Ginny visualizo a los dos Harry's a lo  
lejos, camino hacia ellos rápidamente, Áxael se había ido a reunir con  
su familia.  
  
-Hola Gin -saludo el Harry del presente con un beso en los  
labios.  
  
-Hola amor -lo saludo de regreso, sonriéndole para que no notara  
que no se encontraba bien, pero no lo logro, sus ojos esmeraldas se  
fijaron en ella, mientras Harry comenzaba a masticar mas despacio, la  
había descubierto -Hola James -saludo al Harry del futuro.  
  
-Hola Ginny -saludo el chico.  
  
-Que tienes? -pregunto Harry que no había dejado de observarla,  
mientras ella se sentaba y se servia un poco de cada cosa.  
  
-Estoy bien -dijo Ginny sin mirarlo a los ojos -como les fue hoy  
en el entrenamiento?  
  
James miraba la escena confundido, si la notaba rara. no sabia  
que hacer.  
  
-Nos ha ido bien -contesto mirando el plato, no quería meterse  
en los problemas de la pareja, se sentía de por si incomodo viéndolos  
juntos. (N/A: Que irónico no, jejejeje ^_^)  
  
Harry la miro severamente. No le gustaba que Ginny evadiera así  
su mirada, eso significaba que algo no estaba bien del todo.  
  
-No me digas eso Ginny -dijo Harry.  
  
-Que cosa? -pregunto Ginny incomoda.  
  
-Que estas bien -  
  
-Lo estoy -  
  
-No te creo -  
  
Que era demasiado obvia??  
  
-Harry, estoy bien -aseguro Ginny mirándolo a los ojos  
maquinando algún pretexto -es solo que estoy preocupada por el mundo  
exterior, no se nada de cómo esta todo por fuera.  
  
Ahora era Harry quien se ponía blanco y bajaba la mirada, algo no  
estaba bien y ella lo sabia, sin contar que James se había atorado al  
escuchar a Ginny.  
  
-Todo este bien -dijo Harry con voz temblorosa.  
  
Ginny lo miro confundida.  
  
-Ahora quien me miente eres tú -le reprocho.  
  
-Bueno, pero es algo diferente Ginny -respondió Harry, no sabia  
como manejar las cosas, simplemente tanto en el mundo mágico como en  
el muggle habían sufrido de muchas perdidas, los mortifagos acababan  
con todo y había mucha diferencia en el número de los ejércitos.  
  
No sabia como decirle a Ginny que una de sus mejores amigas  
había muerto el día que huyeron de Hogwarts, como decírselo?  
  
No sabia como decirle que varias veces su familia (que también  
era la de el) había sido atacada, y que Bill estaba gravemente herido  
en el hospital San Mugo.  
  
Todas estas terribles noticias que le habían llegado a el días  
antes, que le dolían. Sin contar que esa noche saldrían para Londres a  
encarar a Voldemort.  
  
Se sentía terrible por mentirle, por tener que llevar una  
sonrisa en el rostro cuando probablemente después de esa noche no la  
vería de nuevo.  
  
Pero no le podía decir que se iría, sabia que esta insistiría en  
acompañarlo, era mejor así. A ese pacto habían llegado el y el Harry  
del futuro.  
  
-Todos están bien -dijo James sonriendo, Harry suspiro aliviado  
-solo han habido algunos ataques, pero ninguna muerte -mintió.  
  
Ginny no creyó mucho, pero sentía que no debía cuestionarle a  
James.  
  
El resto de la cena pasó con tranquilidad, Ginny por un momento  
había logrado olvidar su inconveniente con el Pegazo.  
  
En el fondo estaba enfadada con Harry, sabia que el le ocultaba muchas  
cosas, se veía esa noche en especial mas preocupado que nunca.  
  
Entraron al pequeño departamento, James después de despedirse de  
la pareja se fue a su habitación, tenía muchas cosas que preparar  
antes de partir en la madrugada.  
  
Ginny camino con paso firme a la habitación, en el baño se  
despojo de la ropa y se coloco su pijama (Una bata blanca, bastante  
larga, que llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas), se lavo la  
cara y los dientes y salio.  
  
Harry entro tras ella, también se coloco su Pijama (Camiseta y  
pantalón en conjunto verdes)  
  
Ambos se metieron en la cama. Ginny miraba al techo pensativa.  
Mientras que Harry parecía concentrado en mirarla a ella.  
  
"Pareciera que me mirara como si no me fuese a ver mas nunca"  
pensó algo incomoda Ginny. Seguía molesta con el.  
  
Esta podía ser su última noche, y mas que nunca tenía ganas de  
estar con Ginny, hacerla suya una vez mas. se acerco a ella  
lentamente. Pero ella le rechazo. Al ver que se acercaba se dio media  
vuelta dándole la espalda.  
  
El lo entendió al instante. estaba enfadada con el, el solo se  
alejo tan lento como se había acercado y puso sus lentes sobre la  
mesita de noche.  
  
Miro al techo y suspiro resignado.  
  
Al poco tiempo Ginny se había quedado dormida, Harry espero unos  
minutos mas y se levanto con cuidado, llego hasta su baúl y saco el  
Jersey que le había regalado la señora Weasley esta navidad, un  
pantalón negro, y la túnica de Hogwarts.  
  
Se vistió, metió en su bolsillo la varita, un pañuelo y miro por  
ultima vez a Ginny.  
  
Camino hasta su lado de la cama y ahí estaba, con una expresión  
angelical en su rostro.  
  
Tomo una fina cadena que había encima de la mesa de oro con una  
pequeña letra (G) y se la colgó en el cuello.  
  
"Le dejare una nota" pensó mientras tomaba papel y lápiz y  
escribía.  
  
Querida Ginny, lamento haberme ido sin avisarte,  
Solo no quería que vinieras a lo que voy a hacer ahora,  
Enfrentarme a Voldemort es algo en lo cual no quiero que estés  
presente,  
Estoy consiente de que puede ser mi ultima noche,  
Pero solo quería que supieras que te AMO,  
Y solo por ello no quiero que te hagan daño,  
  
Tuyo atentamente  
Harry Potter.  
  
Harry coloco la nota encima de la mesita de noche y se sentó al  
lado de Ginny.  
  
-No quiero decir que es una despedida, no quiero ni pensarlo,  
solo que ahora voy camino a un lugar que se le debe de acercar a la  
muerte. y voy sin ti -dijo Harry mientras acariciaba su rostro  
delicadamente.  
  
Se quedo un momento en silencio, como si tratase de tomar esa  
imagen en su memoria para siempre.  
  
-Solo quiero pedir, que no te molestes por lo que voy a hacer y  
que sepas que no te aviso porque no quiero. si no que solo, no puedo  
involucrarte mas en esto.  
  
Harry beso suavemente los labios de Virginia, que por instinto o  
quizás estaba soñando con el (N/A: Ni tarada que fuese) le  
correspondió el beso, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y  
acercándolo a ella.  
  
El beso duro poco, Harry no se quería marchar, había pasado los días  
mas maravillosos de su vida al lado de Ginny, viviendo como una  
pareja.  
  
Pero el momento llego, en que todo sueño tiene que terminar o  
simplemente se convierte en pesadilla.  
  
Sin darse cuenta una lagrima bajo por su mejilla derecha mientras  
miraba a Ginny justo antes de salir de la habitación.  
  
En la sala un chico idéntico a el lo esperaba sentado en uno de los  
muebles, lo miro seriamente y luego sonrió como para aligerar un poco  
el momento.  
  
-Ya pensaba que te habías quedado dormido -dijo aunque eso no era  
exactamente lo que había pensado (N/A: Si ya se imaginan lo que el  
pobre pensó que estaban haciendo ;_;).  
  
-Eso nunca James -dijo Harry sonriendo también.  
  
-Listo para ganar? -pregunto.  
  
-Listo -dijo no muy seguro -listo para la batalla mas grande de la  
historia de la magia?  
  
-Nunca lo estuve tanto -respondió James -aunque ya hace un tiempo la  
viví. nunca se igualara con esta.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
Lo he terminado, aunque valla a publicar varios capítulos a la vez, este ha sido el primero que he escrito en el ordenador desde hace MUCHO, y sinceramente me ha encantado!, me parece que tiene de todo, y todo esta unido a cosas que se acercan, ya Harry partió a la batalla mas grande. aunque no se sabe que pasara, ya que después de los cambios que han hecho, efectivamente si va en 7mo. así las cosas van mucho mejor, van mas ajustadas a la edad. 


	17. 17 Sonidos del Silencio

**17-Los sonidos del Silencio**

**Ambos chicos salieron del bosque sin dificultad alguna, el Rey los guiaba entre la espesura de el lugar hasta que estuvieron lo suficiente lejos de este para no ser rastreados por las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro.**

**            Harry con cada paso se sentía mas inseguro, sentía a su corazón palpitándole en la garganta, estaba nervioso. Pero por que? Tenia razones de sobra para querer matar a aquel degenerado. Lo odiaba, mientras las ramas de los árboles golpeaban su rostro, recordaba todo lo que había pasado en sus 7 años en Hogwarts, recordaba que le habían arrebatado la felicidad de una niñez junto a su familia y toda esa inseguridad desapareció.**

**            -Es tiempo –dijo el anciano mirándolos orgulloso –Harry has completado tu entrenamiento exitosamente, eres un mago muy poderoso, mucho mas poderoso que cualquier Auror, recuerdalo, nunca bajes la mirada, no tienes porque temer…**

**            Harry asintió seguro, sintiendo un pequeño vació en su estomago, esperaba que todo saliera bien.**

**            -Tenemos que salvar muchas vidas –dijo James.**

**            -Aparécete tu primero Harry, tengo que hablar algo muy importante con James –dijo el Elfo mas anciano serio.**

**            -Gracias por todo –dijo Harry estrechándole la mano –por favor cuiden a… cuídenla –dijo Harry sintiéndose mal, le dejaba, molesta con el, la dejaba y no sabia si volvería… la dejaba y no se despedía de ella.**

**            Ahora era el Rey quien asintió, como dándole seguridad al chico – Y no olvides, siempre tienes la opción de la espada de Saturno, Gryffindor te ha dado el poder, es hora de que tu lo aproveches.**

**            Era el momento de la verdad, ya no era un niño, y si estaba asustado, tenía una presión muy grande, salvar al mundo no es cualquier cosa.**

**            Harry se apareció en la plaza central de Hogsmeade, donde el y James habían visto días antes que iba a ser el ataque, y lo que vio le paralizo el corazón, todas las tiendas que normalmente irradiaban magia y alegría estaban incendiadas, casi no podía ver bien por el humo en el lugar, también era difícil respirar. Se escuchaban explosiones y gritos. Gente pasaba corriendo por su lado, desesperada, llorando, herida. **

**            Impotencia era lo que sentía, Varias marcas tenebrosas brillaban en el cielo, varios cadáveres en las calles. Se veían luces brillando por doquier, hechizos, maldiciones.**

**            Tenia que apresurarse, justo cuando iba a comenzar a buscar señales de Mortifagos por el lugar una mano lo sujeto del hombro, se volteo rápidamente y delante de el se encontraba James con una expresión sombría en el rostro.**

**            -Han comenzado –dijo seriamente –necesitamos encontrar a la rebelión pronto… antes que acaben con toda la población en Hogsmeade.**

**            Pero justo cuando habían comenzado a caminar, buscando alguna señal de encapuchados, de alguien que les pudiese ayudar. Una mujer de unos 20 años, cabello cobrizo un poco mas debajo de las orejas, blanca, bajita, llego a ellos corriendo.**

**            -OH por favor, necesito su ayuda –imploro, las lagrimas negras caían por su rostro raspado, parecía bastante desesperada, y lo estaba porque tomo a James por los hombros y lo balanceo –AYUDENME A ENCONTRAR A SEBAS!**

**            -Calmese señora –dijo James intranquilo mientras miraba a Harry preocupado –quien es Sebas?**

**            -Mi sobrino –gimió la señora moviendo de nuevo a James desesperada –por favor, tiene solo 5 años! Mi hermana que ha encomendado su cuidado luego de que los Mortifagos nos atacaran… y se me ha perdido –la chica se desvaneció en lagrimas.**

**            Harry sintió un nudo en el pecho, una pena terrible por la joven que estaba frente a ellos, quería ayudarla, pero tenía que encarar a Voldemort cuanto antes.**

**            -Mire señora… -James la miro con comprensión.**

**            -Mariane –le dijo la joven mirándolo expectante.**

**            -La ayudare a conseguir a Sebastián, pero antes me tiene que dejar hablar con el… me permite..? –Le pidió James cortésmente, la chica asintió y se alejo lo suficiente como para permitirles privacidad.**

**            -Me parece justo –dijo Harry –pensaba por un momento que lucharíamos juntos, pero creo que tengo que continuar solo…**

**            -Oye mírame, soy solo tu –dijo James encogiéndose de hombros dedicándole al chico de gafas una pequeña sonrisa –tu harás lo que voy a ser… y lo que va a ser nuestro futuro, y en realidad, yo casi soy un espejismo Harry, no debo meterme mas y lo sabes… eres tan fuerte como yo, no necesitas ninguna ayuda…**

**            -Solo estoy algo inseguro –dijo Harry bajando la mirada –pero no soy un cobarde –dijo mas como para si mismo.**

**            -No lo somos –dijo James poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del chico en señal de apoyo –y no debes estar inseguro, ten mas confianza en ti mismo, venga a nuestros padres, a las familias que han muerto… venga todo… y siempre recuerda _Todo esta en ti -_ le dijo en pensamientos –yo confió en ti… y muchas personas lo hacen.**

**            -Eso es lo que me da mas temor –dijo Harry, sabia que no era bueno quedarse ahí, charlando mientras millones de vidas se estaban perdiendo –me tengo que ir… me toca salvar al mundo…**

**            -No lo veas de esa forma, trata de ser un poco mas egoísta –le dijo James –piensa que lo haces por ti… porque si no, no vas a poder vivir y tener esa familia que ambos deseamos.**

**            -Nos Vemos James –dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano.**

**            -Ey, nunca bajes la mirada –dijo James, porque el Rey y James le habían dicho lo mismo? **

**            -No comprendo James –dijo Harry dudoso.**

**-Todo esta en ti, cuando sea el momento lo entenderás –dijo James con aire paternal, Harry le sonrió, en cierta forma haber estado conviviendo con el todo este tiempo había sido como convivir con su padre.**

**-Entonces nunca la bajare –Dijo alejándose rápidamente de la plaza, buscando señal de movimiento.**

**            _Espero que todo salga bien_**

****

**_            Harry corría de vez en cuando al escuchar varias explosiones y gritos, le daba terror, se acercaba al Valle Godric. No quería imaginarse que Voldemort estuviera atacando la casa de su familia, la familia que a pesar de saber que todos los problemas que el causaba los iban a involucrar a ellos, lo habían aceptado en su núcleo. Como a un miembro de su familia._**

**            ******

**            Al acercarse mas a una casa que prácticamente era escombros, la cicatriz le empezó a arder, estaba cerca, abrió la reja (que era prácticamente lo único que estaba en pie) y escucho un grito bastante familiar para el.**

**            -RON!! –grito corriendo dentro de la casa, no le fue difícil llegar a patio de atrás de la casa, varios pelirrojos estaban en el suelo, inconscientes, o al menos eso quería creer, Voldemort tenia a Ron sujetado del cuello, y este no podía moverse, al parecer tenia todo los huesos rotos.**

**            Harry corrió hasta el lugar sacando de su bolsillo la varita.**

**            -No creí que fueses un cobarde –dijo entre dientes el moreno. Voldemort volteo al instante y embozo una sonrisa, soltando al pelirrojo quien al caer al suelo quedo inconsciente al parecer del dolor.**

**            -Veo que has mejorado Potter –dijo con un tono arrastrado y frió, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro –me sorprende que no me hallas atacado por la retaguardia…**

**            -No soy una gran sabandija… AL CONTRARIO DE USTED –dijo lo mas frió que le salio, miro fugazmente si su amigo estaba bien.**

**            -Crees que podrás derrotarme Potter? –pregunto venenosamenté burlón.**

**            -Crees que no? –le siguió el juego sin bajar la guardia, Voldemort estaba igual que el.**

**            Soltó una risa sarcástica, llena de odio.**

**            -Tu amigo no sobrevivirá –tentó sonriendo aun mas dejando ver sus dientes amarillentos, filosos como los de un carnívoro –me he encargado de ello.**

**            -DESGRACIADO –dijo Harry fuera de control –_Impedimenta –_grito.**

**            Una luz blanca se dirigió hasta Voldemort rápidamente quien antes de que chocara con el, lanzo el contra-hechizo.**

**            -JAJAJAJA –soltó una risa mordaz que sonó por todo el lugar –es todo lo que puedes dar Potter? Temo que me he llevado una gran decepción… -dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.**

**            Harry no respondió, no se iba a dejar tentar, tenía mucho arsenal a su disposición, apenas estaba calentando. Por primera vez en su vida estaba seguro de él mismo, por primera vez no tenia miedo a lo que sucedería, si moriría, moriría con dignidad, defendiendo lo que amaba, pero si moría se lo llevaría con el.**

**            -_Explelliarmus – (_sorry si no se escribe así _^//^)_ Dijo Voldemort con vos clara y tranquila mientras Harry era expulsado varios metros atrás, y su varita quedaba en manos de su agresor.**

**            Harry se incorporo rápidamente, no iba a dejar que Voldemort se aprovechara de su desventaja. **

**            _-Crucciatus –_dijo Voldemort, la maldición alcanzo a Harry, nunca la había sentido tan fuerte, sentía sus huesos fundirse, como si estuvieran rasgando cada centímetro de su piel, sin embargo no callo al suelo, Voldemort pareció sorprenderse –_Serpentees –murmuro, de la varita del Mago tenebroso salio una poderosa serpiente pitón, que en pocos momentos ya había enrollado a Harry, quien no se había recuperado por completo del __Crucciatus._**

****

**_            -Aaaah –grito__ Harry sintiendo como si cada uno de sus huesos se rompieran, no le llegaba el aire, la vida se le iba, y ni siquiera iba a dar pelea?, no tenia que hacerlo por los Weasleys, lo habían adoptado como su familia desde el comienzo, por James, que había vuelto desde su futuro triste a ayudarlo, por los elfos, por Sirius, por Hermione, por Remus… por GINNY._**

**            _-Matadlo! –_grito Voldemort en parcel soltando una sonora risa.**

**            -*_Srudsr miliciatus marciale… perxsiente*  -dijo Harry con dificultad, la serpiente que estaba asfixiándolo de comenzó a desvanecer, Harry callo al suelo, como si le hubiesen pasado una aplanadora por el cuerpo, todo lo que sentía era dolor, no se podía levantar, pero ahí no se terminaría todo._**

**_            Voldemort no cabía en su asombro, como había hecho el chico eso? No tenía varita, su varita la tenia él mismo en sus manos… no conocía ese hechizo, algo comenzó a preocuparlo._**

**            -Parece que has mejorado –dijo con sorna, tratando de ocultar su temor.**

**            _Levántate Harry se ordeno a si mismo una voz en su conciencia._**

**            Harry se levanto del suelo con dificicultad, su labio sangraba, al igual que sus rodillas, debido a la caída.**

**            -En cambio tu pareces temer –dijo Harry sonriendo levemente, todo el cuerpo le dolía.**

**            A la persona que estaba frente a el se lo borro la sonrisa del rostro.**

**            -Creíste que me vencerías tan rápido Voldemort? –Pregunto con rabia –_Obviare Forzas –_dijo Harry alzando la mano hasta Voldemort quien recibió un fuerte impacto y fue expulsado varios metros atrás por los aires, chocando al final con un muro que se derrumbo al impacto.**

**            Harry se acerco cojeando hasta donde Voldemort había caído, este se reponía también lentamente, sangre negra corría por su labio inferior, por el cual este paso su lengua de serpiente limpiándosela.**

**            _Loco masoquista pensó Harry ante la visión._**

**            -Magia Antigua –dijo sonriendo –_Sentidtus._**

****

**Eso había sido un golpe bajo, Harry no se lo esperaba, el hechizo le había llegado, entrando a su corazón reteniéndoselo, estaba apagando su vista, su tacto, su olfato… le había aplicado el hechizo de parar cada uno de sus sentidos… **

**            Se le empezaba a borrar la vista, sentía su corazón mas lento, no esta seguro de poder levantarse, le dolía a extremos el pecho, sin contar también que todo su cuerpo estaba sin fuerzas y cortado.**

**            _Eso es por bajar la guardia se recrimino a si mismo._**

**            -_Resérvate –_Murmuro, el dolor había parado al menos, pero sin embargo su vista seguía cegada, tenia que acabar con Voldemort antes de que todos sus sentidos se fueran… cuando el muriera la maldición se iría con el –_Tanted Orse –_**

****

**_            Una luz verde oscura salio de la palma de la mano de Harry y antes de que Voldemort pudiera esquivarla se había mentido en su pecho, todo fue muy rápido, Harry apenas podía mantenerse de pie, no tenia fuerzas, y Voldemort por su parte tenia ambas manos en el pecho, su corazón prácticamente había dejado de latir… y el se estaba desesperando._**

**            Harry sintió como la ira corría por sus venas, miro al suelo y vio un pedazo de vidrio lo tomo, ahora entendía porque ambos le habían dicho que nunca bajara la mirada… La espada del ojo se Saturno lo estaba observando.**

**            Con el vidrio se rasgo la muñeca, desgarrando su vena, comenzaba a ver como la sangre salía de su muñeca rápidamente, y sintió como la vida se le iba. Camino con paso decidido hasta donde se encontraba Voldemort en el suelo de rodillas, quien lo miro con un odio terrible, mas sin embargo sonrió.**

**            -Y –Aho-ahora –dijo sin aire –que tienes planeado Potter.**

**            -Para que preguntas lo que es obvio –dijo mediante un susurro peligroso.**

**            -Pensaba aniquilarte yo con mis propias manos… pero… -el aire no llegaba de nuevo a sus pulmones, rió irónicamente –no pensaba que quisieras suicidarte.**

**            -Te falta el aire? –pregunto ahora el con ironía –pensé que los insectos como tu no necesitaban respirar…**

**            Harry tomo el brillo de los ojos rojos de Voldemort y miro rápidamente al cielo en busca de Saturno, el frió rozaba sus pálidas mejillas y movía la pesada túnica que se llenaba de sangre, sus energías se apagaban, se tenía que apresurar.**

**            _Donde esta Saturno Ahora era el quien se preocupaba,__ no encontraba a Saturno por ningún lugar._**

**            -Ahora quien es el cobarde Harry Potter –dijo Voldemort –alguien que deja morir a su enemigo lentamente no es digno de llamarse Mago.**

**            -Tu no tienes la moral para decirme eso –dijo Harry apretando los puños con intenciones de retener la sangre.**

**            -Lo sabes –dijo Voldemort lejos de estar serio o asustado –sabes que no moriré con cualquier maldición… lo sabes.**

**            Harry comenzó a preocuparse. Su vida se le escapaba de las manos, y por ello la maldición de Voldemort se empezaba a debilitar.**

**            El humo de los incendios había opacado el cielo, que como estaba predicho, debía mostrar a Saturno más brillante que nunca.**

**            -Crees que soy tan descuidado Potter –dijo ahora riendo malvadamente –incendios taparían al preciado planeta que te daría la fuerza de acabarme.**

**            Harry se sintió tan idiota, después de todo si iba a morir?**

**            Callo de rodillas al suelo, un charco de sangre había bajo el. Una lagrima bajo por su rostro, le iba a fallar a todo el mundo, se iba a fallar el, le iba a fallar a ella.**

**            Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido. Y en escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, dejando a su ver un frió mortal en que se iba con su sangre.**

**            Voldemort se levanto lentamente, el también tenia escasas energías.**

**            Entonces este será mi final?**

**            Voldemort alzo la mano que temblaba, y sonrió. **

**            -Esto solo les pasa a los herederos de Gryffindor, siempre tan descuidados… -dijo fríamente aprovechando los últimos minutos de vida de Harry –tu padre olvido por casualidades de la vida que la espada de Godric Gryffindor solo mata a los herederos si tiene el ojo de Saturno alumbrando… no pero el la tenia que sacar en el lecho de su casa…**

**            Harry sintió cólera en su pecho.**

**            -Tu padre… ja –dijo sardónicamente –un pobre diablo, que aunque era el Heredero de Gryffindor, mi padre parecía tener mayor conocimiento de magia que el…**

**            Los ojos del chico se abrieron mostrando un brillo bastante supernatural, parecían tener luz propia, eso callo las palabras de Voldemort.      **

**_Ahora lo entiendo, el rey y James sabían que iba a estar apagado la luz de Saturno… mis ojos abiertos… la luz de Saturno llega a mi_**

****

**_-Avada Ke… -_**

****

**Pero Voldemort no pudo continuar, el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de la mano del chico ya no era rojo, era plateado, y pronto copio forma de una gran espada, la cual también brillaba, varios zafiros en el mango, bastante liviana, de acero tallado por centauros ciegos.**

**Las fuerzas llegaron al recordar como Voldemort se estaba refiriendo anteriormente a su padre, una vitalidad hizo que su corazón palpitara de nuevo con normalidad, ágilmente se levanto y con un movimiento rápido paso la hoja afilada por el cuello de Voldemort, la espada lo corto como si fuera mantequilla, decapitándolo.**

**Su cabeza callo sobre el suelo, y al mismo tiempo Harry callo de rodillas sobre el suelo, perdiendo la conciencia. Sin embargo con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

****

********************************           **

**_-Harry, mi vida –escucho una melodiosa voz, mientras alguien acariciaba su mejilla con cariño –mi niño despierta._**

****

**_            Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse a una hermosa mujer, con unos ojos muy brillantes, verde esmeralda._**

****

**_-Mamá? –Pregunto atónito incorporándose lentamente mientras la mujer le sonreía y asintió –estoy muerto?_**

****

**_La mujer seguía sonriendo._**

****

**_            -Mamá, estoy en el cielo? –pregunto de nuevo, la mujer seguía acariciando el rostro de el._**

****

**_            -Estas tan grande –dijo mientras un brillo crecía en su mirada –te pareces tanto a tu padre… eres igualito a cuando me enamore de el… seguramente tendías a muchas a tus pies._**

****

**_            Harry la miro confundido, acaso no quería contestarle, o solo era una ilusión antes de su muerte._**

****

**_            -Tu padre tenia que ahuyentar a muchas –dijo riendo ante el recuerdo –me ponía tan brava…_**

****

**_            Harry también sonrió al ver a su mamá, aunque fuera una ilusión era muy hermosa. El cabello rojizo caía a mitad de espalda haciendo ondas en las puntas._**

****

**_            -Te pareces tanto a ella –pensó en voz alta, Lily lo miro sin borrar la sonrisa._**

****

**_            -Me halaga eso –dijo en broma._**

****

**_            -Y papá? –pregunto Harry al ver que su padre no se encontraba a su alrededor, era como si estuvieran en una habitación blanca, que estaba extremadamente alumbrada._**

****

**_            -Viene antes de que te vallas –dijo la mujer borrando la sonrisa de su rostro –estoy muy orgullosa de ti Harry… has salvado a la humanidad… y te has vuelto en todo un hombrecito de 17 años._**

****

**_            Harry se sonrojo ante el comentario de su madre._**

****

**_            -Igual estoy muerto –dijo tristemente –y no la voy a poder ver más nunca…_**

****

**_            -No, te equivocas hijo –dijo esta vez una voz masculina, hacia el llegaba una persona casi idéntica a el, solo que tenia los ojos grises._**

****

**_            -Papá! –exclamo Harry intentando levantarse._**

****

**_            -No! –Gritaron los dos –no te levantes –le dijo el padre._**

**_  
            -Por que? No entiendo –dijo el chico de gafas confundido._**

****

**_            -Si te levantas tu alma sale del cuerpo Harry –dijo Lily._**

****

**_            -Desearía poder abrazarlos –dijo Harry con melancolía._**

****

**_            -Oye, estamos orgullosos de ti –James Potter se había inclinado y había abrazado a su hijo fuertemente._**

****

**_            Una lagrima bajo por su rostro, estaba tan feliz, pero ese momento no duraría para siempre._**

****

**_            -Es hora de que nos vallamos Harry –dijo James sonriéndole._**

****

**_            -Cuídate amor –dijo Lily abrazándolo._**

****

**_            -Nooo, no se vallan, como puedo volver a hablar con ustedes? –las dos figuras se alejaban sonrientes._**

****

**_            -Escucha el sonido del silencio –se escucho decir a su padre lejanamente._**

****

**_            Luego una Luz lo encandilo._**

****

**_************************_**

****

**Un dolor fuerte en su muñeca, en su cabeza, en todo el cuerpo hizo que abriera pesadamente los ojos, frente a el se encontraba Mariane, quien le tomaba el pulso desde el cuello, y viendo que despertaba le sonrió a un chico que lo miraba preocupado, un chico idéntico a el.**

**-Harry estas bien? –dijo la mujer que hacia poco tiempo había estado llorando, ahora su voz se escuchaba mucho mas tranquila.**

**El chico asintió no muy seguro.**

**-Que ha pasado? –pregunto James acercándose a el rápidamente, visiblemente preocupado.**

**-Como esta Ron?–fue lo único que pregunto Harry bastante preocupado –como esta la familia –trato de incorporarse, pero se mareo.**

**-Espera –le dijo la chica poniendo su mano en el pecho para calmarlo –ellos están vivos, todos, los hemos trasladado a San Mugo, están siendo atendidos con urgencia… el chico de tu edad era el que se encontraba mas grave… pero sobrevivirá.**

**-Y usted… usted como sabe? –pregunto, sabia que iba a sonar descortés. Pero estaba preocupado.**

**-Soy Medimaga –dijo Mariane, tomándole la temperatura, para luego mirara a Harry quien miraba toda la escena. **

**-Esta muerto? –pregunto Harry para sesionarse.**

**James sonrió lleno de alegría –mas muerto no podría estar -respondió.**

**-Eres un héroe Harry Potter –dijo la chica abrazándolo –nos has salvado a todos…**

**Harry respiro aliviado.**

**-Los del ministerio no tardaran en llegar Harry –dijo James ayudándolo a levantarse. Harry diviso a un pequeñín de unos 5 años, bastante cacheton, de cabello castaño claro, patear con sus pequeños pies a el cuerpo de Voldemort sin vida.**

**Rió ante esto.**

**-No Sebas, no juegues con eso –le reprendió Mariane –todavía no asimila bien todo –dijo la chica con un deje de tristeza –me va a costar explicarle que no va a volver a ver a su mamá ni a su papa –lagrimas bajaron por su rostro.**

**Ambos chicos presentes en la escena se sintieron muy identificados con el pequeño niño que ahora abrazaba a su tía.**

**-Te pasa algo tía? –pregunto con su dulce voz.**

**-Nada mi corazón –dijo pasando su mano por el cabello del niño.**

**James tomo a Harry con cuidado de la mano y lo llevo lejos del dúo.**

**-Sucede algo? –Pregunto –los Mortifagos! Hay que acabarlos…**

**-No Harry, escucha, el Ministerio se esta encargando de eso, aun algunos Aurores siguen luchando, quedan muy pocos de la rebelión –dijo desesperando.**

**-Entonces que sucede, deberías estar feliz –dijo Harry sin entender, la expresión de preocupación que tenia James.**

**-He recibido una noticia –dijo James –de los Elfos…**

**A Harry se le detuvo el corazón, tenia que ver con Ginny, lo presentía…**

**-Ginny, ha escapado, a media noche del bosque, no la pudieron detener… al parecer robo un Pegazo especial que tenían los Elfos… lo estaban estudiando.**

**_            Harry no había esperado mas, tenia que salir a buscar a Ginny, no le podía estar pasando nada malo, el lo sentía, ella estaba bien…_**

**            Pero, donde se encontraba?**

**            -Como buscarla si no se donde esta? –le pregunto a James que caminaba detrás de el.**

**            -Trata de hallarla, con tu corazón, concéntrate –indico James.**

**            Harry cerro los ojos y trato de encontrar a Ginny, Ginny donde estas?**

**            Unos ojos amarillos, de lobo aparecieron en la visión de Harry, un lobo Gris oscuro corriendo, Sirius inconsciente, Hermione herida… Ginny.**

**            -Esta con Hermione, y ella esta herida! –dijo Harry muy preocupado corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Mariane, que los vio confundida.**

**            -Que os pasa? –pregunto.**

**            -Necesito que nos hagas un favor, una amiga esta herida… -La chica asintió, tomando a Sebastián de la mano.**

**            -Vamos –dijo segura.**

**            Rápidamente el grupo se traslado a casa de Hermione, Harry estaba muy extrañado, miro al cielo y vio que la luna no estaba llena, entonces el lobo?**

**            Pero a lo lejos vio a un pegazo negro desaparecerse entre la noche, sin nadie cabalgándolo.**

**            -Ay que apresurarse –dijo James dirigiéndose a la casa.**

**            __**


	18. 18 La Daga Del Frio de la Luna

**18-Daga del frió de la Luna**

-Vale Sirius estas haciendo trampa –dijo Hermione riendo mientras Sirius retrocedía su fichita del juego muggle hasta donde debía estar.

            Remus solo reía de aquello, llevaban aproximadamente 10 minutos jugando aquel juego, de los cuales Sirius había hecho trampa 7…

            -Solo ha sido esta vez –dijo el mismo colocando cara angelical –además es poco justo ponerme a jugar este juego contigo, sabes que tu lo conoces mas que yo… y Lunático no me acompaña en mi derrota… eh.

            Remus alzo ambas manos, una de ellas sujetada un pequeño libro de pasta negra vieja.

            -Ey –dijo este en tono de defensa –Hermione lo explico y pues yo no entendí eso de comprar propiedades…casualidades…las piezas no se mueven.

            Ahora era el turno de Hermione para reír, estas semanas que había pasado con los dos adultos menos serios que existieran en todo el planeta, se había reído cada día, era muy cómico ver como Lupin reprendía Black porque era un desordenado. Agradecía que sus padres hubiesen salido a un curso en España.

            -Ustedes dos no tienen remedio –dijo Hermione sin dejar de reír –no madurareis nunca…

            -Auch –dijo Remus llevándose la mano al pecho.

            -Eso dolió –dijo Sirius.

            -Si vamos a estar sacando cosas al aire, supongo que puedo decir con libertad la pequeña nota que va dirigida hacia el pelirrojo que hay en la página principal del libro…

            Hermione en pocos segundos había hecho un cambio de color demasiado drástico.

            -Uy, si? –dijo Sirius levantándose del suelo acercándose a Remus quien le enseñaba la susodicha pagina.

            El corazón de Hermione palpitaba muy rápido. Tenia ganas de matarlos, mas que todo a Remus.

            Los dos la miraban con una mirada picara. Y sonreían.

            -Han hecho honor a lo que decía –dijo en modo de defensa, sin que su color bajara –sois mas inmaduros que Harry y Ron juntos…

            -Uy, pero mueres por el último –dijo Sirius burlonamente.

            Hermione chasco la lengua arrebatándole de las manos el libro a Sirius.

            Abriendo el libro en la susodicha pagina, en la cual decía.

            _Tu mirada me tiene encantada, si te dejo entrar estaré equivocada…otras manos lo han intentado, solo las tuyas me han encontrado, ya no puedo esconder… el querer sentirte al amanecer…_

_            De repente en mi vida hay algo que me tiene confundida, y no lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar, conservar el asombro hasta el final…_

_Ron Weasley.          ___

Sintió como un calor subía desde su estomago hasta su rostro, las piernas le temblaron, Sirius carraspeo la garganta llamando su atención, dos pares de ojos la miraban expectantes con una sonrisa.

            -Ya déjenme quieta –pidió la chica llevándose el libro mientras subía a su cuarto.

            -Ey Mione –la llamo Remus desde la sala –yo estaba leyendo ese libro -Se escucho como la puerta se cerro de un portazo. Ambos amigos se miraron cómplices –creo Canuto que quizás se nos fue la mano… era su privacidad.

            Dijo el Licantropo apenado.

            -Quizás amigo –dijo Sirius sentándose en uno de los cómodos muebles de la sala –solo era una broma…

            -Si lo se, quizás deberíamos disculparnos –opino razonable el guapo adulto de ojos azules.

            -Me parece una buena idea –dijo Sirius.

            Ambos subieron las escaleras lentamente sin hacer ruido, llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, que tenia música a bastante volumen.

            Toc, toc, toc

            Sirius toco la puerta –Hermione, ábrenos… disculpa eso si?, no fue nuestra intención invadirte tu privacidad…

            Pero la música se había subido de volumen, estaba claro que no quería hablar de eso, estuvieron un rato tratando de convencerla, hasta que desistieron de la idea.

            -Que poco tacto tenemos –se recrimino Remus mientras miraba sus manos entrelazadas. Sirius al parecer había escuchado un ruido desde afuera y estaba inspeccionando.

            -Shhh –lo callo mientras hacia un movimiento con la mano, Remus alcanzo la lámpara, bajándole el tono de la luz.

            -Escuchaste algo? –pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible.

            Sirius asintió mientras se acercaba a la puerta con silicio. Justo cuando llego frente a esta la misma se abrió de golpe, tumbando a Sirius al suelo por el impacto.

            Remus se levanto del mueble rápidamente sacando su varita.

            -_Expelliarmus –_grito el hombre que había entrado por la puerta, Remus fue lanzado contra la pared a gran velocidad, mientras su varita volaba hasta el delincuente quien soltaba una risa.

            La música a todo volumen en el cuarto de Hermione no le permitía enterarse de lo que sucedía en el piso debajo de su casa.

            -Que deprimentes son ustedes dos –dijo arrastrando las palabras con una voz fría –siempre has sido unos pobres diablos… sobre todo tu Black.

            Escupió venenosamente, mientras pisaba fuertemente la mano de Sirius que estaba prácticamente inconsciente en el suelo, y de la frente caía sangre.

            -Ahh –grito del dolor, los huesos de su mano se partían.

            Por otro lado Remus se paraba lentamente del suelo, el golpe había sido fuerte.

            -Y he aquí a mis acompañantes… -dijo el hombre que permanecía en la puerta dando un paso adelante, la tenue luz le alumbro el rostro, su melena rubia platinada, "su gran porte".

            Detrás de el salio un pequeño hombre gordito, con una calva.

            -OH –dijo teatralmente –lo olvidaba, ya lo conocéis, no es verdad? Su queridísimo amigo el traidor…

            Ambos hombres sintieron una gran rabia correr por sus venas.

            -Y vale recalcar a Mcnair –dijo mientras un hombre de gran tamaño, que parecía más un toro que un ser humano, entro por el marco de la puerta.

            Una risa aturdidora sonó por el lugar. Sirius hizo el intento de ponerse de pie cuando una maldición fue lanzada hacia el.

            -_Cruccio –_dijo Mcnair, mientras la sonrisa crecía en su rostro, Peter por su lado temblaba y parecía no poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

            Sirius se retorcía en el suelo debido a la maldición, no podía hacer nada, solo sentir como miles de hojillas estuviesen traspasando su piel.

            Remus tomo con fuerza una bola de cristal que había en la mesa y se la lanzo a Peter, pegándole en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, el ataque culmino, los dos mortifagos dirigieron su atención a el Licantropo.

            -Das pena Lupin –dijeron ambos pasando sobre Sirius (pisándolo) dejando a Peter a un lado, sin darle importancia.

            -No mas que tu Malfoy –dijo Remus mientras se limpiaba sangre que salía de su labio –estoy en desventaja… pero eso demuestra lo gallinas que sois.

            Ambos se hicieron los ofendidos para luego reírse burlonamente.

            -Crees que te mataremos sin pelear contigo –dijo Malfoy riendo –no, no, no Lupin, te morirás carcomiéndote en tu culpa, de que tu solito acabaras con la vida de la Sangre sucia y de "tu mejor amigo"

            Remus no pareció entender, que quería decir con ello?

            Antes de lo que Remus pudiera reaccionar Mcnair sujeto al adulto por la espalda, impidiéndole que este se moviera de alguna forma. Dejando su pecho libre a cualquier cosa.

            Malfoy busco en el bolsillo de su túnica algo, ese algo hizo que la sangre de Remus se helara… La daga, _la daga maldita del frió de la Luna… lo convertirían en Licantropo._

            Trato de escabullirse de brazos del mastodonte sin éxito, recibiendo a cambio un fuerte puño en el estomago, haciéndolo escupir un hilo de sangre.

            -Quien dijo que después de todo tu asquerosa bestia me servirías de algo… -dijo sonriendo, quitándole el estuche que cubría el cuchillo.

            Mostrando un filoso puñal, con varios gravados en la hoja, y esta misma desprendía un humo negro, que la hacia verse terrorífica, pero no tanto al frió que hacia sentir solo tenerla cerca.

            Lucius rápidamente se deshizo de los botones de la camisa del Hombre lobo dejándole ver un perfecto torso desnudo, marcado por muchas cicatrices, al que se le sumaria la mas grande de todas… una que luego de la transformación le podría quitar la vida… Lucius sonrió sádicamente acercando la hoja a la piel de Remus rajándola en un principio, la sangre corrió por su ombligo. Mientras en apretaba los ojos a causa del fuerte dolor.

            -Hasta nunca, maldito Licantropo –dijo al final hundiendo la daga en el abdomen de Remus, a quien en ese instante Mcnair había soltado, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, en lucha del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

            Le pego una patada al mismo haciéndolo que cayera acostado al suelo. Un grito de dolor aturdió la sala.

            El dúo salio de la casa, no sin antes pegar un respectivo puntapié a Sirius, y no les importo dejar a Peter en el suelo. Un dolor agudo incrementaba en la zona de la herida, cubriéndole cada centímetro de su cuerpo, varias lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas… se estaba convirtiendo en esa horrible bestia… iba a matarlos a todos… El pelo comenzó a crecerle, la vista lentamente iba careciendo de color, su nariz y su boca se alargaban al igual que su cabeza.

            _O Hermione, por Dios, apaga esa música, y no salgas_ Pensó Remus mientras se tapaba los oídos a causa del ruido de la música a todo volumen.

            Sirius gimió, al parecer volvía en si, y el, el no sabia cuanto mas iba a ser conciente de sus actos… 

            -Re-Remus? –pregunto Sirius que parecía adolorido desde la puerta, pero cuando levanto su torso lo que vio le acelero el pulso, un hombre lobo adulto, que muchas veces había visto en su vida estaba a 4 metros de el.

            Se incorporo bastante rápido, sin importarle el dolor en su mano rota, o en todo el cuerpo por las maldiciones y las picadas, ni el dolor de cabeza que lo mataba.

            En los ojos de aquel animal había todavía un brillo de color azul, aun era conciente. Pero por poco tiempo.

            -HERMIONE NO VALLAS A SALIR DE TU CUARTO!! –grito, a su pesar sabia que la chica no lo escucharía.

            Rápidamente en vez de haber un hombre frente a Lupin se encontraba un perro bastante grande, preparado para dominar al animal.

            _OH Sirius no dejes que te lastime_ dijo Remus caminando hacia la puerta con intenciones de salir antes de que la transformación terminara. Pero fue tarde, ya el animal lo había dominado, con un movimiento brusco se quito en puñal en su estomago. Y aulló.

            El perro negro había saltado hacia el, cuando el lobo se disponía a subir al piso superior.

            *************

            Hermione escucho un sonido extraño, así que bajo volumen a la música, se escucho como algún objeto de vidrio se rompía, se preocupo.

            _Ahora que estarán haciendo estos dos?_ se pregunto molesta, aunque tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de todo.

            Abrió la puerta y camino fuertemente hasta las escaleras, con intenciones de que los muchachos supieran que estaba enfadada. Pero lo que vio le quito el aire. Un lobo adulto agarraba a un gran perro negro y lo abalanzaba contra la pared, el perro chillaba, y parecía estar inconsciente.

            El corazón se le paralizo cuando el lobo volteo hacia ella, fijando sus dos ojos dorados en su figura, como si viera a un gran filete listo para ser devorado. Tan rápido como dieron sus piernas corrió hasta su habitación, el lobo la había seguido, cerro la puerta con llave cuando un fuerte golpe. Iba a tirar la puerta.

            Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, tenía mucho miedo, seria su fin, seria devorada por un hombre lobo, otro golpe a la puerta… todo su cuerpo se estremeció y sollozo.

            Otro golpe… otro mas… otro mas…        PLAN!!

            La puerta callo pesada al suelo, y tan rápido que ni ella tuvo chance de asimilarlo bien, un lobo Gris oscuro se abalanzo sobre ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar su brazo, para que este recibiera el ataque del animal.

            Sus grandes y afilados colmillos se hundieron en su piel, y el lobo saboreo su sangre… el dolor fue indescriptible, lo único que supo antes de quedar inconsciente fue que un perro negro había quitado al lobo de ahí.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

            **-HERMIONE!! – Virginia Weasley se había levantado de su cama, cubierta de sudor frió, con un nudo en el pecho, la luz de su mesita de noche estaba prendida…**

********************************************************

Hola ^^ he vuelto con otro Cáp. los estoy publicando rápido eh… jijijiji al fin, ya faltan como 4 caps como mucho… ya se lo que va a suceder, y de verdad no me maten por dejarlos aquí… ^^U pero les prometo que el próximo si vendrá pronto…

            Ya lo he comenzado a escribir….

            **Respuesta a los Reviews:**

****

****

            ** JyNx: **Hola, me alegro que te halla gustado, que felicidad ^^, espero que estos caps no te decepcionen, y mil gracias por dejar Review.

            **Mar: **Hola! Mil gracias por tu Review, si pues yo le coloque el nombre porque tenia pensado hacerla corta, de dos o tres caps como mucho, y pues acá estoy, por el 18… -.-U, es que luego la historia fue agarrando cuerpo, y aquí la tengo, a punto de terminarla… Los poderes que le dio el Pegazo a Ginny… mmmm… lo veras en el próximo cap ;) igual que lo demas… no te preocupes falta poco.

            Y pues los reviews… i_i aunque parezca increíble ahorita iría por el 164… SABES LO QUE ES ESO!! Serian muchos… lo que sucedió fue que al publicar el 10 capitulo, que esta un poco, mmm como decirlo fuerte, me lo borraron… ;_; y pues no hace mucho lo volví a publicar, y poco a poco consigo mas personas que lo leen.

            **Abin****: Hola! Aquí lo continué, me alegra que te halla gustado, en serio ^^, aunque no te gusten los H/G, me siento halagada… y gracias por considerarla una de tus favoritas… eso me anima a seguirla… espero que te gusten los próximos caps.**

            **Naomi****: Oye, viste lo continué rápido, voy mejorando… ^^U que bien que te hallan gustado los anteriores, espero que estos tambien te gusten…**

            **Elbereth: Ya falta poco, te lo juro, no falta mucho, solo espera un momento mas… y no me mates por dejarte aquí…**

            **ginny_potter_irene****: Esta vez lo actualice mas rápido que antes… espero que hallan gustado estos caps.**

            **Girlpotter****: Hola! Oye hace mucho que no te veo conectada… espero que estés bien, y que tu fic valla viento en popa, el día aquel quede algo picada… estaba tan emocionada haciendo el fic contigo y se callo la conex… -.-U… espero que te hallan gustado estos caps**

            **marianita_radcliffe****: jejejeje si admito, esa parte quedo exageradamente cursi… pero es que estaba pasando por un momento, muy malo de mi vida (que aun cruzo) y quería como nivelar la cosa… ya lo acomode un poco… eee espero que te gusten estos dos últimos caps… y gracias por el review**

            **Anna**** Weasley: Ey hola, como andas, seguro pegada en la comp. Traduciendo el libro, jejejeje debes estar así O_O… espero que te halla gustado este cap, se que es duro para nosotras por la noticia que sabemos i_i, pero creo que hay que pasarlo bien mientras dura…**

             I

             I

             I

             I      Dejen review y hagan feliz a esta humilde servidora… ^^ porfissssssss andennnnn…. 

             I

             I

            V


	19. 19 La propuesta del Chaman

Holas! He vuelto con un capitulo nuevo, se que ya me estaba tardando mucho, no se que me había pasado, hace tiempo que tenia escrito este cap ^^U disculpen que los halla tenido a la espera de algo… respondo Reviews al final del capitulo… y… cuando lo estaba escribiendo estaba escuchando la canción de Jewel-foolish Games, si pueden bajarla y leer el cap junto con ella, me harían muy feliz! Es que me parece que el piano y el ritmo de la canción pegan mucho con la forma en la que va el capitulo…

Bueno los dejo leer ahora, espero que no me maten por un capitulo muy malo, a mi en particular me gusto bastante, quizás el comienzo no es tan bueno, pero prometo que el final no los defraudara.

**19-La propuesta del chaman.**

**-Fue una pesadilla –se calmo a si misma mientras suspiraba, aunque el nudo en el pecho no se iba.**

**            -_No lo es –dijo una voz en su conciencia._**

**            Ginny se quedo paralizada. Tratando de calmar su corazón que luchaba por salir de su pecho.**

**            -Ya estas pensando cosas sin sentido –se dijo.**

**            _-Escucha tu corazón Ginny, no es mentira, Hermione corre peligro, debes ir a ayudarla… entiendelo no fue un sueño –la voz en su conciencia no tuvo que decirlo dos veces._**

**            -Harry, Hermione esta en peligro –dijo la chica alterada volteando hacia el lado donde debía estar el chico –Harry? Harry?**

**            Ginny se levanto de la cama rápidamente, algo no estaba bien. Salio a la sala de la cabaña, no había señal de vida, abrió el cuarto en el que se estaba quedando Harry del futuro, pero estaba vació…**

**            Corrió hasta el cuarto, tenia que haber una nota, algo… las lagrimas de desesperación corrían por sus mejillas. Y ahí se encontraba, un pequeño pergamino brillaba encima de la peinadora.**

**            Lo leyó con un lazo en su corazón que no le permitía controlar sus sentidos, releyó la nota tantas veces como le fue posible, no le había dicho nada, no se había Nisiquiera despedido… no había confiado en ella, era un maldito cobarde, que no podía enfrentarla… ya no hacia nada para controlar sus lagrimas, sus ganas de llorar, de ir y matarlo ella misma.**

**            Arrugo la nota furiosa.**

**            Que pasaría si después de esa noche no lo volvería a ver mas nunca? No poder abrazarlo y agradecerle ser la luz que le daba la fuerza para vivir… y el solo se iba así como así, a enfrentar a El más grande mago de la historia (sabia que según las profecías lo era Harry, pero igual) y no había sido capaz de avisarle.**

**            -Te odio –dijo Ginny mientras sentía unas ganas terribles de ir tras su búsqueda –te odio por conocerme tan bien… saber que si me hubieses dicho no me alejaría de ti… por eso también te amo.**

**            Ginny estuvo un momento asimilando bien lo que acababa de pasarle, el extraño sueño, tenia que ir a ayudar a Hermione, pero como entonces había soñado lo que había pasado o simplemente lo que iba a pasar… entonces lo recordó… el poder que le dio el Pegazo… tendría que ir al establo, y tendría que apresurarse.**

**            Tomo el Jersey que le había hecho su mamá, se lo coloco, tomo su varita la metió en uno de los bolsillos de la bata y bajo silenciosamente.**

**            Pero como haría para entrar al establo, como lo haría, necesitaba la llave. Solo Áxael podría ayudarla, pero no estaba muy segura… era muy tarde, como haría.**

**            A Ginny no le importo la endemoniada llave, corrió hasta el establo, todo el bosque permanecía en silencio, algunos guardias vigilaban. Ella se escabullo fácilmente sin ser notada.**

**            Al llegar al establo, este en efecto estaba cerrado con el gran candado. Ginny sabía que ningún hechizo lo abriría. Pero sin embargo lo intentaría.**

**            Se acerco silenciosamente y tomo el metal en sus manos, observándolo bien… cada detalle, el orificio de la llave era muy extraño, y muy grande.**

**            Suspiro resignada, sabia que si usaba magia los Elfos la descubrirían… entonces fue ahí cuando algo extraño sucedió, empezó a sentir muy calientes sus manos, sintió que se quemaba con el candado, mas sin embargo no podía soltarlo, estaba adherido a su piel. Reprimió el llanto, mas las lagrimas se avecinaban.**

**            La piel le ardía, sentía como si estuviera al rojo vivo, no podría reprimir más el llanto, cuando en ese instante sus manos comenzaron a brillar y el dolor aumento.**

**            Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras ella mordía su labio inferior. Sangre salio de la herida… y entonces el candado lentamente se abrió, y el dolor aumento… el brillo en sus manos casi podría verse a varios metros.**

**            Un leve Clic sonó soltando a Ginny del candado.**

**            Ella miro con dolor la horrible herida que tenia en las manos, en la cual habían gravados varios sellos elficos, y la sangre fluía por sus manos libremente… se levanto la bata y se limpio la herida, no era tiempo de ponerse a llorar por una tonta herida, cuando Hermione podría estar en un peligro muy grande, al igual que Sirius.**

**            No le importo el hecho de que era una simple joven frente a un lobo adulto, furioso… no le importo que no sabia casi nada de cómo defenderse de ellos.**

**            Entro al establo rápidamente, corriendo hasta el lugar en el que anteriormente había visto al pegazo, al abrir las compuertas el estaba cubierto de un extraño resplandor rojos sangre, y la miraba expectante.**

**            -_Te estaba esperando –dijo esa voz que antes había escuchado en su mente._**

**            -Pero como…? –empezó ella sin poder creer lo que sucedía. El hermoso animal se acerco a ella lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de los de la chica.**

**            _-Como extrañamente has despertado de un horrible sueño… –dijo tranquilamente, el lo sabia, el sabia todo._**

**            -Fue solo un sueño? –pregunto insegura.**

**            El caballo negó con la cabeza acercándose mas a ella.**

**            -_Viste lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante con la chica –eso hizo que el corazón de Ginny palpitara mas rápido._**

**            -Ósea que puede estar muerta! –dijo desesperada.**

**            El caballo volvió a negar con la cabeza.**

**            -_Tienes que ir a salvarla –dijo, Ginny vio como sus ojos brillaran, entonces la duda salio de su mente… porque aquel animal le habría dado el poder?_**

**            -Y porque… porque me diste el poder? –pregunto.**

**            -_No, te equivocas, yo no te lo di… yo solo te ayude a que lo descubrieras… a que tu mente lo encontrara –dijo._**

**            -Que eres? –pregunto sorprendida.**

**            -_… esa no es la pregunta que debo responder… si quieres llegar a tiempo tienes que partir ya! –dijo._**

**            -Y como? –Pregunto confundida –no tengo como irme, no se aparecerme.**

**            Los ojos del animal brillaron.**

**            -_Yo te llevare –dijo saliendo del establo._**

**            Ginny no supo como, ni cuando el techo del establo no estaba, había desaparecido, estaba en choc, cuando el caballo le mordió suavemente el suéter.**

**            Se monto en el con cuidado, nunca había montado un pegazo, incluso estaba prohibido montarles sin que ellos lo buscasen a uno… y además ella**

**            -LE TENGO MIEDO A LAS ALTURAS!! –grito cuando el caballo se elevo en el aire.**

**            En un momento estaba tranquila, sintiendo como el aire chocaba en su rostro, mirando a su alrededor, meditando todos sus problemas… preocupada por Harry.**

**            -_El estará bien –le dijo la voz._**

**            -Como puedes saberlo? –pregunto con duda.**

**            -_Tienes que estar concentrada en lo que vas a hacer ahorita… si te mortificas por el nunca lo podrás lograr…_**

****

**_            -_****Es normal que me preocupe por el… esta luchando con Quien tu sabes –dijo tragando pesadamente –temo por perderlo…**

**            -_Deja de guiarte por tu corazón y empieza a hacerlo con tu cabeza –Dijo el animal –_Ahí encontraras la seguridad que necesitas...__**

****

**_            -_****No entiendo lo que me quieres decir –dijo Ginny confundida –seguridad para que?**

**            -_Para la decisión –respondió, Ginny chasco la lengua furiosa, entre aquel animal, Harry y James se volvería loca._**

******Hubo un silencio, las luces de las casas se veían mas cerca, el humo… explosiones, luces por doquier… estaban en guerra allá abajo.**

**            -Es aquí? –pregunto con duda, en el sueño recordaba bien que los tres estaban muy tranquilos.**

**            -_No –respondió –__falta tan solo un poco._**

****

******En menos de lo que ella creyó, habían pasado un espeso bosque y llegaron a una pequeña ciudad, pocas casas tenían las luces encendidas.**

**            El caballo descendió en una casa de dos plantas, a la que Ginny reconoció muy bien… corrió hasta la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Todo estaba desordenado, roto, quedo parada en seco al escuchar algo caer arriba… un objeto de vidrio romperse.**

**            "_Será el profesor Lupin?" se pregunto comenzando a subir las escaleras lentamente._**

**            Un lamento se escucho desde el pasillo, ahí no supo porque el Licantropo salio de su mente y corrió hasta la primera habitación, la puerta estaba en el suelo, había sangre manchando una alfombra blanca… el escritorio (o lo que antes era) estaba despedazado en el suelo.**

**            Había huellas de sangre que salían del cuarto, perdiéndose en la alfombra roja del pasillo. Una respiración se escuchaba agitada, se acerco al lugar, se encontraba Hermione, con una herida muy profunda en el brazo, que le sangraba sin cesar, y al lado de ella se encontraba un perro bastante grande negro, que respiraba agitadamente y convulsionaba… tenia heridas muy graves en todo el cuerpo.**

**            Hermione soltó otro sollozo, pasando su mano sana por la cabeza del perro.**

**            -Hermione –dijo suavemente Ginny, la aludida volteo rápidamente en su sentido, lagrimas recorrían su rostro.**

**            -Ginny, que haces…? Le paso algo a Harry? –Ginny se sintió muy mal por Hermione, se preocupaba tanto por los demás, mientras ella estaba herida con gravedad.**

**            Negó con la cabeza y vio como el rostro de Hermione se tornaba mucho mas preocupado.**

**            -Ron… le paso algo? –**

**            -Quieres dejar de preocuparte por los demás –dijo molesta Ginny arrodillándose al lado de ella revisando su brazo.**

**            Hermione sonrió triste, mientras disimulaba un poco el dolor.**

**            -Estoy bien –dijo derramando varias lagrimas mas –Canuto… el… no se que hacer…**

**            Ginny observo el perro que temblaba al lado de Hermione, parecía grave. Ginny camino hasta Sirius rápidamente y coloco su mano en la cabeza.**

**            -Le he aplicado todos los hechizos que he leído… y la hemorragia no para –Hermione no pudo contener el llanto, mientras se quejaba por la herida –es mi culpa Ginny, yo simplemente estaba sumida en una tontería infantil y no pude hacer nada.**

**            Hermione comenzó a llorar mas que antes, Ginny la miro llena de compasión, sabía bien a lo que se refería.**

**            -Oyeme bien Hermione, no es tu culpa… lo entiendes, NO LO ES –Hermione asintió mirando como Sirius soltaba un pesado suspiro llamando la atención de Ginny.**

**            -Ey Sirius –dijo dulcemente, el perro abrió lentamente un ojo mirando a Ginny, y soltó un leve lamento –no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…**

**            Ginny no estaba muy segura de sus palabras… temía por la vida de los dos, mas por la de Sirius.**

**            -El… el esta agonizando…? –pregunto Hermione con temor, sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza.**

**            Ginny negó para confortar a su amiga, aunque sentía que las lágrimas también se le aproximaban a ella. El perro frente a ella comenzó a temblar más, y sangre salía de su boca.**

**            Las patas comenzaron a alargarse mostrando brazos, pronto ya no estaba el perro, si no un hombre, gravemente herido, que con ojos tristes embozo una pequeña sonrisa con los labios. Ginny tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente.**

**            -Estarás bien –le dijo.**

**            -No tienes porque mentirme –dijo el hombre con dificultad arrugando el ceño a causa del dolor –soy un hombre que sabe reconocer las caras de alguien que no cree…-trago con dificultad mientras respiraba hondo, un dolor fuerte le crecía en el pecho y un frió se apoderaba de el –no cree sus palabras.**

**            Los sollozos de Hermione aumentaron, como si no creyera lo que escuchaba.**

**            -Shhhh –le cayo Ginny –no digas tonterías, te pondrás bien… tienes que ser fuerte.**

**            Ginny vio desesperada como su pulso se aminoraba, y como la sangre corría por la alfombra.**

**            "_Tengo que hacer algo rápido" Pensó mientras se levanto y busco la almohada de la cama de Hermione y se la puso a Sirius._**

**            -Donde tienes el botiquín de primeros auxilios Hermione? –pregunto Ginny desesperada, no estaba segura de poder hacer algo.**

**            -Esta en la cocina –dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente reteniendo el dolor –apresúrate Ginny.**

**            Ginny corrió escaleras abajo, y entro a la cocina esquivando varios vidrios, para con clavárselos en sus pies descalzos.**

**            Comenzó a sacar las gavetas en busca del botiquín. Al fin lo consiguió, justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras una voz la llamo, una voz muy familiar.**

**            Al voltear, se consiguió a un hombre muy viejo frente a ella, una corta barba en su rostro sabio. Una extraña toga vestía, y un bastón en la mano que podría causar risa en otra ocasión.**

**            -Virginia –le dijo –crees que con eso lo sanaras…?**

**            -Usted es…? -pregunto asustada.**

**            -El pegazo –dijo el hombre tranquilamente empezando a subir las escaleras –soy un chaman, un brujo que hace magia blanca, que se transforma en un animal… un animal mágico… soy el ultimo de mi especie.**

**            Ginny permaneció callada, rápidamente llegaron al cuarto.**

**            Se acerco a Hermione con paso elegante y la examino, la chica primero lo vio algo desconfiada, pero luego se calmo al ver que para Ginny era alguien conocido. Luego se detuvo con Sirius, que le quedaba un suspiro de vida.**

**            -Puede hacer algo por ellos? –pregunto Ginny con esperanza.**

**            El hombre le sonrió.**

**            -Esta mas halla de mi alcance –dijo, a Ginny no le veía el motivo de risa, solo se sintió demasiado mal e inútil. Sin contar culpable.**

**            -Ella –dijo mirando a Hermione –_la maldición ya a entrado a sus venas… y esta infectando su sangre lentamente –_dijo mentalmente, Ginny pensó que era para no desesperarlos, se sintió muy mal por Hermione –El –dijo mirando a Sirius –_tan solo le queda un poco de vida… lo ves… esta agonizando –_a Ginny se le paro el corazón –Y el –dijo señalando fuera de la ventana –_esta muriendo lentamente… de culpabilidad y de una profunda herida que tiene en el abdomen… no puedo salvar a tres vidas… no puedo meterme mas de lo que debo, así que te pondré a hacer una elección –_el ambiente se puso muy tenso.**

**            -De eso hablabas antes? –pregunto Ginny entendiendo.**

**            El anciano ignoro la pregunta de Ginny y continúo.**

**            -_Salvare a uno de ellos, si es ella, podrá ser la chica que siempre deseo… la maldición nunca abra tocado su sangre, su alma, su vida… y nunca tendrá que lidiar con ella –Ginny miro a Hermione que se ponía blanca lentamente –_Sin contar que si no llega rápido la atención medica puede morir desangrada.__**

****

******-Cuales son las otras? –pregunto Ginny alarmada.  **

**            -_Salvarle la vida al animago, para que pueda continuar la vida que perdió, junto a su ahijado… poder rehacerla–el chaman hablo mas despacio y con cuidado –_Y por ultimo, salvarle la vida a el Licantropo, quien afuera esta muriendo de culpa… por una gran herida… y curarle su enfermedad… tu decides Teroh… pongo la vida de los tres en las manos tuyas.__**

****

******Ginny sintió que las piernas le temblaban, se sentó en la cama. Como podría ella escoger salvar la vida de ellos tres, simplemente no era justo… no podía estarle pasando esto a ella.**

**            -El tiempo se acaba –dijo el anciano serio –recuerda lo que anteriormente te había dicho… usa la cabeza, no el corazón.**

**            Ginny sintió como Hermione posaba su mirada en ella, esa mirada que cargaba un intenso dolor… toda una juventud adelante.**

**            Luego miro a Sirius, el padrino de Harry, ese hombre al que le habían arrebatado una vida de las manos, en prisión por 13 años, y moriría cruelmente asesinado por uno de sus mejores amigos, sin posibilidades de vivir.**

**            Luego recordó a su profesor, el que siempre estaba cansado, pero sonriéndole amablemente a tantos… al que desde tan pequeño una horrible maldición lo había acompañado… al que muchas veces lo habían rechazado, el que vio perder a 3 amigos… y luego se le iba el ultimo.**

**            Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos.**

**            -Y no puedo dar mi vida por la de los tres? –**

****************************************************************************************************************

**            Uyyyyy lo se, me van a matar… casi he llorado con este Cáp. No puedo imaginarme a alguno de los tres morir… imagínense dos de ellos i_i, lean el próximo Cáp. para que vean lo que sucede.**

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

GINNY-LUNALLENA: Claro que se quien eres ^^, tengo guardados todos los fics que me borraron hace un tiempito, y entre esos te tengo a ti! Gracias por seguir mi historia desde el comienzo… es impresionante leerla y ver todo lo que a avanzado y madurado, ya casi va para un año… y si, yo soy muy lenta escribiendo también… -.-U espero que te halla gustado este capitulo, a mi me gusto mucho… y también el anterior… bueno, me despido… besos

Naomi: Menos mal y mientras lo lees te gusta mas, me asustaría si fuese al revés… gracias por dejarme review, me das ánimos para seguirla escribiendo y terminarla de una buena vez… espero que este capitulo te guste mas que los anteriores, y please déjame tu comentario.

ginny-potter-irene: bueno te despejo una para que entres en otra, muhahahahaha que mala soy… ^^U no mentira, en realidad no es que me guste dejar a la gente con intriga… porque odio que lo hagan conmigo -.-U solo que así están mas pendientes de cuando publico un nuevo cap, y quedan mucho mas emocionantes, no te parece? Bueno please no me mates… :D bueno, espero q te halla gustado este cap, besos

V1rUs p@()La: Hola! Solo espero que este capitulo te guste tanto o mas que el anterior, no te puedo adelantar nada con respecto a lo de Sirius, pero creeme q me tiene muy mal lo del quinto Libro… lo único que espero es conseguir las fuerzas para terminar el fic… que lo disfrutes, y mil gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo en leerlo.

 ginny142003: Oye, solo espero que te guste mucho este Cap, y que no me mates por dejarte con la miel en la boca como tu dices… besos

abin (abin13mx@hotmail.com): que bien que te estén gustando los H/G :D:D:D:D:D espero haber contribuido a eso… yo personalmente los amo, Ya Ginny vino a ayudar a nuestros chicos, pero ahora tiene que tomar una decisión, y una muy difícil… espero que te halla gustado este cap.

Luadica: espero que te guste este cap, y que sigas dejando Reviews…

Lizbeth: que bien que te guste ^^ espero no decepcionarte con estos caps.

Gracias por leer mi historia en serio, solo espero que esperen con paciencia el proximo capitulo, y que dejen muchos reviews para animarme a seguirlo, de verdad ellos son muy importantes para los lectores, porque le dan fuerzas… 

Mil gracias… me despido, porque ya estoy repitiendo lo mismo, hasta pronto


	20. 20 Una Mala Noticia

Hola! Bueno, no me he tardado tanto, o si? Bueno si los hice esperar mucho, de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención, cambie mucho este Cáp., para hacerlo bien, largo y entretenido, muchas cosas se revelan, y ahora si que el fic se acerca a un final que ya se veía venir, Y AL FIN PODER CONTINUAR LOS DEMAS -.-U, bueno solo espero que les guste y que esperen pacientes el próximo cáp.

**************************************************************************************

**20-Una mala noticia**

**"OK, piensa tranquila, calmate… piensa con la cabeza y no con el corazón… que querrá decir?" pensó Ginny pasando la mirada por los heridos, mientras el Chaman hablaba con Hermione.**

**            Ginny se sentía muy presionada, el Chaman le dirigía unas miradas, apresurándola a tomar una decisión. Ginny comenzó a concentrarse mas… recordó que los Elfos le habían enseñado unas artes de curar… creía poder parar la hemorragia de Hermione, quizás sacarle un poco de la saliva del lobo. **

**            A Remus, estaba segura de poder parar la hemorragia… mientras llegaba alguien y si curaba a Sirius el la ayudaría, con todos sus conocimientos, seria una pena la juventud de Hermione y la total cura de su Profesor, pero igual los dos luego se sentirían muy culpables… Lupin nunca más se reiría de algo, pensando que había matado a su mejor amigo, y si salvaba a Hermione podría morir Remus y Sirius indudablemente.**

**            Lo decidió… salvaría a Sirius.**

**-Lo he de decidido –dijo Ginny segura levantándose de la cama.**

**            El chaman le presto atención, mientras ella caminaba hacia el. Miro a Hermione fugazmente y susurro un leve "Lo siento"**

**            -Sirius –dijo ella mirando como Sirius permanecía inconsciente.**

**            -Estas segura? –el trataba de hacerla dudar, pero no lo conseguiría, ella ya lo había decidido.**

**            -Más segura ni en mil años –le respondió formalmente mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Hermione.**

**            El anciano sonrió para si mismo y levanto ambas manos y comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras que Ginny no entendía. Luego un viento apareció de la nada en la habitación, moviendo el cabello de ambas chicas, Ginny abrazo a Hermione quien sollozaba. Pedazos de madera flotaban en el aire.**

**            -Has hecho lo correcto –dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada.**

**            -Discúlpame –le dijo ella derramando una lagrima –discúlpame por quitarte tu vida…**

**            -No –dijo Hermione fuertemente –no tengo nada que perdonar… hiciste lo correcto, has salvado una vida… yo… yo estaré bien, le debía la vida.**

**            Hermione comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, el viento se hacia mas fuerte, y Ginny escuchaba a lo lejos la voz del chaman decir aquel conjuro.**

**            -Hay que encontrar a Remus –dijo Hermione preocupada, Ginny la miro, la veía muy mal, triste.**

**            -No estés triste Mione –le dijo acariciando su rostro delicadamente, limpiándole unas lagrimas.**

**            -Lo se, va a ser todo muy duro Ginny –dijo Hermione –se que nunca podré cumplir mis sueños… pero estoy a la vez feliz… feliz por poder respirar, y saber que Sirius estará bien, a veces uno tiene que pensar en los demás por encima de uno mismo… me alegra tanto no tener que perderlo.**

**            -Como sabias que iba a tomar esa decisión? –pregunto Ginny suavemente.**

**            -Porque era la indicada –dijo Hermione recostándose en el hombro de la chica –porque meditando bien las cosas lograste averiguar una solución para cada una… porque eres una personita brillante.**

**            -Gracias Hermione –dijo Ginny dándole un fuerte abrazo, y en ese momento todo paro. El chaman miro a Hermione con una sonrisa.**

**            -_Ya lo has hecho –le dijo __–he logrado indicarte el camino correcto, ahora te dejo… te dejo para que hagas lo que tienes que hacer._**

****

******-No por favor no te vallas –le pidió Ginny –no quiero quedarme sola…**

**            -No lo harás –le respondió con seguridad –alguien viene en camino, yo ya hice lo que debía… ahora has lo que tu debes hacer, salva dos vidas mas…**

**            Le dijo y camino hasta la puerta del cuarto, luego se volteo rápidamente, como recordando algo.**

**            -El poder que te ayude a encontrar es… mediante los sueños, sabes las cosas que le suceden a las personas mas allegadas a ti… es un poder muy útil… aprovéchalo.**

**            Y con esto ultimo salio del cuarto. Ginny acerco el botiquín y empezó a limpiar la herida de Hermione, Sirius permanecía inconsciente. Hermione hacia muecas de dolor.**

**            -Duele? –pregunto.**

**            -Un poco –dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior –mentira… duele y MUCHO –la voz al final se le agudizo, soltando un pequeño gritito.**

**            Ginny soltó una pequeña risita que en un instante era acompañada de Hermione.**

**            -Crees que me rechacen? –pregunto, Ginny la miro a los ojos y vio un gran temor en ellos.**

**            -Sabes que lo que ellos piensen poco te importa –le dijo Ginny volviendo a limpiar la herida –te importa lo que el piense…**

**            Hermione miro al suelo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y volvía a morder su labio inferior.**

**            -…yo… -dijo con la voz quebradiza –me da tanto miedo que no me acepte por lo que voy a ser… **

**            Ginny la miro a los ojos y la abrazo de nuevo dándole apoyo. Luego la miro a los ojos segura.**

**            -Oye Mione, yo creo que no hay persona que te quiera mas que el… y no le importara en lo absoluto que ya no seas igual que antes… no debe ser tan malo, mira a el Profesor Remus… siguió con su vida, además ahí vamos a estar nosotros para apoyarte…**

**            -Solo… solo no quiero ser diferente –le dijo Hermione en un mar de lagrimas –no quiero ser una Hombre Lobo Ginny (en este caso seria mujer lobo, pero suena mejor hombre ^^U).**

**            Ginny la miro con comprensión, y luego saco su varita de la bata. Mirando bien la profunda herida, tenia que concentrarse, sanar. Hermione la miraba confundida, con algo de temor, que hacia Ginny apuntándola con una varita?**

**            -Ginny… que haces? –comenzó.**

**            -No te preocupes Hermione, son unas cosas que aprendí con los Elfos, necesito concentrarme… quedaras sin fuerzas –le respondió, Hermione al principio dudo, pero luego asintió para su amiga.**

**-_L'âme que vous avez, je dois traiter, je que je dois crier tout le poison qu'il a dans vous...- _**_(El alma que usted tiene, debo curar, yo que debo gritar todo el veneno que tiene en usted...) _****** Dijo Ginny en voz clara y segura mientras de su varita comenzaba a salir una luz amarillenta, los ojos de Ginny se cerraron, mientras sentía como sus fuerzas se desvanecían.**

**            Hermione dejo escapar un lamento, mientras empezaba a sentir un ardor en la herida, su respiración se acelero, y sintió como si una mano presionara su corazón, causándole un dolor extremo, sin contar el dolor en su profunda herida.**

**            Hermione miro a Ginny y se asusto, la chica estaba mucho mas pálida de lo normal, parecía que iba a caer desmayada en cualquier momento, tenia los ojos cerrados pero sin embargo por sus mejillas rodaban lagrimas de sangre, Hermione dejo escapar un grito de terror.**

**            Ginny abrió los ojos, que estaban totalmente rojos, exceptuando su iris azul clara, Hermione sintió como si sus fuerzas desvanecieran al instante, un dolor de cabeza le hacia pensar que iba a explotar, mientras unas nauseas causadas por el dolor de la herida y el pecho, la hicieron derramar unas lagrimas cristalinas.**

**            _-_****_Toutes vos douleurs, le vent leur ont pris, et dedans à votre coeur a été laissé à une marque... cette marque simple, et a apporté chaque mois dans votre vie.._****_. –(todos tus dolores, el viento se llevara, y dentro de tu corazón va a quedar una marca... esa marca sola, te atormentara cada mes de tu vida...) _**dijo de nuevo Ginny, mientras en sus ojos salía mas y mas sangre.****

****

******Hermione casi no tenia fuerzas, su cuerpo se fue ladeando hasta quedar tendido en el suelo, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban extendió su mano hasta el cuerpo de Sirius, tocando su cabello.**

**            Unos ojos azules se abrieron rápidamente, mostrando un brillo inmenso.**

**            _-Néanmoins ce loup chez vous, n'a pas tracassé votre personnalité –(Sin embargo ese lobo dentro de usted, no incomodara su personalidad) después de decir esto Ginny soltó un pequeño suspiro y se tumbo en el suelo exhausta, su vista le dolía, su varita estaba extrañamente llena de sangre al igual que su brazo._**

**            Hermione se desmayo, no sin antes sentir como su cuerpo se aligeraba, y su pecho ya no le dolía. La cabeza se volvió menos pesada. Lo último que vio fue a Sirius incorporarse rápidamente.**

**            -Hermione! –la llamo corriendo hacia ella, agitándola nervioso –Ginny! –grito viendo a la pelirroja tumbada en la alfombra del cuarto con sangre en el rostro.**

**            Corrió hasta al lado de Ginny que permanecía conciente, tratando de sentarse.**

**            -Que sucede aquí? –pregunto preocupado –no entiendo, hace nada sentía que moría, y ahora nunca me he sentido tan vivo… estas bien?**

**            Ginny asintió sin decir palabra, aun estaba muy débil.**

**            -Hermione esta bien? –pregunto al ver la sangre del brazo y varita de Ginny.**

**            -Solo esta agotada -le respondió suavemente Ginny –he extraído gran parte de la saliva del profesor Lupin de su sangre…**

**            -Como..? –Sirius estaba confundido –Donde esta Remus?**

**            -Tenemos que encontrarlo, la daga! Debe estarse desangrando! –Ginny se incorporo rápidamente, pero casi cae, debido al violento movimiento.**

**            Sirius la sostuvo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el para que no se cayera. Ginny estuvo un rato recostada en el pecho del animago, se sonrojo notablemente.**

**            -Tenemos que buscar a Remus –dijo Sirius apartándola –puede estar muy mal!**

**            -Debe estar internado en el bosque, o quizás a unos pocos metros… no tengo idea… -dijo Ginny.**

**            Ambos se pusieron en la busca de Remus Lupin, buscaron por los alrededores de la casa, pero no habían rastros de el, ambos agradecieron que la gente no salía en las noches, porque si no se hubieran encontrado con un lobo bastante peligroso.**

**            El frió era gélido, pegaba contra sus rostros, quemándoles, Ginny se abrazo a si misma mientras tiritaba. Sirius la miro preocupado.**

**            -Quieres mi túnica? –le pregunto a la novia de su ahijado.**

**            -No gracias Sirius, estoy bien –le respondió ella sinceramente, a lo lejos se diviso un cuerpo, tendido en la grama, justo a unos metros de un espeso bosque –Ahí esta Sirius! –grito corriendo hacia el, Sirius se le adelanto.**

**            Llegaron hasta el cuerpo, estaba desfallecido en la espesa grama, y monte, Ginny se quedo varios metros atrás al ver que su profesor estaba desnudo. Sirius se arrodillo a su lado examinándolo.**

**            Ginny tenia miedo, no sabia si aun estaba con vida, pero se veía claramente grave, de su vientre salía bastante sangre, y las venas a su alrededor eran negras.**

**            -Esta con vida –le dijo Sirius mirándola –pero tienen que atenderlo rápidamente –Sirius ágilmente se quito la túnica que antes había ofrecido a Ginny y lo envolvió con ella.**

**            Ginny se acerco lentamente, quería ayudar, pero se sentía algo incomoda. Además el frió casi llegaba a entumecerle los músculos y huesos haciéndole casi imposible moverse con libertad.**

**            Sirius alzo a Remus como si este fuera una pluma, lo miro preocupado, y luego miro a Ginny.**

**            -Esta grave Ginny, tenemos que llevarlo rápido a San Mugo… -Ginny asintió y se pusieron en marcha a la casa de Hermione, Ginny no se atrevió a decir que ella podía parar la hemorragia, algo le decía que no era bueno que lo hiciera ahí.**

**            Rápidamente llegaron a la casa de Hermione, Ginny pasó primero que Sirius, apartándole algunos objetos que habían en el suelo que le pudiesen impedir pasar con facilidad.**

**            Ginny vio el cuerpo de Peter, y se sorprendió mucho, tantas veces había pasado por ahí, y no lo había visto. Se quedo parada de la impresión, viendo a la persona que había hecho la vida de Harry un infierno, la persona que había robado los sueños de el, y la juventud de Sirius.**

**            -Que sucede Ginny? –pregunto forzadamente.**

**            -Pe…Peter, Sirius… el señor Pettigrew esta en el suelo –dijo Ginny con rencor mientras lo señalaba con el dedo tembloroso.**

**            Sirius se detuvo a ver al impío con en semblante furioso, bajo a Remus con cuidado poniéndolo en el suelo, este estaba muy pálido, sus labios estaban casi morados, y la sangre no dejaba de correr.**

**            -Mira Ginny, necesito que lleves a Remus arriba, al cuarto que esta al lado del de Hermione, acuéstalo en la cama, voy a atar a este traidor y estoy contigo enseguida.**

**            -Pero… Sirius, tienes una varita? –pregunto Ginny caminando hasta Remus.**

**            -La de Lupin, ahora ve, trata de detener la hemorragia –Ginny asintió, y aplico un encantamiento al profesor que ahora flotaba en el aire.**

**            Ginny llego al cuarto del cual Sirius le había hablado, era totalmente azul oscuro, y tenia una amplia cama matrimonial, Ginny lo recostó sobre ella, no sabia que hacer, tenia que parar la hemorragia, pero no se atrevía a  ver su vientre, sabia que era idiota de su parte, pero seguía siendo su profesor.**

**            Le importo poco, era una idiotez, el podría estar muriendo, y ella no lo iba a ayudar porque le daba pena verlo… se arremango el suéter y fue rápidamente al baño de la habitación, cogio varios paños limpios y lleno una ponchera con agua caliente, luego lavo sus manos bien.**

**            Fue a la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione, y vio que estaba ya estaba despierta, permanecía sentada con la mirada perdida.**

**            -Como te sientes? –le pregunto mientras corría por la habitación en busca de las cosas del botiquín de primeros auxilios.**

**            -Menos débil –respondió ella viendo extrañada a Ginny –que sucede Ginny?**

**            -El profesor Lupin, esta al lado, tengo que pararle la hemorragia –le respondió Ginny mirándola luego de conseguir todas las gasas, vendas… y antisépticos.**

**            -Hemorragia? –pregunto Hermione sin entender.**

**            -No tengo tiempo para explicarte –le dijo Ginny –puedes levantarte?**

**            -Eso creo –dijo Hermione tratando de ponerse de pie, pero cayendo, Ginny la ayudo a levantarse, y lentamente llegaron al cuarto.**

**            Hermione se acomodo al lado de su profesor y vio espantada el aspecto de este, miro como Ginny corría hasta el baño y salía cargada de un montón de pañitos, luego de un tobo de agua caliente.**

**            Camino hasta el con paso decidido, Hermione veía con curiosidad lo que su amiga iba a hacer.**

**            -Ey Ginny, sabes lo que vas a hacer? –pregunto Hermione mientras veía la cara de Ginny, que en ese momento la miro y levanto una ceja en señal de duda.**

**-Si te lo digo en serio… si –dijo ella apretando los labios –pero es una responsabilidad tan grande, no quiero equivocarme, puedo cometer un gran error con alguien que esta muy mal!**

**-Deberías tener mas confianza en ti misma –le regaño Hermione –mira, yo ya me encuentro mejor y es gracias a ti.**

**-Lo se, pero no me quiero equivocar –dijo Ginny bajando la mirada a la fea herida de Lupin.**

**-Y no lo harás si dejas de mortificarte tanto y te fías más de tus capacidades –le dijo Hermione. **

**-Fue lo mismo que me dijo Áxael –dijo Ginny en un susurro mientras sonreía al recordar a su Elfa amiga.**

**-Áxael? –pregunto Hermione confundida.**

**-Una amiga –dijo Ginny.**

**-Una amiga muy sabia, al igual que yo –dijo Hermione con aires de grandeza, antes de soltar una corta risa.**

**Ginny la miro negando con la cabeza, Hermione nunca cambiaria, pero era verdad lo que decía, tenia que confiar mas en ella, y se decidió, con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la túnica que cubría el cuerpo de Lupin dejándolo totalmente descubierto.**

**            Un calor subió desde la boca de su estomago hasta su cara, y evito ver a toda costa la entrepierna de este, pero la otra chica en el cuarto que no sabia como era el estado del profesor, y mucho menos pensaba que iba a ver lo que vio dejo escapar un sonoro grito, y luego se tapo la boca con ambas manos.**

**            Ginny la miro divertida, Hermione se encontraba sumergida en un mar rojo, y tenía los ojos muy inflados.**

**            Se escucharon unos pasos subir apresuradamente las escaleras y llegar hasta ellas, por la puerta se asomo un Sirius bastante preocupado que jadeaba examinando el lugar con precaución.**

**            -Sucede algo? –pregunto aun agitado, mientras caminaba hasta ellas.**

**            Ambas negaron con la cabeza nerviosamente.**

**            -Pensé que sucedía algo, porque alguna de ustedes grito, me asuste y… Ahh –dijo al ver a Remus y luego miro a ambas chicas con reproche y picardía unidos –ya entiendo… mejor salgan, yo me ocupo de Remus…**

**            Ambas asintieron y salieron de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás cerrando la puerta tras ellas. Hermione no supo de donde había sacado la fuerza, lo cierto es que tenía una vergüenza muy grande. La preocupación desapareció por varios minutos en los que ninguna decía nada.**

**            -Debiste avisarme –le reprocho Hermione a Ginny quien soltó una risita.**

**            -Disculpa, lo debí haber olvidado, estaba mas preocupada en salvarle la VIDA –Ginny miro a Hermione que ponía una mirada severa.**

**            -Lo se –dijo ella mordazmente –pero igual… no pensaba ver a mi profesor así… madre sorpresa.**

**            -Me lo dices a mí –le respondió Ginny, ambas entraron a la habitación de los padres de Hermione, que era de un amarillo crema.**

********

**            -La herida estaba realmente fea Ginny –le dijo Hermione ahora mas seria –crees que se pondrá bien?**

**            -Eso espero –le respondió Ginny mientras ayudaba a Hermione a acomodarse en la cama –mejor descansa, iré a ayudar a Sirius… **

**            Hermione asintió y se acomodo en la cama suspirando, mientras se quejaba suavemente.**

**            -Te duele mucho? –le pregunto Ginny volviendo hacia ella preocupada, Hermione negó sonriéndole.**

**            -Ve Ginny, Sirius te necesita –le dijo –luego hablaremos, hay unas cosas que tienes que contarme –Hermione sonrió cómplice a Ginny quien se puso bastante roja y salio de la habitación, dirigiéndose hasta donde Sirius.**

**            Entro a la habitación, y Sirius volteo a verla, luego volvió a lo que hacia. Ginny se acerco a el con cuidado de no perturbarlo, aquella parte estaba cubierta por una toalla.**

**            Suspiro aliviada.**

**            -Como esta todo? –pregunto mirando como Sirius limpiaba la herida.**

**            -Lograre parar la hemorragia, pero necesita ser atendido por un medimago –le dijo enseñándole con el dedo como la herida se transformaba negra.**

**            -Que sucede? –pregunto asustada.**

**            -Es lo que hace el veneno de la daga –le respondió Sirius preocupado –Remus no aguantara mucho, apenas termine con la hemorragia tenemos que llevarlo a San Mugo Ginny.**

**            Ginny asintió y ayudo a Sirius en lo que el le pedía, pero pronto escucharon unos pasos acercándose hacia ellos, y no era una persona, si no parecían ser varias, se escuchaban voces. Ambos se quedaron petrificados, tratando de reconocer alguna de ellas.**

**            Se escucho un gritito desde el cuarto de Hermione, Ginny y Sirius se pusieron alertas, y salieron con ambas varitas en mano hasta el pasillo, caminaron cuidadosamente hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba Hermione, Y justo cuando Ginny se iba a asomar, por la puerta salio un chico de cabello negro y lentes, su aspecto era horrible, totalmente cubierto de sangre, su cara reflejaba cansancio y preocupación.**

**            Sin embargo al ver a Ginny y a Sirius sonrió. El segundo lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo, Sirius estaba realmente feliz, y mucho mas tranquilo cuando Harry le explico por encima que había traído a una doctora, que rápidamente fue a atender a Remus.**

**            James por otro lado paso por al lado de Ginny, sin embargo evito mirarla, iba atendiendo a el pequeño niño que preguntaba por todo lo que había a su alrededor.**

**            En pocos momentos se escucho la voz lejana del pequeño, que decía un emocionado.**

**            -Uuuuu mira James… hay mucha sangre en este lugar, dijiste que lo hizo un hombre lobo? GENIAL! –Ginny entorno los ojos evitando reír por el comentario del niño y de imaginarse la cara de James… pero no quería quitarle seriedad al momento.**

**            -Mejor salgamos de acá… -se escucho la voz de James, se escucharon unos pasos bajando la escalera.**

**            Pronto quedaron ellos dos solos. Harry la miraba fijamente y ella, ella solo miraba al suelo.**

**            -Ginny yo… -pero no pudo continuar, Ginny lo había abrazado fuertemente y había comenzado a llorar.**

**            -Yo, Harry, creí que todo iba a acabar esta noche –varios sollozos, Harry pasaba las manos cariñosamente por su espalda acariciando las puntas de su rojo cabello –fue horrible Harry, tuve un sueño… y al despertar no estabas, por ningún lado, estas loco! Te odio –Ginny no dejo de llorar pero separo su rostro del pecho de Harry y dio dos golpes no muy duros en el pecho de el para luego volver a su pecho…**

**            Ginny se separo de el mirándolo a los ojos preocupada.**

**-Harry tu túnica huele a sangre, estas bien? –la voz de Ginny escuchaba incluso desesperada, el negó con la cabeza rápidamente.**

**-Estoy bien –mintió, tenia un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, incluyendo sus muñecas.**

**Ginny lo miro a los ojos y los entrecerró y los abrió rápidamente mientras se alejaba de él dos pasos.**

**-Se cuando me mientes… -le advirtió.**

**El sonrió culpable y miro a su derecha, definitivamente no la podría engañar… para luego alzar solo la mirada, clavando sus brillantes ojos en los de Ginny, sin borrar esa sonrisa. Ella sintió que las piernas le temblaron y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.**

**_Dios que sexy_! pensó mientras mordía su labio inferior como reflejo. El amplio la sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca.**

**Ginny frunció el ceño en señal de que no iba a lograr nada… aunque por dentro quería abalanzársele. Luego bajo la mirada, y lo examino, deteniéndose en las muñecas, lo que hizo que se acercara a el, y tomara sus muñecas delicadamente, vio la horrible cicatriz en una de ellas.**

**-Ya esta mejor –fue la respuesta del chico a la mirada que ahora le lanzaba Ginny.**

**-Por Dios Harry, que te hizo ese Maldito!? –**

**-No lo hizo el… lo hice yo –Harry parecía no querer hablar del tema en ese momento, y ella lo entendió, así que solo lo abrazo, y lo atrajo hacia ella, como si tuviese miedo de que solo fuese un sueño.**

**-No quiero volver a separarme de ti mas nunca Harry –le dijo ella.**

**-No te quedaste con los Elfos –le recrimino el, aunque no parecía molesto.**

**-No me avisaste que te ibas esta noche –le respondió ella mostrándole la lengua con un gesto infantil, el sonrió y la atrajo hacia el, dándole un beso, un beso que pronto te hizo mas largo, sus lenguas jugaban mientras Ginny pasaba ambos brazos por el cuello del chico y el solo la mantenía abrazada hacia el.**

**-Ejemmmm –un carraspeo de garganta los hizo separarse al instante. La persona ante ellos soltó una sonora risa, Ginny estaba realmente colorada, y Harry pegaba puños nerviosos a su pierna sin darse cuenta –deberían conseguirse una habitación chicos...**

**            -Hermione! –dijo Ginny que ahora podía confundirse con su cabello fácilmente, y Harry ahora se encontraba bastante acalorado.**

**            -Je, je, je –se rió ella sujetando su brazo, luego vio la cara que tenían sus amigos y extendió ambos brazos hacia ellos en señal de paz –solo es bromeando –dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír –si os lo tomáis en serio a de ser porque estoy en lo cierto.**

**            -Es imposible tener un poco de privacidad en este planeta –se quejo Ginny aun roja –y deja de estar diciendo tonterías.**

**            Harry miro a Ginny como reprochándole algo, pero ella no quería publicar su vida sexual frente a su mejor amiga, no al menos frente a Harry.**

**            -Yo no pretendía arruinarles su… ejem… privacidad –volvió a soltar una risa pero Ginny la miro amenazante –vale, vale, perdón, es solo que se me ha pegado de tanta junta con Sirius y Remus –el semblante de Hermione cambio –como se encuentra el?**

**            -No lo sabemos –dijo Harry mirando hacia el cuarto donde había desaparecido Sirius y la doctora minutos atrás –iré a ver… ya vengo.**

**            Ginny y Hermione lo observaron alejándose, cuando Ginny volvió hacia Hermione con intenciones de matarla, pero ella tenía una expresión de dolor que a Ginny preocupo.**

**            -Te sientes mal? –pregunto acercándose a ella con los brazos estirados para poder atajarla si cayera al suelo, ya que estaba realmente pálida.**

**            -Si, es que… solo quería saber como estaba Ron… -Hermione miro a Ginny con los ojos vidriosos, y a Ginny le entro un temor bastante grande y se sintió mal… Nisiquiera había preguntado por su familia –no llego con Harry… algo me dice que no se encuentra bien Ginny.**

**            Hermione soltó un leve sollozo, para luego observar bien la expresión que cargaba Ginny.**

**            -Sucede algo, Harry te ha dicho algo de Ron? –pregunto Hermione inflando los ojos y perdiendo mas el color que antes.**

**            -N-No… es solo que soy lo peor que existe Mione… siquiera fui capaz de preguntar por ellos –Ginny bajo la mirada al suelo –una egoísta... una…**

**            -No digas eso –le dijo Hermione fuertemente –nunca digas eso, tu sabes que si te has preocupado por ellos, pero tienes de tantas cosas que preocuparte, tantas cosas sobre ti… como Harry… Ginny eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, si no eres la mejor, nunca pienses lo contrario –Ginny le sonrió a Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**            En ese momento llego Harry, que lucia bastante preocupado.**

**            -Que sucede? –pregunto Hermione alarmada.**

**            -Sirius me dijo que se van a aparecer en San Mugo –dijo seriamente, al parecer esta peor de lo que se creía, la Doctora cree que es mejor que te traslademos a ti también Hermione…**

**            -Por supuesto –dijo Ginny dejando el paso libre para Hermione, ve con ella Harry, yo me quedare con James y con el niño…**

**            Ginny no quería que Harry se fuera, y mucho menos quedarse con James, era como quedarse con un Harry más grande y sabio… pero no quería que a Hermione le sucediera nada, y ella, ella no sabia aparecerse.**

**            Harry miro a Ginny no muy seguro de querer hacer eso, pero luego se volvió a Hermione y con voz clara le dijo que fuese a buscar algún abrigo o túnica, que hacia frió afuera, ella obedeció, sabia que lo que el quería era estar a solas con Ginny.**

**            Se acerco a ella lentamente, definitivamente confiaba en ella, pero no quería dejarla con el ahí en esa casa.**

**            -Se que no quieres que me quede acá –le dijo Ginny antes de que el dijera algo, el solo bajo la mirada.**

**            -No es por lo que crees –trato de explicarse.**

**            -Te entiendo –le dijo ella –pero Hermione tiene que irse ya Harry, la mordió Remus!**

**            -Comprendo –dijo el abrazando a Ginny fuertemente, Ginny miro como los ojos de Harry estabas brillantes, a causa de lagrimas que querían salir, pero el lo impedía.**

**            -Que sucede Harry? –pregunto preocupada. **

**            -Todo lo que ha pasado Ginny, pobre Hermione, tener que sufrir esa maldición… no sabemos si Remus se recuperara y… te he ocultado tantas cosas… -a Ginny el corazón le dio un paro.**

**            Harry no espero que ella dijera nada simplemente siguió, sabia que no era el mejor momento, pero tarde o temprano ella lo sabría todo, y prefería ser el que se lo dijera.**

**            -Hace unos días me entere de que Bill estaba en cuidados intensivos en San Mugo… la mansión fue atacada por unos Mortifagos y el salio herido…gravemente –Harry no quería seguir de solo ver la cara de Ginny, estaba muy pálida y las lagrimas se avecinaban en sus ojos.**

**            Se quedo mudo, no debía haberle dicho nada, lo sabia…**

**            -Y… y como esta el? –pregunto Ginny con un hilito de voz.**

**            Harry dudo por unos momentos, sentía un nudo en el pecho y las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas también, Ginny entonces lo supo, su hermano había perdido la vida. Se llevo ambas manos al rostro y sintió como su vida pasaba ante ella, todos los recuerdos.**

**            Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo, pero ella se separo de el bruscamente, con la cara sumergida en un mar rojo.**

**            -NO ME TOQUES HARRY –le grito entre el llanto –NO ME TOQUES –las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas –ES MI HERMANO POR DIOS, MI HERMANO, COMO SE TE OCURRE OCULTARME ESO!**

**            -No Ginny, no lo entiendes, no podía decírtelo porque…**

**            PLAS!**

**            La mano de Ginny había ido a parar en la mejilla de Harry, quien aun tenía la cara volteada a causa del impacto.**

**            -Y VIENES COMO SI NADA A DECIRME QUE HA PERDIDO LA VIDA –Ginny se recostó a la pared y se fue dejando caer, con ambas manos en el rostro, sentía que ya la vida no tenia sentido, y estaba molesta con Harry, sabia que el no tenia la culpa, que el solo lo había hecho por protegerla… porque ella era una testaruda.**

**            -Gin...Ginny –dijo la voz de Harry a su lado, ella alzo la mirada y lo vio frente a ella, hincado, bastante abatido –lo siento, se que soy un entupido… lo siento, no quise ocultártelo, pero yo no lo sabia, solo sabia que estaba en la clínica… yo lo siento.**

**            Harry comenzó a llorar mientras Ginny se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba.**

**            -Discúlpame tu a mi Harry –dijo ella entre lagrimas –como se encuentran los demás? –pregunto con temor.**

**            -Están bien, los están cuidando también en San Mugo… pero no están en peligro –dijo el lentamente.**

**            Ginny suspiro aliviada, nunca había suspirado aliviada pero tan triste… nunca se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida.**

**            Harry cerro los ojos, y escuchaba con atención los sollozos de Ginny, y se sentía tan impotente, se había enterado de lo de Bill pocos minutos atrás, James se lo había dicho, y el se sentía muy mal, sin embargo el había sido como un hermano para el, porque los Weasley eran eso, su familia en cierta forma.**

**            -Por favor Harry –dijo la voz de Ginny ahogada entre lágrimas –no me des otra mala noticia… por favor**

**            Harry puso su mano en el rostro y suspiro, entonces no le podría decir lo de Vanessa… **

**            -No me digas lo que estas pensando –le ordeno ella mirándolo a los ojos, mientras contenía las lagrimas.**

**            Harry asintió, para luego besar el cabello de la chica.**

**            -Hermione se esta tardando mucho, verdad? –pregunto el chico luego de una pausa.**

**            Ginny se puso de pie mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y caminaba rápidamente hasta el cuarto de los padres de Hermione, donde antes había entrado la chica de cabello enmarañado.**

**            Hermione estaba en el suelo inconsciente, Ginny pego un sonoro grito mientras Harry entraba corriendo a la habitación, y se arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo de la chica, Ginny miro a Harry desesperada.**

**            -Tenemos que apresurarnos –dijo Harry tomando a Hermione entre los brazos y levantándose con dificultad debido al fuerte dolor en las muñecas, luego miro a Ginny quien aun estaba en el suelo.**

**            -Nos vemos en el hospital –le dijo ella.**

**            Harry asintió, ella se levanto apresuradamente y deposito un beso en los labios del chico.**

**            -Baja, los del ministerio están apunto de llegar a la casa, entrégales a Peter, Sirius lo ha dejado bien amarrado, dile a James que haga lo que tiene que hacer… los del Ministerio no lo pueden ver, y el lo sabe… lo mas seguro es que Dumbledore venga con ellos, entonces ve para la clínica con el… -Ginny asintió mientras miraba por ultima vez a Hermione –No te pongas nerviosa, solo diles la verdad… **

**            Con esto último Harry desapareció ante sus ojos y ella se quedo unos segundos ahí antes de bajar corriendo por las escaleras en busca de James.**

***************************************************************************************************

Y aquí termina este capitulo, ya lo veía interminable, y eso que no les cuento que lo iba a alargar mas… pero mejor lo dejo para el próximo capitulo. A ver el próximo no lo publicare tan pronto, bueno si ustedes me dan los suficientes ánimos haré lo humanamente posible para hacerlo en menos de 3 días ^^… Mil gracias por sus opiniones, lamento lo del capitulo anterior, no fue mi intención dejarlos con esa duda de muerte, pero aquí lo tienen, ninguno de los tres ha muerto (por el momento)

Y por supuesto que no iba a matar a Sirius, ya fue suficiente con que Rowling no los quitara en el 5to i_i y lo digo y lo diré siempre, el siempre vivirá para mi, por eso no me pongo en LUTO, porque el aun vive, al menos si en mi corazón… ya pues, me estoy poniendo melancólica -.-U.

Y pues la historia llega a su final, y yo no la quiero acabar aun! Pero ya, falta poco… tengo pensado hacer un breve fic de cómo fue la vida de James (Harry del Futuro)… es solo un plan a largo plazo, aun tengo que terminar un montón de fics empezados… '_'

Por ultimo agradezco a todas las personas que amablemente dejaron su review, es impresionante lo que unas pocas palabras pueden animarlo a seguir escribiendo y a descartar la posibilidad de dejar de ver ideas en cualquier lugar, porque todos ustedes que se toman unos pocos segundos en escribirme criticas o cumplidos a mi historia me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo y mejorando, para ampliar mas mi imaginación (si eso es posible) y darles así una buena novela.

Quería responder a un comentario curioso que me hicieron en Harry Argentino, es verdad que el Diario no aparece en los últimos caps, y este fic se llama el Diario de Ginny -.-U no te imaginas todo el esfuerzo que he hecho para tratar de meterlo, pero es que estos últimos tienen que ser vividos… bueno eso era todo, estoy algo apurada… gracias a todos de nuevo

Espero no haber decepcionado a ninguno… y sigan dejando Reviews…


	21. 21 El doctor Tom William

Hello! Como están? Espero que bien, estoy aquí publicándoles otro capitulo para este fic, que ya casi va a ser una novela, espero que les guste este capitulo, este y los próximos van a ser los finales, espero que no se aburran, o me maten por el… que lo disfruten.  

**21-El doctor Tom William**

**Sintió que las piernas la flaqueaban justo cuando aprecio en un pasillo de el que debía ser San Mugo, miro a todos lados en busca de algún medimago, pero todo estaba muy congestionado, a su lado pasaba mucha gente corriendo, desesperaba, que imploraban la ayuda de algún doctor, gente muy quemada, niños llorando. La escena más horrible que alguna vez hubiera visto si quitaba a Hogsmeade de ahí.**

**Una señora de cabello bastante oscuro, y unos ojos almendras y bastante robusta, le sujeto el brazo fuertemente.**

**-Joven, usted ha visto a mi marido? –Harry miro a la señora como si fuese una especie de loca –se llama Daniel Márquez.**

**-Lo siento, señora no lo he visto –dijo Harry tratando de quitarse a la señora mientras miraba como Hermione perdía lentamente el color.**

**-De verdad joven, lo he buscado por todo el lugar –dijo la señora con lagrimas en los ojos, Harry sintió lastima por ella, el estaría igual si fuese Ginny, pero el no la podía ayudar en ese momento, tenia que llevar a Hermione a algún lugar donde la atendieran... y el en realidad no sabia mucho de San Mugo, solo sabia que eran muchos pasillos extremadamente largos, y todo era muy blanco.**

**-Lo siento señora, no lo he visto –repitió –no la puedo ayudar, mi amiga esta muy mal...**

**La señora miro a Hermione como si no se hubiese percatado de ella y se alejo de Harry bastante apenada.**

**-Lo siento mucho –dijo apenada mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.**

**-No se preocupe, lo encontrara –dijo Harry sonriendo a medias para luego perderse entre la multitud.**

**Hermione hizo un movimiento indicando que despertaba, entonces uno de sus ojos cafés se abrió, y rápidamente una mano temblorosa se acerco a su rostro tapando la incomoda luz.**

**-Harry? –dijo con una voz apenas audible.**

**-Aquí estoy Mione –dijo el mucho mas tranquilo que antes –como te sientes?**

**-Muy débil –dijo ella para luego detallar mas el lugar –estamos en San Mugo?**

**Harry asintió, mientras esquivaba a unos camilleros que pasaban rápidamente al lado de ellos.**

**-Oh dios este lugar esta horrible –dijo Hermione mirando a todas las personas heridas a su alrededor –Harry, que ha pasado?**

**-No es conveniente hablarte de eso ahora –dijo Harry –necesitamos un medico!**

**Hermione vio como su vista se nublaba de nuevo y el frió se acercaba, se abrazo a si misma recostándose del pecho de Harry mientras decía un suave.**

**-Solo espero que Ron este bien –Un suspiro salio de la boca de Hermione, Harry la miro preocupado, su amiga no se encontraba nada bien, no se necesitaba ser medico para saberlo, y el estaba ahí, simplemente perdido, sin saber a donde ir...**

**            Entonces la vio, una joven señorita vestida de blanco que daba instrucciones a unas personas, rápidamente se acerco a ella, empujando a varios, tropezando con otros, al fin la alcanzo...**

**-Disculpe señorita –le llamo, la joven lo miro cansada, tenia unas ojeras terribles y en su apretado moño se escapaban unos finos cabellos, la joven miro a Hermione y señalo una camilla que había en el pasillo.**

**-Que le sucedió? –pregunto mientras tomaba el pulso de Hermione que estaba completamente desmayada.**

**-Un hombre lobo la mordió... creo que ha perdido mucha sangre –La enfermera se paro a verlo preocupada.**

**-Un hombre lobo ha dicho? –pregunto, Harry asintió y miro como la enfermera corría por el pasillo dejándolo solo, eso lo enfado bastante, como iba a irse así, acaso era discriminación?**

**Harry camino hasta Hermione y tomo su mano, esta se encontraba bastante fría, y por la frente de la chica corrían unas gotas de sudor, Harry frunció los labios impotente, no sabia que hacer.**

**-Tranquila Hermione, iré a buscar ayuda –dijo mientras soltaba su mano suavemente, se volteo con rapidez y justo cuando había dado unos pocos pasos la enfermera venia hacia el rápidamente con un hombre mayor a su lado, era bastante alto, una corta barba aparecía en su rostro, y el cabello escaso mostraba que debería tener mas de 60 años, unos lentes media luna adornaban su graciosa nariz, iba vestido por una túnica gris oscura y tenia un extraño aparato colgando del cuello (parecido a un estetoscopio)**

**-Disculpe es usted el novio de la señorita que fue mordida por el Licantropo? –la enfermera hablo rápidamente, Harry la miro algo impactado para negar rápidamente con la cabeza sonrojándose levemente.**

**-No ella es solo una amiga –respondió siguiendo al dúo hasta la camilla donde estaba Hermione.**

**-Soy el doctor Tom William –dijo el señor que ya había comenzado a examinar a Hermione -especialista en todo lo que abarca a los Hombres lobos y Vampiros, nos ha extrañado mucho este caso puesto que no hay luna llena...**

**-Ha sido la daga del frió de la luna –dijo Harry, el doctor lo miro entre asombrado y preocupado.**

**-La daga? –pregunto levantando un poco la voz –y el señor se encuentra bien?**

**Harry no supo que contestarle.**

**-No lo se, mi padri… una amiga lo trajo un poco antes que yo a Hermione –dijo nervioso mientras movía las manos en direcciones opuestas, había estado apunto de delatar a Sirius.**

**-Me gustaría verlo, puede ser muy peligroso para su salud, esa daga emite unas radiaciones que atacan a la personalidad del individuo y a los órganos del mismo, mas si es un lobo adulto... tendré que atenderlo de inmediato –dijo el doctor, luego miro a Hermione y con voz gruesa dijo –Karina lleva a la señorita a la habitación 416, adminístrele suero de artenas urgente y extraiga rastros de saliva, yo la encuentro en un segundo....**

**Harry miro como la enfermera asintió y camino hasta la camilla de Hermione y comenzó a empujarla por el pasillo, el no sabia que hacer, quedarse con el doctor mientras iba en busca de Remus, o iba con Hermione.**

**El doctor en ese momento se volteo hacia el y cambio su expresión seria a una mas bien preocupada.**

**-Todo es un caos... la gente no deja de llegar, mal herida, otros con un hilo de vida, y simplemente no se puede hacer nada por ellos... los otros hospitales mágicos están abarrotados de gente y no los mandan... así y las personas tengan heridas que no tengan nada que ver con la magia –el doctor paso una de sus manos por el rostro para luego mirar el reloj de su muñeca –Y dígame señor...**

**-Potter... Harry Potter –dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano educadamente.**

**El doctor le miro rápidamente la cicatriz de Harry, para no incomodarlo, aunque el estaba acostumbrado a esperar esa reacción por parte de la gente, el doctor estrecho fuerte pero afectuosamente la mano de Harry mientras sonreía, la forma en la que lo miraba... parecía que ya lo conociera.**

**-Disculpe mis malos modales señor Potter –dijo el medico mientras soltaba la mano de Harry –pero es que he estado un poco atareado hoy... por favor sígame...**

**Harry caminaba tras el doctor por los blancos pasillos, pasando varias puertas, era una especie de laberinto, a los tres cruces ya no sabia por donde iba.**

**-Y como fue eso... la mordida de su amiga? –pregunto con interés sin detener la marcha.**

**-Bueno, en realidad yo no se mucho al respecto, no estaba ahí, llegue al rato... -respondió Harry bajando la mirada. El doctor lo miro levantando una ceja.**

**-Pensé que su estado era por... donde se encontraba usted? –pregunto.**

**-Bueno yo estaba –Harry se acomodo la túnica algo incomodo, no quería estar presumiendo su batalla con Voldemort –estaba en batalla...**

**El doctor levanto ambas cejas impresionado, para luego examinar a Harry bien.**

**-Y usted se encuentra bien señor Potter? –pregunto con un deje de preocupación.**

**-Si –afirmo Harry, la muñeca le dolía terriblemente, al igual que todo su cuerpo, pero no podía distraer al doctor, el tendría que atender a Lupin, el, el estaba bien.**

**Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, bastante incomodo, varias personas pasaban al lado de ellos de vez en cuando, pero todos eran doctores o enfermeras, que iban con pacientes en camillas.**

**El doctor miro a Harry de reojo.**

**-Usted es igual a su padre –dijo sonriendo levemente.**

**-Usted lo… -Harry lo miraba detenidamente, había sentido que el corazón le había dado un paro, y no podía parpadear, solo veía la cara del doctor.**

**-Lo conocí –le interrumpió soltando una pequeña risa –el y Black eran inseparables, unos terremotos... recuerdo una vez hace muchos años fueron acompañando a un amigo de ellos a una consulta... como había mucha gente en espera han lanzado una bomba fétida y han espantado a todos!**

**Harry no pudo evitar reír ante aquello, pero cambio el semblante al ver que la expresión del doctor cambiaba.**

**-No puedo creer que Black lo halla traicionado –el doctor se veía molesto y decepcionado, Harry no pudo defender a Sirius, así que solo se limito a mirar al suelo.**

**-Se trata de Remus Lupin... no es así? –El doctor lucia bastante preocupado, Harry asintió sin subir la mirada.**

**-Lo imagine... muchas coincidencias me llevaron a creer que el podría estar involucrado en ello –el profesor dio un largo y profundo suspiro –solo espero que este bien...**

**-Yo también –susurro Harry.**

**Caminaron un poco mas, hasta llegar a unas puertas que cerraban el camino, dos ventanas pequeñas en la parte superior de cada una de ellas mostraban al otro lado un pasillo igual al que se encontraban, solo que tenia muchas puertas a cada uno de los lados, y en el marco de cada una de ellas había una placa con indicaciones.**

**Harry levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un cartel que decía _Emergencia de artilugios o maleficios oscuros_**

****

**Harry miro al doctor expectante...**

**-Si no me equivoco Remus deberá estar en la sección de Artilugios o objetos que causan daños al momento, pero a la sección de emergencia solo pueden pasar médicos y una persona mas con el paciente –el doctor se detuvo para coger aire y continuo –me menciono que vino con una amiga suya...?**

**-No, venia con una doctora... mmmm –Harry trato de recordar su nombre –es blanca con el cabello cobrizo, bajita... de unos 25 años...**

**-Mariane –dijo el doctor seguro –muy buena en lo que hace... seguro que están ahí entonces... vienes conmigo?**

**-Pero Hermione? –pregunto Harry preocupado por su amiga, en realidad no sabia que hacer, no recordaba lo de Sirius, menos mal y al entrar a la casa estaba Peter y Mariane había entendido que no era culpable de aquel crimen.**

**-Bueno... a ella la están atendiendo, quizás deberías entrar acá... y luego te trasladas hasta el pasillo 400 –sugirió el adulto.**

**Harry asintió, le parecía lógico, de igual manera no podría estar con ella.**

**El doctor dijo una contraseña, y las puertas se abrieron de inmediato, dejando escapar el frió que encerraba aquel pasillo, ese frió que no tenían los demás... Harry entro al lugar guiado por el doctor, caminaron hasta el segundo cuarto a mano derecha, que tenía un cartel que decía artefactos oscuros de primera clase.**

**El cuarto al que entraron era azul oscuro, era una pequeña salita de estar, con varias sillas y unas cuantas revistas, no había secretaria en un escritorio de madera que había en una esquina, y la puerta que daba a un cuarto brillante estaba ligeramente abierta.**

**El doctor le señalo con la mirada una silla a Harry, indicándole que tomara asiento, el obedeció mientras observaba como el doctor se perdía en la siguiente habitación.**

**Harry suspiro cerrando los ojos pesadamente, no se sentía muy bien, sentía un dolor en el pecho muy grande, se acomodo en la silla sin abrir los ojos, estaba muy preocupado por Ron, la familia Weasley, Hermione, Lupin...Ginny... había pasado lo peor, pero quedaba recuperarse... capturar a los demás mortifagos.**

**Volvió a suspirar mientras por instinto llevaba su mano a la muñeca afectada.**

**Sintió su mente pesada... todo era negro...**

**-Estas bien? –una voz femenina a su lado lo hizo abrir los ojos.**

**La chica frente a el le sonreía. El la miro algo confundido, sin entender la razón de su alegría, aunque sin poder evitarlo sonrió con ella.**

**-Esta fuera de peligro –dijo mientras su rostro parecía aliviado.**

**-Lo has hecho tu?  -pregunto Harry aumentando la sonrisa.**

**-Bueno –empezó ella sonrojándose bastante –no lo he hecho yo sola, el doctor William hizo mucho...**

**-Gracias –dijo Harry abrazando por impulso a Mariane.**

**-De nada –dijo ella –ven, déjame revisarte esa herida...**

**-Estoy bien –dijo Harry arrugando la cara cuando ella toco la zona afectada.**

**-Duele? –pregunto palpando en varios sitios.**

**-Un poco –admitió el.**

**-Ya vuelvo –dijo ella levantándose ágilmente y entrando a la habitación, saliendo luego de unos minutos con una cajita blanca –he traído unos vendajes... será suficiente con ellos.**

**Harry asintió, mientras observaba con curiosidad como ella comenzaba a limpiarle.**

**-Hemos trasladado a Remus a la habitación siguiente a la de tu amiga –le comento, Harry la miro algo sorprendido.**

**-Hermione esta bien? y Remus... como esta? –**

**-Están bien los dos... Remus estuvo un rato hablando conmigo, en la habitación, no se sentía muy bien, estaba bastante mal en efecto... se sentía muy culpable de lo de Hermione –dijo ella antes de apretar los labios en reprobación –el no tiene la culpa, se lo dije tantas veces...**

**-El tiende a culparse de las cosas –le dijo Harry preocupado por su profesor –Y Hermione?**

**-Ella no ha despertado aun, pero hemos descubierto que casi toda la saliva ya no estaba en la herida, entonces no le ha afectado tanto –dijo ella sonriendo –puede que no tenga que sufrir tantas cosas después de todo.**

**Harry sonrió, sonrió tranquilo, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien...**

**-Y Ron... la familia Weasley? –pregunto Harry.**

**-Ellos están muy bien, gracias a dios, los gemelos andan caminando por ahí, son muy inquietos... Ron esta en cama, pero no ha dejado de preguntar por Hermione –Mariane sonrió picaramente mientras Harry soltaba una risita –tranquilízate Harry, todo esta bien...**

**Harry la miro agradecido, ella había hecho tanto por ellos, no sabía como agradecerle.**

**-No se como podré agradecerte todo... -empezó.**

**-Oye, ustedes… James y tu han salvado mi vida –ella desvió la mirada para evitar llorar –todos hemos perdido a alguien en esta guerra, y gracias a ti todo a acabado.**

**Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario.**

**-No fui yo solo –**

**-No seas modesto –le dijo ella terminando de ajustar su vendaje –ahora ve a donde tus amigos… les va a gustar verte.**

**Harry asintió levantándose rápidamente caminado hasta la puerta.**

**-Recuerda, trasládate al pasillo 400… los Weasley están en el 300… quizás debas descansar, te ves cansado –le dijo la joven mirándolo.**

**-Porque lo dices? –pregunto confundido.**

**-Has dormido como por 4 horas –le dijo ella sorprendida, Harry inflo los ojos, en que momento?**

**-No me di cuenta –dijo el.**

**-Por eso te digo, descansa… en las habitaciones hay una cama para visitantes –explico mientras veía como Harry salía por la puerta –Ey Harry –lo llamo.**

**-Dime –dijo el asomando la cabeza por la puerta.**

**-Sirius fue a buscar a Ginger –dijo.**

**-Ginny –dijo Harry sonriendo.**

**-Eso mismo –dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rosado.**

**-Nos vemos pronto Mariane –dijo cortésmente saliendo de la habitación.**

**-Chao Harry -**

**Harry camino rápidamente entre los pasillos del piso 300, en las puertas decían claramente los apellidos y los nombres de los pacientes que se encontraban en ellas. Pero no veía ningún Weasley en ellas, sus ojos casi magnéticamente se cerraban, y todo le pesaba… sin contar el dolor de cuello que tenia por dormir en mala postura.**

**Se estaba comenzando a desesperar cuando lo vio, tres puertas adelante había un claro Ronald Weasley**

**Sonrió mientras camino rápidamente a la habitación, toco suavemente primero, pero al no recibir respuesta intensifico el tono…Nada… toco de nuevo…Nada…**

**-Ron –llamo desde afuera, ninguna respuesta –Ron...**

**-Harry? –se escucho la voz de su amigo dentro de la habitación, Harry abrió la puerta ampliando su sonrisa, en una amplia cama en el centro de un pálido cuarto se encontraba un pelirrojo sonriente.**

**Aunque el aspecto de este no era el mejor, abrazo a Harry de vuelta. Cubierto en vendas brazos, piernas, algunas curas en el rostro, Ronald Weasley estaba lleno de vida en aquel lugar.**

**-Lo has logrado Harry! –dijo alegre mientras daba unas palmadas a Harry en el brazo.**

**Harry se sonrojo notablemente.**

**-No lo he hecho yo solo –le dijo a Ron.**

**-Oh, Harry, sabes que si –Ron dejo de sonreír –lastima que Bill no este para ver la derrota de Quien tu sabes…**

**Harry se sintió muy mal ante el comentario de Ron, sin saber que decir, sabía que era muy difícil perder a alguien querido… una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Harry, pero se la limpio rápidamente antes de que el pelirrojo lo notara, no quería que lo viera mal a el… lo que quería era darle fuerzas a superarlo.**

**Un momento de silencio.**

**-Como esta Hermione? –pregunto Ron a Harry con un deje preocupado.**

**-Esta bien Ron –le respondió Harry –sabes bien que fue lo que le sucedió?**

**Ron negó con la cabeza preocupándose aun más.**

**-Tiene sus extremidades, no? –pregunto, Harry soltó una risita que Ron acompaño al ver que no era eso.**

**-Sabes que ella estaba siendo vigilada por Remus y Sirius... y bueno al parecer unos Mortifagos fueron a casa de Hermione y atacaron a Remus... con la daga del Frió de la luna –Harry se detuvo momentáneamente a ver la cara del pelirrojo, este se había puesto pálido.**

**-Entones el se transformo... –completo Ron inflando los ojos y luego como si captara algo dijo –mordió a Hermione?**

**Harry asintió lentamente, temiendo la reacción del pelirrojo, este bajo la mirada.**

**-Ella ahora este bien, Ginny había extraído casi toda la saliva de Remus... y pues al parecer no la va a afectar tanto –explico Harry.**

**-Y el Profesor Lupin como se encuentra? –pregunto Ron.**

**-Fuera de Peligro, aunque se siente muy culpable... –**

**-No es para menos –dijo el pelirrojo, Harry inflo los ojos sorprendido del comentario de su amigo, abriendo la boca varias veces para decir algo.**

**-No creo que el sea culpable de eso Ron –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.**

**-Claro que no! –exclamo Ron –el no tiene la culpa, pero es normal que sienta que es así... sabes como es el, y canuto, como esta?**

**-El esta bien... aun no se con claridad que fue lo que paso, hay que esperar a Ginny, ella nos contara mejor –dijo Harry mientras caminaba a la cama del visitante y se ponía cómodo.**

**-Como esta ella? –pregunto Ron nervioso.**

**-Ella esta bien, se quedo en casa de Hermione con James mientras...-**

**-James? –interrumpió Ron confundido.**

**-Harry... –Ron levanto una ceja más que la otra sin entender –del futuro Ron –explico Harry, Ron alzo ambas cejas.**

**-Esta acá? –Harry asintió –y lo dejaste con mi hermana...**

**Harry sintió un nudo en el pecho mientras asintió.**

**-No digo nada –dijo Ron evitando la mirada de Harry –y porque dejaste a Ginny allá contigo mas grande y...?**

**-Ya deja eso, si? –Dijo Harry quien se comenzaba a enfadar –se quedo para esperar a los del ministerio que iban con Dumbledore para recoger a la rata arrastrada de Peter...**

**-Lo cogieron por fin? –dijo Ron sonriendo maléficamente –al fin lo cogieron!**

**-Así es –Harry también sonrió –de eso solo saben Remus y Sirius, al parecer fue Malfoy el que ataco la casa de Hermione...**

**Ron se incorporo de la cama rápidamente, pero luego arrugo la cara debido al dolor y se volvió a acostar.**

**-Que crees que valla a pasar con Malfoy? –pregunto Ron apretando ambas manos en forma de puños.**

**-Solo lo sabremos después... –Harry reprimió un bostezo, Ron lo miro y sonrió.**

**-Estas**** cansado amigo, mejor duerme, luego hablamos de ello... –**

**-Gracias Ron –Harry sonrió y se acomodo en la cama.**

**El sueño lo alcanzo rápidamente, aunque tenía una pequeña molestia en el pecho, James, Ginny...**

*******************************************

OH lo acabe, AL FIN!! Este capitulo se había vuelto interminable,  solo me faltan, si mis cálculos no fallan ahora, 4 o 5 capítulos, y esta historia se termina para terminar las otras y así poder empezar con como es la vida del Harry del Futuro.

Agradezco a todas las lindas y bellas personitas que me apoyaron a continuarlo, lamento a la que le arruine el 5to libro, de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención, ya no coloco mas de eso… ;_;

Se que este cap esta como falto de emoción, comparado con los anteriores, pero las cosas tenían que bajar su tónica, porque ya se esta acabando el fic… 

**En los próximos capítulos:**

-Ginny y James se quedan solos (abran la imaginación, pero no se sobrepasen!)

-James vuelve a su tiempo

-Hermione y Ron se confiesan al fin todo! (Quizás Ginny y Harry metan sus manos en ello)

-Entierro de personas muertas en la guerra  ;_;

-Junta en el ministerio donde retiran los cargos  a Sirius y otorgan premios de la Orden de Merlín de primera clase a Harry, Ginny y otros (que sabrán luego ¬¬) y juzgan a los mortifagos encontrados hasta el momento.

-Vuelta a Hogwarts… Grado

-Vacaciones, compromiso oficial de Harry y Ginny en las familias Weasley.

-Empieza un nuevo año escolar…

Y muchas otras cosas ^^ en realidad no muchas otras, pero no les voy a decir todo ^^U, creo que más bien dije mucho… y que para pesar de ustedes y mío este fic va a tardar un poco más de lo esperado… creo que en 4 o 5 lo termine (Camila suspira cansada)

Porfis dejen reviews y anímenme a terminarlo! 

Gracias por su tiempo… y paciencia… los quiere… Camila


	22. 22 Punto de partida y punto de llegada

Hola!! solo queria decir los personajes que salen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Rowling y a una mente que no tiene nada que hacer y los inventa (osea moi)  
  
gracias a las personitas que me dejan reviews... dedico esta historia a Shashira... musa! sin ti quizas hubiese tardado mas! ademas me das valiosos consejos (lean las historias de shashira!)  
  
disculpen que no responda reviews, pero toy volando.... disfrutenlo... si no, toy dispuesta a aceptar cartas bombas, etc, pero no virus ;_;  
  
22-Punto de partida... punto de llegada  
  
Paso la mano por su rostro tratando de canalizar bien lo que haria. Sabia que estaba mal, que debia quedarse en la cama, descansando... pero en realidad eso poco le importaba.  
  
Un vacio en el pecho le impedia dormir o calmarse, dejar de pensar en ella estaba lejos de sus metas mas cercanas en ese momento.  
  
Tenia que verla, saber como estaba... el simplemente no podia dejar de pensar en ella.  
  
Se incorporo con cuidado, el dolor en su cuerpo era tan fuerte que aveces nublaba su vista y su cabeza palpitaba fuertemente.  
  
Reprimio un quejido cuando se mareo fuertemente y su cuerpo se balanceo con intensiones de dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama.  
  
Un leve murmullo de su compañero lo sacaron de sus pensamientos haciendo que de nuevo se enfocara en su meta... la puerta.  
  
Por un segundo desvio la mirada a su mejor amigo, se veia un poco palido, extremadamente cansado y realmente sucio, sonrio ante sus pensamientos. Habia salvado al mundo una vez mas, cuando no sabia que hacer con su vida... al fin y al cabo era Harry Potter, el chico que vivio, con el que compartio su vida por 7 años, un amigo incondicional.  
  
El y Hermione eran las personas mas especiales que conocia... con las que habia tenido aventuras y habia vivido cada uno de sus momentos al maximo, y como no? si eran los amigos perfectos, esa clase de grupo que se completentan mutuamente, que se ayudan sin esperar nada a cambio. Cada uno diferente, cada uno especial, cada uno hacia que la vida del otro tuviese una razon un porque.  
  
Y entonces cuando habia entrado Ginny? cuando habia empezado a formar parte de su cerrado club de amigos, cuando? ella solo era su hermanita menor...  
  
Sencillo, cuando ella sin darse cuenta atrapo el corazon de su mejor amigo, cuando se trazo una meta cargada de ilusiones, y tegio una red de cariño y amor, que lo apreso, devolviendole la alegria... porque simplemente Harry se habia vuelto la persona mas obstinada del mundo.  
  
Como ella fue capaz de mantener vivo ese sentimiento por el, cuando al principio ni hablaban? y como al final lograba vencer a medias su pena y logro entrar a su circulo, y logro conmoverlo con sus miradas?  
  
Porque ella, Virginia Weasley era especial, y el lo sabia, siempre lo habia sabido... a la que fastidio hasta cansarce con Harry, con la que compartio momentos bellos cuando eran chicos, a la que celo tantas veces por chicos que el sabia que no eran los indicados. Ella, la pequeña Ginny, despues de todo ya no era tan chica, ya era una mujer que habia ayudado a salvar a todos, solo por un sueño.  
  
Volvio a sonreir orgullozo, sintiendose mejor consigo mismo, sintiendose como un estupido, ahora que lo veia el nunca llevo a cabo todos esos sueños que tenia... y no hablaba de formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor o ser premio anual... hablaba de Hermione Granger.  
  
Porque el era un gallina, si señor, eso era, una persona que teniendo siempre al frente al ser que amaba nunca habia encontrado el valor de decircelo...  
  
Sus pies desnudos chocaron con helado piso que le recomendaba que volviera al calor de la cama, entre cobijas.  
  
Sus piernas flaquearon al sentir el paso de su cuerpo sobre ellas. Un dolor casi insoportable recorrio cada centimetro de su cuerpo.  
  
Dio un paso, mientras la cobija que habia estado anteriormente enrredada entre sus piernas quedo tendida en el suelo. Un quejido se escapo de sus labios de nuevo, como podia dolerle tanto todo? es que los analgesicos no hacian nada en el?  
  
Otro quejido mas fuerte... sus ojos azules se fijaron al instante en Harry, el no lo habia notado, estaba profundamente dormido... muy cansado.  
  
Suspiro aliviado, sabia que si Harry despertaba no lo dejaria ir con Hermione.  
  
Otro paso.... El suelo se le movio y las nauseas ahora formaban parte de su malestar, cerro los ojos para no ver como el piso se movia tratando se tumbarlo. Se mantuvo de pie.  
  
Otro paso. Bajo la cabeza, su estado estaba igual o peor que segundos atras. Su cabello rojo caia sobre su rostro, tapando sus ojos desorbitados que trataban de encontrar un camino hacia la puerta.  
  
Su respiracion agitada interrumpian el silencio de la habitacion... dejaban atras la respiracion tranquila de su amigo.  
  
Tenia que ir a verla.  
  
Otro paso... otro mas.... A Ron le parecio eterno el camino desde la cama hacia la puerta.  
  
La tos ahora lo invadio, descontrolada su mano tapaba su boca, son intensiones de no despertar a Harry... limpio el sudor frio de su frente y siguio.  
  
La mano temblorosa se poso en la manilla de la puerta, que en pocos momentos dejaria entrar a la oscura habitacion una luz palida que mostraria un pasillo abarrotado de gente, que corria, entraban y salian a las habitaciones... pasaban empujando a unos, tumbando a otros, la gente se habia vuelto loca.  
  
Suspiro con temor, ese terror y resignacion que le daba al saber que seguro seria vencido a mitad del camino... y al final terminaria tirado en el frio pasillo, pisoteado entre la gente que corria para ver a su familia.  
  
-Nisiquiera se donde estas -susurro bajito antes de cerrar la puerta tras el. El pecho le oprimia el corazon... pero eso no lo venceria.  
  
Llevo su pesado cuerpo entre el pasillo, recostandose en la pared para no caer. Atraia las miradas de todo quien pasara por ahi, que lo miraban entre impactados, preocupados y asombrados. Pero al pelirrojo no le importaba, seguia impusandose con la pared, haciendo muecas de dolor, torpemente, aveces chocando con las papeleras que habian en su camino.  
  
-Ron? -levanto su mirada lentamente, acaso era quien creia que era? -Ron eres tu? -la voz sonaba preocupada.  
  
-Neville... -fue la respuesta del chico -ayudame a...  
  
-Donde estas quedandote? ya te vio un doctor? -el gordito torpe se acerco al chico pasando uno se sus brazos por los hombros, cargandolo con facilidad.  
  
-Mira Neville, nesecito que me hagas... -empezo, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por su amigo del colegio, que lo llevaba por el pasillo, buscando con desesperacion el nombre de su amigo en las puertas.  
  
-Estuve muy preocupado por ustedes tres... siempre andan buscando problemas -dijo preocupado sin escuchar a Ron que se retorcia para impedir volver a la habitacion -no los vi en el expreso de vuelta con el ataque de los mortifagos...  
  
-Neville -empezo Ron tratando de mantener la calma.  
  
-Seamus y yo no sabiamos que sucedia, todo fue tan rapido, la muerte de ese chico de Ravenclaw... y como esta Ginny? y Hermione? -habia dado en el clavo, Ron uso todas las fuerzas que tenia para pararse en seco.  
  
-Es lo que he tratado de decirte Neville, nesecito que me lleves con ella -le dijo serio.  
  
-Pero Ron, no se donde esta -dijo el chico moviendo la cabeza negativamente sin borrar la preocupacion de su pecoso rostro -ademas mirate, estas muy mal...  
  
-Estare peor si no la veo -respondio -porfavor Neville, estoy preocupado por ella...  
  
-Pero que le paso? -pregunto Neville.  
  
-Te contare luego, ahorita solo quiero verla, porfavor -Neville levanto una ceja mas que la otra y dudo por unos momentos, pero luego accedio.  
  
****  
  
El frio de los pasillos los abrazaba, habian caminado bastante buscando la dichosa habitacion, no habian preguntado a nadie por temor que mandaran a Ron a su habitacion, y era la verdad, los medicos varias veces los detuvieron preguntando que a donde se dirigia, pero ellos mentian que iban camino a la habitacion.  
  
En realidad el que hablaba era Ron, ya que Neville era muy malo mintiendo.  
  
Ron habia narrado su historia a Neville, que aun no salia de su asombro, sus ojos permanecian muy abiertos al igual que su boca.  
  
-Y tu que haces aqui? -pregunto el pelirrojo confundido, su amigo trago, al parecer su boca habia quedado totalmente seca.  
  
-Vine a... -carraspeo la garganta y miro hacia un lado incomodo -mis padres.... emm -en realidad el no queria decir nada, sus padres habian sido atacados por Voldemort, y estaban practicamente muertos en vida.  
  
-Oh! Neville, mira ahi esta! -dijo Ron emocionado, al ver que dos puertas adelante decia un claro "Hermione Granger" en la entrada.  
  
Neville suspiro aliviado, no habia tenido que decir nada... llevo a Ron hasta la puerta y lo miro unos segundos, en el rostro de su pelirrojo amigo una sonrisa crecia cada segundo.  
  
-Gracias, no se como agradecerte -comenzo.  
  
-Solo entra rapido, no te voy a dejar aca Ron -dijo seguro, Ron lo miro incredulo -lo que oyes, entre, has lo que vallas a hacer y sal, para llevarte a tu habitacion.  
  
Ron iba a protestar, pero luego una luz de razon entro a su cuerpo, Neville tenia razon, el no estaba bien, estaba mal herido, asi que asintio y entro a la habitacion.  
  
****  
  
Las manos de Ron se entrelazaron con las de Hermione, finas y delicadas, frias como un tempano, blancas. Cada centimetro de su piel lanzaba una gelida apariencia, de elegancia, severa, sabia, fria... hermosa.  
  
Una lagrima escapo de cada uno de los ojos del pelirrojo, recorriendo su pecoso rostro.  
  
-Cuando estabamos juntos -Ron no dejaba de contemplarla y apretando suavemente su mano continuo -no te podia mirar a los ojos... sentia que al reflejarme en ellos todo estaba bien, y quedaba suspendido en un mundo perfecto... entonces queria despertar porque sentia que crecia mi debilidad, esa debilidad que solo tu eres capaz de crear en mi -Ron acaricio suavemente el rostro de la chica -entonces me doy cuenta de las razones por las cuales te peleo... por las cuales te discuto, solo para no ser debil ante ti, y que me quieras...  
  
Ron se limpio las lagrimas y volvio a mirarla, sin creer lo que le habia pasado...  
  
-Pero lo unico que hago es dañarlo todo -murmuro en reproche -y tu siempre estas bien, porque eres perfecta... eres tan especial... Malditacea Hermione, tan especial como ninguna -y mirate, tu vida te a han arruinado, todo lo que as luchado por alcanzar, por ser la mejor, y ahora llegas a una sociedad racista, en la que quizas todos te desprecien por lo que seras.  
  
Ron apreto los labios.  
  
-Pero siempre estare contigo, y si es posible hare una huelga masiva en el ministerio y quemare el lugar -una pequeña risita se escapo de los labios de la chica, que en ese momento abrio un par de brillantes ojos.  
  
Ron se paralizo al instante mientras las orejas empezaban a subir de tono rapidamente.  
  
-Gracias -susurro ella sonriendo levemente.  
  
-Porque? -pregunto el haciendose el desentendido. Aunque sabia muy bien que ella lo habia escuchado todo.  
  
-Por estar aqui, por decir esas cosas -las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron a un color mas rosado. Ron sonrio antes de arrugar el ceño y fingir enfado.  
  
-Estuviste escuchandome todo este tiempo? -le reclamo.  
  
Hermione le sonrio antes de tocer fuertemente, Ron cambio su expresion por una preocupada, luego se fijo el las bendas que tena en el brazo.  
  
-Estas bien? -  
  
Ella asintio.  
  
-Que sucedio? -le pregunto, ella suspiro y con voz ronca hablo.  
  
-Remus y Sirius -hizo una pausa y trato de levantarse un poco, con ayuda de Ron se acomodo con las almohadas -ellos estaban vigilando la casa... en realidad no se bien lo que paso, discuti con ellos por una estupidez...  
  
-Que cosa? -le interrumpio Ron, ella se sonrojo notablemente.  
  
-No quiero hablar de ello, es una estupidez -le corto, Ron iba a quejarse pero se quedo callado, sabia que para que ella admitiera que era una estupidez algo que ella habia hecho tendria que vencer a un gran orgullo antes.  
  
-Bueno esta bien -  
  
-Entonces me encerre en mi cuarto, con musica a todo volumen, para no escucharlos, pero entonces escuche que algo en la sala se habia roto, y estaba dispuesta a reprenderlos por ello cuando... -Hermione guardo silencio mientras sus ojos se humedecian -no era Remus el que estaba ahi, si no un lobo adulto... que me miro y se avalanzo a mi...  
  
Ron se quedo pretrificado, la voz de Hermione se quebro.  
  
-Corri a mi habitacion y llege a encerrame antes de que me alcanzara, pero eso no lo detuvo, no -Hermione inflo los ojos mientras unas lagrimas cristalinas recorrian su rostro - el tumbo la puerta, y me ataco, yo puse mi brazo... cuando pense que ya todo habia acabado, Sirius aparecio, estaba herido, pero lo detuvo... y ahi me desmaye.  
  
Ron abrazo a Hermione, y sintio como la chica comenzaba a llorar en su hombro, y murmuraba cosas que el no entendia.  
  
-Senti tanto miedo Ron, tanto miedo -murmuro aun sin levantarse, pero esta vez el si lo entendio.  
  
-Tranquila, ya paso -le trato de tranquilizar.  
  
-Y cuando me despierto es por un quejido de un perro, vi al lobo salir de mi cuarto... y a Sirius sangrando en el suel, ahorre energias y fui con el, pero estaba grave -la chica seguia narrando, y el corazon del pelirrojo se encogia cada vez mas.  
  
-Y Sirius esta bien? -pregunto preocupado.  
  
Hermione asintio y se levanto del hombro mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.  
  
-De la nada llego Ginny, con un chaman muy poderoso, en realidad no se muy bien que paso, pero el le puso a escoger... y ella escogio salvar a Sirius -Hermione sonrio -tienes una hermana muy valiosa Ron.  
  
El asintio sonriendo.  
  
-Lo se -  
  
-Pero ya esta hecho Ron -dijo Hermione bajando la vista -ahora sere un licantropo por toda la vida... -  
  
-No... -dijo el acariciendo su rostro -escuche que Ginny habia extraido parte de la saliva, ademas a las mujeres no les afecta igual, recuerdas? -  
  
Ella perecio recordar algo, era verdad, pero, eso que significaba?  
  
-Tenia miedo -susurro.  
  
-De que cosa? -pregunto el pelirrojo.  
  
-De que no me aceptaras por lo que voy a ser -  
  
-Como dices? -pregunto el sorprendido -porque no lo haria? si eres una de las cosas mas importantes para mi...  
  
Hermione sonrio aunque con tristeza.  
  
-Si no es que eres la mas importante -dijo en voz bajita sin lograr mirarla a los ojos. Ella le miro totalmente sonrojada.  
  
Pasaron unos segundos incomodos para ambos.  
  
-Ron, mirame a los ojos -le pidio la chica.  
  
-Para que? -susurro mirandola de reojo -para perderme en ellos?  
  
-No, para dejar que me pierda en los tuyos -  
  
Ron la miro directamente, ambos se sonrojaron, apenados pero felices, ella poso su mano en la mejilla derecha de Ron, quien se estremecio ante tal contacto, cerrando los ojos, mientras su corazon palpitaba cerca de su garganta.  
  
Los abrio de nuevo, Hermione le sonreia, el le devlvio el gesto, la mirada de ella estaba llena de dulzura, de cariño... y pudo ver atravez de ellos, y descubrio que le queria, ella lo queria, a el.  
  
Sus rostros se acercaron magneticamente, sus respiraciones chocaron justo antes de que sus labios se unieran, y el comprobo que en efecto los labios de Hermione eran como un dulce... ese dulce del cual el nunca se querria desprender.  
  
Pronto ella paso ambas manos detras del cuell de el, volviendo mas chico el espacio que los separaba, y haciendo el beso mas profundo. Y es que ellos se estaban besando como si fuese la ultima vez que lo hicieran, les faltaba el aire, pero no les importaba, era como si sus vidas dependieran de esa conexion.  
  
Hermione sintio que todo el dolor que senti en ese momento se desvanecio, al fin lo tenia ahi, junto a ella... al fin.  
  
Una corriente de aire entro al lugar acompañada de una claridad proveniente del pasillo, los dos se separaron rapidamente, como se se repelieran.  
  
-Lo si..siento... no quise interrumpir nada -se escucho la apenada voz de Neville desde la puerta, Ron lo vio queriendo extrangularlo en ese mismo momento.  
  
-Hola Neville -lo saludo Hermione sonriendo.  
  
-Hola -sonrio nervioso -veras Ron, una doctora se aproxima, pense que deberiamos irnos, entro a la habitacion de al lado, y me miro sospechoso.  
  
Ron miro a Hermione, esperando algun mandado de la chica, pero ella solo le sonrio y susurro un leve "nos vemos" y lo empujo con la mano.  
  
El camino torpemente hacia la puerta donde Neville lo agarro y lo saco de la habitacion. En ese presiso momento la mencionada doctora salia de la habitacion de al lado y los miraba con una ceja levantada.  
  
-Ron, que haces aca? -le pregunto alarmada mientras corria hacia el.  
  
-Te dije -dijo Neville entre dientes para luego mirar nervioso a la joven doctora.  
  
A Ron se le pusieron coloradas ambas orejas y bajo el rostro apenado.  
  
-Te dije que no debias levantarte -le reprendio ayudando a neville por el otro brazo -sera mejor que lo llevemos al su cuarto inmediatamente...  
  
El trayecto de ida al otro piso tardo una esternidad segun penso Ron, ya que iba bastante incomodo por la diferencia de alturas de sus dos bastones, pero al fin llegaron, Mariane lo miro con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-No quiero volver a verte fuera de tu cama, o te cedare -le advirtio luego mirando a Neville quien se extremecio ante la severa mirada de la chica -en cuanto a ti Longbotton, sera mejor que acompañes -Ron los miro confundido, pero cuando iba a preguntar Mariane lo miro espectante -y tu que haces todavia aqui, adentro!  
  
Ron no chisto y entro al cuarto inmediatamente despertando a Harry con tanto alboroto.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hola!! aqui les traje el 22, sisi, ya se que me tarde horrores con este, pero es que ultimamente la suerte no estaba conmigo, y tarde horrores para que luego de que se me borara tres veces la inspiracion y las ganas de escribir de nuevo me invadieran.  
  
Por ultimo decidi no hacer mas nunca esos adelantos porque se que al final no los seguire... asi que da lo mismo ^^U  
  
les digo que con el proximo no me tardare tanto, se los prometo, mientras tanto ustedes dejanme Reviews... este cap va dedicado a que tenia olvidada esta pareja ^^U.... en el proximo si viene lo de James y Ginny, no desesperen.  
  
bueno... Gracias por leer mi historia, y aguantar mi demora :$ cualquier queja... mi e-mail esta disponible, o mejor aun los Reviews  
  
bueno ahora si, bye bye 


	23. 23 No es un adios, es un hasta pronto

Solo queria decir, que Harry Potter y sus personajes, no me pertenecen... solo los uso para mis historias por diversion no por fines lucros ni nada por el estilo... los personjes que no aparecen en las novelas de Jk Rowling son mios ^^.

Hola! al fin lo he subido, si he tardado millones de siglos, pero al menos me tarde menos que con el anterior... jejejeje es que ultimamente la suerte no me acompaña, he estado ful con el estudio y cuando al fin saco un cap, o la compu se daña o se va la luz y no grabo o no me conforma en cap... y para serles sincera, este me encanto! hace, si, creo que ejem... se acerca a su final la historia, ya esta en sus capitulos finales... espero que no me maten... disfrutenlo mucho!

Como yo lo disfrute escribiendolo... :D

Agradezco a mi musa personal, Shashira, por darme animos a continuar, luego de mis siete plagas... y por escribir fantasticas novelas, tambien agradezco a todas las personas que han seguido mi fic desde el principio, como Arwen... se que hace mucho que no puedes leerlo, por problemas de internet, pero sabes que tus historias son geniales al igual que tu... bueno, ahora si!

Los dejo con este cap... para los que lo estaban esperando... 

Oh, advierto, en este cap, se pueden ver escenas un tanto... fuertes... (no en realidad no tanto) pero despues no quiero reclamos, no quiero dañarle la inocencia a nadie (que exagerada, cualquiera pensaria que escribi una porno 0.0) bueno, quedan advertidos... disfruten!

besotes. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**23.-No es un adios, es un hasta pronto**

            El desaparecio ante sus ojos, y en ese momento sintio que todo el piso se le movio, llevo su mano derecha al rostro y aparto un mechon rojo que caia sobre su pecoso rostro. 

Suspiro cansada mientras se recostaba a la pared, sollozo un poco antes de caer sumida en un llanto profundo, un nudo en la garganta y un escozor en su pecho no hacian la situacion mas facil, su vista estaba totalmente nublada... su pecho se encogio varias veces haciendo que su respiracion se entrecortara, mientras dejo caer su cuerpo lentamente al suelo, abrazando sus rodillas con sus delgados brazos blancos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando... -murmuro mientras recuerdos no dejaban de pasar ante ella.

Todo era en ese momento tan horrible para ella, todo estaba mal... todo. Hermione con una enfermedad maldita sobre su espalda, y ella simplemente no habia podido hacer nada para ayudarla, el profesor Lupin, gravemente herido, por unas personas desalmadas, que simplemente no deberian existir, ella peliando con Harry porque le habia ocultado la peor noticia de todas... pero el lo habia hecho por su bien.

Su llanto era amargo, y sonaba como un eco en la habitacion... su hermano, su hermano habia perdido la vida...

-Ginny...? -una voz grave hizo que levantara su rojo rostro de las rodillas y mirara a un joven que entraba a la habitacion con expresion preocupada, ella solo lo siguio con la mirada hasta que se acomodo al lado de ella.

El apreto los labios sin saber que decir, para luego mirar al frente, ya Harry le habia dicho la mala noticia... le habria dicho todas?. Su mirada se entristecio, Ginny aun no dejaba de mirarlo. El silencio se apodero de la habitacion.

-Lo siento -murmuro el volteando la cabeza, chocando con esos ojos azules que lo miraban con tristeza -lo siento mucho Ginny...

Ginny dejo correr por su rostro varias lagrimas mas, pero no se hecho a llorar... solo lo miraba.

-No llores, por favor -pidio el en tono desesperado, era una vision horrible, el verla ahi, desecha...

-Es imposible no llorar cuando todo se viene abajo Harry -dijo en un hilo de voz mientras rompia el contacto visual y miraba a sus rodillas fijamente -cuando todo, absolutamente todo sale mal...y pierdes a gente querida... pierdes las esperanzas.

-Esperanzas... porque habrias de perderla, has ganado en todo, por tener ese valor tan grande... tienes toda tu vida por delante, y ya todos hemos superado este obstaculo que era Voldemort -dijo Harry fuertemente.

-Y ellos? ellos tambien tenian una vida, y han muerto -Ginny solto un sollozo -han muerto injustamente!

-Ellos murieron peliando por el bien de la humanidad -contesto el chico de ojos verdes -no puedes hacer nada...no podemos hacer nada -su voz se escucho con un deje de tristeza -te vas a sentir peor si solo piensas en ello...

-He visto morir a mucha gente...incluso he llegado a morir y a experimentar el dolor mas horrible... -sus ojos lo miraron fijamente totalmente critalizados -y sabes porque volvi a la vida?

-Por qué? -

-Por Harry... -el bajo la mirada, Ginny se mordio el labio inferior -todo parece volverse en contra de nosotros...

-La vida no es sencilla -dijo James en voz suave -aveces nos juega mal... pero siempre las cosas que pasan, pasan por algo...

Ginny lo miro algo tensa.

-Crees que todas las muertes tenian que suceder Harry? -dijo levantando la voz un poco -ellos tenian que morir? y  las personas que los mataron deberian estar vivas? -paro y durifico su mirada.

-Hay personas que deberian estar muertas que estan vivas... y hay personas que estan muertas que deberian estar vivas, pero que han dejado un recuerdo agradable en nuestras vidas, y los recordaremos con cariño... pero siempre las personas, ya sean malas o buenas -James miro al frente, su expresion era seria y su voz se intensifico -siempre estan alli por una razon...

Ginny parpadeo dos veces... 

-Y aunque duela mucho perderlas -continuo con voz mas suave volviendo a mirar a Ginny -hay que seguir adelante, porque no hay nada mas valioso que la vida... y hay que aprender a vivirla, afrontar los dolores, por mas fuertes que sean... y superar las perdidas.

-Harry, tu volviste al pasado a salvarme... no lograste superar mi perdida... por qué no seguiste con tu vida y aprendiste a vivir sin mi? Por qué no pudiste superar ese dolor? -James se quedo en silencio unos momentos, como meditando bien lo que iba a decirle a la chica que lo miraba expectante.

Ginny lo miro desafiante.

-Porque... -miro a la pelirroja intensamente -cuando no estabas a mi lado, todo carecia de sentido, y lo peor fue que me di cuenta en ese momento... me di cuenta en ese momento que te amaba... y todo se volvio oscuro... ya no era vida, me domino un sentimiento horrible... y use el poder que nunca debi usar para ello, y no era el perder a un ser querido, que creeme, he perdido muchos, es perder tu... vida, o mejor dicho, las ganas de vivirla... dime Ginny, tu perdiste las ganas de vivir?

Ginny nego con la cabeza energicamente, pareciendo una niña pequeña que niega haber hecho alguna maldad.

-Tengo muchas cosas que me animan a vivirla al maximo -respondio segura -pero... tengo tanto dolor en mi corazon...

-El dolor es lo que hace que las alegrias sean tan importantes para uno... que las valoremos tanto... yo agradezco el tener que sufrir dias enteros solo para venir a verte una vez mas... escuchar tu voz... -James apreto los labios con derrota -pero tu me tienes a mi... creeme, yo daria lo que fuera por verte feliz, gracias a ti, derrote a Voldemort, todo fue por ti.

(N/A: em, James esta hablando de Harry, pero habla como el mismo... jejejejejeje solo queria aclarar)

Ginny no dijo nada, solo miro al frente ligeramente sonrojada, su corazon se acelero un poco, nerviosa...

Y si Harry hubiese muerto, que hubiese hecho ella? seguramente nunca lo hubiese podido superar, porque él era lo mas importante para ella. Apreto los labios y miro al suelo, entendia a James, ella no veia su vida sin Harry, y agradecia que en ese momento tan dificil hubiesen salido los dos con vida... porque si uno moria el otro tambien lo haria.

-Se que tienes razon -dijo casi en un susurro, James la miraba fijamente -pero duele tanto...

Un sentimiento apreto su pecho, habria escogido bien? era a Sirius a quien tendria que salvar? hubiese podido darle la vida que nunca tuvo a su profesor... podria haber salvado la de su amiga del alma.

-Y si hice mal? -pregunto espantada, James no entendia lo que queria decir.

-De que hablas? -

-Con la decicion del chaman -James lucia igual o peor que antes, Ginny solto un suspiro resignada -no es nada, olvidalo.

-Puedes confiar en mi... -dijo sonriendo dulcemente, Ginny se sonrojo bastante.

Ginny lo miro y dudo unos segundos, si queria contarle, pero algo en su mente le decia que no... asi que eso decidio, no decirle nada, suspiro largo para luego sonreirle a medias.

-Harry me dijo que vendrian los del Ministerio en camino... -a Ginny se le encogio el corazon al ver la triste sonrisa que se formo en la dulce cara de James, que bajo la mirada al instante.

-Sera mejor que me valla entonces... -levanto su mirada a Ginny que sintio que su mundo se le vino abajo, se iba... se iba y nunca mas lo veria... si lo veria, tenia a Harry, eran los mismos pero eran al mismo tiempo tan diferentes.

El se levanto del suelo rapidamente, temiendo no tener el valor de irse y dejarla una vez mas... regresar a un futuro oscuro en el que estaba solo.

-Te vas... -dijo en un lamento Ginny.

-Tengo que... -sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente y sus corazones se aceleraron. Pasaron segundos infinitos.

-Yo... em... -Ginny rompio el contacto visual sonrojada al maximo.

El sonrio melancolico, entendiendo la situacion incomoda, retrocedio dos pasos y miro la habitacion para tratar de hacerlo todo mas ameno.

-Supongo que este sera el adios definitivo -dijo Ginny conmovida, James asintio mirando al suelo.

-Sera la ultima vez que te vea -dijo casi en un susurro que Ginny escucho, ella sonrio tristemente y se acerco a el, rodeandolo con sus delgados brazos, sintiendo su aroma natural recorriendo su sangre,  una de sus manos se enredo en su cabello mientras su mejilla derecha estaba apoyada en su pecho, escuchando el suave latido de su corazon. El tardo en reaccionar, pero pronto la abrazo de vuelta, sintiendo que en parte ella se llebaria una parte de el con ese abrazo y se odio a si mismo por tener tan mala suerte, de poder tenerla pero que fuese agena a el, no poder tocarla o sentirla... sus besos o sus caricias.

Se separaron lentamente, mientras sus ojos se encontraban una vez mas, y esta vez Ginny los vio magicos, como el dia del bosque, la primera vez que lo vio, la vez que lo beso... y sintio su piel.

-Cuidate -le dijo en un tono dulce y cariñoso, el asintio sonriendo a medias.

-Lo hare -respondio, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y de alegria al mismo tiempo -Sebastian esta abajo, en el sillon frente a la chimenea... dormido, Peter esta amarrado en la cocina... sera mejor que estes hechandole algun vistazo mientras llegan los del ministerio -se quedo callado como repasando que no se le olvidara nada -todos apoyen a Sirius... va a pasar por momentos en que nesecita el apoyo de sus amigos...

-Claro que si -dijo Ginny sonriendo a medias.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos ahorita... las perdidas se tienen que superar asi y pienses que no podrias sufrir mas... siempre puede ser peor -James suspiro y se acomodo la tunica, algo nervioso, odiaba las despedidas, y ella permanecia ahi al frente de el, bastante serena, con esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, esa sonrisa que le inspiraba confianza y ternura... tal vez algo de timidez.

-No lo olvidare James -le respondio la chica, ella miro su brazo donde descansaba un pequeño brazalete de oro, bastante delicado con un grabado que decia Ginny, habia sido un regalo de sus padres al cumplir quince años, con un movimiento gatuno desprendio la prenda de su muñeca y alzo la mirada al chico de cabellos desordenados que entaba frente a ella, mirandola con un deje de confusion.

Ginny levanto la mano en la que tenia sugeta la pequeña pulcera que brillaba cuando la luz amarillenta del cuarto chocaba con ella, haciendo que desprendiera una gama de colores dorados, bastante magicos.

-Toma -le dijo.

-Que...? -James no entendia para que Ginny le daria su pulcera -Ginny no puedo aceptarla, lo siento mucho.

-Te la estoy dando... -Ginny entristecio su mirada -para que nunca estes solo... porque siempre estare a tu lado -sonrio.

Un leve color carmin recorrio las palidas mejillas delguapo chico que se encontraba frente a ella, que con una mano tembloroso tomo la pulcera y la miro unos momentos.

-Es un prestamos con caracter devolutivo -advirtio la chica levantando el dedo indice antes de soltar una risita -nos veremos... algun dia.

James sonrio con algo de esperanza, aunque el muy bien sabia lo remoto de la posibilidad.

-Algun dia -repitio el.

Abajo se escucho la puerta principal sonar tres veces fuertemente, los dos chicos miraron la puerta de la habitacion algo decepcionados.

-Bueno el mundo sigue adelante... -sonrio apenado -te quiero Ginny, nunca cambies... y no dejes que mi orgullo de aleje.

-Claro que no -le guiño el ojo.

James se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus amplias manos, el corazon de Ginny se acelero, sus ojos se encontraron, Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, no la iba a besar... o si?

James le sonrio y se acerco para posar sus calidos labios en la frente de la chica, quien susiro bastante aliviada... 

-Ahora baja y abreles... antes asegurate de que sean ellos -dijo Harry empujandola con la mano suavemente para que saliera del cuarto, ella se alejo mirando a la habitacion de la cual salio una luz azul clara... ya se habia marchado.

Bajo la mirada al suelo triste... nunca mas volveria a ver a James. En realidad era bastante ironico, lo veria todo el resto de sus dias, pero nunca seria el mismo. Pero nunca olvidaria todas las cosas lindas que vivio con el, todas sus palabras, y su primer beso.

************************************************

El frio del lugar lugubre lo abrazo recorriendo cada centimetro de su cuerpo, la habitacion era negra y fria, mas de lo que recordaba... fue un cambio radical de ambientes. Suspiro cansado y desecho. Una vez mas habia dejado su vida en una realidad lejana a la de el.

Camino entre la oscuridad de su departamento, hace tiempo que no olia su humedo hambiente... falta del calor humano, porque el era como un zombi, un muerto en vida... sus piernas le pesaban, esos viajes, siempre le dejaban cansado.

Se llevo la mano a la cara y la tallo con sus dedos, estaba desecho, otra vez, su vida carecia de sentido... y esta vez ya no tenia nada que hacer ahi.

Dio dos pasos mas, y sus pazos resonaron en el amplio resividor de su departamento. Se acerco a la ventana, cerrada por cortinas oscuras... desearia ver ahora su realidad? una ciudad muerta? todo lleno de gente sin sentimientos, que el habia dejado ahi.

Gente que solo estaba pendiente de sus vidas y de dañar a los demas, estar superior a ellos... claro, nadie habia sido capaz de oponersele a el, el mago mas poderoso... y el mas vacio...

Una lágrima recorrio su frío rostro... no impidio que lo hiciera, la verdad hacia mucho que no era el mismo ser destructor de antes, sin sentimientos... una cierta pelirroja le habia devuelto una pequeña luz a su vida.

Un leve aroma a vainilla entro su su cuerpo, haciendo que un escalofrio recorriera cada centimetro de su piel... 

"_Oh Dios, no puedo sacarme su aroma de la cabeza... me voy a volver loco si sigo asi_" penso mientras por su menta pasaba una rapida imagen de la pelirroja. El aroma se volvio aun mas fuerte y unos pasos se escucharon a su espalda.

James volteo rapidamente con el corazon en la boca... quien estaba ahi? todo estaba muy oscuro, pero sabia que alguien estaba con el en la habitacion... el aroma se volvio mas fuerte... acaso...?

Una tenue luz de lampara se encendio, alumbrando a medias el departamento...James abrio los ojos con impresion... ella...

-Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece -bromeo una voz dulce salio de la persona que se encontraba a pocos metros de el. James dejo de respirar por unos segundos y su rostro se torno bastante palido.

            La chica camino hacia el lentamente, su mirada cargada de dulzura no se despegaban de él ni por un segundo... el corazón se le acelero, eso debia ser un sueño... un bonito sueño, una ilusion.

Frente a el se encontraba Ginny, sonriendole de la misma forma en la que lo habia hecho hacia unos minutos, su cabello rojo a la altura de sus hombros iba suelto callendole por el rostro, mientras un leve brillo en los labios la hacian verse como un angel... llevaba puesto una bata blanca, suelta, pero que no dejaba de mostrar ahora un cuerpo de mujer.

El aire no pasaba por sus pulmones, que era eso? ella no podia estar ahi... no?

La chica sonrio con dulzura.

-Tardaste mucho Harry -sonrio aun mas ampliamente, James parpadeo pesadamente, el casancio lo invadia, pero ella estaba ahi frente a el... 

-Pero... Gin... -estaba realmente confundido.

-Te dije que seria un hasta pronto -sonrio con ternura acercandose un poco mas a el, James solto todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones... su corazon palpitaba rapido y descontrolado.

Ella puso su mano en el rostro del chico que se sonrojo en ese momento.

-No pe...pense -tartamudeo nervioso, porque le sucedia ahora esto con ella? era igualita que antes... el cabello un poco mas corto... pero la misma mirada, los mismos labios... las mismas pecas, ella amplio su sonrisa -no pense encontrarte aqui... -concluyo Harry.

-Has sufrido mucho -dijo ella acariciando su rostro, el cerro los ojos a causa del contacto -pensaste que despues de todo lo que hiciste... tu futuro seria el mismo?

El se quedo en silencio, pues la verdad lo habia hecho... la verdad si creyo que todo seria igual... su cara le respondio a Ginny que solto una suave risita.

-No iba a dejar mi pulsera contigo -dijo fingiendo un tono de egoista -eres muy despistado... iba y la perdias, a mi me gusta mucho mi pulse...

Pero no pudo terminar, James la habia tomado por la cintura y la besó, sintiendo su respiracion ahora agitada chocar contra su mejilla mientras el beso se tornaba mas apasionado; ella paso sus brazos alrrededor del su cuello, mientras jugaba con su suave cabello... sus lenguas se entrelazaron, mezclando sabores dulces... 

James recorria la espalda de Ginny, lentamente... Sintio como su piel se estremecio y no pudo evitar sonreir.

Ginny se separo de el, mordiendose el labio inferior con dulzura. James la volvio a besar... esta vez el beso era mas apasionado, Ginny comenzó a desabotonar la tunica de el con desesperacion mientras el con facilidad se desciso de la bata... llegaron al cuarto... estaba totalmente oscuro, como si los dos conocieran el camino pronto estaban sobre la cama... el encima de ella.

Recorriendo cada centimetro de sus cuerpos ahora desnudos, el podria llegar a estar en el cielo... sus cuerpos rozaban y sus pieles resivian pequeñas cargas electricas ante tales caricias.

Las respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban sobre el imponente silencio de la habitacion. Ginny permanecia con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, tratando de contener tanto placer, James no dejaba de darselo, mientras que con sus labios recorria su pecho en pequeños besos, Ginny arqueaba la espalda y soltaba pequeños gemidos, mientras por su lado acariciaba la espalda de Harry que estaba cubierta por una pequeña capa de sudor.

James sonrio al ver la cara de placer que tenia ella, mirandole con la respiracion agitada, ella le sonrio y le tomo por el rostro besandole, para luego susurrarle algo al oido que hizo que un escalofrio recorriera cada centimetro de su piel y se sonrojara visiblemente, ella no borro su sonrisa coqueta... el se la devolvio.

Pronto el hizo realidad la peticion de la pelirroja... y la de el mismo, algo que todos sus sentidos pedian a gritos, algo que su alma y su corazon añoraban desde hacia mucho tiempo... le hizo el amor, y sintio lo que nunca antes habia sentido, ella le hizo sentir lo que ninguna chica habia podido... aquel placer extremo... nunca penso que seria menos, nunca penso que aquel amor podria hacerse mas grande... pero que equivocado estaba, ella supero sus espectativas.

Porque era perfecta...

***

-Harry? -la voz de Ginny se escuchaba claramente agotada, su cara descansaba en el pecho descubierto de el, su corazón se escuchaba lejano y tranquilo.

-Mmm -el permanecia con los ojos cerrados, apunto de quedarse dormido... el cansancio lo estaba venciendo, pero no tenia el valor de quedarse dormido para luego despertar de aquel maravilloso sueño... queria quedarse ahi para siempre, aspirando el olor a flores frescas que desprendia el cabello de la chica... pasando su mano por su espalda desnuda, sintiendo como su vientre bajaba y subia cuando respiraba y nunca dejar de observar esos hermosos ojos azules penetrandolo, desnudandole el alma, como lo hacian ahora.

-Duerme amor -le dijo incorporandose, acercando su cara a la de el, mientras pasaba su delicada mano por su pecho. El abrio los ojos a medias y la encontro a pocos centimetros de el, rogo internamente que no fuese un sueño.

-No puedo -respondio el con voz cansada -no quiero despertar de este sueño tan rapido...

-No es un sueño -dijo con dulzura ella, besando sus labios suavemente -soy real... somos reales... ahora duerme, hay mucho que hacer mañana...

El sonrio cerrando los ojos, preguntandose que era todo eso que tenian que hacer... feliz de tener una vida construida junto a ella... poder escuchar su voz y sentir el aire que salia de su boca, tocar su tersa piel y perderse en sus labios. La amaba, por dios, la amaba como nunca.

 -Despertare y te encontrare a mi lado? -pregunto con la ultima luz de energia que le quedaba.

-Claro que si -escucho su voz tranquila justo antes de caer dormido, en un sueño pronfundo...y durmio como nunca... feliz, como no lo hacia desde hacia tanto, quizas como nunca antes lo habia hecho.

***

La lluvia pegaba fuertemente contra la ventana... haciendo que el frio en la habitacion aumentara.

Abrio un ojo con pereza cuando un trueno bastante fuerte lo saco de sus sueños, levanto un poco la cabeza examinando el cuarto a medias... una luz palida se colaba por las cortinas... miro a la persona que estaba de espalda a el. El cabello rojo fuego caia sobre la almohada para luego dejar ver una palida espalda llena de pecas... suave y lisa. Sonrio para si mismo, despues de todo, no habia sido un sueño.

Volvio a su almohada, un poco mas cerca de ella que antes, aspirando su olor nuevamente. Su brazo izquierdo la abrazaba protectoramente, ella se movio un poco hacia el, como pidiendole entre sueños que le abrazara con mas fuerza... el asi lo hizo. Ella sonrio.

Una espesa cobija los acobijaba de la cintura hacia abajo, dejandolos totalmente descubiertos arriba.

La chica se volvio a mover... el le solto un poco, ella se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente, sus ojos azules bien abiertos lo miraban con dulzura.

-Buenos dias dormilon -murmuro bajito, con voz ronca.

-Buenos dias -dijo el mientras llevaba la mano a su rostro y se desperezaba -que hora es?

La chica se incorporo a medias, apoyandose de su brazo, para verlo mejor... 

-Son las 9 de la mañana -sonrio picaramente -tenemos todo el dia para nosotros -lo beso con dulzura, para luego dejar ver un beso mas apacionado que el correspondio.

Ding Dong

Ambos se separaron y se miraron confundidos.

-Esperamos a alguien? -Ginny no hizo nada, parecia estar pensandolo bien.

-No... -dijo negando con la cabeza -creo que... OH NO!!

-Que paso?? -pregunto Harry exaltado.

-Ron y Hermione, iban a venir hoy para los preparativos de la boda -dijo la chica poniendose de pie y entrando al baño privado de la habitacion.

-Ron y Hermione? -pregunto, su corazon se acelero -boda?

Estaba demaciado aturdido como para entender que pasaba, veria de nuevo a sus amigos?

-Harry vistete! -dijo la chica desde el baño, luego salio con una bata de baño azul clara, un moño alto del cual escapaban varios cabellos rebeldes y con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

James dejo escapar una risita ante tal imagen.

-Qge? -pregunto sacandose el cepillo -ngo ge gegas a gurlag ge mi (no te vengas a burlar de mi) -Harry rio aun mas fuerte, Ginny levanto una ceja mas que la otra y volvio al baño.

James se levanto de la cama y abrio el closet, ahi no estaban las tunicas que dejo, habia ropa variada... varios pares de zapatos, ropa interior... y del otro lado estaba la ropa de Ginny.

James sonrio, estarian viviendo juntos, o serian... serian ellos los que se casarian?

Tomo unos boxers pegados, un pantalon beige y una franela manga larga azul oscuro, en ese momento salio Ginny que corrio hasta el closet y lo miro reprovadora.

Ding Dong... sono de nuevo... ahora sonaba la puerta desesperadamente.

-Harry! -grito la pelirroja, Harry la miro exaltado... lo habia sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Que!? -

-Ve a abrirles! -lo apresuro, el joven parpadeo un par de veces y salio de la habitacion con paso lento... Ding Dong... las paredes lucian diferentes, pintadas de diferentes colores que contrastaban a la perfeccion... los muebles blancos en la sala le daban un toque especial... varios cuadros en las paredes, de fotos que se movian... ya tendria tiempo de verlas.

Todo el tiempo de la vida que siempre habia querido, junto a la mujer de su vida...

***

-Estas seguro de que iban a estar? -preguntaba una chica de cabello enmarañado golpeando de nuevo la puerta.

-Ya te dije que si -dijo un pelirrojo algo fastidiado -quieres dejar de ser tan desesperada?

-No! -dijo la chica mirandolo reprovadora -tengo miedo de que algo halla salido mal Ron -su tono era regañon.

-No salio nada mal Hermione -dijo el con intensiones de calmarla, algo hastiado.

-Que sabes tu? -Hermione tenia el rostro claramente preocupado -no sabemos como pudo llegar del pasado, solo nosotros lo sabemos Ron -Hermione lo miro desafiante -y si algo salio mal, no podemos ir a buscarlo, ha ayudarlo, porque no podemos regresar al pasado como si fuese ir al baño...

-Llego bien, ya veras -en ese momento ambos se quedaron callados, porque la puerta se habia abierto, mostrando a un Harry totalmente despeinado que los miraba con una clara confusion clara en el rostro.

-Harry! -grito Hermione abrazandolo, Harry le devolvio el abrazo sonriendo, el olor a canela de Hermione hizo que un sentimiento de alegria recorriera su cuerpo, cariño... como habia extrañado a sus amigos.

Luego miro a Ron... flaco y alto... su cabello rojo corto resaltaba sus pequeños y expresivos ojos azules y su rostro lleno de pecas le daban aquel aire infantil que siempre habia tenido... le sonrio.

-Oh amigo -dijo estrechandolo en sus brazos mientra le daba palmaditas torpes en la espalda -nos tenias preocupados -Hermione solto un bufido y puso sus ojos en blaco.

-Nunca cambiaras -murmuro, Ron la miro desafiante.

-Pasen -les invito James haciendose a un lado, para luego cerrar la puerta tras Ron. Los dos se acomodaron en los muebles y miraron a James espectantes.

-Y bien? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo con los ojos bien abiertos. James los miro sin entender.

-Que cosa? -pregunto confundido.

-Como te fue? -se aventuro Hermione.

-Oh -dijo James entendiendo, se sento frente a la pareja -bien... Harry lo vencio sin problema... -Ron y Hermione se miraron con unas sonrisitas alegres.

-Lo lograste! -dijo Ron emocionado.

-Si -dijo James sonriendo, en ese momento Ginny salio a la sala con unos Jeans ajustados y un jearsey verde oscuro bastante ancho, y el cabello sugeto en una cola alta.

-Hola chicos -saludo.

-Hola Gin -

-Hola enana -dijo Ron sin siquiera mirarla. Ginny no mordio en anzuelo y fue junto a James que permanecia con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la pared.

-Harry estas bien? -pregunto la preocupada voz de Hermione.

-Si, es solo que estoy algo confundido... -los tres se miraron, todo era demaciado extraño, perfecto... pero, se sentia fuera de lugar en parte, era como si no fuese su vida.

Ginny lo miro y comprendio en seguida... algo no andaba bien... sabia que Harry no tendria sus recuerdos... porque el era quien habia cambiado la historia, el en pocas palabras no habia vivido todo eso... sonrio tristemente.

-Ron... Hermione... Harry no se siente bien... sera mejor que dejemos los preparativos para otro dia -dijo Ginny tranquila, Hermione se puso de pie y asintio.

-Si, creo que tienes razon... los dejaremos solos... -Ron los miro confundido -vamos Ron... -el asintio y se levanto, para luego salir de la habitacion con Hermione.

Ginny miro a James que miraba la habitacion como si estuviese conociendo un lugar nuevo.

-Tranquilo... lo recordaras todo -dijo ella guardando un leve tono de esperanza, James la miro desilucionado, y si no lo hacia?

-Y si no lo hago? -

-Lo haras... y si no, viviras la vida que nunca tuviste... a mi lado -Ginny sonrio y beso su frente, para luego tomarlo de la mano y acercarlo a la pared. Esta es la pared de recuerdos... James comenzo a ver las fotos, en unas salian saliendo de Hogwarts, luego en la madriguera, faltaba Bill, un dolor crecio en su corazon... luego paso el grado de Ginny, en otra aparecia el tomando la mano de Dumbledore que sonreia a la foto antes de picar el ojo. Al lado estaba un estante, en el cual habian varias placas.

James miro a Ginny quien le miraba con dulzura.

-Recordaras todo -dijo con seguridad mientras paretaba su mano -porque tu lo viviste conmigo... pero tienes una pesadilla grabada en tu mente que no deja que llege a tu corazon los buenos recuerdos...

Sonrio... James cerro los ojos por un momento y escucho la risa de unos niños y luego unas voces que hablaban rapido.

Abrio los ojos mareado.

Ginny suspiro y comenzo a narrarle cada uno de los cuadros, como año por año, pasaba ante sus ojos en cuadros, y en imagenes borrosas que aparecian en su mente de vez en cuando, fantasmas, lagunas... todo era impresionante, pero era perfecto, ahi con ella, feliz, despues de tanta oscuridad, despues de tanto sufrimiento, al fin la tenia ahi, para el... solo para el.

Camino detras de ella y la abrazo por la espalda, ella se quedo en silencio por unos segundos volteando a verlo, sonriendo. para luego besarlo suave y dulcemente.

-Te quiero -le susurro.

-Te amo -le respondio el, sonriendo radiante mientras volvia a enfocar su vista en los cuadros que tenia al frente, mientras una melodiosa voz explicaba con entusiasmo cada uno de los momentos... momentos que por mas extraño que fuera, le parecian lejanamente familiares.

            Las paredes con matices entre beige y marron le daban a la casa un aspecto serio, pero calido, adornado con madera y unos muebles blancos.

Una pequeña pero equipada cocina. Hogareña y muy pulcra.

Ambos acostados en el mueble principal, con la mirada fija en las llamas que fundian leña... arropados por una manta fina, y la lluvia chocando con los ventanales de la sala principal. Abrazados.

-Pero cuando te fuiste no todo estuvo bien -dijo la voz triste de Ginny, que jugaba con la pulcera de oro. James la miro preocupado, que significaba eso? ya habian matado a Voldemort, no? los Mortifagos estaban a la mira, al menos los mas peligrosos, ellos estaban juntos... que podria... a menos que... James palidecio en el momento.

-Los espias -dijo la voz de Ginny fria.

El corazon de James comenzo a palpitar rapidamente, habia olvidado ese pequeño detalle, no habia advertido a Ginny que con todos los problemas, no los recordaria, quedaria indefensa.

-Se lo que piensas -lo interrumpio la voz de ella, James la miro triste con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-No puedo creer que hubiesen sido ellos -dijo la voz enfadada de Ginny que pronto se quebro -yo no lo podia creer... el estaba... muerto.

Y fue ahi cuando un millon de imagenes cobraron vida ante James... miles de imagenes que años antes estaban apunto de suceder para la pareja... para la pareja que aunque separados los unia, su preocupacion.

***********************************************************************************************************

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**Denisse**: Hola, pues muchas gracias por leerlo, de verdad, aqui esta el otro cap, espero que te halla gustado, pues la verdad no se si pueda poner algo de hijos, porq Harry y Ginny apenas tienen 17 y 16 años, entonces me parece algo prematuro, aunque, tengo pensado hacer un fic de harry del futuro, y puede que ahi si lo coloque :D:D:D:D vamos a ver.... bueno cuidate, besos.

**irene_patrão**: Hola! pues aqui tienes el otro cap, ves que al final, si logran ser felices, pero creo que de verdad soy como masoquista, no paran de sufrir los dos... ^^U pero se quieren y tienen su amor... para todo, ^_^, espero que te guste este cap, a mi en particular me ha gustado bastante, :D debe ser porq puse de Harry del Futuro que es mi personaje favorito, y ya ves que si hicieron algo en efecto, pero no mezclaron tiempo, jijijjijiijijiji... bueno, me despido, besos.

**Poly-14**: Hola, ^///^ gracias por todos tus alabos, que bien que te halla gustado, pues a Herm, no le afectara casi eso, la verdad casi nada... :) espero que te guste este capitulo, mil gracias por leer!

**JyNx:** loca!!!! hola!! como estas!? aqui puse bastante de Ginny y James, jejejejeje creo que a mi tambien me inspiran mucho, :D espero que te halla gustado este cap... cuidate, hablamos por msn.

**Bea**: Te gusto este?? ^^U, en este salieron bastante, a mi me gusto bastante este, tarde en subirlo, pero me puse algo mas responsable, no?, espero que te guste, cuidate... besotes.

**Jessi Weasley:** jijijiji, bueno gracias por leer el capitulo, pensare en hacer el Ron/Hermis, :D gracias por darme la idea, la pareja me gusta mucho... espero que leas este... y algun dia te animes a leer los 22 anteriores ;) cuidate, besos.

**abin**: mira! aqui lo traje mas rapido y mas largo... espero que te halla gustado! porfa dejame un review y hazmelo saber... cuidate... y gracias por leer! Pd. nunca me olvidaria de uds ^^U

**Ginny Jo Weasley**: hola! oye siempre que leo tus reviews me dan ganas de escribir, porq siempre le dejas algo que me hace sentir bien, gracias por decir que cada uno tiene su punto importante ^///^, espero que te halla gustado este cap... muchas gracias por el review... besos y portate bien...MAL. jejejejejeje besos.

**Shashira: **Oh, a ti presisamente queria llegar! musa!! amiga mia! muchas gracias por estar conmig en todo momento, y apoyarme tanto, como amiga y como escritora... eres la mejor y lo sabes, sabes tambien que gracias a ti este cap vio luz... sabes que gracias a tus consejos supe que hacer y donde poner estas ideitas locas que pasan por mi mente retorcida.... jejejejejejeje, gracias, de verdad... por ser quien eres, y por estar conmigo... te quiero mucho, chau.

**Ginny-lunallena**: hola!! como estas? me alegra de que te guste, espero que este cap lo hallas disfrutado tanto como yo... cuidate. besos.

********************************************************************

Hola! no, no! no me maten (camila esquiva un tomatazo) oigan, la agresividad no es buena para la salud (esquiva otro tomatazo y lechugazo) bueno ¬¬*... se que lo deje algo, em... intrigante, lo se, no me maten pero tenia que dejarlo ahi y empezar en el presente de nuevo, espero que les halla gustado el cap, a mi me encanto, porq estaba Harry del futuro, al fin con Ginny... el probre sufrio mas... bueno, los dejo, es algo tarde, lamento la demora, dejen reviews please y animenme que aunque las compus se me dañen y los capitulos se me borren y toda la mala suerte que me acompaña ultimamente... uds hacen q con sus reviews mi animo suba... 

Los dejo, besos!


	24. 24 Suaves matices

Hola, como están? Y aquí ando con otro cap, ya se que me tarde mas de 8 meses en publicar! Perdon!!! De verdad no era mi intención tardarme tanto, pero pues estaba demasiado ful, examenes, entregas! Muchismas cosas, eso es lo que viene con el comienzo de la uni...  
  
Queria explicar algo antes de nada... el Cap pasado fue un vistazo rapido de  
lo que seria el futuro... lo que le sucede a James al llegar a su tiempo...  
este cap es de regreso al presente!  
  
Respuesta a los Reviews:  
  
Shashira: Hola musota, hay ya se que me tarde mucho, debi ponerme a escribir cuando me dijiste hace siglos! Pero es q la inspiración falta aveces, me gustaria hablar contigo por msn tengo un monton de cosas que contarte! ... en fin, espero que te guste este cap.  
  
Bea: Hola, no se si parecio que este era el final del fic, no fue, el cap pasado es el futuro cuando Harry llego, que sucedió... pues obvio que todo cambio pues todo el pasado ha cambiado, y con eso al final vienen los recuerdos de Harry... si te soy sincera si pense en escribir una historia de Harry del futuro, pero estoy pensando en empezarla al terminar al menos esta.  
  
Lyly: Hola!! Como estas niñita? Pues ves después de tanto decirte que lo escribia al final de cuenta lo termine! (al fin!!!) camila se pone de pie y comienza a bailar este cap se me hizo interminable, y eso que lo tenia ya escrito todo en un cuaderno desde hace como 1 mes!  
  
Gorothfalmaiel: Hola, pues creo que si me tarde un pelo, lo siento! Ojala y te guste este cap tambien!  
  
KaRLa: Hola, bueno a ver que te parece este, me he tardado eternidades en escribirlo... pero creo que esta es la parte mas difícil de escribir.  
  
barbilupin: Hola! Hay gracias por lo que dices, de verdad me alegra que te gusten mis fics, pues veras cuando empece a escribir este fic tenia una idea algo aburrida de Ginny tambien, y luego se volvió una chica que de verdad aprendi a querer mucho como esta pareja! Espero q te guste este cap!  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Hola! Seguro que me voy a leer tu fic, cuenta con ello y te dejo un buen review por eso, espero que te guste este cap!  
  
Abin: Ayyy que pena! Lamento tardarme tanto en este cap, espero q te guste.  
  
Ginny Potter W: Hola, pues no, si entendiste lo de los espias, en el cap pasado James recuerda quienes eran, mas no digo quienes son, Ginny y Harry lo descrubriran! Espero que te guste este cap! Besos  
  
Magda: Hola! Pues bienvenida seas! :D espero que te guste este cap y que sigas leyendolo!  
  
GiN dArK GiRl: Hola! Pues veras que si revise y es verdad! Jejejeje siento si dejo este fic sin actualizar tanto tiempo, pero tengo demaciados fics y pues no se como seguirles aveces las ideas me llegan y al final no me gustan... de este pues porq soy muy minuciosa y trato de que quede muy bien! Espero q te guste este cap  
  
Denisse: Hola! Pues ya veras que pronto se descubre quienes son! Jejeje espero que te guste este cap  
  
poly-14: Hola! Pues si, como todo en el pasado ha cambiado pues cuando James regresa su futuro es completamente diferente, entonces al final del capitulo con ayuda de las fotos y lo que le dice Ginny, pues el recuerda todo lo que paso... um creo que si quedo algo confuso pero trate de explicarme lo mejor que pude! Espero q te guste este cap.  
  
Jessi Weasley: Pues no viajaron asi, James regreso, el desaparecio ante los ojos de Ginny y regreso al futuro creyendo que todo iba a ser igual a cuando el se fue... pero nop, ahí estaba Ginny esperandolo! Entonces es prácticamente, el cap pasado una visita rapida a lo que seria el futuro. (y pues el fic ya lo empece, ojala y lo leas, se llama Nunca es demaciado tarde)  
  
tabatas: Hola! Bueno, espero que te guste este cap! Y gracias por leer mi fic , disculpa de verdad por tardar tanto en actualizar!  
  
PrImaPotter: Hola! Disculpa la demora! Espero que te guste este cap...  
  
Ginny Kinomoto: Hola! Bueno, si el cap pasado era del futuro, narrando mas o menos que sucedia en la vida de James... (no podia dejarlo solo en esta vida! No podria, es que aprendi a quererlo mucho!) y pues aquí estamos de regreso al presente!  
  
MGA FGA: Jajaja aunque parezca mentira aveces yo los confundo, osea creo aveces que algunas cosas que creo que lei del 5to pasaron y son de Fanfics! Jajajajaja, pero si soy venezolana! (algunas cosas que nos delatan es verdad U) espero que te guste este cap, y no aun falta para el final unos cuantos caps mas (no voy a decir 4, porque me quede con ese numero desde el cap 15 y ya voy por el 24 y aun faltan!) jejeje  
  
Mistica: Hola! Pues si me animo! Jejeje cuando lo lei me fui a mi finca y en un arrebate de inspiración loca escribi... aunque luego me tomo comoi un mes pasarlo a la pc...:$ de verdad muchas gracias por el Review! Besos  
  
Abin: Hola, como estas? De verdad lamento mucho la tardanza, espero q te guste este cap... al menos esta larguito...  
  
Rogej: Hola! Pues gracias, de verdad me gusta que te parezca interesante, me ha llevado muchop llegar hasta el cap 24, ya se que me tarede demaciado, disculpame esa! Espero que te guste este cap  
  
ginny-lunallena: ;; Peldon!!!! Jejejeje de verdad, aquí traje la publicación, espero que te guste!  
  
LizZyd: Hola! Bueno aquí esta el otro cap! Besos!  
  
24-Suaves Matices  
(Descubrimiento de los espías)  
  
-Ron? –Un moreno se levanto algo confundido mientras miraba al pelirrojo quien ya estaba en su cama –que paso, porque tanto ajetreo?  
  
Ron siguió su mirada inquisidora por unos segundos mientras apretaba los labios algo apenado.  
  
-No es nada –Mintió sonrojado hasta las orejas.  
  
Harry levanto una ceja más que la otra mientras se sentaba en el cómodo sillón con la vista fija en el pelirrojo.  
  
-Saliste del cuarto, te levantaste? –pregunto mas como una afirmación mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su amigo –Ron... fuiste a ver a Hermione? –  
  
Harry frunció el ceño al ver la cara de culpabilidad de su amigo. Ron maldijo internamente el momento en el que Harry había llegado a conocerlo tan bien.  
  
-Ron se supone que tu no estas en condiciones de levantarte, te dije que ella estaba bien, que diablos te sucede? –  
  
El pelirrojo lo miro a los ojos por primera vez en aquel momento.  
  
-No creo que TU especialmente seas el indicado para decirme eso Harry –se defendió, el moreno abrió la boca pero la cerro en el instante.  
  
-Bueno, no es lo mismo, además yo nunca me he ido de la enfermería cuando la señora Pomfrey me dice que no me mueva y mucho menos si estoy gravemente herido. Sabias que ella estaba bien Ron, que mejor lugar que San Mugo? Eh? Solo pones en peligro tu salud –  
  
-Harry –Ron lo miro algo molesto –primero, si fuese mi hermana quien estuviese en cama mordida por un Licántropo ni Merlín te sacaría de esa habitación y no digas lo contrario porque no hay persona mas cabeza dura que tu –  
  
Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron ligeramente y su pecho se encogió, su pensamiento fue invadido por ella... la preocupación.  
  
El regaño a su mejor amigo había quedado repentinamente atrás.  
  
-Y no... pues la verdad no, tenia que verla, saber si estaba bien con mis propios ojos, no me importa que el mismo Dios la estuviese cuidando porque... -  
  
Ron seguía hablando y la atención de Harry era desviada a la pelirroja que a muchos Kilómetros de distancia pensaba en su mala suerte, a Remus quien seguramente estaría culpándose a pocos metros de el... deseando quizás la muerte, pensaba en todo lo que le había ocurrido hacia tan solo pocas horas... aun recordaba la risa macabra de Voldemort resonando en sus oídos... a James... los mejor seria ir por ella cuanto antes, tenia que buscarla, Mariane le dijo que Sirius había ido, pero lo único que el quería era estar con ella, apoyarla en un momento así.  
  
Algo le decía que no todo había acabado...  
  
-Harry? –Ron parecía haberse percatado de el desinterés repentino de su amigo, lo miro preocupado –ahora que sucede?  
  
-Algo me dice que no todo esta bien Ron –dijo pasando su mano por su desordenado cabello.  
  
-Como dices? –Ron se incorporo un poco –a que te refieres?  
  
Harry permanecía pensativo, Ron se puso mas inquieto.  
  
-Recuerdas que Ginny había hablado de dos espías? –Ron asintió sin lograr entender la preocupación de su amigo.  
  
-Si, pero Voldemort cayo Harry, tu lo venciste –Ron sonrió un poco, pero la seriedad de su amigo lo asusto.  
  
-Un hombre y una mujer, que ella no esperaba... pero que conocía Ron –Harry permanecía mas preocupado cada vez –y Ginny aun no los recuerda... aun están por ahí, de "nuestro lado" sueltos y pueden dañarla o dañarnos, estamos ciegos.  
  
Ron sintió que su corazón se paralizaba de temor ante lo dicho por Harry.  
  
-Quien crees que pueda ser? –  
  
-No se –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada cargado de un extraño sentimiento de tristeza, uno que lo atormentaba desde que aquella noticia le llego –prefiero no decir... temo decir o pensar en alguien, llenarme de desconfianza, sabes lo que es llenar de culpa a alguien inocente Ron? –  
  
Ron lo miro fijamente sin entender toda esa melancolía de su amigo.  
  
-No entiendo –Ron se incorporo otro poco hasta quedar completamente sentado, sin que sus ojos celestes se apartaran del moreno – quien pensaste que era y te equivocaste?  
  
-Vanessa Ron –dijo en un tono apenas audible –pensé que ella, ella cambio tanto de repente con Ginny, aveces la escuchaba hablar cosas de ella, o cuando me acercaba se quedaba callada... estaba buscando al espía, no soportaba aquella presión por mas tiempo! –  
  
Ron permaneció en silencio mirando a su amigo, puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.  
  
-Eres humano Harry, puedes equivocarte, tratabas de hacer lo posible por conseguir a alguien que nos estaba dañando –hablo el pelirrojo –tienes demasiada carga innecesaria amigo.  
  
-Me siento mal... porque se ha ido y la culpe de manera injusta –  
  
-Solo la culpaste para ti mismo, es lo que importa... los meses han pasado lentos pero a la vez muy cargados de pena Harry –  
  
-Ginny ni siquiera lo sabe... -  
  
-No se lo has dicho? –  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Pero... porque no? –pregunto confundido.  
  
-Ginny esta muy mal, demasiadas cosas caen sobre sus hombros, y esto con lo de Bill es demasiado –  
  
Ron bajo la mirada al instante, Harry maldijo internamente el no haber pensado mejor lo que decía.  
  
-Lo siento Ron... de verdad no quise –un nudo crecía en el pecho de Harry mientras su vista se nublaba de pronto por lagrimas... un escozor amargo en su Garganta.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry... como lo tomo ella? –la voz del pelirrojo se tornaba lejana y por sus pálidas mejillas plagadas de pecas rodaban un par de lagrimas silenciosas.  
  
-Mal... -  
  
-Lo se, es normal –limpio su rostro con un rápido movimiento y suspiro para calmarse un poco –pero tranquilo Harry, todo va a estar bien, ya veras... solo dile lo de Vanesa, se que será duro pero Ginny es fuerte.  
  
Harry asintió y camino quedadamente hacia el mueble donde se sentó en silencio, su cabeza se apoyo contra la pared y cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
  
Quería estar con ella, pero temía el verla mal, el que ella, el que ella temiese estar con el por todo lo que había sucedido... y era su culpa, quizás nunca debió decirle lo que sentía, quizás nunca debió darse cuenta.  
  
Perdido en sus pensamientos cayo en un sueño ligero, del cual fue sacado cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando entrar el frío y la pálida luz del pasillo.  
  
Ron y Harry desviaron su atención algo aturdido a la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Era la silueta de una mujer, Harry se incorporo un poco para ver de quien se trataba, entonces la luz de la habitación se encendió.  
  
Harry se tapo con su mano completamente encandilado, entonces una voz completamente familiar se escucho.  
  
-Oh, disculpen esta interrupción –era Mariane, su aspecto era mas cansado que antes, y su bata para horror de ambos chicos estaba manchada con un poco de sangre.  
  
-Que sucede? –pregunto Ron adelantándosele a Harry.  
  
-Vengo a hacerte unos exámenes Ron –informo sonriendo con algo de malicia.  
  
-Exámenes? –Ron puso cara de terror –de que? –Harry miraba la escena algo divertido.  
  
-De temperatura, secuencia cardiaca... en fin, vamos a ver como sigues, me llego información de que has estado algo alterado... -Mariane lo miro con reproche –claro, con ciertas visitas... -murmuro bajito.  
  
Ron se tiño de rojo.  
  
-No, he estado bien –dijo rápidamente mientras miraba de reojo a Harry quien reía por lo bajo.  
  
-Harry –lo llamo la chica, el levanto la mirada al instante –te noto algo pálido, estas bien?  
  
-Si, solo algo cansado –respondió el chico.  
  
-Se nota –la mujer busco algo en su bolsillo mientras se acercaba al moreno –ya comiste?  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, pero no tengo hambre –  
  
-Debes comer. La debilidad puede enfermar... -  
  
-No estoy débil, estoy bien –aseguro Harry.  
  
-No lo dudo –dijo ella algo desesperada –pero no puedes pedirle mucho a tu cuerpo si no tienes energías... se por lo que acabas de pasar.  
  
Harry iba a hablar cuando ella le extendió un pedazo de chocolate que había sacado de su bolsillo.  
  
-Ten, esto ayudara un poco –Harry lo tomo recordando a Remus, como estaría?  
  
-El esta mejor –Respondió ella como leyendo sus pensamientos, Harry la miro extrañado –hace nada fui a ver como estaba, el doctor Tom asegura que esta estable y que se pondrá bien, ahorita estaba despierto preguntando por Hermione...  
  
-Estuvo con el? –Harry tomo el chocolate algo distraído comenzando a comerlo sin siquiera darse cuenta.  
  
La chica asintió algo sonrojada, cosa que Harry ignoro.  
  
-Hablo con el? Puedo ir a verlo? –pregunto rápidamente.  
  
-Si, pero ya va, deberías descansar... es tarde –  
  
-No importa –  
  
-Harry son las tres de la mañana, y tu no estas... -  
  
-Mariane, necesito verlo –la interrumpió decidido.  
  
La chica lo miro fijamente por unos segundos y luego suspiro resignada murmurando suavemente "Todos me van a matar"  
  
-Esta en la 3050... emergencia, di que eres su pariente o no te dejaran entrar a verlo –dijo la chica y sonrió al ver como el moreno metía el ultimo pedazo de chocolate en su boca.  
  
-Mejor no? –  
  
-Que cosa? –pregunto sin entender.  
  
-El chocolate, te sientes mejor? –  
  
Harry pareció sorprendido, era verdad, se lo había comido y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello... pero se sentía extrañamente mejor.  
  
-Si... gracias –dijo apenado –gracias por todo Mariane.  
  
Harry se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia la puerta de salida.  
  
-Ah y Harry –lo llamo, el chico se volteo a verla –no tienes que agradecerme nada. Te debo mi vida –la chica sonrió y sus ojos brillaron a causa de las lagrimas –te estaré agradecida eternamente, contigo y con James.  
  
Harry le sonrió con sinceridad sintiéndose mejor a pesar de todo, había conseguido una buena amiga solo por coincidir en el mismo lugar en un tiempo preciso... coincidencia o quizás el destino...  
  
-No es nada... -el chico miro como la joven doctora se giro en ese momento hacia su pelirrojo amigo y este graciosamente en ese instante se hacia el dormido.  
  
-Oh vamos Ronald Weasley basta con esto! –exclamo la mujer exaltada, Harry soltó una risita y salio del cuarto.  
  
El camino a la habitación de su antiguo maestro de defensa se hizo bastante largo para Harry que sentía cada segundo los parpados mas pesados y su cuerpo le dolía de cabo a cabo.  
  
Lo admitía, estaba agotado.  
  
Pronto llego a un pasillo mas amplio que los demás, al comienzo había un aviso naranja con letras blancas en la pared que decía claramente "EMERGENCIA" Harry se sintió aliviado, al menos no estaba tan perdido como creía.  
  
Comenzó a caminar por el frío pasillo viendo en las puertas los números con los nombres debajo, había tanta gente ahí que la piel de el se erizo.  
  
-Disculpe... puedo ayudarlo en algo? –Un doctor de unos aproximados 35 años llego a él, tenia unas gafas cuadradas en su perfilada nariz y su cabello castaño estaba ligeramente engominado. Lucia cansado y apenas lograba mirar a Harry por unos cuantos segundos antes de inspeccionar una lista que llevaba en sus manos.  
  
Harry se sintió frío de repente, tenia que ver a Lupin... pero y si no lo dejaban pasar...?  
  
-Si...em... am... -Harry dudo un poco y al fin los ojos oscuros del hombre estaban fijos en el.  
  
El hombre lo miro interrogante dándole a entender que no tenía tiempo que perder.  
  
-Vengo a ver... a Remus Lupin... -dijo Harry comenzando a sudar, el hombre bajo la mirada su lista.  
  
-Oh... -puso un gesto reprobatorio –el Licántropo...  
  
Harry arrugo el ceño.  
  
-Si... el mismo –dijo secamente.  
  
-Y quien viene a ver a el señor Lupin? –pregunto con cierto tono de asco, Harry apretó los puños, lo que le faltaba un tonto racista como medico de Remus... Una suave brisa corrió por el lugar moviendo un poco el cabello de Harry.  
  
"Di que eres su pariente" recordó las palabras de Mariane y antes de que el hombre frente a el pudiese decir algo tapo su cicatriz con el pelo.  
  
-Si... soy su sobrino Ronald Lupin –"OK, eso fue entupido" pensó para si mismo.  
  
-Ronald Lupin? –el hombre lo miro fijamente como si no terminase de creerlo –hijo de?  
  
-Su hermano... James Lupin... -Harry comenzaba a ponerse nervioso –soy su único pariente vivo... -culmino.  
  
El doctor entrecerró los ojos un poco pero al final observo la lista de nuevo.  
  
-Bueno señor... Lupin, su tío se encuentra en la habitación 3050... por allá –el hombre le indico con la mano un par de habitaciones mas adelante, arrugo la nariz y se alejo con paso lento, Harry lo observo por un segundo, no le había agradado aquel hombre, inconscientemente le recordaba mucho a Draco Malfoy...  
  
Llego en pocos segundos frente a la puerta, el corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho, le daba nervios verlo, saber como estaba... respiro profundo antes de girar la manilla de la puerta y entrar a la habitación.  
  
La habitación estaba bastante oscura, pero con la luz del pasillo pudo divisar una cama un poco más grande que la de Ron en el centro de la habitación... paso lentamente, quizás estaría dormido, era tarde...  
  
-Harry? –su corazón dio un brinco e inconscientemente se detuvo en su lugar quedándose estático, como si fuese un pequeño niño que estuviese inflingiendo alguna regla.  
  
-Harry eres tu? –  
  
-Si, Remus soy yo –el chico pareció caer en cuenta de que su antiguo profesor le hablaba, se escuchaba débil.  
  
Cerro la puerta detrás del y el cuarto quedo completamente oscuro, apenas lograba ver las sabanas blancas de la cama.  
  
-Enciende la luz... -hablo suavemente la voz de Remus.  
  
Harry giro a su alrededor sin localizarla, luego imagino que debería estar donde estaba en la habitación de Ron, y en efecto la encontró, en pocos momentos la oscura y fría habitación era invadida por una pálida luz que los encandilo a ambos.  
  
Harry fijo la vista en Remus y en parte sintió pena por el, si antes lucia enfermo y pálido ahora era el doble... sin saber como una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, ese rostro que tenia pocos años pero aparentaban mucho mas.  
  
El chico se acerco hasta que estuvo a el pie de la cama, se recosto un poco y se cruzo de brazos.  
  
-Como te sientes? –pregunto suavemente, Remus inclino un poco su rostro a uno de los lados he hizo una mueca definida.  
  
-Creo que quizás deba preguntarte eso a ti Harry... eso y como entraste aquí –hizo un gesto leve de dolor al moverse un poco.  
  
-Estas bien? –pregunto Harry preocupado.  
  
-Si... es solo que duele un poco cuando me muevo –respiro profundo y se acomodo lentamente, Harry lo ayudo un poco –los calmantes ayudan... aunque no me logran dormir.  
  
Harry rió un poco, no odia creer que aunque la debilidad se reflejaba en su rostro el conservaba aquella fuerza en su mirada...  
  
-No me respondiste mi pregunta –retomo el tema mirándolo fijamente.  
  
-Cual de las dos? –  
  
-Las dos por supuesto –  
  
-Estoy bien... -dijo el girando un poco la mirada.  
  
-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Harry... no necesito preguntarlo ni ser vidente para saber lo que has hecho –Remus sonrió un poco, Harry lo miro fijamente.  
  
-No he hecho gran cosa... todo lo que he hecho lo he logrado con ayuda –  
  
-En eso te equivocas, lo has logrado tu mismo y has hecho tantas cosas por ti y por la humanidad... cosas que nadie quizás hubiese logrado –Remus cerro un poco los ojos, al parecer el dolor era bastante fuerte –siempre tuve mucha fe en ti Harry.  
  
Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de un ligero rosa.  
  
-Muchas gracias Remus... -  
  
Hubo un pequeño momento de un silencio bastante incomodo, el joven licántropo bajo la mirada triste, cargado de culpa. Harry lo noto.  
  
-Ella esta bien Remus... y tu no tienes la culpa de nada –  
  
Pero cuando el licántropo iba a responder por la puerta entro rápidamente un anciano mirando el espacio de la habitación, se detuvo en Harry, el chico reconoció rápidamente al hombre.  
  
-Oh, eres tu Harry –el hombre pareció tranquilizarse y termino de entrar a la habitación cerrándola detrás –el doctor Wallace acaba de decirme que el sobrino de el señor Lupin estaba aquí... me pareció muy extraño –rió un poco, parecía haberse llevado un buen susto.  
  
Remus miro a Harry con ambas cejas levantadas.  
  
-Que mas podía decirle? No se me ocurrió mas nada –dijo el muchacho comenzando a reírse algo apenado mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello desordenándolo más que antes.  
  
Remus comenzó a reír pero inmediato paro quejándose fuertemente de un dolor de abdomen. Harry lo miro preocupado.  
  
-Es normal –dijo el anciano acercándose a Remus –la risa hace que los músculos del abdomen se contraigan y la herida duela –miro a Harry al momento que sacaba un frasquito de su bolsillo –aun no esta recuperado... será mejor que lo dejes descansar Harry.  
  
Harry asintió y miro por última vez a Remus quien lo miro fijamente, respiraba agitadamente.  
  
-Todos estamos bien... y nos tranquiliza mucho el que tu lo estés también –sonrió un poco y salio de la habitación, por alguna extraña razón se sentía mucho mejor que antes, aunque Remus Lupin no estuviese totalmente bien le alegraba saber que no corría peligro.  
  
Iba algo distraído con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, una que lo protegía del frío de aquel lugar, las cosas estaban mas calmadas que horas atrás cuando llego con Hermione en brazos, el los bancos del pasillo dormitaban algunos, y otros lo miraban pasar con expresiones cansadas.  
  
Muy pocas personas en realidad eran los que caminaban por los pasillos, ya fuese en dirección contraria o no, algunos iban apurados otros no... aveces pasaban enfermeras o doctores corriendo, llevando cosas o aparatos.  
  
Sumergido en sus pensamientos fue bruscamente sacado por una luz violeta alumbro el pasillo chocando una mujer que al igual que el parecía confundida. La pobre señora ahogo un espantoso grito cayendo al suelo comenzando a revolcarse con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
Rápidamente las personas se aglomeraron a su alrededor, gritando, pidiendo ayuda de médicos que llegaron de todas partes. Harry asustado miraba a todas partes, su respiración agitada y sus sentidos cansados trabajando a mil. Empuño su varita con valentía dispuesto a encarar al culpable.  
  
Y ese sentimiento le llego, el no saber en realidad que sucedía, "Mortifagos" fue lo primero que pensó, varios magos y brujas estaban igual que el, con varitas en el aire buscando al atacante mientras la mujer herida era sacada del lugar en una camilla rápidamente.  
  
"Pero no creo que un Mortifago ataque solo en un lugar así..." sus ojos claros estudiaban cada rostro "quizás sean..."  
  
Pero antes de que lo pudiese incluso pensar, a varios metros de el, entre algunas personas paso esa persona que hizo que su corazón se paralizara, dejo de respirar por unos segundos.  
  
Sus ojos cruzaron con los de el, y en su rostro se dibujo una siniestra sonrisa.  
  
Harry lo miraba aterrado, si, era algo que el nunca había sentido desde que pensó que había perdido a Ginny... pero entonces que hacia el ahí? Era acaso una ilusión o... era simplemente imposible, el estaba... muerto.  
  
Tan rápido como había aparecido, había desaparecido entre el tumulto de gente que lloraban asustados y trataban de salir de ahí, empujándose e incluso golpeándose, cundidos de pánico.  
  
Un hombre robusto paso a su lado chocándolo por el hombro haciendo que el moreno perdiera el equilibrio y que por poco cayera al suelo.  
  
Ya fuera de su asombro comenzó a buscarlo entre la gente... pero no estaba.  
  
Acaso podía ser cierto o solo alucinaba?... acaso él podría ser un Mortifago... o  
  
La sorpresa llego a él... el espía.  
  
Fijo su vista en el, el corazón palpitaba rápidamente en su pecho, incrédula, las palabras parecían ahuyentarse de sus pensamientos... no podía creerlo, que sucedía? Era sencillamente imposible que el estuviese ahí, detrás de Voldemort al lado de ella.  
  
Nunca lo hubiese imaginado... pero entonces todo se hizo muy claro.  
  
El sonrió con malicia haciendo que en el corazón de ella creciera un dolor y un odio tremendo, la habían engañado de tantas formas...  
  
La chica que estaba al lado de Voldemort giro su vista hacia el y sonrió un poco. Todo esto ocurrió en pocos segundos, pronto una luz violeta llegaba a Ginny mientras un pensamiento desesperado llegaba a su mente "Harry".  
  
Virginia Weasley abrió los ojos rápidamente, bañada de sudor con el corazón acelerado, miro a su alrededor confundida, descubriendo que no estaba en el patio de Hogwarts siendo atacada por aquellas dos personas... limpio una lagrimas rebelde que recorría su mejilla, lo había recordado, por fin, después de tanto tiempo había recordado quienes había traicionado su confianza.  
  
Se levanto de su lugar rápidamente, un pequeño mareo la poseyó por un instante. Se sostuvo de la pared suspirando mientras trataba de calmarse un poco.  
  
"Esta en peligro" pensó mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación "Tengo que avisarles antes de que dañen a alguien mas"  
  
Comenzó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándose de frente a un enorme perro negro que la miro fijamente.  
  
Ginny se llevo un gran susto, no planeaba encontrarse con tal animal en un momento así.  
  
-Canuto? –el animal ladro suavemente moviendo la cola amistosamente, ella sonrió y se acerco a el, sin poder evitarlo lo rodeo en un abrazo. El perro se lamento un poco, preocupado por las repentinas lagrimas de la pelirroja.  
  
-Estoy bien –susurro mientras acariciaba detrás de sus orejas casi por instinto –estoy bien... solo necesito llegar a San mugo, con Harry cuanto antes.  
  
El perro clavo sus ojos claros en los de la chica y ladro de nuevo, para luego mirar a cuatro hombres que salían de la cocina llevando por los aires a un moribundo Meter. Los mencionados miraron hacia las escaleras.  
  
Ella conocía a dos de ellos, uno era Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, quien sonrió con astucia detrás de sus lentes de media luna y camino hacia ella con paso calmado.  
  
-Señorita Weasley, pensábamos que aun dormía –dijo mientras levantaba ambas cejas, el perro al lado de la chica movió la cola entusiasta.  
  
-Tuve...una... pesadilla –dijo la chica no muy segura.  
  
-Una revelación? –pregunto el anciano mas bajito mientras llegaba al comienzo de las escaleras. La chica y el perro llegaron a el en pocos momentos.  
  
-Mejor dicho... un recuerdo –dijo ella mirándolo fijamente sin dudar, las cejas de el se levantaron y sus gafas bailaron hasta la punta de su nariz.  
  
-Quizás seria prudente que vinieses conmigo, lo hablaremos mejor en... -  
  
-No, quiero ir con Harry –dijo decidida.  
  
Dumbledore sonrió un poco y Ginny sintió la lengua del perro rozar sus dedos, bajo la mirada a el y por alguna razón sintió como si Sirius le dijese que dejara terminar a Dumbledore.  
  
-Lo siento... -se disculpo apenada.  
  
-Tranquila, yo voy a San Mugo también, solo necesito llevar a nuestro querido amigo Meter al Ministerio y arreglar unos cuantas cosas –Dio un golpe amistoso en la cabeza del perro quien casi podría decirse que sonreía, Ginny también sonrió, alegre de cierta manera.  
  
-Entonces? –pregunto la pelirroja.  
  
-Puedes... regresarte con Canuto –dijo el anciano pasando su mano por su larga barba blanca –si, creo que es lo mejor, el Ministerio debe estar muy congestionado... además las cosas que han sucedido se saben Virginia... no queremos que te ahoguen en preguntas prematuras.  
  
Ginny asintió rápidamente, no quería dar explicaciones de nada...  
  
-Entonces así quedamos –Dumbledore se giro y camino hacia donde los tres hombres lo esperaban, en poco tiempo salieron de la casa, dejando a Sirius y a Ginny completamente solos.  
  
-Entonces... que me dices? Nos vamos? –pregunto una voz a su espalda, se giro y vio a Sirius, sonrió asintiendo.  
  
-Vamos... hay que impedir que ellos causen mas daño –  
  
Sirius la miro fijamente, claramente en sus ojos había una gran interrogante.  
  
-Ella decía llamarse mi amiga... y el, el debería estar muerto –  
  
"De suaves matices se pintan los recuerdos... de suaves lagrimas y dolores se llena nuestro pensamiento, pues de vez en cuando con los recuerdos, viene la muerte"  
  
Hola! Perdon!!! Se que me tarde demaciado, de verdad disculpenme un monton, las clases, rollos familiares... etc etc espantaron todas mis ideas, incluso tuve varios caps comenzados, pero los leia y me parecian de terror, pero aquí les dejo este cap.  
  
Creo que esta largo y a la final no llega a nada... pero es mas o menos el comienzo de el final de la historia porq ahora todo se recuerda.  
  
Bueno, quienes creen que son!?  
  
Dejen reviews! 


	25. 25 La Ultima pelea

Hola, como estan? Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, espero no haberme demorado mucho con este!

Aquí les dejo las respuestas a los Reviews!

ginny-lunallena: Hola, como estas? Jejeje si en efecto si sabia que Ginny se llama en realidad Ginebra y no Virginia, el rollo es que... ya que en este fic comenzó llamándose así pues la deje... para no tener que hacerle un cambio desde el comienzo (es que son muchos caps! U) y gracias por lo de San Mungo! Jejeje aveces soy mala para los nombres!, bueno espero que te guste este cap!

fleur20: Hola! Como estas? Yo también soy Venezolana gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te guste este capitulo.

V1rUs p()La: Hola como estas? Jajaja pues veras de nada, es bien que leas mi fic, a ver umm... aquí se sabe todo, vamos a ver si tus sospechas son las correctas! :D... espero que te guste! Y... con esos caps, si jejeje es medio enredado mucha gente se enredo, a ver... la cuestión es que en el 23 se muestra que sucede cuando James (Harry del futuro) vuelve a su tiempo (ósea el futuro) y se encuentra con Ginny pues su tiempo cambio! Y el24 es regresando al presente para seguir con la historia!... bueno me despido! Besos!

Ginny Potter W: Jajajaja si! Al fin vacaciones! Te entiendo perfectamente yo estaba igual! Bueno, emmm... aquí vas a ver quienes son los espías, pero te aseguro que uno no es Voldemort jejejeje, ellos son como decirlo... seguidores de el... pero, ahora que lo pienso tu deducción tiene en parte una salida, sin embargo te dejo para que lo veas tu sola! :D.. Y si, en este nuevo formato va un poco atrasado este fic, lo voy subiendo lentamente de nuevo todo!

Adhara: Hola! Gracias por tus deseos! Jejeje y este jueves me voy pa la playa!! Wooou! Camila se pone a bailar imaginando los papis que se conseguirá gracias por leer mi fic! Espero q te guste este cap.

Ginynia: hola! Como estas, emm a ver el final te lo explico Harry ve a uno de los espias... y lo descubre, osea esta sorprendido por ver el quien es pero ahora sabe de quien se tenia que cuidar en Hogwarts! Bueno espero que te guste este cap! Y de verdad discúlpame si ando algo perdida de tu fic es que como últimamente entran tantos fics pues le pierdo la onda a los que leia! Lo voy a buscar y me pongo al tanto! Vale?

Tabatas: Hola! Como estas? Bueno pues aquí te traigo este cap a ver si tus sospechas son ciertas aquí se sabe todo! Al fin!! Yaaaa!! Me quito un peso de encima, ahora me queda todo el desenlace final... que esperanza ¬¬U, jejeje bueno también te digo que una amiga (Isabel Weasley) me recomendó tu historia y comencé a leerla! Aun no la he podido terminar porq ando muy enrollada de diligencias y eso (en mis vacaciones TT) pero me esta gustando bastante! Bueno, me despido! Besos

Lore: Hola! Bueno, espero que te guste este, no me tarde mucho, verdad? U es que creo que con el otro me pase de descuidada trate de no dejar mucho tiempo con este! Bueno, espero que te guste, besos!

Abin: Muchas gracias por eso! Me subiste el animo! En serio, gracias por considerar a mi fic entre los mejores y mas estar con Años universitarios que es MUY bueno (felicito a mi amiguita issa por el) espero que te guste este cap!

Lyly: aja aquí estas! Jejejeje bueno, pues veras al final si vino la parte emocionante de la que hablábamos, por supuesto que no lo iba a dejar con solo el comienzo! Ejeje es que si fuese asi no lo publico, sabes lo reacia que estaba con el! Espero que te guste! Nos vemos por msn!

Violet-Potter: Hola! Jajaja que bien! Me encantan estos reviews, me encanta que te halla encantado jejejeje, gracias por lo de que se escribir y relatar... muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este cap!

LizZyd: Hola! Bueno aquí veras! Espero que te guste este cap! Y cuídate mucho!

**Bueno y aquí los dejo con el siguiente cap!**

**25-La ultima pelea**

**(El descubrimiento de los espías II)**

**-Aaaaaaaah!!! -  
  
-RON! -  
  
-Es imposible Doctora, no se deja! No puedo encontrarle la vena si me mueve el brazo cuando intento sacarle la muestra –dijo la enfermera bastante molesta tirando la inyectadota en una bandeja de aluminio que había en la mesita de noche.  
  
Mariane caminaba con ambos brazos cruzados mirando reportadora al pelirrojo que estaba bastante pálido sujetando su brazo con fuerza en el pecho.  
  
-No es mi culpa –se defendió este mirando de mala manera a la enfermera –es ella que no es lo suficiente buena para conseguirme la vena, es cuarta vez, CUARTA! que trata de hacerlo!**

**La enfermera gruño.  
  
-Pido permiso para retirarme, no pienso tolerar esto! –dijo ofendida, Mariane asintió, estaba cansada, paso su mano por la frente tratando de calmarse, no lo estaba logrando con mucho éxito.  
  
-Ron, la situación no esta para que pidas mucho, esa mujer tiene mucho trabajo, lo puedes entender? –hablo despacio, Ron la miraba fijamente, comenzaba a sentirse como un niño pequeño, se había comportado como tal.  
  
Sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un color rosa.  
  
-Si... si lo entiendo -  
  
-Entonces? –**

**-Es que la verdad tengo una especie de fobia a las agujas... -trato de explicarse apenado –de verdad discúlpame Mariane, no fue mi intención.  
  
La chica suspiro.  
  
-Tendré que hacerlo yo, la verdad es que necesito esos resultados, los necesitan en el laboratorio... tienes que entender cual es tu situación –la chica tomo con su mano la aguja y la miro evaluadoramente, Ron respiro profundo un par de veces.  
  
-La entiendo... -  
  
-Aquí voy, piensa que es como la picada de una arañita... –  
  
-QUE!? –**

****

**-Como nos iremos a San mungo? –pregunto Ginny mirando a Sirius quien abría la puerta principal de la casa de Hermione y miraba a ambos lados como verificando que todo estuviese bien.  
  
-No podemos irnos por red flu... pues esta cerrada, no podemos aparecernos, no pienso correr el riesgo de llevarte de esa forma –explico el mirando a Ginny desde la puerta –no tenemos ningún transportador... así que supongo que tomaremos el noctámbulo.  
  
-El autobús? –Ginny camino hacia Sirius incrédula –esta trabajando hoy? -  
  
-Eso espero –dijo Sirius suspirando.  
  
**

**-Espera, voy a buscar un abrigo... -**

**Ginny llego pronto con una túnica de Hermione del colegio, no le importo mucho, prefería estar con ella que por ahí con su bata de dormir manchada de sangre, guardo su varita en uno de los bolsillos y tomo prestado un poco de dinero que tenía Hermione en la peinadora...**

**-Listo –dijo llegando agitada a donde estaba Sirius.  
  
Ambos salieron a la estrecha calle de la bonita y tranquila urbanización.  
  
-Esta tan diferente –comento Sirius con melancolía, Ginny lo miro fijamente –esta muy oscuro todo, vieses lo hermosa que había sido antes...**

**-La Urbanización? –pregunto.**

**-Todo este lugar... solo espero que se recupere –saco su varita y miro alrededor –será mejor que nos apresuremos... no se sabe aun donde pueden haber Mortifagos escondidos.**

**Ginny asintió y observo como de la punta de la varita de Sirius salía un pequeño rayo blanco... Un helado viento los rodeo cargado de unas pocas hojas de los árboles, Ginny se abrazo un poco a si misma.**

**-Crees que si venga? –Ginny se giro y no encontró a Sirius si no a un perro negro que le miraba desde abajo sentado con sus ojos azules, escucho un suave ladrido mientras movía su cola –tomare eso como un si –sonrió ligeramente, entonces como un rayo un aparato comenzó a brillar a una cuadra de ellos y el autobús rojo vivo se encontraba ante ellos.**

**La puerta se abrió y por ella salio un chico delgado con el rostro lleno de acne... parecía cansado e incluso algo asustado.  
  
**

**-Hola –dijo mirando a su alrededor –tu nombre es?**

**-Virginia Weasley –respondió Ginny algo nerviosa, el chico la miraba evaluadoramente, desconfiado.  
  
-Y viajas sola? –**

**-Con mi perro –explico la chica acariciando la cabeza del animal, el hombre pareció asustado al mirar a tan gran animal.**

**-No aceptamos animales... no es cierto Ernie? –el anciano que iba al volante miro por encima.**

**-Es peligroso? –pregunto con voz seria.**

**-Para nada, es un pan de Dios –dijo Ginny con voz rogativa mirando como el hombre no parecía muy conforme –no ve que esta viejo el pobre... no puede casi ni caminar...**

**Ginny miro de reojo a Sirius quien hubiese jurado que tenia su ceño fruncido y parecía reclamarle con la mirada.**

**El joven entro y pareció discutir algo con el viejo, luego salio con cara de pocos amigos pasando su mirada de Ginny a Sirius.**

**-Um... mi nombre es Stan... bienvenida al autobús Noctámbulo, a donde te diriges? –Ginny y Sirius entraron al autobús y el joven les indico una cama, Ginny se sentó en ella y Sirius se sentó a su lado.**

**-Vamos a San mungo... -**

**-Arrancando –murmuro Ernie.**

**El viaje paso bastante acelerado para ambos, que a pesar de ir sumidos e sus propios pensamientos iban algo asustados, quizás por el hecho de la rapidez de sus transporte y la locura del conductor y su locutor... o por el hecho de que el autobús mismo parecía llevar a todos los seguidores de el señor oscuro, que cada vez que se bajaban les dedicaban a ambos una mirada estudiada y un tanto macabra.**

**Pero el viaje termino mas pronto de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiese estado dispuesto a tolerar... y así bajaron luego de cancelar frente a un lugar que ambos ya conocían bien.**

**Ambos caminaron detrás de un árbol donde Sirius volvió a su estado natural, Ginny estaba nerviosa, sin saber porque, algo le inquietaba.**

**Sirius lo noto.**

**-Tranquila, yo estoy igual, me ha dejado inquieto todos los personajes que nos acompañaron en el bus... -Ginny asintió aun sin hablar, sintió la mano del animago en su hombro.**

**-Mira chiquilla, no puedo entrar como perro a las instalaciones de San mungo... te colgarían por impertinente –rió un poco, pero logro sacar una pequeña sonrisa a Ginny –entonces se donde esta Remus, me apareceré allí, tu entra y busca a Harry, habla con el y vas a buscarme, bien?**

**La pelirroja asintió.**

**-Bien, te vigilare hasta que entres... ellos saben quien eres –Ginny suspiro por enésima vez aquel día, se sentía bastante cansada y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de entrar dirigió una mirada a donde estaba Sirius, lo vio por un momento y luego desapareció frente a sus ojos.**

**Al entrar el ambiente era mucho mas agitado que fuera... los pasillos estaban llenos de gente, que caminaban de un lugar a otro, algunos dormitaban a los lados, pasaban camillas llevando a gente herida y médicos dando instrucciones. **

**Iba a ser un gran recorrido, tenia que encontrar a Harry con rapidez y estar pendiente al mismo tiempo, "En alerta permanente" como solía decir el falso moddy.**

**Comenzó a caminar con rapidez en los pasillos verificando en las puertas los nombres, no encontraba ninguno familiar, y todo parecía un laberinto para ella, que por suerte no había caído al suelo por las personas que iban en dirección contraria y la empujaban.**

**Entonces vio a una enfermera pasar por ahí, sujetaba una libreta y verificaba algunas cosas en ella.**

**-Eh disculpe, señorita –la mujer se giro a ella con rapidez –disculpe la molestia... vera es que busco a mi familia...**

**-Cual es su apellido? –**

**-Weasley –**

**La joven enfermera saco su varita y tras pronunciar unas palabras apuntando a la libreta miro a Ginny con una sonrisa cansada.**

**-Estas cerca –murmuro señalando hacia el pasillo que seguía -busca en el pasillo 400 que es ese de por ahí, esta uno de tus hermano –miro a la libreta nuevamente –Ronald Weasley –y por allá –señalo otra entrada –están los demás.**

**-Muchas Gracias –murmuro Ginny realmente agradecía, se sentía mucho mejor, le alegraba saber de sus hermanos y estar tan cerca de ellos luego de dejar de verlos por tanto tiempo.**

**Camino hacia el pasillo 400 con una sonrisa en el rostro, primero vería a Ron, seguramente Harry estaría con el, y luego iría a ver a los demás.**

****

**-Muchas gracias... -murmuro un señor al que Harry había ayudado a levantarse, se veía asustado pero parecía fuerte, miraba a su alrededor al igual que él en busca del atacante –no es posible... hasta aquí han llegado –murmuro molesto.**

**Harry asintió algo distraído, las cosas estaban mas calmadas, la gente volvía a sentarse como tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido mientras algunos valientemente comenzaban a ver a sospechosos, algunos trabajaban en el Ministerio y se sorprendieron al ver a Harry. **

**-Es una sorpresa verlo por aquí señor Potter, un gran alivio y honor el poder estrechar su mano –Harry miro algo aturdido a una mujer con algo de sobrepeso tomar su mano y agitarla de arriba abajo sonriéndole.**

**-Si... bueno... eh... gracias –**

**-Tiene usted idea de... -pero entonces el no escucho mas, algo mas llamo su atención en aquel momento, confundida entre otra gente un cabello rojo fuego brillaba entre las demás, sonrió sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.**

**La reconocía bien, desde lejos aun podía saber que era ella, su largo cabello caía sobre su espalda mientras hablaba con un hombre.**

**Dejo a la mujer con las palabras en la boca y comenzó a caminar hasta ella.**

****

**Ginny sintió un extraño presentimiento, una mirada penetrante desde sus espaldas, apreció como su corazón se aceleraba, pero no sentía miedo alguno... quizás emoción.**

**Se giro lentamente entonces su corazón dio un brinco. Ahí estaba el, mirándole con una sonrisa calida en sus labios, ella también le sonrió de vuelta, cuanto se alegraba de verlo.**

**Se quedaron así un momento, sentían una emoción grande correr por sus venas y matar un poco todo lo que venían sintiendo, tenían tanto que decirse y tan pocas eran las palabras en sus gargantas... esa gran necesidad de decir un "perdón" a una noticia demasiado grande, que involucraba a demasiada gente.**

**Hubo mas de un minuto de silencio entre los dos, pero Harry al final recorto el espacio que los alejaba quedando así cerca de ella... por donde empezaba?**

**-Ginny... yo... como llegaste aquí? Estas bien...? Que ha pasado... -entonces sintió el dedo de ella posarse en sus labios.  
  
**

**-Shhh –dijo ella suavemente, le daba tanta tranquilidad el verlo ahí, sano y salvo, sin poder contenerlo lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, su aroma embriagante... ese aroma que en parte le había dicho mucho en el pasado, entonces sintió sus brazos estrechándola hacia el con la misma necesidad.**

**Se alejaron unos cuantos centímetros... entonces Ginny paso su mano con delicadeza por la mejilla del chico subiendo a su cabello, jugando con el en silencio... perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos...**

**Entonces algo le inquieto un poco a el... que había en esos ojos que lo enloquecían? Tristeza? Rabia? Temor?**

**-Que sucede? –pregunto preocupado, olvidando por un momento todo lo que el sabia, ignorándolo por completo**

**-Lo se... -susurro ella, bajo la mirada, ahora, contándoselo le dolía mas...**

**-Que... que sabes? –**

**-Quienes nos traicionaron Harry –levanto la vista, Harry sintió su corazón dar un brinco, lo sabia... el también sabia de uno... **

**El moreno examino su alrededor, estaba ese pasillo muy lleno aun, la gente los miraba a ambos, quizás habían llamado mucho la atención en un principio.**

**-Vamos a un lugar un poco mas privado –susurro, Ginny asintió, sintió la mano de el tomar la suya y se sintió mucho mas tranquila. Se dejo guiar entre los pasillos, Harry parecía mirar de vez en cuando las puertas examinando los nombres que en estas había.  
  
**

**-A donde vamos? -pregunto Ginny algo cansada –pareciera que fuésemos en círculos, veo todo igual...**

**Harry rió un poco, ella lo acompaño.  
  
**

**-Quizás ya me este volviendo loca –siguió con una sonrisita, era impresionante el como estar con el la relajaba.**

**-Si, yo creo eso también –bromeo el.**

**-Oye! –se quejo ella apretando un poco su mano –deberías decir algo como "No tu estas perfectamente bien" no eso! –ella rió un poco mas.**

**-La verdad es que si pareces una loquita –comento el deteniéndose mirándola, estaba ligeramente despeinada y su rostro sucio, con una túnica que claramente le quedaba bastante ancha y unas pantuflas? Harry comenzó a reír.**

**-Harry! –la chica lo miro sonrojada –no te burles! Tu no luces mejor –hizo un puchero.**

**-Ya ya... jejeje –la miro fijamente –te ves hermosa igual... -**

**-No te logro entender... -**

**-Al menos hice que sonrieras –Ginny sonrió ahora con melancolía.**

**-Es cierto... es solo que –se detuvo un momento, estaban en una especie de sala de espera, estaba prácticamente vacía, solo había una viejita dormitando en una silla lejana, Harry la miro, esperaría que ella hablase, no quería decir lo que había visto... no quería llegar a parecer lunático.**

**-Harry... yo... -silencio –lo recordé todo... recordé quienes son los espías que atacaron a Hogwarts... de quienes teníamos... tenemos que cuidarnos –**

**Harry solo la miraba fijamente, invitándola a seguir.**

**Pero no pudo continuar pues alguien había llegado hasta ellos, los seguía desde hace un momento, pero no se habían dado cuenta.**

**-No hace falta que lo digas –esa voz, ambos se giraron y ahí estaba frente a ellos, jugaba con la varita entre sus dedos mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.**

**-Tu –Ginny sintió un hueco en su corazón mientras su mano se introducía en su túnica en busca de su varita, Harry permanecía inmóvil, sin saber que decir... el porque de esa presencia.**

"**Diana?" el nombre de ella paso por la mente del moreno, no lo podía creer, era ella... siempre había sido, tan cerca de ellos.**

**-Parece que al fin lo has recordado... -bufo ella dejando quieta la varita apuntando a la pareja, Harry estaba aturdido aun, sin poder creer lo que veía, nunca lo hubiese imaginado, pero la pelirroja ya lo sabia, ya nada de eso podía sorprenderla. Ginny saco su varita.**

**-Expeliarmus! –la varita de la pelirroja salio de la mano de la chica y voló hacia la otra que la sujeto en el aire con una sonrisa triunfante –tz, tz, tz –la chica negó con su dedo frente a ellos –creiste que seria tan fácil? –**

**-No creo que sea fácil, traidora –dijo Ginny con odio, la chica frente a ellos soltó una risa mordaz –no eres mas que una sucia... -**

**-Cuida tus palabras –dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.**

**-Solo dice la verdad –dijo Harry con aborrecimiento –o quizás es que te molesta lo que eres? Eh Diana?**

**-Ya calla! –Bramo ella pasando ahora a apuntar a Harry –quizás sientas tanto miedo que quieras quedarte callado.**

**Harry no sentía miedo por el... en realidad no sabia si lo que sentía era miedo o demasiada repulsión junta.**

**-Crees acaso Diana que podrás tu sola con los dos? –**

**Harry iba a moverse un poco, quería cubrir a Ginny, no quería que nada le fuese a pasar entonces sintió algo chocarle directo a la espalda, una corriente hirviendo que le comenzó a quemar la piel, calarse con los huesos, sintiendo como si cada uno se astillara y le rompiese la piel.**

**-Aaaaa! –Ginny se giro hacia Harry espantada, el chico caía al suelo, arrodillado, con ambos ojos bastante cerrados tratando de aguantar la maldición "_cruciatus_"... entonces lo vio, la anciana que antes dormía alejada caminaba hacia ellos, sosteniendo la varita arriba mientras el rayo blanco chocaba con Harry.**

**No sabia que hacer, sin varita... demasiado espantada. Trato de acercarse a Harry pero no podía moverse, sus pies estaban sujetos al suelo. Escuchaba los quejidos de Harry... quien lentamente sentía menos fuerzas... estaba demasiado exhausto para otra pelea mas.**

**-Suéltenlo!! –exclamo Ginny haciendo un vano esfuerzo para acercarse, sus tobillos comenzaban a dolerle.**

**-Porque el Gran Harry Potter no puede librarse por su cuenta? –pregunto la anciana cínicamente, dejando un tono arrastrado a sus palabras –o es que el señor Harry Potter no es tan poderoso como nos hacen creer? –**

**-No digas cosas de las que se pueda arrepentir mujer –dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño, le preocupaba Harry, sabia que estaba demasiado agotado... y ella, no podía hacer nada, pegada al suelo por un hechizo.**

**Escuchaba como se quejaba y se retorcía tratando de mantenerse de rodillas, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos...**

**-Oh vamos... no seas llorona –se burlo Diana llegando a su lado –Te dije Sebas... esta chica no es mas que una...**

**Sebas?... porque Diana le decía a aquella anciana Sebas... acaso era Sebastián...?**

**Entonces la pregunta de Ginny fue saciada en ese instante... lentamente a los ojos de ambos iba cambiando de forma... su cabello blanco recogido en un moño alto ahora era café y caía sobre su rostro, mientras que su rostro arrugado se volvía en un apuesto hombre que sonreía con malicia.**

**Ginny abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Era imposible.**

**Sintió como el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, llevo su mano a su garganta... se estaba asfixiando... Diana la estaba maldiciendo a ella también.**

**Dejo escapar un lamento antes de tratar de respirar a toda costa... su vista se nublaba pero noto que Harry parecía mas conciente... levanto un poco la mirada y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban mas que nunca.**

**-Fue tan sencillo –comenzó Sebastián –acercarme a ti y fingir el estar interesado... tus amiguitas no iban a dejar pasar a un chico guapo... claro –sonrió con malicia –un chico que puede ser cualquiera... pues yo –se señalo a si mismo –puedo tomar la forma de quien quiera... por cuanto quiera –miro a Diana.**

**-Y entonces fue tan sencillo que yo –se señalo a si misma –una chica que jamás había sido vista entre los alumnos entrara... Dumbledore jamás creyó que yo fuese una espía del Señor Oscuro cuando me acepto... y luego, entrar a su grupo fue realmente fácil...-**

**-Te envenene cuando de toque con mi guante aquella mañana que salías bastante apesumbrada porque "tu amor" estaba enamorado de Diana! –rió burlonamente seguido de la chica –no te diste siquiera cuenta de que mi guante estaba mojado al pasarme tu nota... nunca pensaste en mi... solo hasta que fue demasiado obvio claro –sonrió.**

**-Pensábamos que esa noche seria tu fin por supuesto... Nuestro señor iría y acabaría contigo y con la esperanza de ellos –señalo a Harry –cuando el perdiera la fe se volvería en el mago mas temido de todos los tiempo... pero no, milagrosamente sobreviviste.   
  
Diana se quedo en silencio y camino hasta Harry hincándose frente a el.**

**-De verdad me gustabas... pero lo nuestro no podía funcionar –comenzó a reír sonoramente.**

–**No fue difícil fingir mi muerte tomando el cuerpo de Marcos mi "mejor amigo" –continuo Sebastián riendo un poco, Ginny dejaba escapar lagrimas mientras caía arrodillada en el suelo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en sus pies que no se despegaban del suelo... sintiendo que moría a falta del aire.**

**La furia comenzó a crecer dentro de Harry.**

**-Estuve tan cerca de hacerte la chica mas infeliz... quitándote a Harry y a tu mejor amiga... OH pero es verdad! A ella si te la quite –Ginny levanto la mirada sintiendo una revolución de sentimientos en su estomago, las lagrimas volvieron a avecinársele en sus ojos... no podía ser verdad.**

**-Oh pero si no lo sabe –dijo Sebastián fingiendo asombro.**

**-No? –Diana rió –ella confiaba tanto en mi... que de verdad creyó que eras tu la que nos acompañaba... -miro a Sebastián que sonreía ampliamente –es la ventaja de tener un amigo metamórfico... imaginare, se debe sentir tan bien, haber muerto pensando que tu mejor amiga te quito la vida.**

**Ginny comenzó a llorar sonoramente, apenas podía, se dejo caer en el suelo.**

**-Será mejor acabar esto ya Diana... -dijo Sebastián apuntando con la varita a Harry.**

**-Avada... -pero de pronto los ojos de Sebastián se pusieron en blanco y abrió la boca dejando escapar un horrible grito que aturdió a los pasillos más cercanos del hospital... Diana retrocedió levantando la varita, Harry se ponía de pie, lentamente, una aura dorada lo rodeaba y tenia la mano levantada hacia Sebastián quien se retorcía... Ginny comenzaba a sentir el aire recorrer sus pulmones de nuevo... entonces levanto la mirada, lo vio borroso entre las lagrimas, a Harry acercarse a un Sebastián que se arqueaba a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.**

**-Déjalo! –grito Diana apuntando su varita a Harry quien en ese momento levanto su otra mano hacia Diana –Expeliarmus –dijo con voz clara y lejana, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny, se levanto con cuidado, todo le dolía... escuchaba voces acercarse... tenia que parar a Harry antes de que todo se malinterpretara...**

**Entonces Ginny vio su varita salir del bolsillo de la túnica de Diana, y esta tan metida en sus pensamientos no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar cuando Ginny se la arrebato y tras decir un hechizo esta se hallaba en el suelo tratando de soltarse de unas cuerdas que la amarraban, sin siquiera dejarla hablar.**

**-Harry! –grito y corrió hasta el, unas gotas de sangre comenzaban a salir de su muñeca, Ginny lo miro asustada, una pequeña punta plateada empezaba a asomarse –Harry! –el no parecía hacerle caso.**

**Toco su hombro y como si una fuerza la repeliera fue disparada unos cuantos metros atrás chocando con unas sillas tumbándolas, sintió un dolor terrible recorrerle el cuerpo, se quejo un poco, que haría? No la escuchaba... no podía tocarlo.**

**Un ardor comenzó a crecerle e la palma de la mano, la miro algo perturbada y lo vio en ella se comenzaba a dibujar los signos elfitos del candado. Su mano... su concentración.**

**Entonces lo supo, ella era la única persona capaz de impedir que Harry hiciera algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse toda la vida.**

**-Para! –se levanto con dificultad y camino hasta el cojeando –estoy bien Harry, ves...? –el no le hacia caso –cerro los ojos.**

"**Para ya mi vida... antes de que ellos logren lo que quisieron desde un principio... despertar esa parte que tu tanto odias en ti... despertar esa parte que yo odio..."**

"**Han hecho tanto daño..." era el, le respondía entre sus pensamientos, el corazón de Ginny dio un brinco.**

"**Harán mas daño si dejas que te venzan" Sebastián cayo al suelo aun revolcándose, Ginny abrió los ojos, Harry la miraba, y debajo de el había un pequeño charco de sangre.**

**-Déjalo ya... ellos recibirán su castigo –le dijo acercándose lentamente, entonces la mano de la pelirroja se poso en su hombro, no le quemo, al contrario, solo la abrazo con fuerza, como asegurándose de que estuviese ahí... con el.**

**-Que sucede aquí!? –ambos voltearon, gente había llegado llamados por los gritos, corrieron hacia ellos –quienes son... -pero se detuvieron al ver la cicatriz de Harry y como este perdiendo completamente el color caía desmayado en el suelo.**

**-Harry! –Ginny corrió y se agacho a su lado tomo su cabeza en ambas manos y la recostó en sus piernas, acariciando su rostro... quito sus lentes, sentía un gran vació en su pecho.**

**Ginny escucho a alguien llamar a los doctores, se acercaban a ellos y le preguntaban que había ocurrido, pero ella solo lo miraba a el, sentía su corazón quebrarse, tanto dolor... **

**Unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.**

**-Te pondrás bien –susurro bajito llevando su mano a su muñeca que sangraba, la apretó tratando de contener la hemorragia. Sintió la calidez de su sangre mojar su mano, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, la gente comenzaba a rodearlos, a ambos y miraban a Diana y a un Sebastián inconsciente en el suelo... no se atrevían a tocarlos, no sabían que había sucedido.**

**-Oh por Dios, Harry! –una mujer bajita de cabello cobrizo se hincaba a un lado de Harry frente Ginny, le tomaba el pulso –traigan una camilla! –Ginny levanto su mirada a ella, ambas intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa.**

**La camilla llego rápido, Mariane subió a Harry en ella mientras le daba unas ordenes a las enfermeras que iban a montar a Sebastián y a una Diana que trataba de librarse de las cuerdas que la amarraban.**

**-No! No se lo lleven! –grito Ginny mirando a los que se acercaban a Sebastián, miro a Harry en la camilla. Todos la miraron expectantes, finalmente había hablado –es un seguidor de El señor Oscuro... nos ha atacado a Harry y a mi... y ella –señalo a Diana, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas –ella también! –**

**Los murmullos se levantaron en la sala, la gente intercambiaba miradas asustadas, de inseguridad, Ginny sabía que probablemente no le creerían a ella tampoco, no le importo, no quería separarse de Harry pero... ella no podía dejar que los dejaran libres.**

**Miro a Harry un segundo, indecisa.**

**-Tranquila –aquella mujer le hablaba –el estará bien... el querría que te quedaras aquí... Ginny.**

**-Como...? –la Pelirroja la miro sorprendida, aquella mujer extraña para sus ojos le sonrió.**

**-Digamos que Harry y yo somos amigos –le sonrió –lo llevare a emergencia y lo trasladare al pasillo 400 donde esta Ron –**

**Ginny asintió. Se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.**

**Ginny siguió a la camilla hasta que se perdió entre la gente, suspiro y se giro a las personas que la miraban fijamente, varios hombres levantaban a Sebastián y lo acomodaban en las sillas.**

**Un grupo de hombres lo examinaban con hechizos... todos permanecían impacientes.**

**-Tiene razón... la chica –dijo un hombre alto, blanco con una cicatriz que bajaba por su ojo aunque este estaba bien, el era uno de aquel grupo –este chico a usado maldiciones imperdonables –el hombre lo miro –y en efecto el tatuaje esta en su brazo...**

**-Yo no veo nada en su brazo –comento una mujer cerca de Ginny, la miraba con asco desconfiando de la pelirroja, Ginny frunció un poco el ceño.**

**-Por supuesto que no lo ve señora –continuo aquel hombre con seriedad –mi nombre es Dagonet Yars y al igual que ellos –señalo al grupo de Hombres que tomaban a Sebastián y lo amarraban de igual forma que a Diana –somos aurores que trabajamos en el ministerio... el tatuaje de este joven esta prácticamente transparente –**

**De nuevo la sala se lleno de murmullos.**

"**Eso significa que el señor Oscuro a sido vencido?"**

"**Puede ser posible?"**

"**Finalmente..."**

**Y más comentarios de ese tipo, Ginny estaba demasiado cansada, se sentó en una de las sillas, solo observando como los hombres terminaban de amarrar a Sebastián.**

**-Haremos mas estudios en el Ministerio –dijo otro de cabello castaño largo cerca de la mitad de su espalda bastante despeinado, intercambio una mirada con el otro auror, Dagonet –nos los llevamos? –pregunto.**

**Ginny entonces entro en razón.**

**-No –se puso de pie, nuevamente todas las miradas se dirigían a ella –hay que esperar la llegada del Profesor Dumbledore... -**

**-Albus Dumbledore va a venir? –pregunto el hombre de cabello castaño sorprendido. Ginny asintió.**

**-Entonces esperaremos su llegada –**

**-No hace falta... -todos se giraron, un anciano de barba larga y gafas de media luna llegaba a ellos miro a la gente, detrás venia gente del Ministerio que los hicieron salir lentamente de la sala, Ginny volvió a dejarse caer pesadamente en la silla.**

**-Valla parece que los caballeros de la mesa redonda han vuelto a sus andanzas –comento el anciano viendo a los aurores que se miraron entre ellos –pues... me alegra bastante muchachos, han escogido un buen momento para dejar atrás el orgullo y volver a lo que tanto les gusta hacer...**

**Uno de los hombres dio un paso adelante y extendió una mano a Dumbledore estrechándola con una sonrisa.**

**-Es un placer poder ayudar al Ministerio nuevamente –Dumbledore sonrió de igual forma.**

**-Es un placer tenerlos de vuelta a ustedes, Arthur y sus caballeros –dijo el Ministro de magia llegando hasta ellos –ahora bien... que tenemos aquí?**

**Ginny levanto la mirada y entonces se encontró a todas las miradas sobre ella... suspiro, quizás era momento de decirlo todo.**

Hola!! Como están?? Que tal les pareció el capitulo?? Camila esquiva un lechugazo oigan!! No se pongan agresivas!! ;; "paz y amor" se que este capitulo paso como rápido, quizás algo confuso pero es algo pesado de escribir, demasiada información revelada en unas líneas!

Y bien se imaginaban que eran ellos? Jajaja fueron los que siempre se pudo pensar, solo que... fue muy confuso siempre! Jejejeje, claro Sebastián se podía transformar en quien quisiera... es como una Tonks hombre!

Bueno de verdad espero que les halla gustado, me ha costado bastante escribirlo, fue algo complicado imaginar como sucederían las cosas, pero creo que al final salio bien

Bueno me retiro! Espero que les halla gustado!

PD. Bueno lo admito, esto fiebre con el Rey Arturo y sus caballeros y no me resistí y los he metido como aurores! Jejejeje bueno cabe decir que esos personajes no son míos, solo uso sus nombres..

PD2. DEJEN REVIEWS!!


	26. 26 San Mungo

Hola gente como estan? Bueno yo se que me tarde mucho pero finalmente he logrado escribir el capitulo 26 de esta historia, y todo lo que representa esta historia con respecto al romance ahora tiene un sentido pues yo estoy viviendo un amor asi como el que se tienen Harry y Ginny y me es mucho mas facil escribir ese sentimiento porq ahora se lo que es… asi que este cap se lo dedico a mi novio (aunque dudo que lo lea nunca jeje).

Espero que lo disfruten… besos

* * *

26-San Mungo 

(Momento de Respiro I parte)

…toc…toc…toc…toc…..toc…

Los dedos flacos y pálidos de una joven pelirroja chocaban contra la mesa, haciendo un suave sonido casi imperceptible para los demás sentados en ella, que hablaban casi en un cuchicheo que la arrullaba, bueno… cualquier cosa podría arrullarla en aquel momento.

Suspiró, apoyando el rostro a su otra mano comenzando a hacer con la otra los mismos golpecitos en la mesa que inconcientemente hacia para no quedarse dormida allí y parecer grosera con los demás.

Sus ojos observaban la ventana que estaba justo frente a ella, una bastante grande con cortinas azul indigo que la cubrian completamente, sin embargo podia ver un poco de luz salir de las endijas que dejaba ver la cortina cuando se movian por el viento suave que entraba, lo que indicaba que estaba amaneciendo…

Lentamente sus ojos pasaron de la ventana a los hombres que ahora hablaban mas alto haciendo que ella espabilara un poco.

Uno de los hombres que integraban lo que ella habia entendido que eran "Los caballeros de Arturo" alzaba cada vez mas la voz y Fudge se levantaba del asiento con el ceño fruncido y aparentanto estar apunto de gritar al igual que el caballero.

Ginny se puso alerta.

-Que no entiende! Quien usted sabe puede haber sido derrotado pero el no esta solo! Nunca lo ha estado! –bramo el hombre haciendo que a la piel de Ginny la recorriese un escalofrio.

-Usted dice tonterias Bors –expecto el ministro de Magia subiendo el tono de voz al igual que el antes mencionado –ningun aliado de quien ustedes saben se alzaran ahora, temen lo que pueda sucederles –

Dumbledore miraba todo desde su lugar, callado, pensativo, Ginny supo entonces que ya no sentia sueño y que se sentia mucho mas alerta, no debia perderse ni un detalle de lo que ellos hablaban,

-Iran tras el chiquillo –finalizo Bors dejandose caer en la silla con una especie de suspiro que parecio mas un lamento, quizas por lo duro e incomodo de las sillas.

Hubo un intenso silencio en el salon, Ginny sentia su corazon latir con mucha fuerza en su pecho y su garganta secarse.

-…Hablan de Harry…? –pregunto en un hilo de voz, pronto muchas miradas se encontraron fijas en ella.

Nadie respondio de inmediato, parecian haber olvidado que ella estaba alli despues de que declaro casi todo lo que sabia de Voldemort, los espias… evadiendo la transformasion de Remus, la mordida de Hermione y la prueba del chaman.

Fudge abrio un par de veces la boca sin embargo al final no decia nada, entonces esa voz tan familiar para Ginny se escucho en el salon, por primera vez en mucho tiempo en que habia permanecido en silencio.

-Naturalmente Virginia, ellos hablan de Harry –dijo Dumbledore con voz calmada sin embargo aquello no logro calmar a Ginny quien en ese momento comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa…

Quienes irian tras Harry?

-No es necesario incomodar a la joven Weasley con estas tontas ideas… ya ha tenido bastante en su dia… ha hecho mucho por el mundo magico y el mundo en general señorita Weasley, quizas sea mejor que se… -

-No, no Cornelius, de ninguna manera –interrumpio Dumbledore a Fudge –a mi me parece que la señorita Weasley es la persona indicada para saber el peligro que corre el señor Potter, despues de todo ella estaria involucrada en ellos tambien –el anciano dirigio una rapida mirada a Ginny quien se sonrojo levemente sin saber por donde interpretar lo dicho por Dumbledore.

-No es que lo ponga en duda Albus –Dijo el Ministro comenzando a perder la paciencia –pero no pasara nada, ellos han aprendido su leccion… -

-Quienes? Los Mortifagos? –pregunto Ginny nuevamente.

-…El señor tenebroso no solo tenia sus sirvientes Mortifagos Joven dama –hablo Arthur poniendose de pie seguido de los demas caballeros de su mesa –criaturas oscuras lo acompañaban –

-…Los dementores no… -

Pero Fudge nuevamente fue interrumpido por Arthur.

-…Vampiros, druidas, washees…. Una cantidad mas que no estaran muy contentos con Harry Potter –

Ginny perdio el color rapidamente y sus labios se abrieron poco a poco, por un momento penso que todo habia terminado, pero nunca penso en ellos, nunca lo imagino.

El ministro de magia suspiro derrotado y volvio a sentarse en la silla, siendo seguido por los caballeros que ahora miraban a Dumbledore en busca de una respuesta.

-El joven Potter tiene grandes poderes –Comenzo Dumbledore con un brillo especial en sus ojos dirigiendo una rapida mirada a Ginny con algo de complicidad que Ginny entendio inmeditamente, como la profesia –No digo que los Vampiros no se deben tomar en serio, la verdad es que son criaturas a las que hay que temer… son muy astutos, demasiado sin duda alguna pienso que intentaran llegar a Harry –

-Podemos llevarlo a Camelot –propuso Arthur -…una escuela de aurores con experiencia con Vampiros y otros seres oscuros, podremos mantenerlo fuera de peligro, la magia de Merlin resguarda al castillo –

-Sin duda es una gran idea Arthur, pero el chico ha estado fuera mucho tiempo, lo pensare bien y lo consultare con Harry –Dumbledore dirigio una rapida mirada a Ginny quien solo sostuvo el aire en sus pulmones -Harry ira a Hogwarts a terminar su año escolar, ninguno de esos seres pueden entrar a Hogwarts tampoco –

-Entonces lo esperaremos al finalizar el año escolar, nos ha llegado una carta de Hogwarts que nos ha informado que el señor Potter esta interesado en estudios de Auror –dijo Arthur levantandose de su mesa – sin duda Camelot a seguido su linea de vida desde hace años y estaremos gustosos de recibirlo entre nuestros alumnos –

Ginny no sabia si la informacion no llegaba bien a su cerebro o simplemente se habia perdido de algo en el camino. Camelot, Merlin? Es decir que aquellos aurores que habian estado frente a ella todo ese tiempo eran los famosos profesores de Camelot la mejor escuela de Aurores en toda Gran Bretaña, a la que solo entraban exclusivos magos, de la que no se sabia mas que sus estudiantes eran excelente en lo que se especializaban, y se desconocia su direccion exacta?

Y Harry habia sido aceptado?

Entonces... Arturo era el Director?

...Descendiente directo de Ginebra y el Rey arturo, pupilo directo de la magia de Merlin?

Todas aquellas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Ginny quien ahora miraba a los Caballeros de Arthur con la boca ligeramente abierta y sintiendo como su corazon se aceleraba de emocion y quizas una nostalgia antisipada al saber que ella y Harry estarian separados.

Todos se ponian de pie a excepcion de Ginny que se quedaba sentada aun.

-Bien, bien –dijo el Ministro con cierto nerviosismo –ire a preparar todo, en pocas horas tengo que dar muchas entrevistas, explicaciones… arreglar tantas cosas… con esto de que consiguieron a Peter Petigrew atacando a la familia de la joven Granger junto con Malfoy, es algo que hay que nos ha dejado al Ministerio fuera de base… –

-Entonces Sirius Black sera liberado de toda culpa? –pregunto Ginny saliendo por un momento de su antiguo trance mirando a Fudge.

-Me temo que habiamos juzgado a un inocente por poco mas de disiciete años –dijo el ministro mientras se acomodaba su tunica grisacea manchada de lodo y cenizas –hay que regresarle todo lo que le hemos quitado –

Ginny sin poder evitarlo se levanto sonriendo, sintiendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo escuchaba una buena noticia, y que todo lo que se habia sacrificado valia para ayudar a Sirius a recuperar su libertad.

Fudge miro algo extrañado la reaccion de la peliroja pero sin decir nada con un breve "adios" desaparecio ante sus ojos con un suave "plop"

-Veo que estas cansada... –Ginny se giro a aquel anciano que caminaba a su lado de vuelta en los pasillos de San Mungo, sonrio levemente y asintio.

-Cansada y pensativa… no ha sido un dia facil –admitio entonces noto como Dumbledore giraba un poco su cabeza y detras de aquellos ojos vivaces noto como habia tranquilidad en su rostro.

-Que pensamientos atormentan tu mente cansada Virginia? –pregunto Dumbledore Ginny abrio la boca para responder sin embargo de sus labios no salio mas que aire, algo le decia en su corazon que Dumbledore ya sabia lo que preguntaba.

-Puedo adivinar? –Ginny torcio un poco la boca y asintio.

-Te inquieta el que Harry se valla a Camelot? –

Ginny apreto los labios y asintio.

-No es que me preocupe… -comenzo –se que es lo mejor para Harry, es decir nunca pense que ellos serian los profesores tan nombrados de la escuela de Camelot, solo pense que eran aurores… pero ellos son.. –

-Famosos? Excelentes aurores? –

-Gruñones? –pregunto Ginny recordando a las discuciones que habian empezado en el salon del Ministerio momentos antes de volver a San Mungo.

-Tambien… –dijo Dumbledore soltando una risita que contagio a Ginny –son muy buenos y sabios, tienen mucha experiencia y saben de magia muy antigua… enseñan solo a personas que son muy especiales –

-Como Harry… -Dumbledore miro a Ginny y coloco su mano en el hombro de ella.

-…Esta en el decidir que hacer pero Harry es una persona que posee poderes inimaginables, y puede aprender mucho ahí en Camelot… -

Ginny bajo la cabeza sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el pecho, respiro hondo y le sonrio a Dumbledore.

-Entonces ellos habian trabajado para el Ministerio antes? –cambio el tema rapidamente Dumbledore entendio y asintio.

-Hace muchos años… pero hubo problemas y se divorciaron de todo –

Ginny supo que no debia preguntar mas acerca de aquellos problemas pues se quedaria con la pregunta hecha y con una evasiva de respuesta.

-Oh… -

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio entre los dos, pasaban entre la gente que dormitaba en sillones que habian sido ubicados en los pasillos, a los lados de las habitaciones, la mayoria de las personas dormitaban otros aun paseaban entre los pasillos con vasos humeantes de cafe y hablando entre ellos. El ambiente era mucho mas tranquilo que horas antes cuando Ginny habia arrivado a el Hospital por primera vez.

Los dos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, la pelirroja pensaba en Harry, en si estaria bien, en sus hermanos, sus padres... en Bill y en Vanessa.

Sin darse cuenta lloraba en silencio sumergida en recuerdos… en tanta impotencia y dolor que se unian en su cabeza para atormentarla.

Al Dumbledore detenerse ella lo imito casi roboticamente si siquiera prestar atencion en que puerta estaba, simplemente se limpio las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas y lo miro a la cara sin mirarlo realmente y espero a que el anciano dijera o hiciera algo.

-Bien, aqui te quedas, nesecitas descansar –

-Pero... de quien es este cuarto? –pregunto tratando de enfocar el nombre que habia a un lado de la puerta pero le costaba leer, veia algo borroso por las lagrimas que nuevamente luchaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Es la habitacion de Harry... supuse que seria el unico lugar en el cual querrias descansar… –Dumbledore abrio la puerta, la habitacion estaba clara, sus paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, la ventana que estaba justo frente a la puerta dejaba entrar a travez de sus cortinas verdes claras una luz verdosa que terminaba de darle a la habitacion un aire tranquilo.

-Muchas gracias Profesor... –

Dumbledore solo le sonrio como respuesta y siguio su camino por los pasillos laberintosos de San Mungo mientras terminaba de entrar a la habitacion sintiendo una repentina tranquilidad al ver a Harry acostado en la cama, respirando apasible con su rostro levemente inclinado a un lado y el cabello cayendole desordenado sobre el mismo y la almohada, se acerco y se estuvo un momento de pie a su lado.

Se veia limpio, y noto como sus muñecas estaban vendadas, no iba vestido con su tunica si no con una especie de camison blanco que se confundian facilmente con las sabanas que lo arropaban, solo ahí Ginny se percato de que aquel cuarto era bastante frio.

Se quedo ahí un momento mas pensando en los dos, en todo por lo que habian pasado en estos ultimos meses, que habia sido tan poco tiempo juntos, pero para ella era como si ya hubiese vivido toda una vida con el.

Sonrio y acaricio su mejilla notando como el se movia entre sueños y se giraba al otro lado de la almohada entonces ella supo que no aguantaba ni un momento mas despierta, dejo en su frente un rapido beso y se dirigio al mueble que habia a un lado de la cama pegado contra la pared.

Se quito la tunica rapidamente. Olia a sangre, pero al mirar su bata suspiro resignada sonriendo cansadamente.

-No creo que halla mucha dferencia –solto una risita viendo como casi toda la parte frontal de su bata estaba manchada de sangre seca.

Y sin mas se termino de acostar en la cama sintiendo como poco a poco el dolor en todos sus musculos se iba desapareciendo junto con ese incomodo palpitar en su cien que no la dejaba en paz desde que salio de casa de Hermione.

* * *

Sintió de pronto un dolor intenso en su pecho que subía pronto por su garganta hasta llegar a su boca y dejar pronto en su lengua un sabor que lo hizo despertar… ese sabor que lo había hecho despertar ya en varias ocasiones.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a toser mojadamente y aquella tos se escuchaba fuerte y como un eco en la callada habitación, que en ese momento estaba ligeramente iluminada pues las cortinas oscuras apenas dejaban pasar un rayo de luz tenue.

Escucho pasos rápidos hasta el… pero sin embargo no logro percibir su aroma, y sus ojos aun a pesar de observar al sitio donde escuchaba los pasos no lograba ver nada… aquello lo extraño pues el poseía desgraciadamente ese "don" de sentidos mas agudos…

Entonces sintió que una mano colocaba un pedazo de tela en su boca, sin brusquedad, simplemente lo puso y al momento que su propia mano sujeto el pañuelo aquella mano se alejo del lugar sin embargo aquella persona seguía ahí. Tosió un par de veces mas sintiendo que aquel sabor se hacia mas presente en su boca… y cerro los ojos con fuerza deseando en ese momento estar en una horrible pesadilla, el poder olvidar aquel dolor tan horrible en su estomago y pecho.

O olvidar simplemente el recuerdo latente de la carne de una joven apreciada para el en sus dientes y luego ese sabor… el sabor de la sangre en su lengua.

Apretó el pañuelo en su mano y apretó los labios con impotencia.

-…Estas bien? –abrió los ojos de golpe... ahora sin nesecidad de percibir su aroma podía saber quien era, sonrió levemente y se sintió mas tranquilo.

Quizás en el momento en que Harry le había dicho que todos se encontraban bien el mismo no lo quiso creer que Sirius estaba incluido y aquello le había estado pesando en el alma, por el mismo recuerdo que el tenia en su mente, pero ahora que lo escuchaba a su lado la antigua preocupación pareció desaparecer por un momento.

-…Ahora mejor… -respondió suave.

-Cierra los ojos… voy a encender la luz –hizo lo que le dijo y al abrir los ojos de nuevo observo a Sirius mirándolo de un lado de la cama con el ceño ligeramente fruncido de preocupación –enséñame el pañuelo… -

-Esta bien, no es nada Canuto –dijo Remus apretando con mas fuerza la tela en sus manos.

-Sabes que ahorita no estas en posición de decirme que no? –Remus volvió a sonreír sintiéndose culpable.

-Siento mucho lo de esta noche Sirius… -

-No cambies el tema… -

Por un momento intercambiaron miradas en silencio hasta que Remus termino por bajar la mirada y soltó poco a poco el pañuelo que al caer sobre la sabana flaca se vio clara una mancha roja… Sirius sintió una leve punzada en el pecho y tomo rápidamente el pañuelo en su mano.

-Remus estas tosiendo sangre? –Lo miro espantado –llamare al medico –

-No –

-No que? –

-No lo hagas… -pidió y suspiro –el ya lo sabe no es nada muy grave… -

-Que no? Que no ves esto! –le paso varias veces ante los ojos el pañuelo ante sus ojos.

Remus lo ignoro, se sentía bastante cansado en ese momento, y adolorido.

Sirius tomo aire un par de veces y se cruzo de brazos al ver que su amigo cerraba los ojos lentamente mostrándole que dormiría.

-No piensas tomártelo en serio no es verdad? –Pregunto ciertamente molesto y preocupado –siempre haces lo mismo… -

-…-

-Remus? –

-……..-

-Se que estas despierto… -

-Es normal que pase esto –dijo abriendo los ojos –tengo una herida en el vientre que aun no ha sanado…. y no estoy bien, pero el medico dijo que sobreviviría… ya ves? –

Sirius soltó poco a poco sus brazos.

-Tienes sueño o simplemente no quieres hablar en este momento? –

-Harry vino hace unas horas… –

Sirius sonrió ligeramente –si... vino a traer a Hermione, hizo tantas cosas… -

-Me dijo que Hermione estaba bien… -

Sirius suspiro y paso su mano por la cabeza despeinando su largo cabello negro.

-Ella esta bien, Ginny llego a casa de Hermione momentos después, no se mucho, la verdad es que estaba inconciente, lo único que se es que salvo 3 vidas hoy… y ella no sabe todo lo que hizo aun, pero le debemos mucho los tres…-

Remus pareció impresionado y una infinidad de preguntas crecieron en su cabeza y sonrió pues creyó en Sirius con lo Hermione.

-Y quien me trajo a mi entonces? –pregunto Remus.

-Fuimos Mariane y yo… -

-Mariane? Quien es… -Remus se quedo en silencio, un breve flash vino a su cabeza como un recuerdo muy borroso en partes, el quejándose de un dolor que no lo dejaba ver bien… agonizando… una voz suave…

-Una doctora que llego con Harry, estuvo ayudándonos bastante… no la recuerdas? –pregunto el hombre de cabello oscuro.

-No lo se… tengo un recuerdo extraño, imagino que seria ella, no estaba muy consiente… -

-Um… bueno es probable que halla sido ella, es bajita de cabello corto –

-No vi esos detalles Sirius… -

-Es verdad… perdón –dijo ligeramente apenado.

-Y ella como es que no se asusto cuando te vio? –

-Lo hizo! –Dijo con una sonrisa el animado –casi le da un infarto cuando entro a la habitación y me vio, pero Harry de una vez le explico que yo no era culpable y ella creyó ciegamente en el, de venida me dijo que ellos habían salvado su vida y no dudaba de su palabra… -

-Ellos? –

-Es una larga historia amigo… -Remus sonrió un poco sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, tomo aire profundamente,

La puerta se abrió lentamente de pronto, ambos se giraron a ella y Sirius rápidamente casi sin pensarlo se alejo en pasos apresurados hacia una columna pegada a la pared que lo tapaba momentáneamente. Contuvo la respiración observando el rostro pálido de Remus quien al ver entrar por la puerta a una joven de cabello cobrizo cargando unas bandejas cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Ella caminaba rápidamente y con nerviosismo, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y la bandeja temblaba en sus manos…

…Pero Remus no se daba cuenta de esto…

La veía con extrañes… como si no la reconociera.

Las piernas le temblaban… Y el nerviosismo de un recuerdo pasado viajaba por su mente en ese momento, trato de parecer tranquila, aquello no debía afectarla, no a ella.

-Buenos días Remus, como amaneciste? –Remus se sintió ligeramente incomodo por la repentina confianza de ella hacia el… era desconocida a sus ojos, pero no a sus oídos, aquella voz le sonaba familiar.

Remus miro de reojo a Sirius quien en ese momento parecía sonreír aliviado y salía de su escondite haciendo que una Mariane asustada se girara hacia el y sonriera de igual forma.

-Me asustaste –comento mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama –por poco me haces tumbar todo esto… -

Remus miraba todo confundido aunque ya su cabeza imaginaba cual era la identidad de dicha chica.

-Hubieses hecho mucho escándalo –dijo Sirius llegando hasta ella saludándola con un gesto de la cabeza –que gusto verla de nuevo doctora –

-Y que haces tu aquí? Si entra alguien que no sepa la verdad te va ir mal, los Mortifagos no son bien vistos, menos hoy –

-…Así que tu debes ser Mariane? –ambos se giraron a Remus, quien la miraba con curiosidad, ella nuevamente se sonrojaba y lo miraba confundida.

-No me recuerdas? –Remus negó con la cabeza apenado.

-No lo siento… -una clara decepción se dibujo en su rostro.

-Bueno… -no sabia que decir en ese momento por su cabeza no pasaba ninguna palabra y su corazón latía cada vez mas lento en su pecho… pero no veía en los ojos de el mentira... tomo aire y hablo con una pequeña sonrisa pensando que quizás así era mejor, que todo se olvidara igual había sido algo que no debió pasar - yo soy Mariane, una de tus médicos, estoy encargada de tus pociones para la recuperación de tu herida, y te traje a San Mungo con Sirius… estuvimos hablando poco después que despertaste la primera vez… -Mariane se sonrojo ligeramente, un calor recorrió su cuerpo, vergüenza y decepción, ante un recuerdo que ahora era solo de ella -…hablamos un rato… -repitió con la vista algo perdida.

Sirius levanto una ceja más que la otra extrañado y miro a Remus quien parecía igual o más confundido con antes.

-…Um… no recuerdo nada –mintió aun confundido sin querer admitir ese recuerdo borroso que a veces llegaba a su mente, igual no era algo muy claro y no parecía ser muy importante.

-Debe haber sido por el estado en el que te encontrabas en ese momento –dijo ella comenzando a sacar las pociones que estaban en los frasquitos comenzando a mezclarlas en un caldero pequeño que acababa de sacar de unos gabinetes en la mesita de noche –estabas despertando apenas de la poción anestésica… es normal –

-Oh… -dijeron Sirius y Remus a la vez observando la copa humeante que Mariane le extendía a Remus, su mano tembló al sentir por un pequeño instante el contacto de los dedos de el rozar los de ella.

-…Y esto para que es? –pregunto Remus examinando la poción arrugando un poco la nariz cuando percibió el aroma de esta.

-Es para ayudar a cerrar la herida cicatrizar y desinflamar… para casi todo –

Remus dio un pequeño trago y esta vez no solo su nariz se arrugo si no sus facciones completas y aparto la copa de su boca momentos antes de mirar a sus dos acompañantes con suplica.

-Tengo que tomármelo todo? –pregunto colocando cara inocente, como la de un niño pequeño a lo que obtuvo por respuesta una carcajada de Sirius y una Mariane que colocaba ambas manos en las caderas y suspiraba con cansancio.

-A ver, dime tu, que crees? –le pregunto con paciencia –ya estas grandecito para esto… -

Remus se sonrojo intensamente mirando reprobadoramente a Sirius quien soltaba una carcajada mas fuerte y pronto era callado por Mariane.

-Bien, es verdad… disculpa, ya debería estar también acostumbrado a las pociones con mal sabor… quizás me iría mejor si aunque fuese les pudiese echar un poco de azúcar –sonrió ligeramente siendo acompañado por Mariane y se empino la copa.

-…Con eso te sentirás mejor, prometido… -Remus se recostó un poco más en su almohada y sentía pronto que los parpados le pesaban.

-…Tenia somnífero….? –pregunto despacio notando como la silueta de Sirius se acercaba mas a la cama con cierto aire preocupado.

-Solo un poco, para que descanses… -dijo Mariane tomando su muñeca tomando su pulso.

-Estará bien? –

Escuchaba las voces más lentas…

-Tu debes dejarlo descansar… -

En ese momento no quería descansar… y dejar de escuchar aquella voz que en ese momento se le hizo como el ultimo somnífero que le faltaba para quedar completamente dormido.

-Tienes razón… -dijo Sirius mientras Mariane volvía a tomar la bandeja entre sus manos y caminaba a la puerta –ey… sabes algo de Harry? Como esta el? –

Mariane se giro a Sirius y mordió su labio inferior, lo había olvidado, decirle lo ocurrido con Harry hace unas horas.

-Ocurrió algo… es que al parecer dos Mortifagos los atacaron a el y a Ginny en una de las salas de espera del corredor 400 y pues esta ahora en una habitación descansando –

-Pero… esta bien? –Pregunto Sirius con preocupación –dime donde esta… iré a verlo –

-No creo que sea buena idea, deberías dormir y reponerte, el esta bien… solo agotado y adolorido, nesecita un buen descanso y cuidado con una de sus muñecas… es todo –

-Sus muñecas? Que le paso? –

-No sabría decirte… cuando lo vi la primera vez en San Mungo le cure unas heridas y una de la muñeca derecha estaba bastante profunda pero no estaba sangrando…. Se la cure y vende porque parecía estar cicatrizando por su cuenta pero nuevamente tenia hace unas horas la cortada y esta vez si estaba sangrando… ya la cerramos pero debe cuidarse mas eso –

-Uhmm… -respondió Sirius pensativo –bien… iré a visitarlo entonces mas tarde… cual dijiste que era la habitación? –

-No lo dije –sonrió Mariane con astucia –y no te lo diré porque tengo el presentimiento de que todos ustedes son iguales! –

Sirius levanto una ceja más que la otra sin entender.

-A pesar de que uno les dice… "no vallan", "descansen", "dejen descansar", "no se levanten", "es delicado"… no hacen caso así que te lo diré cuando vuelva a darle la medicina a Remus y sepa que Harry ya esta despierto –

Sirius miro a Mariane con frustración y abrió la boca para decir todo lo desacuerdo que estaba con aquella comparación de la joven doctora, pero esta lo dejo con la palabra en la boca con un simple "adiós, ten cuidado y te ve alguien" se marcho de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos ya la mañana estaba bastante adelantada… y lo primero que pensó fue en Ginny, miro a todo rincón de la habitación pero esta estaba vacía… sola.

Arrugo el rostro con preocupación, algo le hacia pensar que la había sentido a su lado hacia poco.

Sus ojos pronto examinaron su muñeca, estaba vendada sin embargo el no sentía ya ningún escozor, la palpo un poco y nada sucedió.

Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, preguntas como… donde estaría Ginny en ese momento?... estaría bien?...y Diana y Sebastián?

Su ceño se arrugo en ese momento, solo con recordarlo todo apretó los puños, pero sus pensamientos fueron desviados pues en ese momento una joven pelirroja entraba al cuarto sujetando una bandeja con desayuno en sus manos y tarareando una canción y al verlo despierto mirándola se quedo en su lugar sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

Ambos sonrieron sin perder el contacto visual, y ella retomo su camino hasta la cama a un lado de el… se inclino un beso sus labios.

-…Estaba pensando en ti –comento el moreno sujetando la mano de ella cuando esta ya había puesto la bandeja en la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama –no es que sea raro no… -dijo el soltando una risita ahora estaba mucho mas tranquilo –pero estaba preocupado por ti… -

-Eso tampoco es raro –bromeo Ginny ampliando la sonrisa haciendo que las pecas se multiplicaran en su rostro –Porque tu tienes la manía de preocuparte por todo el mundo cuando se supone debes descasar… -le reclamo ella en broma haciendo un pucherito haciendo que el cogiese su rostro con ambas manos y apretase juguetonamente sus mejillas.

-Tu no eres todo el mundo para mi… -dijo suavemente acercando su rostro al de ella haciendo que las puntas de sus narices se tocaran –…Lo sabes… -

-Lo se –dijo ella con una sonrisita mientras llevaba su mano a la mano vendada de Harry y la sujetaba con cuidado… girando un poco su rostro beso la palma de su mano –como te sientes? –

-Bien… tu? –

Los ojos azules de la pelirroja se enterraron en los de Harry quien sintió que su corazón se encogía ante tal mirada de tristeza, ella solo mordió su labio inferior y dejo que el la abrazara apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Lloro ahí por todo, por Bill… por Vanessa…. Por sentirse engañada por tanto tiempo… tan idiota por no haber podido recordar antes.

-…Gracias por estar aquí… -susurro sintiendo como el la estrechaba aun con mas fuerza hacia a el y besaba su cabeza.

-…Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, lamento mucho todo lo que estas pasando Ginny, pero no te culpes… -Ella fue alejándose de el mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, mirándolo directamente –No tienes la culpa de nada, lo sabes no?-

-...Lo se, pero… siento tanta impotencia, me siento tan tonta por no haberlo averiguado antes, haber dejado que esto le pasara a Vane… ES QUE ES TAN HORRIBLE! –gimió comenzando a llorar nuevamente recordando a su amiga de Hogwarts… su mejor amiga, una que había muerto pensando que ella la había traicionado.

Harry apretó los labios tomando su mano sin saber que decir.

-Solo espero que ella se halla dado cuenta que no era yo antes de que la asesinaran… -

-Ella te conocía bien, seguro lo hizo pero esos desgraciados no te dijeron nada para que sufrieras… -

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos.

-Harry… tu lo sabias? –el sintió su corazón acelerarse y no tuvo que darle una respuesta para que ella la supiese.

-Desde cuando lo sabias? –pregunto molesta.

-Ginny… no te lo dije porque no quería que te sintieses mal y… -

-Como me vas a ocultar eso también? –ella no podía describir todo el dolor.

-Me entere días antes de enterarme que Bill había sido trasladado a cuidados intensivos, Dumbledore me dijo que era mejor no decirte nada por los momentos… que iba a ser mucho peso para ti y… -

-Pero que todo el mundo aquí cree que soy una niña? A la que tienen que estar disfrazando cosas… cosas tan importantes como estas! –Ginny se levanto de la cama soltando la mano de Harry –o tan débil como para no asimilarlo? –

-Ginny… -

-Que tu mi pareja me ocultas cosas porque me crees débil! –

-Eso no es cierto! –Harry levanto mas la voz arrugando el ceño Ginny se mantuvo en silencio pero aun lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas –Yo no creo que seas débil, jamás lo creería, lo único que quería era que estuvieses bien allá con los elfos por todo lo que habías pasado, no porque creía que no eras capaz de manejarlo! Porque imagino todo el dolor, imagino como te sientes, y no entiendes que para mi es doloroso también saber una noticia tan triste e importante y creer que es mejor no decírtelo? -

Hubo solo sollozos…

-No fue porque te consideráramos débil o infantil, fue solo para darte un momento de respiro… y porque no podías salir del bosque Ginny, no podías! E ibas a querer hacerlo, todo fue por tu bien, que no lo entiendes? –

-…Si lo entiendo… pero no lo vuelvas a hacer mas nunca Harry, no me ocultes nunca mas cosas así porque yo puedo tomar decisiones y pues entender cosas… pero no es fácil entender que a pesar de todas esas razones me ocultaste algo tan importante para mi –

-Tienes razón, lo hice por ti pero no pensé en que te sentirías así luego… perdóname –

Hubo un largo momento de silencio entre los dos, entonces limpio sus lágrimas y volvió a acercarse a Harry acariciando su cabello por un momento.

-Tienes Hambre? –

Harry sonrió aliviado y asintió con la cabeza mirando como ella le sonreía de vuelta y comenzaba a extenderle los bocadillos que había traído para el.

* * *

-Shhhhh –Un susurro.

-No me dejas ver Fred! –gimió uno apartando a su hermano gemelo de de al frente ocupando el su lugar detrás de la puerta donde por una pequeña endija podían ver a una Jove pareja besarse con timidez.

-Se van a dar cuenta George! –se quejo el otro tratando de apartar a su hermano que mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta con impresión y una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro.

-…Por fin lo hizo, no es cierto? –giro su vista a su gemelo alzando ambas cejas –después de 7 años al fin lo hizo! –

Fred solo intento quitar a George de al frente haciendo que la puerta se abriese de par en par haciendo que la pareja se separasen con susto, altamente sonrojados.

-Ustedes dos que hacen aquí? –y aquel era Ron Weasley que se levantaba de la cama perdiendo por un momento el equilibrio, con las orejas rojas y con ambos puños apretados, mientras los gemelos se reian a carcajadas quejandose a veces por dolores que eran causados por la risa.

-Oh por Dios que vergüenza Ron! –dijo Hermione sonrojándose de igual forma bajando un poco la mirada, Ron permanecía allí queriendo asesinarlos por inoportunos.

-…Veníamos a visitar a Hermione…. Jajajajaja –comenzó George tratando de contener la risa sin mucho éxito –no sabíamos que izamos a encontrarnos esta escenita! –

Hermione levanto la mirada sonrojándose mas que antes, Ron solo apretó los labios y los miro con más furia.

-Y no podían solo haberse ido? –pregunto despacio y peligrosamente.

-No –dijo uno.

-No –lo siguió el otro.

-Esperamos por esto por 7 años… apostamos con Dean incluso que nunca ibas a envalentonarte y confesarle tus sentimientos a Herm –

Hermione miro a Ron quien ahora era el que estaba altamente colorado.

-7 años? –pregunto incrédula sintiendo su estomago sacudirse en su cuerpo.

-…Bueno no me había dado cuenta en ese entonces… -le dijo apenado, Hermione solo le sonrió –pero eso no es problema de ustedes así que… -

-…Nos has quitado un enorme peso de encima! –dijo George con rostro de alivio.

-Ah? –

-Primero –continuo Fred –hubiese sido una enorme perdida de dinero con Dean! –

-Y porque el aposto que nunca lo haría? –pregunto Ron al final dejándose llevar por la curiosidad olvidando lo penoso del momento.

-Aseguraba que eras gay igual que Harry –contesto George.

-Perdón? –dijo Ron con sorpresa y enojo. Hermione no pudo soportarlo y soltó una risa descontrolada.

-Aja… pero eso no es relevante, al final George y yo estábamos creyéndolo y nos llevamos un buen susto querido hermano –dijo Fred acercándose a Ron con intensiones de abrazarlo, pero este lo aparto violentamente con el ceño fruncido cayendo por el impulso sentado en la cama nuevamente y Fred riéndose luego.

-…Y porque Dean dijo eso de los muchachos? –pregunto Hermione luego de un tiempo con curiosidad.

-…decía que no entendían como Harry no se daba cuenta de Ginny o de las otras chicas si no solo con Ron y como Ron no lograba decirte nada a ti pues era obvio que los dos… bueno… tu sabes –Hermione se sonrojo intensamente y sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano al pelirrojo.

-…Pues ya ven que equivocado estaba Dean -dijo Ron con en ceño fruncido apretando un poco la mano de Hermione en la de el –no soy GAY y ya logre decírselo a Hermione finalmente… ahora… les molestaría irse? –

-Um… -

Pero los gemelos no pudieron contestar pues por la puerta entraba Mariane que al verlos a todos allí solo pudo soltar un gemido y un "Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí"

* * *

Y dos días luego Ginny regresaba a la madriguera con los señores Weasley y los gemelos, Harry había sido dado de alta el día siguiente y había sido buscado por Sirius quien sujetando un ejemplar del profeta en las manos paseaba por los pasillos del hospital con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, llevando jeans desgastados y chaqueta de cuero negra, afeitado y luciendo años mas joven de lo que había lucido la noche de muerte en la que Voldemort había caído en manos de Harry.

Y levantaba miradas por doquier… pero nadie decía nada, solo murmullos quedaban detrás en los corredores casi desiertos ahora.

Entonces al Harry verlo allí parado en el umbral de la puerta corrió a el entonces sintió el periódico en el pecho y al bajar la mirada lo primero que pudo leer fue "Sirius Black inocente!"

Harry levanto la mirada y con una sonrisa tomo el periódico y comenzó a leer "Tras haberse conseguido a Peter Petigrew vivo atacando a una joven bruja de nombre Hermione Weasley en compañía de otros Mortifagos se a determinado que Sirius Black nunca fue el asesino de aquellas personas y traidor de la familia Potter hace 17 años cuando el señor tenebroso quien hace apenas tres días fue derrotado por el Niño que vivió (Harry Potter)…" Harry volvió a levantar la mirada y abrazo a Sirius con fuerza sintiendo la felicidad recorrer su cuerpo, sintiendo como el lo abrazaba de vuelta pensando que ahora podría tener una vida normal lejos de los Dursley finalmente.

-Al fin te han dado la libertad que bien te merecías Sirius –le dijo alejándose de el.

-Que NOS merecíamos Harry… y me han dado todo lo que me han quitado, tengo la casa de mi familia ya y podemos irnos para allá ahora mismo, solo tenemos que ir a donde tus tíos a buscar tus cosas –

Harry sonrió con sinceridad asintiendo tomando su túnica negra aun con olor a sangre seca en ella miro por ultima vez aquel pálido cuarto y salio de allí con Sirius. No habían caminado mucho cuando una joven mujer se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Leí la noticia –dijo acercándose extendiendo su mano a el quien la estrecho con igual afecto –me alegro mucho que todo allá salido bien para ti Sirius –

-Muchas gracias Mariane… por todo –

Ella le sonrió y se giro un poco a Harry.

-Entonces supongo que esta es nuestra despedida Harry…. –

-Supongo –fue la respuesta de Harry acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa –le mandaras mis saludos a Sebastián… -

-Lo haré sin duda, se recuerda mucho de ustedes… de ti y de James –Mariane sonrió un poco para luego apretar sus labios y abrazar a Harry como una especie de impulso –muchas gracias por todo… me has salvado mi vida, ya te lo había dicho, pero solo quería que lo supieras…. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y… -

-Tranquila Mariane, lo se, además nos volveremos a ver, estoy seguro de eso –dijo Harry mirando a Sirius quien en todo el momento no había despegado sus ojos de ella.

-Si… si es cierto –dijo ella tomando aire y revisando una planilla que tenia en sus manos tachando un nombre de allí –bueno espero que todo les valla genial y nos veremos pronto… -

-Seguro que si –dijo esta vez Sirius –bueno… creo que haremos en un tiempo una especie de reunión en mi casa, para celebrar tu sabes… te mandare una lechuza… -

-Ok… la espero –

-Vale… -

-Oye Sirius, no se si te lo habían dicho antes, pero te ves muy bien! –le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro antes de girarse y regresar en sus pasos dejando a un joven animago algo anonadado y sonrojado cosa que noto su ahijado al lado quien se había dado cuenta de algo.

-Entonces… que con ella? –se animo a preguntar, Sirius se giro hacia el y le sonrió despeinando un poco su cabello rebelde.

-No se te escapa nada eh Harry? –

-Se me escapan muchas cosas, pero eso esta muy bandera –se rio un poco y ambos salieron del hospital a una nueva vida que los esperaba… un nuevo camino.

* * *

Es este el fin? Es el fin? NO! Jajajaja no, como se les ocurre que lo voy a dejar alli? No no no, aun falta poco, pero muy poco para el final de esta historia, de verdad disculpen la demora, las clases me tenian como loca y luego en las vacaciones trabaje como una esclava! Jajajaja

Pero al fin lo acabe, a sido uno de los capítulos mas difíciles de acabar, quería meter tantas cosas! Pero al final me decidí en colocar todo lo de San mungo en un capitulo y luego los días antes del reintegro a clases en otro… bueno espero que les halla gustado, dejes reviews

Besos!


End file.
